


Bullets & Blood's Family

by Edeinn



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family, Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edeinn/pseuds/Edeinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sept ans déjà. Sept ans qu’elle avait fait le chemin inverse, laissant ce même panneau derrière elle, pour fuir à l’Est. Fuir toute cette merde, toute cette haine et cette douleur qui l’avaient bouffée, presque détruite. Elle avait mis près de sept ans à reconstruire un semblant d’être humain avec les vestiges broyés de son ancienne vie. Jamais Charlie n’aurait pensé revenir. Et pourtant, elle revenait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retour

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> Finie la saison 4! Il faut patienter jusqu'à la saison 5, et une chose est sure, je ne suis pas patiente! Du coup, j'ai décidé de tromper ma frustration en écrivant moi-même sur les Sons of Anarchy!
> 
> Dieu seul sait comment m'est venue l'idée de cet OC, mais il s'est imposé à moi dès la première saison, alors je l'exploite. Comme je ne souhaite pas trahir le génie du créateur de SoA en déviant éhontément l'esprit de la série, parce que cette série me semble si excellente que je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer autrement et que le niveau de l'intrigue est tel que je ne pourrais pas le relever sinon, j'ai décider de coller mon OC aux épisodes de la série, que bien sur, il me faudra forcément transformer un peu, sinon, c'est pas drôle. Jeu dangereux pour ne pas pervertir l'esprit de la série, mais j'aime les défis!
> 
> Je vais donc débuter sur l'épisode 3 de la Saison 1 : Funtown (pourquoi pas le premier tout simplement? Je sais plus, mais c'est très clair dans mon esprit c'est au milieu de l'épisode 3 que je devais commencer).
> 
> Petite présentation:
> 
> Titre: Bullets and Blood's Family
> 
> Auteur: Edeinn
> 
> Rating : T (pour le language et l'évocation de scènes de violence et de sexe.) M sur certains chapitres (quelques épisodes sont vraiment hardcores)
> 
> Spoilers: Saison 1
> 
> Résumé: Sept ans qu'elle avait fait le chemin inverse pour fuir à l'Est. Fuir toute cette merde, toute cette haine et cette douleur qui l'avaient bouffée, presque détruite. Jamais Charlie n'aurait pensé revenir. Et pourtant, elle revenait.
> 
> Disclaimer: Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.
> 
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne Lecture...

**Chapitre 1**   **Fun Town**  (Episode 3)

Tout en dépassant le panneau qui annonçait l’entrée de la ville, Charlie contemplait ce paysage qui semblait ne pas avoir changé depuis toutes ces années. Sept ans déjà. Sept ans qu’elle avait fait le chemin inverse, laissant ce même panneau derrière elle, pour fuir à l’Est. Fuir toute cette merde, toute cette haine et cette douleur qui l’avaient bouffée, presque détruite. Elle avait mis près de sept ans à reconstruire un semblant d’être humain avec les vestiges broyés de son ancienne vie. Jamais Charlie n’aurait pensé revenir. Et pourtant, elle revenait.

La route avait été longue, et l’Impala noire au moteur ronronnant n’avait plus rien de confortable : ses fesses étaient terriblement douloureuses, et tous ses membres engourdis par l’immobilité. Elle avait hâte d’arriver. Tout autant qu’elle le redoutait. Que trouverait-elle là-bas ? Qui serait encore là pour l’accueillir ? Charlie avait eu tout le temps du voyage pour penser à ce qui se passerait une fois de retour au bercail. Tous ces sentiments, qui l’avaient mise en miettes à l’époque, referaient-t-ils surface à la vue de tout ce qui l’avait fait souffrir, de tous ceux qu’elle avait tant haïs ? Ou resteraient-ils sagement tapis au fond d’elle, comme c’était le cas depuis plusieurs années ? Était-elle guérie ?

— « Je n’vais pas tarder à le savoir, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, en voyant s’approcher la grille qui marquait la fin de son périple. »

Là aussi, rien n’avait changé. Même enseigne, mêmes bâtiments, mêmes voitures en rade dans la cour. Non, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Tout était pareil. Sauf elle.

Charlie gara sa voiture face à la seule Harley encore sur le parking. Elle tapota sur le volant, anxieuse ; tira une cigarette de son paquet et l’alluma, appréciant le crépitement du tabac qui s’enflammait ; l’odeur enivrante de la fumée ; la première bouffée, salvatrice et apaisante. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, comme tenant d’absorber la moindre once de courage qui aurait pu flotter dans l’air enfumé de l’habitacle, elle ouvrit sa portière et sortit. Elle chancela une fraction de seconde, ses jambes engourdies, puis, après quelques pas, reprit suffisamment d’aplomb pour se diriger vers le clubhouse que surplombait une pancarte « Sons of Anarchy M/C. »

— « Bienvenue à la maison, Baxie, murmura-t-elle en poussant la porte. »

Le club était visiblement désert, et une forte odeur de cigarette et d’alcool imprégnait l’espace, aidant Charlie à se plonger plus profondément encore dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs tantôt mélancoliques, évocateurs d’une période heureuse, empreinte d’amour et de rires ; tantôt douloureux et meurtriers : le souvenir des balles, du sang, des cris et des disputes. De cette ultime soirée qui avait clôt sa vie ici, au milieu de ceux qui furent les siens. Ce soir là, elle avait broyé sa voix à hurler les pires horreurs ; puis, brisée, usée, elle avait fait son sac et avait tourné les talons, se promettant de ne plus jamais revenir. S’en souviendraient-ils aussi nettement qu’elle-même ? La rancœur serait-elle dans leurs cœurs comme dans le sien ? Charlie angoissait terriblement en anticipant, imaginant cette rencontre. Elle avait envisagé tous les scénarios, mais pas un ne semblait plus probable qu’un autre, et la jeune femme ignorait totalement à quoi s’attendre. Effleurant des doigts le bar de bois noir à la propreté douteuse, elle se revit à quinze ans, prendre sa première cuite, sous leurs yeux amusés mais vigilants. Après quatre malheureuses tequilas, elle s’était effondrée ivre morte, pour se réveiller le lendemain dans une piaule du Club, le cœur au bord des lèvres ; un troupeau de kangourous déchaînés dans sa tête ; et un vaillant protecteur comatant dans le fauteuil en cuir près du lit, l’ayant veillée toute la nuit.

Charlie sourit, émue par ses propres souvenirs. Elle pouvait bien repousser tout ça aussi loin qu’elle le voulait, mais ça revenait, telles des vagues inébranlables, se fracassant indéfiniment contre les rochers, mais revenant encore et encore. Elle avait été heureuse. Ça l’emmerdait bien de le reconnaître, mais elle avait été heureuse. Jusqu’à la descente aux enfers…

— « Ça alors ! J’me disais bien que c’était toi ! Je n’arrive pas à le croire ! cria une voix excitée derrière elle. »

L’ayant reconnue, malgré le temps passé depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait entendue, elle se retourna, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, heureuse, et soulagée surtout que ce fût lui qu’elle voie le premier. Une approche en douceur, pensa-t-elle.

— « Salut Lowell ! s’exclama-t-elle, ouvrant grand les bras pour accueillir ses embrassades. » 

Le mécano sentait bon l’huile et la graisse de moteur. Charlie ne fut pas rebutée, ni par l’odeur, ni par les mains dégoûtantes de Lowell : ça lui était si familier…

— « Je n’arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi ! Enfin t’as vachement changé… T’es… T’es plus enfin… bégaya le mécano, enthousiaste. En tout cas, t’as l’air en forme, Baxie !

— Ouaip, j’le suis ! Toi aussi, t’as… »

Charlie s’arrêta devant l’allure de Lowell : maigre, le teint pâle, de grands cernes violacés sous les yeux, les ongles rongés aux sangs, nerveux et fébrile : il n’avait pas du tout l’air en forme.

— « Nan, en fait, t’as une putain de sale gueule mec ! On dirait un zombie !

— Ouais, je sais, répondit Lowell en baissant la tête, l’air penaud. J’fais peur à voir, hein ?

— Ben, un peu ouais. Quelle merde ! Héro ?

— Ouais, mais j’suis clean maintenant. La dernière cure a bien marché pour moi, alors…

— C’est cool, mec !

— Tu les as manqués de peu. Clay et les autres viennent de partir, l’informa-t-il.

— Ah ! Ben, c’est pas grave, répondit-elle, en fait soulagée de ne pas avoir à se confronter trop tôt à eux, et surtout à Clay. J’vais les attendre ici.

— Ouais, ok ! En tout cas, c’est bon de te revoir, Baxie, dit-il une nouvelle fois en la serrant dans ses bras. Je n’pensais pas qu’tu reviendrais un jour, ajouta-t-il en quittant le club pour rejoindre le garage.

— Moi non plus, Lowe, marmonna-t-elle une fois seule. Moi non plus… »

De nouveau seule, Charlie s’affala dans l’un des confortables divans de cuir près du billard, puis tira une seconde cigarette de son paquet, résolue à patienter jusqu’au retour du maître des lieux et de ses loyaux sujets. Tâtonnant ses poches à la recherche de son Zippo, elle poussa un juron en réalisant qu’elle l’avait sans doute laissé sur le siège de sa voiture. À regret, elle quitta la moelleuse assise pour se mettre en quête d’allumettes ou d’un briquet. Une boîte d’allumettes à l’effigie du MC trainait sur le bar et Charlie l’empocha après avoir allumé sa clope, puis s’en retourna d’où elle venait.

— « Jésus-Christ, s’exclama-t-elle quand elle vit, derrière le billard, près de l’armoire de sûreté grande ouverte, un mec gisant sur le sol, face contre terre. »

Craignant d’abord qu’il fut mort, elle se précipita auprès de lui. Autour du corps, gisaient pêle-mêle des chargeurs d’AK-47 et un sachet de pilules. Le mec, un jeune hispanique, coiffé d’une crête sur la tête, portait le cuir des Sons, et Charlie pensa aussitôt à l’agression d’un club rival. Jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme émette un ronflement sonore.

— « Bordel ! Tu pionces mec ? s’exclama-t-elle en le secouant. Puis avisant les pilules en vrac à côté de lui, elle eut un déclic. Toi, t’as pris un truc que t’aurais pas dû, ricana-t-elle. Et t’es même plus Prospect, s’étonna-t-elle en voyant les écussons au complet dans le dos, tu vas te faire chambrer pendant des siècles, l’ami. »

Charlie entreprit de remettre les chargeurs dans l’armoire et de la verrouiller, pour éviter qu’une visite à l’improviste ne vienne gâcher la fête. Puis vérifiant une dernière fois que le biker n’avait pas fait une mauvaise réaction à ce qu’elle supposait être des tranquillisants, elle retourna s’affaler sur le divan, pour attendre le retour de la troupe.

En deux heures, Charlie avait achevé son paquet de clopes et avalé l’équivalent d’une cafetière, la tension nerveuse étant montée de minutes en minutes, jusqu’à ce que sa vessie la rappelle à l’ordre. À peine eut-elle posé les fesses sur la cuvette, qu’elle entendit le vrombissement des Harley que l’on garait dans la cour. Elle perçut l’entrée des individus et son cœur tambourina à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Les voix étouffées qui provenaient de l’extérieur des WC semblaient amusées. Elle les reconnut au premier instant :

— « Quel idiot ! se désola Tig.

— Il a sûrement cru que c’était du speed, déduisit Bobby tandis que le jeune biker ronflait encore allègrement.

— J’veux qu’on lui inflige un traitement très spécial, exigea la voix du président, avec des accents de sadisme qui étaient bien familiers à Charlie. »

Celle-ci tira la chasse d’eau en guise d’avertisseur sonore, dans l’espoir que les trois bikers de l’autre côté de la porte ne soient pas pris par surprise et ne la descendent pas sur le champ. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, puis ouvrit précautionneusement la porte.

— « Salut les mecs ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade sans la moindre assurance. »

Charlie était morte de trouille. Elle s’imaginait déjà éjectée du club par la force, insultée de tous les noms. Elle attendit les cris de colères, les reproches et les insultes, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, ce fut bien pire. Ce fut le silence. Un silence pesant, lourd d’un passé encore trop frais, trop présent pour qu’on puisse l’oublier.

Tig la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, complètement ahuri. Était-ce bien, Baxie ? Cette jeune femme sexy qui se tenait devant eux, à la limite de l’évanouissement, était-elle bien leur petite Baxie ? Tig n’en revenait pas et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme, luttant contre son envie de se précipiter vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. D’instinct, il se disait qu’il était préférable de rester près de Clay, juste au cas où il faudrait le retenir.

Bobby lui, l’avait reconnue au premier coup d’œil. Ce n’était plus l’ado d’autrefois, mais elle avait toujours les mêmes traits, la même allure, la même voix. Juste un peu plus mure. Aussi, il ne s’attarda pas sur elle, et fixa un regard inquiet sur Clay. Baxie était l’une des rares choses que le Près’ n’avait jamais pu contrôler dans sa vie et qu’elle apparaisse comme ça, sans prévenir pouvait réveiller les terrifiants démons que Clay gardait en lui.

La tension montait d’un cran à chaque seconde qui prolongeait ce silence gênant, et Clay et Charlie s’affrontaient du regard dans l’attente d’une réaction du Près’.

— « Il n’a pas l’air bien vot’ gars, lança Charlie.

— C’est un attardé, lâcha Clay du bout des lèvres, réagissant enfin. »

Les trois autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en constatant l’absence de réaction violente, et Tig pu enfin s’autoriser à laisser place à son enthousiasme.

— « Hey Princesse ! s’exclama-t-il en la serrant avec force dans ses bras, la faisant décoller du sol. Putain, c’est bon de te revoir ! Pourquoi tu n’nous as pas dit que tu venais : on t’aurait préparé une fiesta du tonnerre, bébé !

— C’était le but : effet surprise, répondit Charlie avec un sourire hésitant en se tournant vers Clay. »

Tig lâcha la jeune femme pour garder simplement un bras sur ses épaules, guettant une réponse de Clay.

— « Pour une surprise, c’est une surprise. Je n’pensais pas te revoir par ici, répondit Clay.

— Moi non plus, Clay, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Bienvenue à Charming, termina-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la Chapelle.

— Merci, soupira Charlie, sans que le Président puisse l’entendre.

— Allez, Bébé, souffla Tig en lui donnant un baiser sonore. N’te bile pas, Clay ce n’est pas le genre à montrer…

— Je ne m’attendais pas à un accueil différent, Tiggy, le coupa-t-elle. Je n’lui en veux pas. C’est normal, après tout ce qui c’est dit la dernière fois que… Bref ! se reprit-elle, quoi de neuf les gars ?

— Ah ma beauté ! beugla Bobby en l’attirant contre lui pour la câliner. J’suis vraiment heureux qu’tu sois là, chérie. Merde, ça fait combien de temps ?

— Sept ans.

— Sept ans ! s’exclama le gros biker. Nom de Dieu, le temps passe drôlement vite ! J’deviens vieux ! Regarde-toi chérie, t’es une femme maintenant ! Et dire que quand t’es partie, tu suçais encore ton pouce !

— N’exagère pas Bob’ : j’avais dix-sept ans !

— Et tu suçais encore ton pouce, renchérit le vieux bonhomme hilare. Bon sang, les autres vont pas en revenir que tu sois de retour : tu nous as manqué tu sais, princesse.

— Vous aussi vous m’avez manqué, tas de vielles merdes ! ajouta Charlie en enlaçant par la taille les deux loubards.

— Allez, viens boire un verre, ma puce, lui proposa Tig en l’entrainant vers le bar, tandis que Bobby entrait dans la Chapelle pour affronter la mauvaise humeur du vieux loup contrarié. »

Une fois la porte de la Chapelle fermée, Clay s’était assis dans son fauteuil, tirant songeusement sur un de ces gros cigares qu’il aimait tant. Depuis sept ans, il avait envisagé milles manières de reprendre contact avec la gosse. Une centaine de fois, il l’avait appelée, puis raccroché en entendant le son de sa voix, ne sachant que lui dire. A plusieurs reprises, il était même monté sur sa bécane pour la rejoindre, mais n’avait jamais passé le panneau signalant la sortie de la ville. Clay n’avait pas eu ce courage. Celui de pardonner. Oui, il avait tout envisagé, sauf ça. Jamais il n’avait pensé qu’elle pût revenir. Elle les détestait. Elle détestait Charming. Et elle le haïssait. Alors pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Elle n’aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds dans ce club : elle l’avait juré, le soir où elle avait quitté la ville. Elle leur avait hurlé que la seule manière dont elle pourrait revenir dans ce trou à rats, c’était les pieds devant. Alors pourquoi Charming ? Pourquoi revenir au Club ? Autant de questions qui mettaient les nerfs de Clay à rude épreuve. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre. Et puis, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec elle : l’ignorer, la haïr, ou faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que cette foutue chieuse revienne à un moment où il était déjà accablé par bien trop d’emmerdes ? Mais c’était dans sa nature : Charlie avait toujours était douée pour remuer la merde.

— « Foutue gosse ! grogna-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

― Comment-tu te sens ? demanda Bobby en entrant dans la Chapelle. » 

Il referma la porte, puis vint s’assoir à sa place, fixant son Président et ami.

— « Bien.

— Ouais, ça a l’air, renchérit Bobby sur un ton qui ne cachait pas son scepticisme.

— Elle aurait dû prévenir. Elle débarque ici en pensant que j’ai que ça à foutre de m’occuper de son p’tit cul de merdeuse. J’suis occupé là ! ragea Clay.

— Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas de ça qu’il s’agit, Clay. Si elle t’avait appelé, t’aurais trouvé un moyen pour la dissuader de venir. Le problème n’est pas là, mon frère. » 

Clay et Bobby se dévisagèrent un long moment, dans un silence seulement troublé par les rires de Tig et le babillage de Charlie au bar. 

— « Allez mon frère, reconnais au moins qu’elle a des tripes de revenir ici et de t’affronter après ce qu’il s’est passé. Laisse-lui une chance de s’expliquer.

— J’appelle ça du culot de revenir après la merde qu’elle a foutu. Et j’ai autre chose à foutre, mon frère.

— Elle sait que t’as essayé de la contacter plusieurs fois ces dernières années ?

— Ne t’avise pas de te mêler de ça, mec !

— Je n’en avais pas l’intention, Clay : je n’irais pas m’immiscer dans tes affaires. Je dis juste, qu’après tout, c’est l’occasion où jamais pour vous deux. Clay gardant un mutisme boudeur, Bobby continua : Et toi, t’en es où avec tout ça ? Avec elle ?

— Je n’sais pas mon frère, répondit enfin Clay après un long silence. Et je n’ai pas envie de chercher à le savoir maintenant : occupons-nous de la petite Oswald d’abord, je réglerai ce merdier après. Je lui donnerai ce qu’elle veut, et elle repartira d’où elle vient : la vie pourra reprendre son cours normal.

— Je n’suis pas certain de ce qu’elle est venue chercher, mec, mais ce n’sera peut-être pas si facile de lui donner, Clay. Je les rejoins, tu viens ?

— Dans cinq minutes.

— Ok. »

Une fois Bobby sorti, Clay se leva pour observer Tig et Charlie à travers la vitre. Rien ne semblait avoir changé : Tig et Bobby retrouvaient leurs instincts protecteurs, paternels envers la gosse, et elle semblait avoir encore quinze ans, heureuse, souriante et insouciante, à sa place au milieu de ce Club, de ce bar, de cette ville. Comme avant. Avant que toute cette merde ne leur explose à la gueule. Clay fut arraché à sa contemplation par le vrombissement d’une moto sur le parking. Quelques instants après, Jax entrait dans le bar.

— « Appelez les autres, Gemma a réussi à tirer des infos à la mère Oswald, et … Nom de Dieu ! »

Bobby s’était déplacé et avait laissé Jax découvrir la silhouette aux courbes trop féminines pour qu’elles appartiennent à l’un de ses frères, et il n’avait mis qu’une fraction de seconde à reconnaitre Charlie.

— « Bax ? Merde alors, qu’est ce que tu fous là ? Clay n’m’avait pas dit que tu venais ! s’exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

― Il n’était pas au courant, lui révéla Charlie.

— Ah ? Il est où ?

— Dans la Chapelle, l’informa Bobby avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

— Ok. Tu restes pour combien de temps, chérie ?

— Je n’sais pas encore. Ça ne dépendra pas que de moi cette fois.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— On en parlera bien assez tôt, je crois que vous avez plus urgent à faire. Oswald ? Comme Eliott Oswald ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Tristen, leur fille. Elle a été violée. Eliott nous a demandé de retrouver son agresseur.

— Jésus Christ ! Quelle merde !

— J’ai appelé les gars : Chibs et le Prospect seront là dans deux minutes, les informa Tig en raccrochant son téléphone.

— Très bien, répondit Jax. Juice ?

— Je crois qu’il n’sera pas de la partie, l’informa Tig en pointant Juice encore assommé par les cachets.

— Oh merde, qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

— C’est un attardé, dit Clay en sortant de la Chapelle sans un regard pour Charlie. Somnifères. On s’occupera de lui plus tard, dit-il en fixant Charlie d’un regard entendu, auquel celle-ci répondit par un hochement de tête.

— Je l’surveille jusqu’à votre retour, accepta-t-elle.

— Préparez-vous, on y va, annonça le Président à ses hommes.

— Faut se dépêcher, Hale est au courant, il faut le prendre de vitesse, l’informa Jax en suivant Clay qui sortait. Hé, est-ce que ça va ? s’inquiéta-t-il en attrapant son beau-père par le bras une fois dehors. J’veux dire, Baxie ?

— C’est cool. Finissons-en avec ça, on s’occupera du reste en temps voulu. Puis voyant le regard perplexe de Jax, il assura : c’est ok, fils. J’ai juste besoin d’y voir un peu plus clair sur cette histoire. Occupons nous d’abord de cet enfoiré de violeur d’enfant. Vous êtes ok, les mecs ? demanda-t-il à Tig et Bobby qui sortaient à leur tour en compagnie de Charlie. Chibs et Mi-couilles sont là, les informa-t-il en désignant d’un mouvement de têtes les deux Harley qui se garaient près des leurs.

— On n’sera pas longs, chérie, et après va falloir que tu m’expliques tout ça, ok ? demanda Jax à la jeune femme.

— On verra ça plus tard, vas-y, je n’pense pas que l’âge ait fait gagner de la patience à Clay, chuchota-t-elle.

— Oh ça non ! répondit-il rieur.

— Baxie! beugla Chibs en se précipitant vers elle. Nom de Dieu, chérie, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— C’est une longue histoire, Chibs ! répondit-elle en lui rendant son accolade. Mais je n’prévois pas de partir tout de suite, j’aurais tout le temps de vous raconter ça, une fois que vous aurez réglé ce merdier.

— On va l’avoir, bébé, lui assura Chibs, avec un regard sérieux et inquiet, saisissant le visage de Charlie entre ses mains.

— Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Soyez prudents, ajouta la jeune femme en embrassant Chibs. »

Le vrombissement familier des démarrages fit naitre d’intenses frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Charlie, et elle les regarda partir avec un nœud d’appréhension dans l’estomac : certains souvenirs avaient un goût de déjà vu et restaient encore bien trop douloureux.

A nouveau désœuvrée et seule, Charlie se lança dans l’exploration du club, à la recherche des changements qui avaient pu être opérés depuis son départ. Mais à part deux ou trois ajouts de décoration, tout semblait absolument identique, jusqu’aux piaules à l’arrière.

— « T’en as vu toi, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle à une chambre vide en s’asseyant sur le lit. »

Dans le moindre recoin de ce Club, elle gardait d’intenses souvenirs. Et qu’ils soient heureux ou malheureux, elle n’en regrettait aucun. Ou presque. Mais l’heure n’était pas à la douleur.

Elle repensa à la première fois qu’elle avait ramené un garçon ici. Un crétin fini, mais à l’époque, elle n’en avait que faire. Jax avait accepté de la couvrir, d’être son complice. Ce n’était pas ce garçon qui l’avait marquée. Ni cette première fois ratée. Non, c’était l’après. Les bras rassurants et consolateurs de Jax, quand elle s’était effondrée après la mauvaise conduite de ce type. C’était la correction qu’Opie et Jax avaient infligé à cet abruti pour l’avoir mal traitée. Ce jour là, elle avait pu noyer sa déception et son dégoût dans la bienfaitrice et rassurante protection des deux garçons. Elle s’était sentie aimée et en sécurité. Ils étaient sa famille, son havre de paix, sa raison d’être. En y repensant, elle se sentit plus mal encore des horreurs qu’elle leur avait balancées à tous en quittant Charming ; du mal qu’elle avait volontairement voulu leur faire. Et pourtant, aujourd’hui, tous – excepté Clay bien-sûr – l’avaient accueillie comme si de rien était. Ils semblaient lui avoir pardonné.

— « Mais où est Charlie ? cria Chibs dans le couloir.

— J’suis là Chibs ! Dans la chambre du fond.

— Hey bébé ! C’est bon d’te revoir ! dit l’Ecossais en la serrant contre lui. Bon Dieu, Baxie, t’es revenue.

— Ouaip ! Comme quoi tout arrive !

— Pour de bon ? lui demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— Sérieusement Chibs ? s’étonna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu crois vraiment que je resterais ici ?

— Pourquoi pas ? On est ta famille après tout.

— Pas après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, refusa-t-elle en s’asseyant lourdement sur le lit. Ce n’était que le début de ces putains de conversations auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas couper. Pas avec eux. Et puis tout ça… Ce n’est pas pour moi. Ce n’est pas moi.

— Tout ça ?

— Ce que vous avez fait ce soir, expliqua-t-elle. Ce que vous ferez demain. Chibs, je peux comprendre, enfin je crois. Mais franchement toute cette merde a détruit ma mère ; Gia…dit-elle en ravalant un sanglot amer et sans larmes.

— Bébé… voulut la consoler Chibs.

— Non écoute ! Elle savait qu’elle devait le dire maintenant, qu’il le sache, qu’il se prépare à un autre départ. Tout ça, ça m’a foutu en l’air. Je n’suis pas partie juste parce que j’étais en colère, je suis partie parce que c’était ça ou crever. Parce que c’était en train de me broyer. J’ai failli y perdre mon âme. Je l’ai peut-être même perdue, mais… Je veux plus de tout ça.

— Mais t’es revenue, rétorqua Chibs pensant fermement qu’elle avait tiré un trait sur le passé. Que telle une enfant perdue, elle revenait enfin auprès des siens. Mais Charlie le détrompa aussitôt.

— Oui, dans un objectif précis, pour un temps donné, se justifia-t-elle. Mais après, je repartirais, ou Charming me tuera vraiment.

— J’te protègerai, tu le sais, tenta encore Chibs. Il aimait cette gosse comme Kerrianne, la sienne, et il ne voulait pas la voir partir à nouveau. Sa place était ici, auprès des siens. Quel objectif précis ?

— Foutu Ecossais ! s’exclama-t-elle en riant. Tu n’lâches jamais rien !

— Jamais ! répondit-il fièrement.

— Peu importe ! Ce n’est pas le moment, éluda-t-elle, tout ce qui compte, c’est que pour l’instant, je suis là et que je compte profiter de vous tous.

— Et nous, on compte bien profiter de toi aussi ! »

Oui, il en avait l’intention. Mais il comptait bien tout faire pour la garder auprès d’eux cette fois. Pour que la merde qui l’avait fait fuir ne se reproduise plus jamais.

— « Allez, viens, on va boire un verre avec les autres ! dit-il en l’entrainant par la taille. »

A peine de retour dans le bar, Charlie fut assaillie de questions et d’embrassades.

— « C’est bon, les mecs, laissez-là respirer un peu ! intervint Clay avant de se retrancher derrière son verre de scotch sans plus paraitre faire attention à la jeune femme.

— Merci ! Tig, ce n’est pas ta main que je sens sur mes fesses, j’espère ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir au biker, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

— Oups ! Désolé, princesse ! Mauvais reflexe ! s’excusa-t-il à peine avec un sourire pervers.

— Décidément, rien ne change ! soupira-t-elle d’un air blasé.

— Toi si, on dirait, rétorqua Chibs. Alors raconte ! Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ces sept dernières années ?

— Marines ? demanda un rouquin assis près de l’Ecossais, en montrant du doigt l’un des tatouages sur l’épaule de la jeune femme.

— Prospect ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant son cuir.

— Ouais ! C’est notre Mi-couilles ! répondit Chibs à sa place.

— Mi-couilles ? questionna-t-elle. Nan en fait, oublie ça, je n’préfère rien demander ! s’exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête d’un air dégouté, déclenchant les rires de toute la bande. Ouais, Marines, j’suis rentrée y’a deux ans. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant à son tour l’étoile qui ornait l’épaule du Prospect. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de tatouage sur ses gars.

— Irak, démobilisé y’a trois ans pour blessure.

— Deux jambes, deux bras, le visage en bon état… énuméra-t-elle en observant le Prospect sous toutes les coutures. Mi-couille, c’est ça… dit-elle avec une grimace compatissante.

— La droite, confirma-t-il. Mais la gauche est toujours opérationnelle ! ajouta-t-il hilare.

— T’es un chanceux en fait ! Char… Enfin, Baxie ! se présenta officiellement Charlie en lui tendant la main. »

Elle avait hésité, elle n’avait plus l’habitude qu’on l’appelle par son surnom. C’avait toujours été un privilège réservé aux Sons. Personne ne l’avait appelée comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Mais tous avaient spontanément réutilisé cet avatar de son ancienne vie. Comme si elle était deux personnes différentes…

— « Kip, se présenta-t-il à son tour.

— Eh dis donc, le nouveau, partage un peu avec les autres ! ricana Tig en bousculant un peu le Prospect, pour venir prendre la jeune femme par les épaules. Bon chérie, raconte-moi : t’as supporté l’autorité, le commandement et tout ce merdier là ?

— Ce n’était pas très différent d’ici en fait. Du sang, des balles, des ordres,… le provoqua-t-elle. Et des potes, des frères d’armes pour qui on tuerait ou on se ferait tuer…ajouta-t-elle, tandis que tous souriaient, contents qu’elle reconnaisse leur fraternité, alors que Clay retourna s’enfermer dans la Chapelle en secouant la tête, agacé par la frénésie ambiante. Ce n’était pas si mal… Juste un peu trop, reprit-elle. On a été pris pour des cons, ce n’était pas une histoire de défense de la population, même pas de représailles, s’énerva Charlie. C’est une histoire de putain de politique, de pognon, et de pouvoir, et on nous a tous entubés jusqu’à la moelle. Fallait qu’j’me tire.

— Blessure ? demanda Tig. Ancien Marines lui aussi, il savait que les moyens de se tirer avant la fin de son contrat n’étaient pas nombreux.

— C’était mon plan B, mais j’ai peut-être crié un peu trop fort que je n’étais pas d’accord avec toute cette merde et que je voulais me tirer. Mon commandant m’a dit que si je me blessais, ça serait la cour martiale… Pis je n’ai pas eu besoin de chercher. On nous a envoyé en mission. Mission suicide… Equipe de sept. Trois morts. Deux blessés. Choc post-traumatique et toute la clique, retour à la maison.

— Merde… Et ça va ? s’inquiéta Tig. Plus soucieux de la manière détachée et froide dont elle avait dit cela que du choc en lui-même.

— Ouais ! assura Charlie. On le savait en y’allant. De toute façon, on savait que c’était un putain de piège. Je crois juste qu’on en avait tous marre. C’était notre ticket de sortie. Ceux qui s’en sortaient vivants pourraient rentrer à la maison.

— Et depuis ? demanda Bobby pour éloigner un sujet qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Tu fais quoi ?

— Vaut mieux que vous n’le sachiez pas…répondit-elle vraiment gênée. Vous n’allez pas du tout aimer ça.

— T’es flic ? demanda Chibs moqueur.

— Ouais, avec le giro et les menottes ! T’es vraiment con !

— Tu te prostitues ! renchérit Tig, mort de rire, et fier de sa connerie.

— Et ta mère ! grogna Charlie. Je … je viens en aide aux familles des victimes, expliqua-t-elle évasivement, ne sachant pas trop comment ils concevraient son travail.

— T’es assistante sociale ? Ou un truc du genre ? s’étonna l’Ecossais.

— Nan c’est plus… Je soutiens les familles en les aidant à … mener leurs agresseurs devant la justice.

— Je sèche. Tu bosses avec des avocats ou… ? tenta Tig.

— Tu chasses les primes, déclara simplement Bobby en vrillant sur elle un regard perçant.

— Ouais. Mais pas n’importe lesquelles, ok ! se défendit Charlie immédiatement. Je n’me mets pas bêtement à la chasse aux hors-la-loi. Je suis sollicitée par les familles, les victimes…

— Tu coopères avec la police, souligna Tig.

— Et ça me permet de gagner ma vie ! Merde, j’te parle d’assassins, de violeurs, de criminels en fuite qui s’en sont pris à des gens innocents, alors ouais, je les choppe ! Et merde ! ragea-t-elle. Ne m’regardez pas comme ça, ok ! Je n’sais rien faire d’autre… Qu’est ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?

— Ok, ok ! C’est cool bébé, intervint Chibs en la serrant contre elle. C’est bien ce que tu fais. Tant qu’on est sûrs, que tu n’es pas là pour nous…

— Connard d’Ecossais! rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Bon allez, j’me casse, dit-elle en attrapant son sac au vol. Je n’voudrais pas que Clay se cloitre dans la Chapelle toute la nuit juste pour ne pas me voir. J’vais lui laisser une issue de secours, soupira-t-elle.

— Ce n’est pas ça, Baxie, il est surpris. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, ok, répondit Bobby en la raccompagnant à la porte.

— Bobby, on connait Clay tous les deux. Je savais que ça n’serait pas facile. Il est fier et obstiné. Et je le suis pas moins. Ce qu’il s’est passé il y’a sept ans, on avait chacun choisi de le mettre de côté, et moi… Moi, je décide de lui renvoyer toute cette merde à la figure. Enfin, faut qu’ça se fasse. Où est passé Jax ?

— Sur le toit, lui indiqua Bobby le doigt pointé en l’air. »

Ce toit était un havre de paix pour Jax. Un moyen de prendre de la hauteur et de la distance face aux événements embrouillés. Là-haut, il était seul, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses pensées les plus moroses comme il le souhaitait, sans que personne ne lui en fasse le reproche. C’était aussi le seul lieu où il se sentait suffisamment tranquille pour lire le manuscrit que lui avait légué JT.

C’est ainsi que Charlie le trouva, absorbé dans sa lecture, une cigarette aux lèvres. La jeune femme toussota pour l’avertir de sa présence, elle ne voulait pas se montrer indiscrète. Jax sursauta comme pris en flagrant délit d’un crime quelconque, et tenta de cacher le manuscrit à la vue du nouvel arrivant.

— « Ah ? C’est toi ! soupira-t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire. »

Jax ne chercha plus à cacher le manuscrit, mais le referma simplement pour le poser à ses côtés, avant d’offrir une cigarette à Charlie.

— « Pris en flag’ M. Teller ! ricana-t-elle en s’asseyant à ses côtés pour se blottir contre lui. Qu’as-tu donc de si important entre les mains qu’il mériterait d’être caché à tes frères !

— Un manuscrit qu’a écrit mon père avant de mourir, répondit-il avec une confiance qu’il savait bien placée

— JT savait donc écrire ! Ça c’est un scoop : un biker érudit !

— Moques-toi, petite sœur ! Non seulement il écrivait, mais ses mots étaient pleins de bon sens, rétorqua-t-il en entourant ses épaules d’un bras.

— Vraiment ? Tu veux dire qu’il donne dans ce truc le secret de la famille Teller pour changer un carbu’ ? railla-t-elle de plus belle.

— La ferme, ingrate morveuse ! dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Non. Il parle du Club. Du chemin dans lequel ils se sont tous égarés. Du changement. De… »

Charlie était terrifiée : dans les yeux de Jax brillait une lueur dangereuse, mortelle. Une lueur d’espoir, de changement, et de révolte. Si Charlie ignorait ce que cet idéaliste de John Thomas Teller avait bien pu raconter dans ce truc, elle savait une chose : Clay ne laisserait personne changer son club. Il étoufferait toute révolte dans l’œuf. Quel qu’en soit le prix. Et Jax semblait animé d’une telle ferveur et d’une telle foi ! A l’image d’un Che prêt à tout bousculer, tout bouleverser.

— « Prend-garde à toi, Jax, l’avertit-elle. On ne gagne pas à vivre dans le passé : il n’apporte jamais rien de bon, il est même dangereux. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ne prend pas ces idées vieilles de vingt ans trop à cœur. John ne vivait pas dans la même époque que nous : avant tout était possible, plus maintenant. »

Jax la regarda d’un air profondément déçu.

— « Je pensais que toi tu me soutiendrais. Que tu comprendrais.

— Je te comprends Jax, mais ne me demandes pas de te soutenir. Je doute que les choses aient changé ici au point que tu puisses te permettre ça. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête : t’opposer à Clay et redonner au Club la direction que ton père voulait qu’il prenne.

— Vouloir changer les choses, sortir du trafic d’armes, c’est …

— Non Jax ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Je sais déjà deux choses : ton père est mort, et ses idées avec lui, fais-toi une raison.

— Je peux…

— Non attends, mec ! Deuxième chose : Clay ne tolèrera pas la moindre opposition. Et je suis la plus clairvoyante d’entre vous : si tu vas trop loin, il n’hésitera pas une seconde à te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Ton temps viendra Jax. Les gars te suivront où tu iras, ça se voit déjà. Mais pas si tu usurpes l’autorité de Clay. Laisse faire le temps, laisse Clay partir – ou pousse-le subtilement vers la sortie – et après seulement tu pourras être un grand Président. Celui de changement.

— L’ATF, les Mayans, et tous les autres… En attendant je prends le risque qu’il n’y ait bientôt plus rien à changer, Bax !

— Personne ne te suivra aujourd’hui, Jax. Ils respectent tous trop Clay. Bordel, c’est l’un des neuf fondateurs, Jax ! Tu n’peux pas le foutre au rencard comme ça. Et certainement pas le défier sur son terrain. Ça n’passera pas !

— Alors tu le soutiens, toi aussi…

— Certainement pas ! Je reste persuadée qu’il entraine le Club dans de mauvaises directions. Je lui en veux pour Otto, pour Opie et pour bien d’autres choses, mais sincèrement Jax, tant qu’ils l’aiment, tu ne peux rien contre lui.

— Et s’ils ne l’aimaient plus ?

— S’ils ne le respectaient plus Jax, c’est eux même qui le pousseraient dehors et ils t’accueilleraient à bras ouverts. En attendant, un fils ne peut défier l’autorité de son père, même quand ce père est en faute.

— Attendre ? C’est tout ce que j’ai à faire ? Attendre que l’un de nous soit tué ?

— Ouais… Attendre. Sur ce, j’me tire, Clay surveille mon départ depuis la fenêtre : je crois qu’il veut être sûr que je ne sois plus dans le coin pour sortir de sa cachette, histoire de ne pas être obligé de me parler.

— Je n’pense pas qu’il t’en veuille, Bax’. Je crois qu’il ne sait juste pas comment faire.

— Ouais, ça n’change pas : il n’a jamais su ! Bye bébé ! termina-elle en l’embrassant avant de redescendre de son perchoir. »

Tandis qu’elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture d’une foulée tranquille, la voix grave et autoritaire de Clay résonna dans la cour.

— « Charlie ! »

Charlie fit volte-face pour soutenir le regard du Président à la porte du club, encadré par ses hommes.

— « Tu crèches où ? lui demanda-t-il d’un ton ferme et sans émotion.

— Au motel.

— Tig va te raccompagner, décréta-t-il en tournant les talons.

— Ce n’est pas utile, j’ai… commença-t-elle avant d’être brutalement coupée par Clay qui la toisait du regard.

— Ce n’était pas une suggestion ! assena-t-il. Tig te raccompagne et c’est tout !

— Mais… protesta-t-elle une dernière fois.

― Allez, viens avec moi princesse, lui susurra doucement Tig en l’entrainant par le bras, soucieux d’éviter une crise. »

Charlie sentait le venin de la colère lui monter aux lèvres : pas plus que sept ans auparavant, elle ne supportait l’autoritarisme tyrannique de Clay. Elle rageait qu’il se permette encore de décider à sa place, et plus encore que tout le monde le suive, sans même songer à contester ses décisions arbitraires. Peut-être Jax avait-il raison au fond, songea-t-elle, peut-être était-il plus que temps que les choses changent dans ce Club. Néanmoins, elle savait bien que ce n’était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour raviver de vieilles rancœurs : cela risquerait de desservir sa cause. Aussi, tourna-t-elle les talons sans broncher et suivit Tig jusque sa voiture, accordant au passage un hochement de tête entendu à Jax qui descendait du toit.

Ce dernier rejoignit son Près’ et ses frères, lançant un Clay un regard réprobateur.

— « Cette scène était vraiment utile ? lui demanda-t-il en soupirant, suivant du regard Tig qui venait de refermer la portière de l’Impala noire et qui rejoignait sa moto. »

Clay se contenta de jeter un regard noir à son beau-fils, agacé par l’esprit de contestation du jeune biker, et rentra dans le Club en claquant violemment la porte.

Bobby posa une main complice et fraternelle sur l’épaule de son cadet, puis suivi son vieil ami, prêt à écouter l’expression de sa fureur contre les deux jeunes gens. Bobby était certain que de les voir à nouveau si complices inquièterait et énerverait passablement Clay, surtout après tout ce que la gosse avait craché sur lui et ses frères en quittant la ville.

— « Waouh, Clay a l’air furax ! s’exclama Kip, un peu inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les choses, sans qu’il n’y comprenne rien. »

Pourquoi le vieux biker était-il à ce point agacé du retour de la fille ? Après tout, songea Mi-Couille, ce n’était qu’une fille ! Jax soupira et lança un regard entendu à Chibs.

— « Il n’apprendra jamais, déplora le Vice Président à l’attention de Chibs. »

L’Ecossais hocha la tête. Il savait bien que la partie ne serait pas facile pour Charlie, et que Clay pouvait être dur, mais lui voyait cependant un signe encourageant dans cet échange – certes limité – mais ouvertement teinté d’inquiétude pour la petite. Il espérait de tout cœur que Clay retrouverait ses instincts et que leur relation pourrait s’arranger. Chibs souhaitait vraiment que Baxie reste à Charming, avec eux. Il avait toujours aimé cette gosse, comme la sienne. Charlie lui avait donné l’occasion de faire ce qu’il n’avait pas pu faire avec Kerrianne : l’élever, la protéger, l’aimer. Baxie était comme sa propre fille, et Chibs comptait bien faire tout son possible pour qu’elle ne les quitte plus jamais.

— « Mais c’est qui cette fille en fait ? demanda le Prospect aux deux hommes qui rentraient. »

Ils se stoppèrent de concert puis se regardèrent en grimaçant. Jax reprit sa marche tandis que Chibs se tourna vers Mi-couille :

— « Baxie, c’est la fille de Clay. »

  
  



	2. Retrouvailles et Représailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 2 : Patch Over part 1 / Retrouvailles et Représailles
> 
> Auteur: Edeinn
> 
> Rating : T (Attention aux plus jeunes: Langage vulgaire/Mots de sexe) Advertising: les propos tenus par les personnages ne sont nullement l'expression des opinions de l'auteur, ils sont là pour servir la crédibilité et l'esprit de la fiction!
> 
> Spoilers: Saison1 pour le moment/ Episode 4 Patch Over (Unification en français)
> 
> Résumé: Sept ans qu'elle avait fait le chemin inverse pour fuir à l'Est. Fuir toute cette merde, toute cette haine et cette douleur qui l'avaient bouffée, presque détruite. Jamais Charlie n'aurait pensé revenir. Et pourtant, elle revenait.
> 
> Disclaimer: Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.
> 
> Bonne Lecture...

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et Représailles

_(23 sept 2008)_

Charlie ouvrit un œil en grognant pour regarder l’heure sur son téléphone.

— « Putain 8h30 ! C’est du foutage de gueule ! jura-t-elle grognon. Mais t’as pas fini de couiner, salope ! beugla-t-elle en tambourinant dans le mur. »

Toute la nuit, le couple dans la chambre voisine s’était envoyé en l’air, sans se soucier que tout le motel et les alentours puissent les entendre. Par deux fois, Charlie avait attrapé son Beretta posé sur la table de nuit, posé les pieds par terre, bouffie de sommeil, juste au moment où les insupportables cris de jouissance cessaient : les deux protagonistes s’offrant un repos bien mérité avant de remettre ça deux heures plus tard.

— « Nom de Dieu ! Ras le cul de cette ville de ploucs, grogna-t-elle d’une humeur massacrante. Holy shit ! Le réveil des zombies ! s’exclama la jeune femme dépitée en se regardant dans le miroir. »

Elle inspecta minutieusement les dégâts occasionnés par cette nuit d’insomnie. Ses boucles cuivrées semblaient avoir entamé une nouvelle Guerre de Sécession, formant des camps adverses par petits paquets ridicules et crépus. D’hideux cernes violets et la pâleur de sa peau lui donnaient un sérieux air de famille d’avec Fétide Adams. Et de répugnantes trainées noires autour de ses yeux bouffis et sur ses joues lui rappelèrent qu’elle avait totalement omis de se démaquiller la veille. Un tableau effrayant et pathétique. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et son haleine lui faisait payer deux paquets de clopes et une trop grande quantité de bière ingérés au Club le soir précédent. Charlie se précipita dans la salle de bain, alluma la douche, laissant le jet couler un moment, pour que l’eau de ce rade miteux puisse chauffer un minimum ; elle se déshabilla, puis déposa un gros paquet de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents et astiqua avec force l’émail, tout en entrant dans la douche à peine tiède. Elle cracha le dentifrice, puis shampouina énergiquement ses cheveux. A peine avait-elle commencé son shampoing, qu’un bruit attira son attention.

— « Merde ! murmura-t-elle en entendant la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Mais quelle conne ! s’injuria-t-elle en réalisant qu’elle était absolument sans défense. »

Elle visualisait parfaitement son Beretta, sagement posé sur sa table de nuit, bien en vue, juste au cas où l’intrus préférerait la descendre avec sa propre arme. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi imprudente ! Laissant l’eau couler, pour ne pas laisser penser à l’individu dans sa chambre qu’elle avait perçu son intrusion, elle sortit sans bruit de la douche ; s’enroula dans une serviette ; en mit rapidement une autre autour de ses cheveux pour éviter que le savon ne lui coulât dans les yeux et ne l’aveugle, tout en cherchant du regard une arme improvisée. Bordel, y’avait même plus de sèche-cheveux dans ces motels pourris, songea-t-elle furieuse. Puis, elle se figea et tendit l’oreille plus attentivement, intriguée par le bruit de talons hauts sur la moquette provenant de derrière la porte. Quel genre de criminel réalisait ses forfaits, perché sur des talons ?

— « Toujours aussi bordélique, bébé ! » s’exclama une voix familière de l’autre côté de la porte.

— Jésus Christ ! ragea Charlie en ouvrant violemment la porte de la salle de bain, pour se planter furieuse, les points sur hanches, devant la femme tranquillement assise sur le lit, en train d’allumer une cigarette.

— Bouh, très effrayante ! ironisa la femme en détaillant Charlie de la tête aux pieds. »

Charlie esquissa un sourire en réalisant le ridicule de sa mise : à moitié nue, juste couverte par une serviette, de la mousse plein les épaules, dégoulinant de ses cheveux à peine maintenus par l’autre serviette.

— « Bordel, on ne t’a jamais appris à frapper avant d’entrer, Gem’ ? J’aurais pu te descendre, merde !

— Ah oui ? rétorqua sa belle-mère avec un air provocateur. Avec ce joujou là ? demanda-t-elle cinglante, en agitant sous le nez de Charlie le Beretta qui se balançait à son index.

— Oh ça va, marmonna Baxie en attrapant son arme avec rage pour la reposer sur la table de nuit. D’accord, j’ai été conne sur ce coup là… Non Gemma ! l’avertit-elle en pointant un index menaçant sur la matriarche, la voyant prête à lui envoyer une autre vacherie. N’empêche que je n’ai pas besoin d’arme de toute façon, pour te régler ton compte, vieille peau !

— Toujours aussi mauvais caractère, petite conne ! répliqua la femme de Clay. »

Puis, d’un coup, s’abattant de nulle part, inattendu et dérangeant, un silence. Un silence qui les prit toutes deux au dépourvu. Pesant, lourd, maladroit. Les deux femmes fixaient la moquette miteuse et tâchée. Charlie essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas imaginer l’origine de ces marques sur le sol : ce motel était le repère des amants adultérins et des prostituées.

Ce fut Gemma qui mit un terme à l’inconfortable situation, en lâchant une sorte de sanglot ému, avant de se précipiter sur Charlie pour la serrer contre elle, avec une force qui, pour une femme, étonna sa belle-fille. Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées un long moment, sans qu’aucune des deux femmes n’en ressentent une quelconque gêne. Ni la quasi-nudité humide de Charlie, ni la force de leur étreinte ne parurent les indisposer, trop heureuses de se retrouver, cherchant à tout prix à préserver ce moment d’intimité. Toutes deux savaient qu’une fois cet instant rompu, il leur faudrait se confronter à la réalité. Le retour impromptu de Charlie ; ce passé dur et douloureux qu’elles partageaient ; leur vieille rivalité… Mais il serait bien temps d’affronter tout ça, une fois qu’elles auraient fait passer l’une et l’autre, dans cette étreinte, tout l’amour qu’elles se portaient, le bonheur qu’elles éprouvaient de se retrouver après tant d’années.

Ce fut Charlie, la première, qui s’arracha à l’étau affectueux des bras de sa belle-mère. Elle recula d’un pas, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns et humides de Gemma.

— « Je dois…, balbutia Charlie. Mes cheveux sont pleins de mousse…

— Oui, murmura Gemma. File donc à la douche ! lui ordonna-t-elle en se forçant à adopter un air plus enjoué, qui ne trompa cependant pas la fille de son mari. »

Ce moment était nécessaire : laisser à chacune le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, de se recomposer un visage plus neutre. Ni l’une ni l’autre ne supportait d’apparaître vulnérable. Même dans l’intimité de ce qui avait été leur famille, ça avait été une règle d’or : toujours maitre de soi. Ne jamais laisser apercevoir une quelconque faiblesse.

Sans pudeur aucune, nullement gênée par la présence de sa belle-mère, qui l’avait vue nue plus souvent qu’à son tour, Charlie laissa tomber sa serviette et entra de nouveau sous le jet désormais froid de la douche, tandis que Gemma s’installait sur la cuvette des toilettes, allumant une autre cigarette.

— « On n’te donnait pas à bouffer chez les Marines ? lui demanda Gemma en haussant le ton, que Charlie puisse l’entendre par-dessus le bruit de l’eau. T’as plus que la peau sur les os, lâcha-t-elle en soufflant une bouffée de fumée. Quel dommage, toi qui avais de si jolies formes, continua-t-elle sans laisser le temps à sa belle-fille d’en placer une. Gemma cherchait juste à alléger l’ambiance, et poursuivit son monologue : nan mais c’est vrai ! Ado, t’étais vraiment sexy ! Clay a dû recadrer les gars une paire de fois à cause de toi ! Y’en a plus d’un qui oubliait ton âge et qui aurait bien aimé te mettre dans son pieu ! Si ton père avait su que Hap’…

— Gem’ ! pesta Charlie. Tu veux bien arrêter avec cette histoire ! Putain de merde, je l’savais pourtant à l’époque que je n’aurais jamais dû te le raconter !

— Eh, j’ai toujours tenu ma langue, bébé ! se justifia-t-elle. Un secret est un secret. Crois-moi, si je t’avais trahie, Happy ne serait…

— …plus de ce monde, quelque soit l’importance des services qu’il rend au Club ! termina Charlie à sa place. Ouais, ouais, je sais ! soupira-t-elle. Bref, j’aimerais qu’on n’reparle plus de ça, s’il te plait, c’est du passé. C’est loin maintenant.

— J’espère, rétorqua Gemma, parce que _lui_ , il est très souvent dans le coin en ce moment… l’informa-t-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspend, sûre qu’elle n’aurait pas besoin d’expliquer à Charlie le genre de merdier qu’un _revival_ avec Happy pourrait déclencher.

— Vraiment ? demanda Charlie d’une voix moins assurée qu’auparavant. Avant de se ressaisir : Ouais, ‘fin bref ! Qu’il soit à Charming ou pas, ça n’change rien : je n’suis plus une gosse impressionnable et naïve, maintenant !

— Autant, tu peux me demander de te trouver un million de défauts, que je le ferai avec plaisir ; autant, naïve et impressionnable, tu ne l’as jamais été, chérie, s’opposa sa belle mère. Tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais, et ce que tu faisais. Même quand tu faisais des conneries. Et Dieu sait que tu en as fait ! »

Charlie arrêta la douche, puis sortit la tête en lui adressant un sourire moqueur : « Gemma Teller-Morrow, est-ce que vous venez vraiment de me faire un compliment de manière détournée ?

— Oh la ferme, petite garce ! répliqua-t-elle amusée en lui jetant au visage une serviette dans laquelle Charlie s’enroula. Par contre, t’as toujours un gros cul !

— T’es jalouse parce que toi, tu n’en as jamais eu ! La femme culbuto : petit cul, gros nibards ! Et maintenant avec l’âge, la gravité commence à faire de l’effet ! railla Charlie, n’en pensant cependant pas un mot. »

Elle avait toujours admiré Gemma, si sexy et si charismatique. Et plus elle avançait en âge, plus elle était désirable. À cinquante-et-un ans, Gemma Teller continuait de faire fantasmer de nombreux hommes, même les plus jeunes.

— « Fille ingrate ! Mais ne t’inquiète pas chérie, tu n’auras pas ce problème avec l’âge, répliqua la matriarche en pointant son index sur le petit 95B de Charlie. Oh Char’, qu’est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?! s’indigna Gemma, tandis que sa belle-fille achevait d’essuyer ses boucles cuivrées, coupées en un carré très court.

— C’est que chez les Marines, c’était plus pratique de les avoir courts, du coup, j’en ai pris l’habitude, se justifia Charlie en passant la main dans ses boucles, observant dans le miroir les longueurs désormais absentes, d’un air nostalgique. C’est vrai que ça doit te changer…

— Evidemment ! Dire qu’ils t’arrivaient au milieu du dos ! Quel dommage, regretta sincèrement Gemma, ils étaient si beaux…

— Ouais, mais c’est plus pratique comme ça, pis j’aurais plus la patience de les laisser repousser maintenant, ni de les coiffer d’ailleurs !

— Pratique ? s’indigna sa belle-mère. Bordel de merde, t’es devenue goudou ?

— Merde Gemma, tu n’veux pas arrêter d’être aussi réac’ ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’une femme privilégie le côté pratique au côté purement esthétique, qu’elle est lesbienne ! Les lesbiennes sont des femmes très féminines aussi.

— Mon cul ! A force de brouter des minous, il leur pousse une queue à la place de la chatte !

— Mon Dieu Gemma ! Tu n’t’arranges vraiment pas avec l’âge ! lui reprocha Charlie face au miroir en brossant énergiquement ses cheveux. Vaut mieux qu’on change de sujet je crois.

— Bien, opina Gemma. Qu’est ce que tu fiches ici Charlie ? demanda-t-elle en arborant un air sérieux et autoritaire. »

Charlie reposa sa brosse et observa attentivement dans le miroir le reflet de sa belle-mère, maintenant assise sur le lit, dans le dos de la jeune femme. C’est à cet instant que Charlie eut véritablement la sensation d’être projetée sept ans en arrière, retrouvant la Gemma forte et solide, maitresse-femme, matriarche de la famille et _First Old Lady_ du Club. Cette femme déterminée, parfois froide et distante, mais qui aurait tout donné pour préserver sa famille et son Club. Oui, Gemma reprenait son rôle. Leur vieille opposition refaisait surface. Elles étaient de nouveau deux rivales. Quand sa belle-fille leur avait tourné le dos, Gemma avait du faire le choix le plus déchirant pour une mère : son mari ou sa fille. Même si elle n’avait pas donné naissance à Charlie, elle l’avait aimée comme sa propre fille. Mais à cette époque, Charlie avait fait son choix. Gemma aussi. Elle avait choisi Clay et le Club. Préserver sa famille, c’était sa raison de vivre. Quitte à sacrifier un enfant ? Encore aujourd’hui, Gemma se posait la question. Mais voilà, ça avait été ainsi, et les deux femmes s’étaient retrouvées dans deux camps opposés. Et une rivale avait chassé l’autre. Gemma ignorait si sa belle-fille serait réellement partie, si elle-même ne l’avait pas poussée vers la sortie. Mais le passé était le passé, et aujourd’hui, Charlie revenait. Après tout ce temps…

— « Pourquoi ? insista Gemma. Et puis, pourquoi tu n’es pas d’abord venue me voir ? Nan mais c’est vrai quoi, t’as failli fiche une crise cardiaque à ton père ! s’emporta Gemma, plus vraiment maitresse d’elle-même, trop bouleversée par le retour de _l’enfant prodigue_. Bon encore, passons sur le premier jour, mais depuis trois jours que tu es Charming, Charlie…

— Pour avoir une crise cardiaque, faudrait encore qu’il ait un cœur Gem’, railla Charlie réprimant bien mal la rancœur qu’elle entretenait à l’égard de Clay.

— Ça suffit Charlie ! ordonna Gemma avec colère. T’es quand même culottée de dire une chose pareille après tout ce que _tu_ lui as fait endurer ! Tu lui as littéralement brisé son putain de cœur, Charlie ! Il t’aime et toi ? Toi, tu disparais pendant sept putains d’années après avoir craché sur lui, sur ta famille, sur tout ce qu’on a…

— Ok, ok ! Gem’ ! cria Charlie pour ramener sa belle-mère au calme. D’accord. Je suis désolée, c’était mesquin…

— Et comment, grinça la quinqua. Bébé, s’adoucit-elle, l’attrapant par le bras pour la ramener près d’elle sur le lit, je sais – du moins, j’imagine, puisqu’il n’a pas vraiment été très bavard sur le sujet – qu’il n’a pas dû te faire un accueil très…comment dire… chaleureux ! Mais chérie, continua-t-elle, dégageant le visage de sa belle-fille d’une mèche qu’elle vint placer avec tendresse derrière son oreille, il t’aime. Il n’a jamais cessé de t’aimer. Même après… enfin, tu vois. »

Si Charlie fut émue par les affirmations de sa belle-mère, ce fut fugace : la rancœur qu’elle tenait contre son père reprenait le dessus. Elle se détacha de sa belle-mère pour fouiller son sac à la recherche de sous-vêtements, qu’elle passa en vitesse avant de ramper à quatre-pattes sur le sol à la recherche d’un jean et d’un corsage. Tandis qu’elle s’habillait, elle répondit à sa belle-mère, avec une amertume passée dont jamais elle n’avait pu se débarrasser :

— « Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi ! commença Charlie. Explique-moi, pourquoi il n’a jamais eu un seul geste envers moi ! Explique-moi, pourquoi il a toujours fait passer son putain de Club avant sa propre fille ! Explique-moi, pourquoi il ne m’a pas protégée comme il le devait ! Pourquoi il m’a laissée partir il y’a sept ans ! Et, bordel de merde, pourquoi il ne m’a jamais recontactée ! Pourquoi il… Non Gem’, Clay n’aime que Clay, cracha Charlie avant de s’affaler sur le lit.

— Ton père n’a jamais su montrer ce qu’il ressentait, Char’, il faut s’y résoudre, ce n’est pas un sentimental, répondit avec douceur Gemma, ayant laissé sa belle-fille cracher sa colère sans broncher, comprenant son besoin de se défouler.

— C’est drôle, mais avec toi, il y arrive plutôt bien, à montrer ce qu’il ressent, non ? Avec Jax aussi… murmura-t-elle. Tu sais parfaitement d’où vient le problème, Mam’. A chaque fois qu’il me regarde, il la voit _elle_. Et ça il ne peut pas le supporter. Elle représentait tout ce que Clay avait raté dans sa vie. Et aujourd’hui c’est moi qui occupe cette place… »

Gemma regardait sa belle-fille avec tristesse. Nom de Dieu, pourquoi Clay était-il si incapable d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait à l’égard de cette gosse ? Elle savait bien qu’au fond, Charlie n’avait pas tort. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère. Les mêmes yeux noisette, les mêmes boucles cuivre, le même sourire. Oui, Charlie était le portrait craché Ryanne.

C’était cette ressemblance entre la mère et la fille qui avait toujours freiné les élans paternels de Clay. Alors il s’était reporté sur Jax. Tout comme sur _elle_ à l’époque. Ryanne avait été un choix par défaut et ça, Charlie ne l’ignorait pas, et elle n’avait jamais pu le pardonner à Clay. Tout comme la jeune femme ne pouvait excuser son père de n’avoir jamais aimé Ryanne. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Presque depuis le début, Clay avait désiré Gemma. Peut-être aimée dès le premier jour. Mais Gemma était à John Teller. John, son ami, son frère. Alors Clay avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond, cachés aux yeux de tous. Et pour tromper sa peine et son amour confisqué, il s’était tourné vers une autre, cherchant _sa_ Gemma.

Gemma se souviendrait toujours du jour où Ryanne avait débarqué au garage, dans une vieille Ford pourrie qui tombait en ruine et faisait un boucan de tous les diables. Aussi jeune et belle que l’était aujourd’hui sa fille. C’était en 1983. Le garage venait seulement d’ouvrir et le Club se formait doucement. Elle était drôle, vive, intelligente et Gemma l’avait détestée dès le départ. Mais Clay avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Il avait essayé d’en être amoureux, vraiment essayé. Une première année était passée, sans qu’il n’y parvienne. Et puis, il y avait eu Charlie… Quand Ryanne était tombée enceinte, Clay s’était mis à rêver. A rêver d’un fils, comme celui de John. D’un petit homme à qui il aurait pu léguer toutes ses idées, dont il aurait pu faire un Sons.

Mais Charlie était née fille, décevant son père avant même d’ouvrir les yeux. Ryanne l’avait déçu, elle aussi, en ne lui donnant pas ce fils tant espéré ; en étant si effacée, si peu impliquée dans le fonctionnement du Club. En n’étant pas Gemma, tout simplement. Alors, toute affection s’en était définitivement allée, sans espoir de retour. Lentement mais surement, il s’était désintéressé d’elles deux, malgré les encouragements de ses frères à s’investir dans sa vie de famille. Il passait presque tout son temps au Club. Progressivement, il s’y était installé à plein temps. Clay ne vit pas Charlie grandir. A l’époque, si Gemma n’aimait pas Ryanne et ne la plaignait pas de sa situation, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de peine pour l’enfant. Mais après tout, Ryanne n’avait rien fait pour garder son homme auprès d’elle. Elle n’avait pas l’étoffe d’une _Old Lady._

Et puis, ce fut au tour de Gemma de voir sa vie s’écrouler. Thomas était mort, son fils, son tout petit. Et John était si loin d’elle. Alors que Clay était là, si près, si patient, si aimant. Leur liaison avait duré cinq ans, sans qu’aucun d’eux ne se soucie plus de la cacher. Ryanne était tombée en disgrâce et ne mettait plus les pieds au Club, laissant le soin aux Sons de faire les nounous pour que la petite passe un peu de temps près son père, à défaut d’être avec lui. John quant à lui, avait laissé faire – dans son propre intérêt, elle l’avait appris plus tard.

Quelques mois plus tard, John était décédé dans un terrible accident de la route, et Gemma avait enfin pu consacrer toutes ses nuits à Clay. Ryanne fit donc la seule chose à faire dans cette situation : prendre Charlie et quitter Charming pour son Irlande natale, sans demander son reste. Charlie n’avait que neuf ans, aussi Clay continuait de leur envoyer de l’argent chaque mois et de prendre de ses nouvelles parfois, accomplissant ainsi le strict minimum exigé par son _devoir de père_. Enfin Clay était heureux : il avait la présidence du Club, la femme qu’il aimait, un fils plein d’avenir à élever comme un futur Président.

Mais Ryanne avait encore tout gâché. Quelques mois seulement après le mariage de Clay et Gemma, Ryanne était exécutée d’une balle dans la tête au volant de sa voiture. Un contrat sur la tête de la fille Morrow, en guise de vengeance contre son père. Le tireur avait raté sa cible : Charlie s’en était miraculeusement sortie indemne. Elle n’avait que onze ans et Clay n’avait d’autre choix que de récupérer cette enfant qui l’avait tant déçue. Le Prés’, soucieux de préserver sa tranquillité, envisagea même de laisser la gosse en Irlande, dans sa famille maternelle. Mais c’était sans compter sur Gemma, la _mère-louve_.

Au fond d’elle-même, Gemma se sentait redevable vis-à-vis de la petite. N’avait-elle pas été celle à cause de qui la petite fille avait été privée de père ? N’était-ce pas à cause de _son_ Club qu’elle venait de perdre sa mère ? De plus, elle n’était pas en sécurité tant que les assassins de sa mère n’auraient pas été confondus. Alors, elle avait convaincu Clay d’accueillir sa fille, promettant qu’elle, Gemma, s’en occuperait. Et qu’elle l’aimerait comme sa propre enfant. Au fond, Charlie était venue nourrir un rêve inavoué depuis la mort de Thomas. Un autre enfant.

Une petite fille, que – comme John, puis Clay l’avaient fait avec Jax – elle pourrait élever comme une future grande _First Old Lady_. Une femme de poigne que la matriarche façonnerait à son image : capable de prendre les rênes du Club quand il le faudrait ; de manœuvrer au bien du Club, dans l’ombre. Qui prendrait sa suite pour protéger sa _famille._ Oui, elle avait rêvé de cette petite poupée à aimer. Et elle l’avait aimée. Ils avaient alors formé une vraie famille : Jax et Charlie étaient même devenus de véritables frère et sœur, et Clay avait retrouvé ses instincts paternels, se préoccupant de sa fille et la regardant grandir avec plaisir. Ils avaient vécu ainsi plusieurs années, heureux et en paix. Jusqu’à ce que Charlie leur tourne le dos…

Oui Charlie était le portrait craché de Ryanne. Excepté son caractère si semblable à celui de Clay. Et c’était bien cela que Gemma craignait le plus : ils étaient si semblables, que nul ne pouvait prédire jusqu’où mènerait un affrontement entre le père et la fille. Elle savait que le retour de sa belle-fille – quelqu’en fut le motif – ne serait pas chose aisée. Aussi quand, trois jours plutôt, son mari était rentré morose et troublé et qu’il lui avait appris de mauvaise grâce l’arrivée de sa fille, Gemma s’était jurée qu’elle ferait ce qu’il fallait pour que ces retrouvailles se passent au mieux.

— « Gem’ ? Oh Gemma ! l’interpella Charlie en agitant une main devant ses yeux. Tu m’écoutes plus du tout là.

— Excuse-moi bébé, j’étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu sais, les vieux, c’est nostalgique, ironisa-t-elle pour masquer son trouble.

— Ouais. Ecoute Mam’, je sais que mon retour ne va pas être… simple, continua la jeune femme, mais je ne suis pas revenue à Charming pour réveiller de vieux démons et foutre le bordel.

— Alors pourquoi, Char’ ? s’impatienta sa belle-mère.

— J’ai quelqu’un à retrouver et il n’y a que le Club qui peut m’aider sur ce coup, expliqua-t-elle. Crois-moi, ça n’a pas été facile de m’y résoudre et si j’avais eu une autre solution, je n’serais pas ici. Mais ça urge et… Oh Mam’ ! s’exclama Charlie en voyant le visage de Gemma se peindre d’une expression chagrinée et profondément déçue. Ce n’est pas que … Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir, Gemma, la câlina-t-elle. C’est juste que si j’avais eu à revenir, je n’aurais pas fait les choses comme ça. Je n’aurais pas mis Clay au pied du mur de cette façon. Je n’ai vraiment pas le choix, tu sais.

— Peu importent les raisons qui t’ont poussée à revenir chérie, lui murmura-t-elle en la serrant contre elle, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là. Que la famille soit enfin réunie. Je t’aime bébé.

— Gemma, je ne resterai pas, lui rappela sa belle fille. Une fois ma _mission_ achevée, je rentrerai chez moi.

— On verra… rétorqua Gemma. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de cette famille, et je t’interdis de m’empêcher de m’en réjouir !

— C’est tout vu Gemma, s’opposa Charlie.

— Tu m’connais si mal ? répliqua la matriarche d’un air entendu, ce à quoi Charlie répondit d’un soupir agacé. Bon, j’imagine que tu vas parler à Clay aujourd’hui. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Alors, on a qu’à prendre une seule voiture. Je dois passer voir Abel à l’hôpital, alors tu viens voir ma merveille avec moi et après on ira au garage. Oh tu le verrais, il est splendide ! Oh et puis, j’irai faire des courses, et je nous préparerai un dîner de famille pour ce soir. Les gars seront tellement heureux de te voir ! Est-ce que tu as vu Opie ? Oh il sera vraiment content de… »

Gemma ne s’arrêtait plus de babiller, ne tenant aucun compte des protestations sa belle fille. Confisquant littéralement la parole, pour empêcher Charlie de lui refuser le moindre de ses caprices, de lui gâcher son plaisir. Mais Gemma était une femme étonnante, et tout en déversant un flot ininterrompu de paroles, elle mettait déjà en place dans sa tête un plan d’action pour Clay et Charlie. Elle savait comment amener son mari là où elle le souhaitait. En dernier recours, elle userait de ses charmes, tactique qui marchait à tous les coups pour apaiser _la bête_. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver un allié de poids pour se charger de sa tête de mule de belle-fille. Et elle en avait un tout trouvé…

OoOoOoOoO

— « Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fiche ici ? pesta Gemma en s’arrêtant devant la grille du garage. »

Charlie suivit le regard courroucé de la matriarche pour connaitre l’objet de sa colère. En voyant la jeune brunette en pleine conversation avec un Jax en mode séducteur, Charlie comprit qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir fait son grand retour. Les événements promettaient d’être mouvementés.

— « Tara Knowles ? s’assura-t-elle auprès de Gemma.

— Le Docteur Tara Knowles ! grimaça sa belle-mère. Et bien sur, elle est chirurgien pédiatre ou quelque chose du genre ! J’te laisse imaginer que cette foutue garce se sert d’Abel pour se rapprocher de Jax, éructa la quinqua.

— Tu sais Gem’, ce n’est plus l’ado d’autre fois : ça sera peut-être différent cette fois, répondit sa belle-fille, luttant pour ne pas envoyer de nouveau une vérité cinglante à la tête de sa belle-mère. »

Charlie avait toujours été révulsée par l’attitude de Gemma à l’égard de la petite amie de Jax. Mais Gemma n’était pas femme à renoncer : elle obtenait toujours ce qu’elle voulait. Alors, Jax avait choisi : son Club et sa mère. Et Tara était partie onze ans plutôt.

— Mon cul ! Cette petite salope va encore tout faire pour l’éloigner du Club !

— Du Club … ou de toi, Mam’ ? C’est ça en vérité que tu n’supportes pas : que l’oiseau quitte le nid. Mais tu ne pourras pas garder Jax éternellement sous ta coupe Gemma. Et puis, pas plus que ma mère n’a pu vous séparer Clay et toi, tu ne parviendras à empêcher ces deux là de s’aimer. Alors un conseil : change de tactique. Plutôt que de chercher à l’éloigner elle, pour retenir Jax près de toi… fais-en une alliée. »

Gemma bougonna et fit vrombir le moteur pour entrer dans la cour, klaxonnant au passage pour déranger les deux jeunes gens en pleine parade amoureuse. Jax lui adressa un signe et Gemma sourit légèrement, ravie d’avoir détourné l’attention de son fils vers elle.

— « Vraiment Gem’, c’est puéril, marmonna Charlie tandis que la voiture arrivait à la hauteur des deux jeunes gens et qu’elle quittait l’habitacle, sérieusement agacée, pour rejoindre Jax et Tara.

— … préviens ma mère s’il te faut quoi que ce soit, termina Jax à l’attention de Tara. Salut p’tite sœur, dit-il à Charlie en l’embrassant sur le front, tu te souviens de …

— …Tara, termina-t-elle en embrassant le docteur. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Moi aussi j’habitais sous le même toit que Gemma, Jax, lui rappela-t-elle en adressant un clin d’œil taquin à sa belle mère, que sa boutade n’amusa pas.

— Baxie ?! s’exclama soudain Tara, comme secouée par une décharge. Oh mon dieu, je ne t’avais pas reconnue. Tu as tellement changée.

— Ouais, c’est ce qui arrive aux gens… en onze ans, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton qui eut pu paraitre moqueur, mais dont Jax perçu toute l’amertume et la rancœur contre Gemma, certes, mais contre Tara aussi. »

Charlie lui en voulait d’être partie ; d’avoir laissée Gemma gagner ; d’avoir abandonné Jax. De lui avoir brisé le cœur. Charlie aurait voulu qu’elle se batte, parce que son histoire avec Jax en valait la peine ; parce que le Club n’aurait pas englouti Jax alors… Oui, si Tara était restée, les choses auraient pu être différentes pour Jax. Mais elle était partie, et Gemma avait gardé son dernier enfant sous sa coupe, ne laissant personne l’approcher sans son consentement. Jax était le jouet de sa mère ; sa chose, sa créature, et cela dégoutait Charlie.

— « Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Gemma à son fils.

— Ouais, très bien, répondit-il en s’appuyant contre la voiture de sa mère, Tara est juste venue faire réparer sa voiture.

— Jax, où est Clay ? les interrompit Charlie, peu désireuse d’assister à un autre round dramatico-familial.

— Au clubhouse.

— Chérie, tu veux que je t’accompagne ? intervint Gemma inquiète de savoir le père et la fille seuls dans la même pièce et armés de surcroit. Si tu attends…

— Non ça ira, Mam’, la rassura-t-elle en l’embrassant sur la joue. Promis, j’me tiendrai bien : après tout, c’est moi qui suis venue demander...

— Ok bébé, dit-elle en l’embrassant à son tour, profitant de leur proximité pour lui chuchoter : Mais sois gentille, et pense à son arthrite ! »

Charlie éclata de rire et se dirigea vers le Club, un peu plus détendue. Une détente qui disparut à peine la porte passée. Clay était là, assis au bar, discutant à voix basse avec Bobby. Charlie profita de quelques instants pour observer son père. A part ses cheveux qui blanchissaient, il ne semblait pas avoir changé. La même trogne inquiétante : les sourcils froncés, la moue cruelle, le regard bleu et glacé. Effrayant. Oui Clay était effrayant, avec sa carcasse d’ours, et son look de biker. Ses tatouages et ses bagues. Pourtant, Charlie connaissait un deuxième Clay. Oh, il n’était pas venu souvent celui-là. Juste de temps à autre quand il avait laissé ce Clay effrayant au Club et qu’il revenait à la maison simplement en père et en époux. Ouais, il était différent. C’était le Clay qui souriait. C’est fou ce qu’un sourire pouvait changer un visage : sa face de gorille faisait moins peur, et pour Charlie à l’époque, à ce moment là, il ressemblait presque à tous les autres papas. Presque…

— « Tu veux quoi ? résonna la voix de Clay dans le Club faisant sursauter Charlie.

— J’ai quelque chose à te demander Près’, répondit elle en inspirant profondément, priant pour que son courage ne s’enfuisse pas à toutes jambes : Clay était bien le seul homme au monde à lui foutre une telle trouille, et ce depuis toujours. »

La gosse avait volontairement utilisé son grade au sein du Club, pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas à son père qu’elle s’adressait. Pas besoin d’être plus claire, Clay l’avait parfaitement comprise. A cet instant, il réalisa qu’elle le détestait toujours et qu’elle n’était pas là par choix, mais sans doute bien parce qu’ils étaient son dernier recours. Son instinct paternel se mit en marche d’un coup, sans qu’il ne le veuille vraiment, et il s’alarma : la gosse avait-elle de gros ennuis ? Fallait-il qu’ils la protègent ?

Il l’observa attentivement, laissant le silence s’installer, sans gêne aucune : c’était lui le patron et il imposait les règles. Elle était devenue une femme maintenant. Un joli brin de fille. Quoiqu’un peu maigrichonne. Et pas sapée très sexy. Pourtant Gemma l’avait coachée ! Oh bien sur, elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait à cette garce de Ryanne, pourtant, plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait différente. L’exacte opposée de Ryanne, en fait. Il y’avait une véritable énergie dans son allure ; une lueur de vie dans ses yeux ; une moue déterminée et fière ; et puis un petit quelque-chose qu’on ne pouvait pas nommer, mais que Clay pouvait reconnaitre. Ce truc dans le cœur, dans l’âme, qui pue la guerre et l’horreur. Cette marque invisible de « ceux qui ont survécu ». En fait, au plus Clay l’observait, au moins il voyait Ryanne en elle : il s’y retrouvait. Heureusement pour Charlie, elle n’avait pas hérité du physique paternel, mais que tous les deux le veuillent ou non, ils étaient les mêmes.

— « Suis-moi, ordonna Clay en quittant son tabouret de bar pour le confortable siège de Président dans la Chapelle. Ferme la porte, ajouta-t-il en allumant un de ses gros cubains. Bien je t’écoute.

— Eh bien pour faire court, avant de t’exposer la situation plus en détail…

— Tu m’emmerdes avec tes détails, l’interrompit-il.

— Ouais, ben je vais quand même t’emmerder, si tu le veux bien, rétorqua-t-elle acerbe. Pis, j’suis sûre qu’elle va te plaire cette histoire ! Donc… Pour faire court, j’ai besoin que le Club m’aide à retrouver un type.

— Attends, d’après ce que j’ai compris c’est ton job ça, non ? Depuis quand t’as besoin de nous ?

— Depuis que ce fils de pute est à Oakland.

— Désolée chérie, tu t’es gourée d’adresse : Oakland ce n’est pas notre territoire.

— Je sais.

— C’est le territoire des Mayans, ajouta Clay.

— Je sais.

— Ok. Laisse-moi deviner : ton type, il n’serait pas protégé par les Mayans ?

— Dans le mille.

— Alors laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il sans détour.

— Quoi ? s’étrangla Charlie. Mais merde Clay !

— On est à deux doigts d’une putain de guerre avec ces enculés de mexicains ! se justifia-t-il sévère. On n’va pas aller la déclencher juste pour que tu puisses toucher une prime.

— Ecoute Clay…

— Non ! C’est hors de question que je …

— Putain de merde ! Clay, tu vas m’écouter maintenant ! l’interrompit-elle en haussant la voix, au risque de contrarier plus encore son père. Je n’vous demande pas de déclencher une guerre. Je vous demande même pas d’agir directement : je vous demande de l’aide, votre réseau et éventuellement une diversion, expliqua-t-elle en se radoucissant, consciente qu’agresser le Près’ ne jouerait certainement pas en sa faveur. Je n’peux pas le faire seule, pas ici. Je n’ai pas le moindre contact, et les Mayans ont fermé toutes leurs communications. Pour finir : pas de prime, ajouta-t-elle pour qu’il comprenne bien que ce n’était pas l’appât du gain qui l’avait amenée jusqu’ici comme il le pensait.

— Pas de prime ? s’étonna le biker. Alors pourquoi tu cherches ce type ?

— Eh ben voilà, tout de suite, si y’a pas d’argent en jeu, ça te questionne hein ? le provoqua sa fille avec un sourire frondeur.

— Ferme-là ou je te fous dehors à coup de pieds au cul ! riposta-t-il irrité. Continue, j’imagine que tes fameux détails, c’est pour maintenant.

— Bien, d’abord, je vais pouvoir t’épargner mon laïus sur ce que j’ai fait de ma vie ces sept dernières années, puisque tu es parfaitement au courant de tout, n’est-ce-pas ? dit-elle narquoise.

— Les gars m’ont dit.

— Je parlais du lascar ridicule que t’as envoyé se renseigner sur moi, corrigea-t-elle d’un air entendu. Au passage, je ne sais pas combien ce blaireau t’a extorqué, mais c’est un incapable. Oh et si tu voulais des nouvelles t’avais qu’à appeler, le blâma-t-elle.

— Tu ne l’as pas fait non plus, lui reprocha Clay à son tour.

— C’est que je n’voulais pas de nouvelles, répondit-elle en coupant court à la joute verbale qui semblait s’engager entre le père et la fille. Bref, chez les Marines, j’ai connu Chris, commença-t-elle. On était dans la même unité, on avait des caractères similaires, et on formait plutôt une bonne équipe. Chris est rentré sur blessure, trois mois avant que je sois démobilisée à mon tour. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne : quand tu rentres avant les autres et que tu trouves du taf, tu pistonnes les copains suivants, lui rappela-t-elle en faisant allusion au passé de son père, parachutiste pendant la Guerre du Viêtnam. Donc à peine rentrée, Chris m’a contactée pour me proposer un super plan boulot. Il savait qu’après les saloperies qu’on avait vues là bas, un taf pour défendre la veuve et l’orphelin, ça me botterait à coup sur. »

C’était un cabinet d’avocat. Un mec qui défendait des victimes qui voyaient la mise en accusation retardée en l’absence du prévenu : la spécialité de Maitre Wyatt Butler, c’était se constituer partie civile pour poursuivre les criminels en fuite. Il avait commencé par embaucher un détective – Bailey Falk – pour les retrouver, mais il s’est vite trouvé confronté à un sérieux problème : retracer leur piste c’était une chose, mais les amener devant le juge, c’en était une autre. Alors, Falk avait eu l’idée d’embaucher un chasseur de primes. Mais pas un mec déjà dans le système : pas un cowboy. Un mec sérieux, qui ferait le taf sans faire de zèle et sans bavure. Il fallait conserver une image sérieuse et respectable du cabinet, dont le nombre de clients continuait de grossir. C’était un cousin éloigné de Chris ou un truc du genre, et il lui avait tout naturellement proposé le job à son retour d’Irak. Alors quand Charlie était rentrée, ils avaient reformé l’équipe. Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien : ils se partageaient les primes entre les quatre associés, et les frais de Maitre Butler servaient à payer les charges et le loyer. Charlie ne s’en plaignait pas : non seulement elle gagnait bien sa vie, mais en plus elle avait la conscience en paix. Au retour d’Irak, ça n’était pas donné à tous ses compagnons.

Cette collaboration avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes pendant un an et demi. C’était après que ça c’était gâté…. Chris avait commencé à vouloir plus de fric et il s’était mis à faire du free-lance. Au départ, ça ne posait pas de problème: c’était ses affaires après tout. Il restait disponible, et les rares chasses auxquelles il ne participait pas, il n’en touchait pas la prime. Mais voilà, il en avait manqué de plus en plus au fil des semaines, et Charlie ne parvenait plus à s’en sortir seule. Aussi avec Chris, ils avaient alors décidé de mettre un terme à leur collaboration pour embaucher un autre gars.

— « Ça été le silence radio pendant des semaines, et puis il y’a près de deux mois, un soir il s’est pointé chez moi, paniqué, et salement amoché, raconta-t-elle avec une pointe d’angoisse dans la voix qui mit la puce à l’oreille de Clay. Pourtant, il se tût et laissa sa fille continuer : Il a commencé à m’parler de gros gibier, et de chasse qui avait mal tournée ; d’une erreur de cible. Il était tellement confus que je n’ai pas tout compris. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était plus là. Avec le recul, j’ai commencé à comprendre que Chris avait emprunté un mauvais chemin. »

Quand on est chasseur de prime, la personne qu’on chasse est une « proie » ou « du gibier ». Pas cible. Cible, c’est réservé aux contrats d’un autre genre. Pourtant ce soir-là Chris avait employé ce mot. Il avait accepté une commande. Il avait chassé pour un particulier. Il s’était totalement perdu. Une commande, puis une autre et ça devient des contrats. Son commanditaire était du gros gibier : pour l’ATF, pour le FBI, pour Interpol aussi.

— « Il avait pas la moindre chance de s’en tirer, déplora la jeune femme. Je n’dis pas qu’il ne l’a pas cherché : après tout il a joué au con.

— Il a été descendu, en conclut Clay sans trop de difficultés.

— Son dernier contrat avait merdé : il a tiré sur la mauvaise cible, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont exactement, juste que c’est des gros gibiers mexicains. Du coup ça les a mis très en colère, précisa-t-elle. Chris devait se cacher, il a fait confiance à son patron, pour lui trouver une planque : cet espèce de crétin n’aurait pas dû, cracha la jeune femme acerbe. Je suis sûre que ce fils de pute l’a balancé pour s’épargner une guerre des gangs !

— Comment il a pu rater sa cible ? s’étonna Clay, ayant pourtant compris que le bonhomme était un « bon ».

— Il l’a pas ratée, l’informa Charlie.

— Représailles…

— Ça m’parait logique. Bref, y’a trois semaines les flics se sont pointés chez moi : Chris avait été retrouvé dans une putain de décharge, torturé, puis brulé façon charbon d’bois, énuméra Charlie tandis que brillait dans ses yeux une lueur que Clay connaissait bien: celle de la soif de vengeance. Il restait plus rien de visuellement reconnaissable. Les flics croient que c’est pour les empêcher de l’identifier, mais ils lui avaient laissé ses _dog tags_ 1

— Un avertissement ? en déduisit Clay.

— Ces types n’sont pas dupes, ils savent très bien qui est le commanditaire : c’est juste une manière de lui rappeler il est le prochain sur la liste.

— Et après qui tu cours, alors ?

— Je veux les fils de putes qui ont tué Chris, lâcha-t-elle froide et cruelle. Le gros gibier, ça sera pour plus tard.

— Des représailles ?

— Ça te pose un problème ?

— Bien sûr que non, répondit-il l’esquisse d’un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ils sont combien ?

— Ils étaient deux.

— Etaient ? L’un deux à déjà gouté à ton Beretta ? paria Clay de plus en plus surpris de voir à quel point cette gosse lui ressemblait.

— Nan, réfuta Charlie. Pas au mien justement. Quelqu’un d’autre est à leur poursuite, lui apprit-elle. Quelqu’un qui ne veut pas que je les trouve avant lui. Il faut vraiment que je parle à ce type. Y’a quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire. Alors, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

— Je n’peux pas décider comme ça, hésita Clay. Si on accepte, on s’implique.

— Ce n’est pas …

— Les gars te laisseront pas te lancer toute seule là-dedans, lui opposa Clay, connaissant suffisamment ses frères pour ne pas douter de leur réaction. Il faut que je soumette ça au vote, soutint son père, faisant référence au mode de décision démocratique qui régissait l’ensemble des _Chapitres_ des Sons of Anarchy. En attendant, Jax et Bobby vont voir Jerry aujourd’hui, on verra s’il peut prendre quelques renseignements, lui assura-t-il cependant.

— Oncle Jerry ? Dans le Nevada ? En plein territoire Mayans… nota Charlie avec l’espoir que son père l’autorise à accompagner son frère.

— Oui et n’y pense même pas, l’arrêta immédiatement le biker, c’est hors de question.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de ton autorisation Clay, polémiqua la jeune femme.

— De un, ce n’est pas une affaire de femme : c’est l’affaire du Club, énonça le Près’. De deux, essaye un peu de me défier pour voir, l’avertit-il. Quant au vote, ça n’sera peut-être pas si facile : Jax est pas trop chaud pour les vengeances, allégua Clay.

— Si tu comptes sur moi pour le faire changer d’avis c’est que tu connais bien mal mon frère, Clay ! s’écria Charlie. Même-moi, je n’suis pas aussi bornée. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle vit Clay rire aux éclats. Un rire spontané qui lui avait manqué ces dernières années. Alors seulement, Charlie s’autorisa à rire avec lui. Ça leur faisait tant de bien à tous les deux. Et quand ils reprirent enfin leur sérieux, l’atmosphère semblait moins lourde tout à coup.

— « Tu as sans doute raison, admit son père, mais si tu veux que le Club te suive sans condition, il te faut l’approbation du VP. Alors, je te conseille de n’pas tout leur dire, précisa-t-il.

— Mentir au Club ? C’est ça ta solution ? se consterna Charlie, ébahie que son géniteur puisse l’encourager à enfreindre l’une des règles fondamentales du Club, qu’il avait pourtant lui-même édictée.

— Pas leur mentir, juste leur dire seulement ce qu’ils ont besoin de savoir, temporisa-t-il. Va droit au but : ne parle pas de cette histoire de contrat et de Cartel, se justifia le biker.

— Je n’ai pas dit qu’il s’agissait d’un Cartel, Clay, rectifia sa fille.

— Je n’suis pas idiot, Charlie. Et eux non plus, répondit le père d’un air convaincu.

— Alors j’ai ton soutien ? répéta la jeune femme.

— Tu en doutais ?

— Oui. Après tout ce qu’il…

— Ce n’est pas le moment de parler de ça, Charlie, coupa sèchement Clay, peu désireux d’entamer là cette déplaisante discussion. Allez, dégage, faut que j’organise le run.

— Merci Clay, lui lança Charlie reconnaissante, avant de quitter la pièce. »

 

1Les Dog Tags, sont la dénomination non-officielle donnée par les soldats américains aux plaques d’identification militaires qu’ils portent autour du cou.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là: Merci!
> 
> Si en plus vous souhaitez lire la suite: je vous aime !
> 
> Je ne vous apprendrez sans doute rien en vous disant qu'en tant qu'auteur de fanfiction, je ne touche rien et que la seule manière pour moi de juger de la qualité de mon travail c'est d'avoir des retours. Alors de vous, je n'attends qu'une toute petite chose: une review, une réaction à chaud (ou à froid si vous préférez) maintenant que votre lecture est finie. Soyez assurés que je répondrais sans faute à toutes les reviews, même les plus modestes!
> 
> Amitiés,
> 
> Edeinn.


	3. Vieux Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre: Bullets and Blood's Family
> 
> Chapitre 2: Patch Over part 2 / Vieux Secrets
> 
> Auteur: Edeinn
> 
> Rating: T (Attention aux plus jeunes: Langage vulgaire/évocation d'un scène de sexe, mais de très loin, rassurez-vous, pas de quoi classer M …. )
> 
> Spoilers: Saison1 pour le moment/ Episode 4 Patch Over (Unification en français)
> 
> Résumé: Sept ans qu'elle avait fait le chemin inverse pour fuir à l'Est. Fuir toute cette merde, toute cette haine et cette douleur qui l'avaient bouffée, presque détruite. Jamais Charlie n'aurait pensé revenir. Et pourtant, elle revenait.
> 
> (Je ne remets pas de résumé des chapitres précédents, mais si l'un d'entre vous trouve cela nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je l'ajouterai.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.
> 
> Bonne Lecture...

Clay sortit derrière elle pour rejoindre Gemma, tandis que Charlie, sur un signe de sa belle-mère, courait au bureau pour décrocher le téléphone.

— « Teller-Morrow, annonça-t-elle tout en observant Gemma s’énervait contre la décision de Clay d’envoyer Jax dans le Nevada. » 

Elle écoutait à peine ce que son interlocuteur à l’autre bout du fil lui racontait, se contentant de répondre de manière automatique, tandis qu’elle regardait son père se comporter d’une manière si tendre avec sa femme.

— « Et après elle ose dire qu’il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments, mon cul ! marmonna-t-elle. Oh non, non Madame Philips, je ne m’adressais pas à vous ! s’exclama-t-elle confuse devant l’étonnement outré de la femme au téléphone. Pardonnez-moi ! Oui bien sûr, votre voiture est prête et la facture aussi ; vous n’avez plus qu’à passer la chercher. Oui, c’est ça. Une bonne journée à vous, Mme Philips. Quelle chieuse ! râla-t-elle une fois le téléphone raccroché, tandis que lui parvenaient les grommellements de Gemma.

— Je n’lui faisais pas confiance avant et encore moins maintenant ! lâcha Gemma à son mari, tout en jetant un regard noir en direction de Tara.

— Eh Baxie ! l’appela Lowell en débarquant dans le bureau, détournant l’attention de la jeune femme. Dis je n’veux pas ennuyer Gemma, donc est-ce que…, enfin si ça n’te dérange pas bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il, mal à l’aise. Mais c’est vrai que tu n’es pas là pour ça, et…

— C’est bon Lowe, accouche ! lui ordonna-t-elle exaspérée, avec des accents autoritaires qui rappelèrent à Lowell Jr. ceux de Clay.

— Oh… Euh, oui, bafouilla le mécano. Est-ce que tu pourrais me sortir la liste des enlèvements et aussi la facture de la…

— … de la Ford grise de ce beau brun là dehors, termina Charlie en jetant un œil gourmand au trentenaire sexy assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

— Ouais, t’as deviné !

— Pas de souci, Lowell. Oh Lowe ! l’apostropha-t-elle. Pour la facture, envoie-moi donc le propriétaire de la voiture, lança-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. »

Lowell fit une grimace gênée en opinant du chef, puis sorti du bureau. Reprenant ses vieilles habitudes, elle s’installa à la table de travail et se mit à la liste des enlèvements du jour. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le beau brun frappait à la porte du bureau.

— « Vous vouliez me voir ?

— Oui, c’est pour la facture, expliqua-t-elle en décochant son plus beau sourire. Charlie.

— Dan, répondit-il charmeur, en lui serrant la main.

— Je dois finir la liste des enlèvements et donc ça va prendre un peu de temps, s’excusa-t-elle, et j’me disais que ce serait plus convenable de vous faire patienter avec un café.

— C’est très aimable de votre part, la remercia-t-il en prenant le siège en face de la jeune femme. »

Charlie referma la porte derrière elle, non sans apercevoir furtivement le regard réprobateur de Clay, pas dupe du petit manège de sa fille.

— « Eh ben, elle n’perd pas le nord, celle-là, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, en arrivant dans le garage.

— J’t’avoue franchement que la femme de Clay me fait bander à mort, s’extasia Mi-couilles devant Tig. »

Tig se mit à fixer un point derrière l’épaule du Prospect, l’air à la fois irrité et troublé. Clay était dans le dos de Mi-couille, appuyé nonchalamment sur une armoire à outils, ses lunettes noires masquant son regard assassin, et n’avait pas perdu une miette de l’indélicate déclaration du Prospect.

— « Euh, j’ai amené la voiture devant le garage, dit précipitamment Kip en faisant volte-face, à deux doigts de l’évanouissement. Elle est euh… ça y’est elle est vide mais… si tu veux que j’le refasse, je…, balbutia-t-il terrorisé.

— Tu vas prendre un camion chez Unser, ce soir, ordonna Clay à son Sergent d’Armes qui s’approchait de lui, ignorant totalement le Prospect, mais il faut qu’ça ait l’air d’un vol, précisa-t-il. Le vieux cancéreux n’veut surtout pas s’mouiller, expliqua-t-il avec dédain, faisant demi-tour, non sans braquer avant un regard dur et insistant sur le rouquin complètement terrifié. Dog ! Pas maintenant, interdit-il à son mécano qui s’apprêtait à rentrer dans le bureau par la porte du garage. »

Non pas, que Clay cherchait à encourager les ébats de sa fille, ni même à les approuver, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que ses mécanos la surprennent ainsi. Aussi, il afficha le panneau _Do not disturb_ sur la poignée, et retourna au Club.

OoOoOoO

— « Merde ! s’écria Charlie en voyant Gemma démarrer le moteur de sa voiture »

Elle sauta du bureau, son corsage grand ouvert, bousculant Dan au passage sans le moindre remord. Puis cessa brusquement de s’agiter en observant la scène totalement incongrue qui se jouait sous ses yeux : Tara Knowles montait de son plein gré dans la voiture de Gemma.

— « Ola ! s’exclama Charlie pour elle-même. Ça, ça n’sent pas bon du tout.

— Un problème Charlie ? s’inquiéta Dan, en venant l’enlacer.

— Ouaip, répondit-elle en le repoussant sèchement sans même un regard. Faut que j’y aille, là. Alors tiens, ta facture, dit-elle en lui collant le papier dans les mains, avant de reboutonner son corsage. Lowell, cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte communiquant avec le garage. J’ai la liste, démarre la dépanneuse : faut que tu m’déposes quelque part, beugla-t-elle avant d’attraper son sac et de se précipiter dehors. Oh, euh Marc…

— Dan, rectifia-t-il en renfilant sa chemise.

— Ouais, euh, ben c’était sympa de te rencontrer ! lâcha-t-elle indifférente. À un de ces quatre !

— Attends, quand est-ce qu’on se revoit ? cria-t-il précipitamment tandis que la jeune femme filait vers la dépanneuse.

— Je t’appelle ! lui cria-t-elle déjà dans le camion. Allez, grouille Lowell ! ordonna-t-elle au mécano.

— Mais t’as pas mon numéro, marmonna Dan alors que la jeune femme était déjà partie, sous le regard amusé de Clay, qui avait observé la scène depuis la porte du Club.

— Putain, téléphone ! beugla Tig depuis le garage. Bordel, mais où est Charlie ? »

OoOoOoO

— « C’est là, indiqua-t-elle quinze minutes plus tard à Lowell, en désignant la maison de feu-Monsieur Knowles. Laisse-moi ici, je me débrouillerais pour rentrer.

— Appelle-moi si t’as besoin, lui dit Lowell avant de redémarrer. »

L’allée était vide. La voiture de Gemma n’était pas là, et Charlie commençait sérieusement à s’inquiéter.

— « Tara ? appela Charlie en sonnant à la porte. Tara ! insista-t-elle en frappant cette fois. »

Etait-il possible qu’elle ne soit pas rentrée ? Mais dans ce cas, où Gemma pouvait-elle bien l’avoir emmenée ? Charlie se glissa jusqu’à une fenêtre pour voir à l’intérieur de la maison, alors même que le bruit d’un verrou qu’on ouvrait se fit entendre. Puis un second.

— Baxie ? s’étonna la jeune docteur en découvrant l’identité de son visiteur par la porte entrouverte, encore retenue par la chaine de sécurité. Y’a un problème ? s’inquiéta-t-elle devant l’agitation de la jeune femme.

— C’est plutôt à toi qu’il faut demander ça, répondit Charlie alors que Tara ouvrait la porte. Je t’ai vue repartir avec Gemma, et je n’ai pas trouvé ça très rassurant, expliqua-t-elle à Tara qui explosa de rire.

— Moi non plus, je n’étais pas très rassurée, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais elle m’a simplement raccompagnée : ma voiture est restée au garage. Allez, viens, entre, l’invita le docteur. Je peux même te dire qu’elle n’a presque pas été odieuse, railla-t-elle en l’entrainant à la cuisine. Tu veux un café ?

— Avec plaisir, accepta Charlie tandis que Tara déposait deux mugs sur la table. Alors t’as récupéré la maison familiale. Elle est chouette.

— C’est un vrai taudis, rétorqua le Doc amusée par la complaisance de son amie. Il y’a longtemps que mon père ne s’en occupait plus : elle tombe en ruine. Et puis, c’est dingue tout le bordel qu’il avait pu accumuler : j’m’en sors plus ! s’exclama-t-elle en désignant d’un geste large les cartons empilés ça et là.

— Je suis désolée pour ton père, vraiment.

— Merci, Baxie. Tu prends du sucre ?

— Noir, répondit-elle en tendant son mug que la Doc’ remplit. Merci. Dis-moi Tara, pourquoi t’es revenue ? balança-t-elle sans prévenir, intriguée que leur retour coïncide. Ce n’est pas pour le boulot, c’est sûr. Saint Thomas ? Tu es un brillant médecin, tous les plus grands hôpitaux t’auraient ouvert leurs portes, et celui de Charming n’en est pas un, commença-t-elle à énumérer. Ce n’est pas pour cette baraque merdique non plus. On n’peut pas dire que ta vie ici est pleine de merveilleux souvenirs, ajouta-t-elle. Alors quoi Tara ? Pourquoi venir te jeter de nouveau dans les griffes de Gemma ?

— J’pourrais bien te retourner la question. On est sans doute là pour les mêmes raisons, toi et moi, présuma-t-elle. J’ai appris pour Gia, pour ton départ, et tout ça. Je suis désolée que tu aie eu à vivre ça, compatit Tara avec sincérité.

— Merci. Mais tu as tort, Tara, réfuta Baxie. Contrairement à toi, je n’suis pas revenue pour régler mon passé, Tara. Je n’avais juste pas le choix, voulut se légitimer la jeune femme.

— Moi non plus, Baxie. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois pourtant que tu es là pour ce putain de passé qui t’a pourri. Pour en réparer ce qui peut être réparé, déclara Tara. Ou tourner définitivement la page. T’as toujours été une fille débrouillarde : je reste persuadée que même sans Clay et le Club, tu pourrais bien te tirer de l’affaire qui t’as amenée ici, certifia la Doc’. Si toi et moi on est ici aujourd’hui, c’est parce que cette ville nous tient les tripes. Parce qu’on a encore Charming, le Club et tout le reste dans la peau.

— Nan, je n’avais pas le choix, c’est tout, marmonna Charlie le regard fuyant.

— Ok, concéda sa compagne. Mais tu ferais mieux d’y réfléchir, si tu veux pouvoir quitter cette ville. Parce que crois-moi, tant que les choses ne seront pas réglées, tu y reviendras toujours, garantit-elle. C’est peut-être l’influence de Gemma qui fait qu’on revient s’y confronter.

— Ce n’est pas idiot, admit Baxie. Après tout, elle nous a toutes les deux chassées de cette ville. Peut-être n’a-t-on pas réglé les choses avec elle, supputa la jeune femme.

— Attends, elle t’a chassée ? se troubla Tara. Ce n’est pas ce que j’avais entendu !

— Tu connais Gemma, Tara. Elle agit toujours dans l’ombre et dans _l’intérêt du Club_ , rappela Charlie. Je mettais en danger le fragile équilibre de son microcosme ; à deux doigts de tout faire péter. Alors elle a fait ce qu’il fallait pour me pousser subtilement vers la sortie. Oh, elle est douée ! Elle m’a laissé croire que c’était ma propre décision, que c’était moi seule qui avait franchis le pas, énonça-t-elle. Mais avec le recul, j’ai réalisé qu’une fois encore, elle m’avait manipulée, contrôlée. C’est ce qu’elle fait de mieux, Tara : alors méfie-toi, prévint-elle. Elle n’abandonnera pas le combat pour Jax aussi facilement. C’est une rivale sérieuse, une vraie harpie ! Ne la sous-estime pas, Tara. Et surtout, ne t’avise pas de l’attaquer de front : joue son jeu, lui recommanda-t-elle. Détourne son attention ; fais-en une alliée, pas une rivale. Ou alors tu perdras tout à nouveau, à coup sur. »

Tara regarda fixement la jeune femme, pensant que les années l’avaient bien changée et que toutes ces épreuves qu’elle avait traversées depuis sa petite enfance l’avaient endurcie. Trop peut-être. Pourtant elle se souvenait d’elle comme d’une jeune fille pleine de vie, souriante, à l’aise dans ses baskets ; parfois un peu garce mais droite dans ses bottes ; et surtout, très attachée à cette famille hors norme qu’était le Club. Comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point ? Cette jeune femme froide et dure ressemblait si peu à la Baxie d’autre fois.

— « Toi aussi tu as changé, Tara, lui lança Charlie comme si elle avait pu suivre distinctement le fil des pensées de son hôte. En quittant Charming, on a abandonné qui l’on était dans l’espoir d’un avenir meilleur, moins merdique que ce que cette ville et ce Club pouvaient bien nous offrir. Chacune à notre manière, nous avions d’autres ambitions que de devenir une part intégrante de Ploucville ! raisonna-t-elle.

— Et alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Cet avenir meilleur, tu l’as trouvé ? s’enquit Tara. T’es heureuse de ta vie aujourd’hui ? Sans Charming. Sans ta famille.

— Je n’suis pas malheureuse en tout cas. J’ai ma propre vie : celle que j’ai choisi, et personne ne me dit comment la mener, se félicita-t-elle. C’est pour ça que t’es revenue ? Tu n’étais pas heureuse ? lui demanda Charlie à son tour.

— J’en n’étais pas malheureuse, comme toi. J’avais même réussi à construire quelque chose ! Mais il… hésita le docteur. Enfin bref, je suis revenue.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Tara ? s’inquiéta Baxie. C’est qui ce _il_? Je t’ai trouvée nerveuse. Tu n’cesses de regarder la rue depuis que je suis là ; tu t’enfermes à double tour ; tu quittes le poste sûrement le plus important de ta carrière… inventoria la jeune femme en fixant sa compagne dans les yeux. Tara, est-ce que tu es revenue à Charming ou… Elle fit une pause avant de présumer : tu as fui Chicago, pas vrai ?

— Il le fallait.

— Explique-moi Tara, je suis sûre que je peux t’aider.

— Je veux d’abord que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à Jax, quoiqu’il arrive.

— Tara…

— Jure-le ! insista la Doc’.

— Évidemment. Tu peux me faire confiance Doc’.

OoOoOoO

— « Il aurait pu me l’dire ! Tout ça pour que je l’accompagne pas. Il est quand même culotté celui-là ! Et pis rien ne m’oblige à lui obéir ! tempêta Charlie en tournant comme un lion en cage dans la cuisine de Gemma.

— Oh que si tu vas lui obéir ! certifia Gemma. D’abord parce que c’est ton père et que tu en as une trouille bleue ; ensuite parce qu’il a raison, ça ne serait pas raisonnable, et que de toute façon ta proposition n’est pas encore passée au vote ; et enfin parce que si tu sors d’ici, compte sur moi pour t’y ramener par la peau de ton joli p’tit cul ! énuméra-t-elle menaçante. »

Après que Tara lui eût tout raconté sur les raisons cachées de son retour à Charming, Charlie s’était faite ramener à son motel par la Doc’ pour récupérer son Impala, et avait passé le reste de la journée à s’activer autour du problème de Tara. Elle avait mobilisé plusieurs de ses contacts pour être tenue au courant de la moindre évolution et assurer à Tara une protection minimum. Charlie lui avait bien proposé d’intervenir de façon plus _musclée_ , mais Tara avait rejeté cette idée immédiatement, outrée qu’elle puisse avoir de telles intentions. Tout comme elle avait refusé une protection plus serrée, voulant garder, selon ses dires, « son indépendance ». Foutaises, avait pensé Charlie, c’était juste une tête de mule finie ! Tandis qu’elle était sur la route pour rentrer au motel, prendre une douche avant le fameux _repas de famille_ imposé par Gemma, celle-ci l’avait appelée pour lui demander de venir à la maison dès qu’elle le pouvait. Craignant que sa belle-mère ait des ennuis qu’elle n’aurait pas pu confier à Clay, Charlie s’était précipitée à la maison, moteur vrombissant. Tout ça pour apprendre qu’elle était officiellement consignée dans la maison de famille jusqu’à nouvel ordre, comme une ado ! Clay et les Sons avaient rejoint Jax et Bobby à Indian Hill’s, pour s’unifier aux Devil’s Tribe, le MC de Jerry ; et son père avait jugé préférable que Gemma garde un œil sur Charlie, pour empêcher sa fille de faire « encore des conneries » selon ses propres termes. La jeune femme était furieuse, mais Gemma ne lâchait rien : pas plus les suppliques, que les éclats de colère, les câlinages ou encore les menaces, n’y changèrent rien.

— « Et puis, il fait ça pour ton bien, bébé, lui assura Gemma, ne sachant plus comment réagir devant la colère de sa belle-fille. C’est vrai, tu te jetterais tête la première dans les emmerdes, si on ne gardait pas un œil sur toi.

— Exactement ! Non mais vraiment, on se demande par quel putain de miracle je m’en suis sortie seule pendant sept ans ! ironisa-t-elle. Nan mais franchement ! Me cloitrer comme ça, à mon âge : mais pour qui il s’prend ! fulmina la jeune femme.

— Pour ton père, chérie, lui rappela la Old Lady. Et puis tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ta vieille belle-mère et ton petit neveu innocent sans défense ?

— Pff, chantage affectif ? déplora Baxie. Pitoyable Gem’ ! Je t’ai connue bien plus convaincante.

— Attends un peu que les somnifères fassent effet, la nargua-t-elle.

— Alors là, tu serais tombée bien bas, Mam’ !

— Bon ça suffit les conneries, j’vais prendre une douche, acheva-t-elle, lassée du caractère virulent de sa belle-fille. Sers-nous donc du vin : j’ai soif ! »

Charlie descendit à la cave, et piochait un bordeaux dans la réserve personnelle de Gemma, se régalant d’avance, quand elle aperçu un vieux carton poussiéreux poussé dans un coin de la cave, à moitié recouvert par toutes sortes de pièces mécaniques, avec pour seule inscription sur le côté : _Charlie_. D’une nature curieuse, la jeune femme n’hésita pas une seconde avant de reposer la bouteille et d’ouvrir le carton. À l’intérieur, du bric-à-brac : des papiers, des coupures de journaux, des photos, des vêtements, et quelques babioles. Charlie attrapa une pile de papiers et s’assit sur un vieux tabouret. La première enveloppe était au nom de Ryanne Baxter ; l’adresse était écrite à la main, d’une écriture fine et féminine. Charlie hésita à l’ouvrir étant mal installée. Elle regarda les autres papiers : des actes notariés, des attestations d’assurance, un bail, de vieilles factures et encore des lettres, visiblement toutes du même expéditeur. Charlie attrapa quelques photos et coupures de journaux en plus ; récupéra la bouteille et remonta dans la salle à manger pour s’installer à la lumière, afin d’examiner le contenu de ces lettres. Elle sortit d’abord deux verres à dégustation, se servit un verre, goûta la première gorgée, se délectant du nez fruité, des arômes de tanins ronds et soyeux. Puis elle reposa son verre et commença à lire les papiers officiels.

Le premier désignait Charlie BAXTER-MORROW comme unique légataire de Mme Ryanne BAXTER. Rien de très étonnant. Le jour de ses vingt-et-un ans, Charlie avait hérité de sept-cent-vingt-quatre dollars et trente-neuf cents, et d’une Impala noire de 1967. Ce qui l’avait étonnée en revanche, c’était de n’hériter d’aucune dette, d’aucun crédit en cours. Rien. Le second était une police d’assurance de 1982 contractée par un certain William O’PHELAN au bénéfice de sa mère.

— « Jésus Christ, murmura Charlie à la lecture du montant de la police d’assurance. Quatre-million-cinq de livres sterling. Merde, ça doit faire dans les sept-millions de dollars ça !

— Charlie ! l’appela Gemma, alors que d’instinct la jeune femme fourrait la feuille dans sa poche. Baisse un peu le four, tu veux. »

Charlie s’exécuta, puis revint s’asseoir. Au milieu du tas, elle vit plusieurs coupures de journaux, à propos des Sons, de Charming, des actions de l’IRA en Irlande du Nord aussi. Et puis des articles relatant le décès de sa mère. Son avis de décès. Charlie passa vite, connaissant déjà la plupart de ces faits. Elle s’apprêtait à lire les lettres quand elle tomba sur un dernier acte notarial qui lui fit lâcher un sanglot de rage.

— « Un Château Margaux 1985 ! A mille-quatre-cent dollars la bouteille ! s’exclama Gemma en redescendant. Je t’ai bien formée ma… Charlie ? s’alarma Gemma en voyant des larmes de rage dans les yeux de sa belle-fille. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

— Quel genre d’homme est-il ? s’indigna la jeune femme, choquée. Hein, dis-moi Gemma ! Quel genre d’homme est-il pour pousser la mère de son enfant à abandonner sa fille unique ? Répond Gemma ! cracha Charlie glaciale en lui balançant l’acte d’abandon.

— Jésus Christ, Charlie, où as-tu trouvé ça ? bredouilla Gemma livide.

— A la cave, dans un carton à mon nom.

— J’avais complètement oublié que ces vieilleries trainaient en bas, se désola la régulière.

— C’est son écriture. Sur le carton, précisa la jeune femme. Il savait ce qu’il y avait dedans. Il voulait que je le trouve. Il pensait vraiment que j’allais croire une seconde que ma propre mère, la seule personne au monde qui aie jamais désiré mon existence, aller m’abandonner de son propre chef ? lui lança Charlie ivre de colère. Je n’étais encore qu’une petite fille, Gemma ! J’avais tout juste quatre ans ! Et qu’est qu’il aurait fait de moi après, hein ?

— Non Charlie écoute…

— Ose dire que ce n’est pas lui ! Ose le dire ! Il l’avait déjà privée de tout ! s’époumona-t-elle. Elle n’était plus rien, elle n’avait plus que moi, et même ça il a voulu lui enlever !

— Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux sur ta mère, Charlie ! hurla Gemma pour mettre un terme aux cris de Baxie. Crois-moi, tu ignores tout d’elle. Tu ne sais pas tout, Charlie.

— Non Gemma, pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça ! s’opposa Baxie, outrée que sa belle-mère ose faire tomber la faute sur sa mère. Ne lui mets pas tout sur le dos : je te l’interdis !

— Je n’en ai pas l’intention, chérie, se disculpa-t-elle. En fait c’est bien la seule chose au monde pour laquelle j’étais d’accord avec ta mère. Charlie, assieds toi maintenant. Je te jure de ne te dire que la vérité, assura-t-elle.

— Toute la vérité ?

— Non, pas toute. D’abord, parce qu’il y’a certaines choses qu’il ne m’appartient pas de dire ; ensuite parce que je ne sais pas tout et que certaines choses m’ont été répétées par d’autres ; enfin, je ne te dirais que ce que tu as besoin de savoir, parce que certaines choses te feraient du mal aujourd’hui, et ce sera à toi de les découvrir seule, s’expliqua la quinqua. Pour cela, je te fais confiance.

— Ne me mens pas Gemma. N’essaie même pas de défendre Clay, la mit-elle en garde.

— Bien sur que si je vais le faire, parce que je pense sincèrement qu’à l’époque il a fait ce qu’il fallait pour toi, et parce que c’est mon mari et que je l’aime, se défendit Gemma, sans agressivité. Bon commençons par le commencement, si tu veux bien. D’abord l’acte d’abandon que tu tiens entre les mains est bien réel, débuta-t-elle. Ta mère à réellement signé ce papier. Et c’est vrai aussi, Clay l’y a encouragée, admit-elle. J’étais là. Cette décision a brisé le cœur de ta mère, mais tu dois savoir que personne ne l’a contrainte ou menacée.

— Toi et moi, on connait la manière de Clay « d’encourager » les gens à faire ce qu’il veut, grinça la jeune femme.

— Non Charlie, tu n’comprends pas. D’elle-même ta mère n’aurait sans doute pas choisi cette solution, mais dans les faits elle n’aurait pas eu le choix, expliqua Gemma. Sans doute pensait-elle te laisser à tes grands parents. Crois-moi Clay a imposé la meilleure solution, dans ton intérêt Charlie.

— C’est n’importe quoi ! balaya Charlie. Pourquoi ma mère m’aurait-elle abandonnée ? Et pourquoi Clay ne l’a pas laissée m’emmener chez mes grands parents ? J’y aurais été mieux, et puis il n’aurait pas eu à me prendre en charge.

— Oui, c’est vrai, cette décision le contraignait à s’occuper de toi, mais il était prêt à le faire, plutôt que de t’abandonner dans _leurs_ pattes.

— Les pattes de qui ? réagit Baxie, intriguée. Je n’comprends rien Gem’ !

— Je sais. Laisse-moi t’expliquer. Ta mère n’est pas venue à Charming pour voir du pays, comme elle l’a prétendue. Elle a fui l’Irlande.

— Le conflit nord-irlandais ? supputa Charlie.

— Entre autre, confirma l’Old Lady. Ta mère était fiancée à un membre de L’IRA véritable.

— William O’PHELAN, termina Baxie en lui tendant la police d’assurance.

— Tu es perspicace, reconnut la matriarche en jetant un œil au papier. Oui, William était un membre très actif et surtout très recherché de l’armée. Pour protéger ta mère, il l’a envoyée ici, auprès d’une de ses cousines à Bakersfield. Après un an, William a cessé de donner signe de vie, et ta mère l’a cru mort. Et puis, elle a rencontré Clay, en est tombée amoureuse et tu es née. Quatre années ont passées, tu sais de quelle manière…

— Le prince charmant s’est révélé être un vilain crapaud.

— Il n’a pas su l’aimer Charlie, c’est tout, le défendit l’épouse. Enfin, tu connais notre histoire. L’alliance que John a conclue avec l’IRA en 1987. L’année suivante, John rencontrait un membre éminent de l’IRA, qui avait été obligé de rester cacher pendant près de cinq ans.

— William.

— En effet, confirma Gemma. Quand William a su, au détour de j’ne sais quelle conversation de soulard avec John, que Ryanne était à Charming et ne l’avait pas attendu, refaisant sa vie, il est entré dans une colère noire, narra-t-elle. Il a saisi le Conseil de l’IRA et exigé qu’ils cessent toute affaire avec les Sons si Ryanne ne lui était pas rendue.

— Alors, vous avez sacrifié ma mère pour un foutu trafic d’armes ? Vous l’avez vendue ! tonna Charlie ébahie par tant de cruauté.

— Non Charlie ! se rebella sa belle-mère. Certes Clay ne l’aimait pas, mais elle était la mère de sa fille, une Old Lady à part entière, et le Club était prêt tenir tête à l’IRA. Non, ce ne sont ni Clay, ni John, ni le Club qui ont cédé.

— Maman… murmura Charlie atterrée.

— Oui. Ta mère savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Surtout William, souligna Gemma. Elle savait que si elle ne rentrait pas, non seulement l’accord tomberait à l’eau, mais que William et ses partisans n’en resteraient pas là, conclut-elle. Ils l’auraient reprise de force et s’en seraient pris au Club. A Clay.

— Après tout ce qu’elle avait enduré à cause de SAMCRO et de Clay… se lamenta la jeune femme.

— J’ignore si c’était pour sauver Clay ou parce que ta mère aimait SAMCRO, mais elle s’est comportée comme une véritable Old Lady ce jour là, admira Gemma.

— C’est tout ce qui compte pour toi ?

— Non, Charlie. Crois-moi, même si je la détestais, j’ai vraiment admiré la force de ta mère et son courage à l’époque. Je ne l’imaginais pas si forte, reconnut la femme de Clay. Elle a fait son devoir de mère, chérie, elle a protégé sa famille, comme je l’ai toujours fait. Elle a accepté. Elle était prête à rejoindre O’Phelan, acceptant d’ors et déjà le destin de prisonnière qui l’attendait, et toi avec.

— Mais ça Clay ne pouvait pas l’accepter, raisonna Charlie.

— Ryanne avait fait son choix, mais toi, il pouvait t’éviter ça, compléta la matriarche. Ta mère avait dit qu’elle t’emmènerait chez tes grands-parents et qu’ils t’élèveraient, mais ton père ne trouvait pas ça plus rassurant : tu sais comme moi que Clay et ta grand mère... Alors, Clay a imposé la seule décision qui te protègerait : Ryanne devait renoncer à ses droits sur toi. T’abandonner et te laisser là, éclaircit-elle. William n’aurait jamais pu t’atteindre. Alors même si ça brisait le cœur de ta mère, elle l’a fait. Puis elle est partie.

— Je n’me souviens pas de…

— Tu étais jeune, lui rappela Gemma. Clay s’est installé chez vous et te trimbalait tout le temps avec lui,…

— …au Club, termina sa belle-fille, se remémorant de vagues souvenirs, encore très flous. Sur sa moto. Pourquoi est-ce que l’absence de ma mère ne laisse aucune trace dans mon esprit ?

— Parce que ça n’a pas duré longtemps, répondit la quinqua. A peine quelques mois.

— William l’a laissée rentrer ?

— William a été tué. Et ta mère, libérée de son engagement, a pris le premier bateau pour te rejoindre.

— Mais l’abandon ? demanda Charlie. Maman avait renoncé à ses droits sur moi, non ?

— Clay et Ryanne sont retournés voir le notaire pour faire annuler l’acte : les motifs étaient justifiés, ça n’a pas posé de problème. Le papier doit être aussi dans le carton. Comme tout ce qui te concerne de près ou de loin. Ce carton ne t’est pas destiné Charlie, affirma Gemma.

— Mon nom est dessus, répliqua Charlie.

— Oui, parce que dans ce carton, comme dans les cinq autres déjà rangés dans le garde-meuble, se trouve tout ce que Clay a amassé te concernant durant les vingt-quatre dernières années. Ce sont ses affaires à lui, Charlie. Les affaires appartenant à Ryanne, il aurait dû te les donner le jour de tes vingt-et-un ans, mais ce n’est pas moi qui t’apprendrai que c’était un peu compliqué de te joindre… lui reprocha sa belle-mère à demi-mots. »

Charlie demeura dans le silence, plongée dans ses pensées, en proie aux troubles et aux doutes. Gemma respecta la réflexion de sa fille, et s’éclipsa dans la cuisine pour préparer la table, plus très sûre cependant que Charlie et elle n’aient encore le cœur à manger. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué, que tant de secrets dussent être mis en lumière ?

Baxie elle avait le cœur serré, imaginant la douleur de sa mère quand elle avait dû abandonner sa propre enfant. Et puis, il y’avait cette douleur propre aux souvenirs longtemps occultés qui revenaient maintenant à la surface. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ces moments privilégiés, bien que forcés, passés avec son père ? Des instants de tendresse, elle se le rappelait maintenant. Si elle n’était plus capable de les voir, dû à son jeune âge à l’époque, elle pouvait presque goûter la saveur si particulière de ces souvenirs heureux et insouciants propres à son enfance si peu commune. Peu à peu, Charlie sentait son regard sur Clay se modifier. Si elle lui en voulait toujours beaucoup, lui reprochant trop de malheurs survenus dans sa vie, elle sentait son cœur se remplir d’un tout nouveau sentiment à l’égard de celui qu’elle s’était obligée à considérer ces sept dernières années comme un simple géniteur sans importance. Tout s’embrouillait dans l’esprit de Charlie, et elle se demandait combien de secrets encore pouvait bien cacher sa belle-mère. En ce domaine, Gemma était la reine. Confidente universelle, elle gardait en elle plus de secrets et fabriquait plus de mensonges que Charlie parvenait à l’imaginer.

— « Je t’ai fait une assiette quand même, bébé, dit Gemma en apportant deux plats de lasagnes fumantes à table. Il faut manger, avec l’alcool qu’on a ingurgité ! badina-t-elle sans entrain.

— Merci, répondit Charlie d’une voix éraillée par l’émotion. D’ailleurs, elle est vide cette bouteille ! s’exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme feint.

— Inacceptable ! s’écria l’Old Lady dans un sourire. Un Chianti serait parfait ! »

Baxie descendit chercher une autre bouteille, évitant délibérément cette fois de jeter un seul regard au carton. Plus tard, songea-t-elle, il sera bien temps, plus tard. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d’affronter encore de nouvelles révélations, de nouvelles claques infligées par ce passé nébuleux. Tandis qu’elle s’attablait en silence, elle repensa à sa conversation quelque heures plutôt avec Tara :

— « Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois pourtant que tu es là pour ce putain de passé qui t’a pourri. Pour en réparer ce qui peut être réparé, avait déclaré Tara. Ou tourner définitivement la page. Mais tu ferais mieux d’y réfléchir, si tu veux pouvoir quitter cette ville. Parce que crois-moi, tant que les choses ne seront pas réglées, tu y reviendras toujours, lui avait-elle garantit. »

C’est seulement à cet instant qu’elle réalisa la véracité frappante des propos du jeune docteur. Charlie était là pour régler ses comptes ; parce que des vides en elle, des secrets inavoués, réclamaient à être remplis. Qu’enfin elle puisse tirer un trait sur son passé et avancer. Baxie sourit. En fin de compte, ils avaient eu raison : Gemma, Tara, Chibs. Elle resterait. Pas pour toujours, mais plus longtemps qu’elle le croyait au départ. Parce qu’extirper les réponses qu’elle attendait, et mettre à jour les secrets les plus sombres que pouvaient bien garder enfouis Gemma, Clay et les autres, n’allait pas être de tout repos. La partie promettait d’être serrée, mais Charlie adorait les défis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au pays des lecteurs
> 
> Au pays des auteurs  
> Comme dans tous les pays  
> On écrit, on rêve, on lit  
> Il y a des lecteurs et des reviews
> 
> Et pour donner la pêche à un auteur  
> Avoir des reviews c'est très utile  
> Un peu critique, de fantaisie  
> C'est la vie des auteurs !
> 
> Et pour la prestation, a vot' bon coeur M'sieur dame! Une 'tite review dans le bouton-casquette juste là !
> 
> A suivre, Chapitre 3: Giving Back part 1 / Charité et Manipulation


	4. Charité et Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre: Bullets and Blood's Family
> 
> Chapitre 3: Giving Back part 1
> 
> Auteur: Edeinn
> 
> Rating : T (Attention aux plus jeunes: Langage vulgaire/Mots de sexe …. )
> 
> Spoilers: Saison1 pour le moment/ Episode 5 Giving Back (Retour de flammes en français)
> 
> Résumé: Sept ans qu'elle avait fait le chemin inverse pour fuir à l'Est. Fuir toute cette merde, toute cette haine et cette douleur qui l'avaient bouffée, presque détruite. Jamais Charlie n'aurait pensé revenir. Et pourtant, elle revenait.
> 
> (Je ne remets pas de résumé des chapitres précédents, mais si l'un d'entre vous trouve cela nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je l'ajouterai.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.
> 
> Bonne Lecture...

— « Non mais n’importe quoi ! souffla Gemma exaspérée. Charlie, pitié, va donc me virer les ballons qu’un crétin a accrochés juste au-dessus du barbecue ! Nan mais j’te jure, qui m’a fichu des imbéciles pareils : de l’hélium au-dessus d’un feu, j’aurais tout vu !

— Ça aurait mis un peu d’ambiance, ricana Charlie, avant de se dépêcher d’obtempérer devant le regard menaçant de sa belle-mère. »

Gemma était sur les nerfs. Demain c’était la grande collecte de fonds au profit des écoles de Charming, organisée chaque année par la régulière de Clay, et depuis ce matin qu’ils finissaient de tout préparer, Charlie sentait le niveau de stress de sa belle-mère monter graduellement. C’était une grosse manifestation et Gemma y avait mis tout son cœur. Elle tenait vraiment à ce que les Sons of Anarchy montrent l’image d’un Club se souciant de la prospérité de leur ville : après tout c’était la raison de vivre de SAMCRO.

Les propositions spontanées pour aider avaient affluées de partout, et sans doute avait-elle largement assez de mains pour tout préparer, mais la matriarche avait tout de même insisté – ordonné serait plus exact – que sa belle-fille s’investisse aussi. Charlie n’était pas dupe : cette demande n’était pas anodine. Gemma cherchait par tous les moyens à intégrer Baxie à la vie du Club, espérant qu’elle finirait par y reprendre goût et ne repartirait pas. Si Charlie détestait qu’on la manipule ainsi, il n’y avait bien que de Gemma qu’elle puisse l’accepter. Elle savait de toute façon que lutter contre la matriarche était quasi-impossible, et requérait bien plus d’énergie que la jeune femme était disposée à en dépenser pour cette occasion.

Aussi, elle avait cédé et s’affairait depuis ce matin. Surveiller l’installation des tonnelles et des tables ; délimiter l’emplacement de la structure gonflable, gonfler les ballons de baudruche et les accrocher, et un million de choses pas très passionnantes, mais que Charlie exécuta de peur que l’état d’agitation dans lequel se mettait Gemma fasse à nouveau lâcher son cœur fragile.

— « Soldat Baxter au rapport, mon Général : mission accomplie, fanfaronna Charlie en se mettant au garde à vous devant le stand surmonté de la banderole « Sam Crow ».

— Très amusant, ironisa Gemma.

— Oh, Gem, détends toi s’il-te-plait, minauda la jeune femme. Regarde, tout est en place, tu as fait un boulot formidable, alors laisse-toi aller un peu.

— Tu as raison, admit Gemma, en sortant les assiettes creuses de plastique que l’on utiliserait pour servir le chili. Dis à tout le monde de laisser de la place pour les bus, se rappela Gemma.

— Qui vient en bus ? lui demanda Luann.

— La maison de retraite d’Oakland, répondit Gemma. Les séniors sont tous des joueurs invétérés : ça triple les gains de la tombola. Dieu bénisse les caisses de retraite ! chantonna l’Old Lady tandis que Luann et Charlie ricanaient.

— Gemma ? les interrompit une femme brune, la quarantaine, que Charlie eut l’impression de connaitre, sans pouvoir se souvenir de qui elle était.

— Oh salut April, répondit Gemma avec un large sourire. Merci d’venir nous aider.

— Oh pas de problème, répondit la brune, l’air tendu, la voix hésitante. J’ai un truc à te d’mander, lâcha-t-elle nerveuse.

— Vas-y, répondit Gemma méfiante.

— Le groupe de Charly doit jouer pendant le feu d’artifice demain soir. Il aimerait bien que son père vienne le voir jouer, supplia presque April.

— Ecoute April, soupira Gemma désolée, je ne crois pas que Clay serait d’accord pour qu’il vienne…

— C’est beaucoup demander et j’en suis consciente, reprit April précipitamment, mais si toi et moi on sait ce qui est arrivé, pas mes enfants. Charly n’en sait rien, insista-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Ça lui fait d’la peine que son père ne puisse pas venir à ces fêtes. C’n'est pas un match de base-ball ou un truc scolaire…

— Bon ça va d’accord, céda Gemma, je vais en parler à Clay

— Merci, souffla April visiblement soulagée.

— Mais je n’peux rien t’promettre, ajouta Gemma avec prudence. »

April leva les mains pour signifier qu’elle n’en demandait pas plus, puis retourna s’occuper, tandis que Gemma songeuse, se mettait à recompter ses assiettes.

— « Depuis quand un père doit-il obtenir l’autorisation de Clay pour venir voir ses enfants ? chuchota Charlie indignée, à Luann.

— Depuis que ce père est Kyle Hobart, répondit la femme d’Otto sur le même ton.

— Kyle ? Nan mais c’est du délire ! Kyle est l’un des leurs !

— Était, intervint Gemma l’air grave en se tournant vers Charlie. Kyle Hobart était l’un des leurs.

— S’il avait simplement quitté le Club, il n’aurait pas besoin que sa femme plaide sa cause pour venir, supposa la jeune femme avec pertinence. Nom de Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ?

— Opie, répondit simplement Gemma.

— Opie ? Quoi Opie ?

— C’est à cause de Kyle si Op’ s’est fait piquer y’a cinq ans, lâcha Gemma du bout des lèvres.

— Pardon ? s’étrangla Baxie

— La nuit où Opie a été arrêté pour avoir fait sauter ces camions, commença sa belle-mère, Kyle devait l’attendre pour assurer sa fuite. Mais cet enculé a paniqué quand il a entendu les sirènes, cracha-t-elle : il a abandonné Opie.

— Enfoiré ! Tu veux dire que si Kyle ne s’était pas barré… Opie n’aurait sans doute pas tapé cinq ans de trou ? éructa-t-elle.

— Probable.

— Ils le laisseront jamais remettre un pied à Charming, conclut-elle venimeuse.

— J’en parlerai à Clay : c’est pour les enfants.

— Rien à foutre ! tempêta Charlie. Opie remonte doucement la pente, on n'va pas lui coller ce connard devant les yeux maintenant ! De toute façon, Jax n’acceptera jamais, lança-t-elle avec assurance.

— Charlie, si tu avais des enfants, tu comprendrais, répliqua Gemma.

— Opie en a. Et il ne les a pas vus grandir à cause de Kyle ! s’emporta la jeune femme.

— Tu lui as parlé ? s’étonna la quinqua brune.

— Non. Pas encore… J’ai…, balbutia-t-elle la tête basse, je n’ai pas osé. Avec son nouveau job, j’le vois pas au Club et… j’me voyais pas me pointer chez lui…enchaina-t-elle, tentant de se trouver des excuses. Et tu sais, je n’crois pas que Donna… s’interrompit-elle en sentant son portable vibrer. Baxter, annonça-t-elle en s’éloignant du stand. Ouais. Ok, attends une seconde que je prenne de quoi écrire, dit-elle en se contorsionnant pour attraper un stylo dans son sac alors que Gemma lui tendait une serviette en papier. Vas-y, je t’écoute. Mhh, mhh, marmonna t’elle en inscrivant sur la serviette les informations que lui transmettait son correspondant. T’es sur de ça ? s’étonna-t-elle. D’accord. Très bien. Nan, t’as bien fait, t’avais raison c’est important. Ouais. Ok, je surveille mes mails. Ouais, envoie-moi tout ce que t’as sur lui. Merci, Sabi1. »

La jeune femme raccrocha, puis relut deux fois ses notes.

— « Ben v’là aut’chose. Manquait vraiment plus que ça ! soupira-t-elle, avant de ranger la serviette dans son sac à main.

— Un problème ? s’inquiéta Luann.

— Oh non, mentit Baxie, juste le boulot.

— Charlie, l’interpella Gemma. On en a fini pour aujourd’hui, on rentre au Club, j’te ramène à ta voiture.

— J’arrive, répondit-elle en attrapant son sac. Ciao Luann, dit-elle en embrassant la quinqua blonde. »

Elle rejoignit Gemma à sa voiture et une fois en route, elle se permit de poser enfin la question qui l’avait taraudée toute la journée :

— « Gem’ ?

— Oui bébé ?

— Dis-moi, Luann, comment elle tient le choc ? »

Cela faisait presque dix ans que son mari, Otto Delaney – dit Big Otto – croupissait à la prison de Stockton. Homicide involontaire et vol de véhicule. Il avait pris vingt ans. Et puis en prison il s’était créé son propre réseau et avait continué à rendre des services au Club à l’intérieur de Stockton. Services qui transformèrent vingt ans en perpétuité. Charlie n’imaginait pas que le couple ait pu survivre à ça. Et pourtant visiblement, ils l’avaient fait.

— « Luann aime Otto et ça lui donne la force de continuer à avancer, répondit Gemma.

— Putain dix ans Gem’ ! s’écria Charlie incrédule. Sans rire, dix ans à ne voir ton mec que dans un parloir ou une heure par-ci par-là en visite conjugale ?! Combien de temps ils vont tenir encore ?

— Ils sont plus forts que tu ne le crois, protesta sa belle-mère. Ils s’aiment comme au premier jour, je n’ai jamais vu personne s’adorer à ce point, j’te jure !

— Et Luann, sa carrière ?

— Ça marche plutôt bien. Maintenant qu’elle est passée derrière la caméra : fini de sucer des queues et de simuler des plans à trois pour gagner sa croûte, triompha presque Gemma, fière d’avoir soutenu son amie dans son évolution de carrière. C’était le vœu le plus cher d’Otto.

— Une ancienne star du porno capable de ne plus baiser parce que son mari est en taule ! Moi j’dis qu’on devrait la canoniser ! railla Charlie.

— La force de l’amour bébé !

— Beurk Gem’ ! Tu t’attendris ma parole ! Tu sais, moi, amour ou pas amour, à sa place y’a longtemps que je me serais tapée le premier p’tit cul sexy sur ma route ! déclara-t-elle sans détour. Dix ans sans sexe : une vie de nonne !

— Oui, j’avais bien cru comprendre que l’abstinence c’n'était pas ton truc. Clay m’a raconté ta petite partie de jambes en l’air dans _mon_ bureau ! lui reprocha-t-elle avec une grimace réprobatrice.

— Oups !

— Franchement, tu n’pouvais pas te contenir ? soupira la régulière.

— Dit-elle ! se moqua Charlie. Et vous, combien de fois vous l’avez fait sur ce foutu bureau, hein ? Beurk, grimaça-t-elle après une pause, ça m’a coupé l’envie d’un coup…

— Oh n’fais pas ta mijaurée ! Et pis, c’n’est pas la même chose, Bax, contrairement à ce client, Clay n’est pas un inconnu, lui rappela la matriarche.

— Et alors, c’est défendu de s’faire du bien ? se défendit Charlie.

— Sur mon bureau, avec un client du garage, et tous les gars à côté qui n’ont pas débandé de l’après-midi, énuméra Gemma : oui, c’est défendu, petite salope !

— Ok, ok, j’suis désolée. J’le ferai plus, promit Charlie. Dans ton bureau…précisa-t-elle cependant, avec malice.

— T’es impossible !

— Toute façon, pas la peine d’en faire un drame, résista Baxie, finalement on a rien fait de plus que d’se peloter.

— Ah, un mou ?

— J’en saurai jamais rien, parce que c’est à ce moment là que j’ai dû enfiler ma cape de super-héros, railla sa belle-fille, pour voler au secours de Tara que j’ai vue partir avec toi ! Alors que tu devais me ramener à ma voiture je te rappelle ! l’incrimina-t-elle.

— T’as interrompu une partie de baise pour la Doc’ ? se scandalisa Gemma. T’as rien dans l’citron ou quoi ? Pis j’lui ai rien fait ! se justifia-t-elle.

— Je sais. »

Le silence retomba dans l’habitacle : le sujet Tara était une cause de discorde trop sensible pour qu’aucune des deux ne continue sur ce terrain houleux.

— «  Tu dois aller voir Opie, lâcha Gemma en se rappelant leur conversation un peu plus tôt.

— Je sais, souffla Charlie, coupable.

— Vraiment Charlie, ça fait deux semaines que tu es là. Tu dois aller le voir, soutint Gemma sans faiblir. Il a besoin de nous, de sa famille.

— Je sais Gem’, mais… hésita Baxie, consciente que son attitude d’évitement vis-à-vis d’Opie était stupide. Putain, je n’sais pas quoi lui dire, moi ! Après tout ce temps…

— Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez amis, blâma la régulière.

— Ouais… se renfrogna Charlie, regardant le paysage défiler à travers la vitre passager, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le regard accusateur de Gemma. Tu sais, quand il était en taule, j’ai voulu le contacter. J’ai même été jusqu’à Chino, mais devant la porte, j’ai fait demi-tour. J’n’ai pas eu le courage, Mam’, regretta-t-elle sincèrement. Je n’sais pas quoi lui dire, répéta-t-elle. Quand je suis partie, Kenny n’était même pas né et Ellie était encore un bébé. Pis Donna m’a jamais trop aimée et …

— Arrête de te chercher des excuses, bébé, l’interrompit Gemma d’une voix autoritaire. Vous étiez comme frère et sœur, asséna-t-elle d’une voix pleine d’incompréhension.

— Un frère ouais… murmura Charlie submergée par la culpabilité et le remord : pas plus que lorsque Piney lui avait fait le même reproche une semaine plus tôt, elle n’arrivait à se pardonner sa conduite. Que j’ai traité comme la dernière des merdes quand je suis partie. Comme les autres d’ailleurs.

— Alors, t’as juste peur qu’il t’en veuille, c’est ça ? compatit Gemma.

— Gemma, ce que je lui ai dit ; ce que je lui ai fait : c’est impardonnable, s’étrangla Charlie. Comment est-ce qu’il pourrait ne pas m’en vouloir ?

— Les autres t’ont pardonnée. Pourquoi pas lui.

— C’est ce qu’il semblerait. Je n'sais pas pourquoi ils ont pardonnées les horreurs que je leur ai balancées, mais ils l’ont fait.

— Parce qu’ils ont compris, chérie, dit Gemma. C’était moche et douloureux, mais on sait tous pourquoi tu as fait ça : tu étais blessée, en colère et tellement malheureuse, se rappela la quinqua. Ça n’excuse pas le mal que tu as fait, mais ça se comprend. Maintenant, ils sont juste heureux qu’tu sois de retour. Et Opie l’est sans doute aussi, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

— J’n’avais pas le droit de lui faire ça, Gem’, se fustigea Charlie. Après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour moi. Tu sais, j’ai beau avoir vieilli, je suis encore qu’une gosse qui a peur qu’on ne l’aime plus, se confia-t-elle. Opie aurait tant de raisons de me détester aujourd’hui.

— Peut-être, admit Gemma Mais comme tu le dis, c’est un frère, et tu lui dois au moins ça : tu dois aller le voir, appuya-t-elle encore.

— Oui, t’as raison. Comme toujours, reconnut Charlie dans un sourire. J’irai.

— Promis ?

— Promis. »

OoOoOoOoO

Gemma avait redéposé sa belle-fille au garage et cette dernière avait filé sans demander son reste, pour rentrer au motel. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle avait consulté ses mails pour y trouver le dossier envoyé par Sabi. Le hacker avait fait du bon boulot : tout y était. Son emploi du temps des deux derniers mois, professionnel et personnel ; son carnet d’adresses ; ses relevés bancaires et de téléphone ; ses historiques web … Bref, une vie condensée dans un fichier zip. Charlie ne l’aurait jamais admis, mais c’était l’une des choses qui l’excitait vraiment dans son boulot, après l’adrénaline de la chasse : ce voyeurisme extrême. Elle tirait un plaisir malsain à pouvoir ainsi mettre à jour les plus vilains petits secrets d’un individu, sans qu’il en soit conscient : comme pour ce type qui partageait son temps entre des sites de porno hard et de lutte contre l’avortement. Pas très équilibré. Elle pouvait lire sa vie sur l’écran : le dernier restaurant où il avait mangé ; ses derniers rendez-vous, tous pour le boulot. Toute sa vie était étalée là, juste sous ses yeux. Jusqu’à ses derniers mouvements bancaires : un très gros retrait en liquide, des fast-foods, un armurier et un billet d’avion … pour la Californie, aéroport d’Oakland. Et ça ce n’était pas rassurant du tout. Elle n’attendit pas deux secondes de plus avant d’appeler Tara. Elle tomba directement sur le répondeur :

— « Tara, c’est Charlie. Euh… hésita la jeune femme, réalisant qu’elle n’agissait peut-être pas de la meilleure manière qu’il soit. Aussi elle se reprit, tâchant de ne pas alarmer la jeune chirurgienne : ben écoute, je voulais savoir si tu pensais passer à la kermesse demain. Il faudrait que je te parle, ok ? Rappelle-moi. Pauvre conne, s’insulta-t-elle après avoir raccroché, comment faire flipper une nana en une leçon! Baxie reprends-toi ! Une chose après l’autre, s’admonesta-t-elle. »

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, elle devait retracer la piste de ce type après son atterrissage à Oakland. Les mouvements de carte de crédit n’indiquaient pas qu’il ait posé à Oakland. A moins qu’il n’ait payé l’hôtel en liquide, il était directement parti pour Charming. Sabi y avait retrouvé son nom : il avait loué une voiture chez _Harry’s Rent_ à Charming …

— « …Pour deux mois ! s’exclama-t-elle en découvrant la date prévue du retour de la voiture. Bordel ! Qu’est-ce qu’il vient foutre ici ? Putain, j’aime vraiment pas ça.»

Le matin même où elle lui avait tout raconté, la Doc’ avait découvert, amoureusement déposées sur sa voiture, des pétales de rose roses. A cet instant, elle avait su que c’était _lui_. Tara avait raison : il était ici, à Charming.

— « La vraie question c’est : pourquoi un type qui n’aurait rien à cacher, paierait tous ses achats en liquide ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix en constatant que les mouvements de ses cartes de crédit s’arrêtaient net après son départ pour Oakland. »

La seule trace qu’il avait laissée, était celle de son permis de conduire pour louer la voiture. Pour le reste, à Charming, il devait avoir utilisé un nom d’emprunt. Le type était donc prudent, mais pas flippé au point de se faire délivrer un faux permis de conduire. Pourtant, il devait bien loger quelque part. Charlie devait le trouver.

— « Sabi ? lança-t-elle dans son prépayé.

— _J’te manquais déjà, Dude ?_ plaisanta le hacker. »

Tout comme elle ne cherchait pas à connaitre la leur, Charlie ne révélait jamais sa véritable identité à ses contacts – qui œuvraient rarement dans la légalité : pour eux, elle était Dude.

— « T’as tout compris mon p’tit chat ! répondit-elle avec humour.

— _Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut, chérie ?_ lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

— Toutes les voitures de location sont équipées d’un GPS maintenant, non ?

— _Toutes, ouais, ou presque,_ précisa le hacker. _Sauf dans des bleds pourris où la modernisation n’est pas encore passée… Du genre de Charming, tu vois…_

— Oh merde, arrête, t’es pas sérieux ? se lamenta la jeune femme, à court d’idées pour retrouver sa proie.

— _Nan, j’n'ai pas vérifié en fait !_ rigola son interlocuteur, fier de sa plaisanterie. _Je suppose que c’est la voiture de ton type que tu veux localiser c’est ça ?_ supputa-t-il avec justesse.

— Ouais.

— _Alors, une Saturn grise,_ énonça-t-il en lisant le fichier sur son ordinateur, _immatriculée en Californie. 8HSR538_ , énuméra-t-il, tandis qu’à l’autre bout du fil, parvenait à Charlie cliquètement des touches du clavier. _J’ai !_ s’exclama-t-il quelques secondes plus tard d’un ton vainqueur.

— T’es un Dieu, Sabi ! s’exclama Baxie avec soulagement.

— _Ouais je sais !_ fanfaronna l’autre.

— Tu peux me dire où il se trouve, là ?

— _Pour que tu m’emmerdes toutes les cinq minutes parce que ce connard aura bougé ? Certainement pas !_ refusa-t-il catégoriquement au grand étonnement de son interlocutrice. _J’vais faire mieux que ça,_ ajouta-t-il. _T’as quoi comme téléphone ?_

— Un prépayé.

— _Ouais une merde donc. Mais ton téléphone perso ?_

— Sabi, tu sais que… hésita la jeune femme mise mal à l’aise par la requête du hacker : il enfreignait les règles.

— _Cool Dude !_ l’interrompit-il immédiatement. _Je n’vais pas te demander ton numéro et te hacker. Si j’avais dû le faire, je l’aurais fait depuis longtemps, tu sais,_ lui rappela-t-il. _J’veux juste savoir s’il est assez récent pour que je t’envoie un logiciel qui configurera le GPS en mode pisteur,_ s’expliqua l’homme à l’autre bout du fil. _Ça s’ra de la bidouille maison, mais ça devrait suffire._

— ‘Scuse Sabi. Tu sais, j’connais ton travail et ce que tu peux faire : faut pas s’étonner que je devienne parano, s’excusa-t-elle confuse d’avoir pensé que son collaborateur cherchait à la piéger. Un Nokio 5800 Tube, lui apprit-elle.

— _Eh ben, on n'se refuse rien chez les chasseurs de prime !_ la nargua le pirate. _Je configure le logiciel et je t’envoie ça immédiatement._

— Eh, Sabi ! l’apostropha Baxie. Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Transformer le GPS de mon portable en pisteur, détailla-t-elle.

— _T’en as d’autres des questions cons ?_ répondit-il d’un ton faussement agacé.

— Et ça peut marcher avec tout ? l’interrogea Charlie en souriant à la réplique du hacker.

— _Voitures, téléphones, GPS…_ énuméra-t-il. _Tout ce qui fonctionne avec un satellite, ouais. Et si ta prochaine question est : mais pourquoi tu n'me l’as jamais dit, sale con ? Je te répondrai que tu n'me l’as jamais demandé, sale conne !_ lança-t-il avec une pertinence qui surprit Charlie : il commençait à bien la connaitre, peut-être trop même.

— Et j’aurais besoin de toi à chaque fois ?

— _Ah bah oui, à moins que tu prennes des cours de piratage ! Quoique hacker un satellite c’est à la portée d’un débutant !_ se vanta-t-il.

— Frimeur !

— _Pis, au moins tu n'peux pas te passer de moi, et j’aime ça !_ badina Sabi. _Voilà, tu l’as ! T’as plus qu’à le transférer sur ton téléphone et il se mettra en route tout seul, comme un virus. T’inquiète c’en est pas un !_ la rassura-t-il précipitamment, conscient que sa collaboratrice était un peu nerveuse et paranoïaque quand elle travaillait avec lui. _Et il ne marche pas à l’envers, je n'peux pas te pister, Miss Parano 2008 !_ la chambra-t-il à nouveau, à moitié sérieux cependant.

— Tu sais, Sabi, tu me coûtes un bras à chaque fois, mais franchement, ça vaut le coup ! s’émerveilla Charlie devant l’efficacité de son partenaire. D’ailleurs, pour l’argent, envoie ta facture à l’endroit habituel : tu auras ça demain. Même heure, même endroit, termina-t-elle, en faisant allusion à leur mode de transaction antique mais sécurisé.

— _Bien reçu ! Pour le GPS, c’est cadeau !_ lança Sabi à la cantonade.

— Waouh, monsieur a le sens du commerce ! le remercia la jeune femme à demi-mots.

— _Faut savoir fidéliser ses clients !_

— Merci Sabi ! répondit la chasseuse de primes, reconnaissante. Je vais changer de prépayé dans la semaine, l’avisa-t-elle. J’te f’rai savoir le numéro par la voie habituelle. Bye Hacker de mon cœur ! »

Charlie raccrocha et mit en marche le GPS de son téléphone : Sabi était un vrai génie ! À l’instant, elle suivait le petit point rouge désignant la voiture de location qui se déplaçait sur la plus grande avenue de Charming. Sans hésiter, d’une main elle effaça son historique internet ; éteignit son ordinateur ; l’enferma dans le coffre et sortit de sa chambre, clés en main pour sauter dans l’Impala. Fixant le téléphone sur son tableau de bord, elle se mit à la poursuite du point rouge. Elle n’eût pas le temps de le rattraper, que la voiture de sa proie s’arrêta. Elle réduisit sa propre allure pour ne pas atteindre trop vite sa destination – au cas où le véhicule de location redémarrerait – quand elle réalisa soudain l’endroit où la Saturn s’était stoppée. Charlie enfonça l’accélérateur, et la rejoignit en moins de deux minutes. Elle se gara sur le parking, près d’une Dyna2, et s’engouffra dans le bâtiment. Reprenant son calme pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, elle grimpa dans l’ascenseur et s’arrêta à l’étage de la pédiatrie.

— « Le Docteur Knowles est là, je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle à l’infirmière à la réception.

— Non, elle n’est pas de garde ce soir, l’informa-t-elle. Est-ce qu’il faut l’appeler ? demanda l’infirmière, inquiétée par la mine soucieuse de Baxie.

— Oh non, non, non ! se récria la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas alerter la chirurgienne plus que de raison. C’était juste pour lui demander des nouvelles d’Abel tant que j’étais là ! mentit-t-elle. Mais du coup, je vais aller le voir directement.

— Votre frère pourra surement vous donner des informations, il est avec lui en ce moment, lui signala la réceptionniste tandis que Charlie s’éloignait dans le couloir. Mademoiselle ! l’apostropha-t-elle avant que Charlie passe la première porte battante.

— Oui ?

— La couveuse d’Abel Teller…

— Oui ?

— C’est de l’autre côté, lui indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

— Ah, articula Baxie, avec une moue gênée, se sentant bête de se perdre encore, alors qu’elle était venue ici nombre de fois avec Gemma. Oui, c’est vrai. Merci. »

Tandis qu’elle s’engouffrait dans le couloir, elle le vit. C’était lui. Elle n’avait même pas besoin de vérifier la photo qu’elle avait chargée sur son téléphone, elle était sûre que c’était sa proie. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour, et son estomac se noua : que faisait-il si près de la chambre d’Abel ? Elle se contrôla comme elle le put pour ne rien laisser paraitre, et réussit même à rendre son sourire à l’homme quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle le regarda s’éloigner, puis quand il eut tourné à l’angle du couloir, elle se précipita jusqu’à la chambre d’Abel… pour y voir Jax en train de lire une histoire à son fils. Jax leva la tête en entendant les pas brusques de Charlie dans le couloir, et lui lança un regard interrogateur devant son air alarmé. Quand Baxie entra, elle avait repris son souffle et une contenance.

— « Qu’est qu’il t’arrive ? l’interrogea son demi-frère. T’as l’air paniqué.

— Hein, moi ? fit Charlie avec une innocence feinte des plus crédibles. Non. C’est juste… Tu me connais : j’ai beau être venue ici une bonne dizaine de fois avec Gemma, j’ai quand même réussi à me perdre, broda-t-elle avec brio. Du coup ça m’a agacée. Du coup, j’me suis énervée. Et quand je suis énervée, tu sais à quel point je peux être maladroite : j’ai failli me vautrer en arrivant. Bref, une journée ordinaire dans la vie de Charlie Baxter. Et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en terminant sa diatribe avec un sourire stupide, qui fit rire son demi-frère aux éclats.

— Je n’me suis pas perdu. Pas tombé non plus d’ailleurs, répondit-il en se payant ouvertement la tête de sa demi-sœur.

— Ouais fous-toi de moi ! râla-t-elle faussement vexée. Mon Dieu, c’qu’il est beau cet enfant ! s’extasia-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de la couveuse qui protégeait jalousement Abel, comme le plus précieux des trésors. T’es vraiment sûr qu’il est de toi ? se moqua Charlie. Parce que franchement…

— La ferme ! rétorqua son frère piqué au vif.

— Nan mais, vraiment, rajouta-t-elle, narquoise, j’trouve qu’il ressemble un peu à Bobby. Pas toi ? demanda-t-elle à Jax, qui leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

— Tu veux lui lire une histoire ? lui proposa-t-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la provocation de sa sœur. Je n’suis pas très doué…

— C’est déjà beau que tu saches lire ! Allez, donne, Tata Baxie va te l’endormir en moins de deux. _Il était une fois un petit nuage qui s’appelait Eliott_ , commença-t-elle à raconter d’une voix calme et posée.

_Il était petit, tout blanc, avec de jolies formes rebondies…mignon à croquer !_

_Un jour, il s’approcha d’un grand nuage blanc et lui demanda :_

_\- «_ _Dis-moi, grand nuage blanc, comment ça se passe la vie d’un nuage ? »_

_Celui-ci lui répondit :_

_\- « Hé bien, c’est très simple, le nuage devient de plus en plus gros, il occupe de plus en plus de place dans le ciel bleu. Puis, un jour, le ciel s’assombrit, le tonnerre se met à gronder et de grands éclairs zébrés illuminent le ciel. Alors, le nuage se met à pleuvoir de grosses gouttes et il disparaît… Et voilà, ainsi se termine la vie du nuage. »_ 3

Charlie continua son histoire jusqu’à ce que le petit prince des Sons fut endormi, et reposa son livre pour l’admirer en silence.

— «  Tu f’rais une maman géniale, murmura Jax.

— Pour le moment, je préfère être une tata géniale, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton indéchiffrable, les yeux fixés sur la poitrine du bébé qui se soulevait paisiblement.

— Tu n'veux pas d’enfant ?

— Genre _fonder une famille_  ? J’te sortirais bien une phrase bateau du style : « avec la bonne personne, au bon moment », mais je vais nous épargner ça à tous les deux, répondit-elle avec franchise en se tournant vers son frère. En fait, j’y ai déjà pensé, avoua-t-elle. Mais, faire des gosses, les élever et tout le bordel, nan, très peu pour moi. Mon histoire familiale ne m’encourage pas vraiment à faire des gosses.

— J’crois que j’n'étais pas prêt non plus, reconnut Jax. Quand Abel est né et que les médecins ne lui donnaient que vingt pourcents de chances de survie, j’ai fui, se fustigea-t-il, désolé de sa propre attitude. Je n’ai pas voulu le voir. Heureusement que Gemma et Tara étaient là pour lui. Je n’ai pas vraiment été un bon père, regretta-t-il avec une amertume coupable.

— J’suppose que c’est normal d’avoir la trouille. Moi j’suis sûre que tu seras un père formidable, Jax, lui assura-t-elle.

— Comme tu l’as dit, notre histoire familiale chaotique n’a rien fait pour nous donner l’exemple.

— Oh Jax, ça c’est _mon_ excuse ! s’opposa-t-elle. Mais regarde Opie, la sienne non plus n’est pas terrible : pourtant, il s’en tire bien non ?

— Il a Donna.

— Et toi, tu as Tara ? demanda Charlie curieuse de savoir si leur couple d’adolescents d’autrefois s’était reformé pour de bon cette fois.

— Je n'sais pas encore, souffla Jax dans un sourire songeur. En parlant d’Opie, pourquoi t’es pas encore allée le voir ? l’interrogea-t-il sans crier gare, prenant la jeune femme au dépourvu.

— Putain, t’es pas le fils de ta mère pour rien toi ! s’exclama Charlie, avant de baisser d’un ton, réalisant subitement qu’Abel dormait d’un sommeil paisible à côté d’eux. Vous lâchez jamais rien vous les Teller !

— Nan, m’dame ! Mais n’essayes pas de détourner la conversation : Opie… commença-t-il en l’entrainant hors de la chambre, dans le couloir où ils ne dérangeraient pas Abel.

— Je n’peux pas Jax. Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle en se laissant glisser contre le mur, jusqu’a ce que ses fesses touchent le sol. J’ai trop peur qu’il… bafouilla-t-elle. Tu sais, je suis allée à Chino. Trois fois. Et trois fois, j’ai fait demi-tour devant la porte. Pareil ici. C’est même le premier endroit où je suis allée en arrivant. Depuis deux semaines, je suis passée devant chez lui au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, mais je n’ai pas réussi à m’arrêter, se reprocha-t-elle. Et puis qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire, hein ?

— Baxie, Opie ne t’en veut pas, lui assura Jax en s’asseyant près d’elle, avant de se reprendre : en fait peut-être, je n’en sais rien. Il a esquivé la discussion avec moi.

— Tu vois ! T’es son meilleur pote et même avec toi, il n'veut pas parler de mon retour : ça parait évident qu’il me déteste !

— Il ne te déteste pas, Bax, la contredit son frère en entourant ses épaules d’un bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il a été blessé à l’époque, mais c’est du passé. Va le voir s’il te plait. Il sera à la kermesse demain.

— Merde, jura Charlie. J’suppose que je n’peux pas y échapper hein ?

— Nan. T’es une grande fille maintenant : faut affronter tes vieux démons toute seule ! Viens, laissons Abel dormir. J’te raccompagne à ta voiture. Au fait, pourquoi t’es venue ? la questionna-t-il.

— Ben, tu l’as dit : j’suis une grande fille maintenant ! J’voulais voir si j’arrivais à m’en sortir toute seule, sans Gemma, pour venir voir mon neveu, mentit-elle avec une aisance déconcertante.

— Apparemment pas alors.

— Eh non ! C’est triste hein ?

— Tu crèches toujours au motel ? Pourquoi tu n'vas pas à la maison ?

— Moi et Clay dans la même maison ? s’étrangla Charlie. T’as perdu la boule, frangin !

— C’n'est pas idiot. Grimpe, lui intima-t-il gentiment en ouvrant la potière de l’Impala. J’vais te suivre jusqu’au motel.

— C’est pas nécessaire Jax, s’empressa-t-elle de répondre, ayant d’autres plans en tête.

— Fais-moi plaisir, Bax, la supplia-t-il avec une moue tendre. »

Baxie aurait préféré reprendre sa chasse et trouver l’endroit où habitait sa proie à Charming, mais elle céda sans condition sous le regard attendrissant de son frère, et le laissa la raccompagner jusqu’au motel.

— « Bonne nuit Jax, lui souhaita la jeune femme en l’embrassant.

— Bonne nuit p’tite sœur, répondit-il en redémarrant sa Dyna.

— Oh Jax ! lui cria-t-elle avant qu’il ne s’éloigne. Tu sais, j’trouve qu’il a vachement de chance Abel : il a un papa du tonnerre ! affirma-t-elle faisant naitre un sourire heureux sur le visage du jeune père. »

Charlie attendit que Jax ait repris la route, puis remonta dans l’Impala et remit le GPS en route. La berline de location s’était immobilisée, mais ce n’était certainement pas là qu’il logeait. Charlie soupira rageusement en démarrant sa voiture, et traversa une nouvelle fois Charming en trombe.

— « Putain, si j’me fais pas arrêter avec ces conneries, j’ai vraiment d’la chatte ! »

Et de la chance, elle devait en avoir, puisqu’aucune voiture du sheriff ne montra le bout de sa calandre avant qu’elle n’arrive dans la rue de Tara. Elle avança à allure modérée jusqu’à dépasser la Saturn. Elle aperçut une ombre à l’intérieur, mais la rue était trop sombre pour qu’elle puisse la distinguer plus précisément. Elle se gara un peu plus loin, éteignit ses phares, coupa son moteur et attendit. Elle resta ainsi une bonne heure sans que rien ne bouge, et elle commençait à perdre patience.

— « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, marmonna-t-elle en décrochant son prépayé. Oui, bonsoir mademoiselle. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de téléphoner à la police comme ça, mais, commença-t-elle, je ne suis pas très rassurée. Il y’a une voiture avec un homme étrange qui est garée dans ma rue depuis des heures, et vous voyez, avec la série de cambriolages dans le quartier, j’me suis dit que c’était p’tête un repérage vous voyez. Ah bah oui m’dame, c’est que je n'suis pas rassurée moi. Mon mari rentre tard, avec le travail. Une berline grise. Mon adresse ? Euh bien sur… 321 Fisher Street, Mme Paula LEVI… déchiffra-t-elle sur la boite aux lettres juste sous son nez. Nan, nan pas LEVI, se rattrapa-t-elle, LEVITANSKY, lut-elle correctement cette fois. C’est ça. Ah bah oui madame, je serais plus rassurée si vous envoyiez une patrouille. Non il est garé un peu plus haut dans la rue, sur le côté droit. À peu près à hauteur du numéro 315. Ah merci, mademoiselle ! Et dire qu’après y’en a qui diront que la police ne fait rien ! Mais c’est faux. Oui madame merci beaucoup. Au revoir madame. Ben voilà, maintenant y’a plus qu’à attendre, bailla-t-elle. »

La voiture de la police locale arriva dix minutes plus tard, passa lentement devant la Saturn, puis s’arrêta quelques mètres devant pour laisser descendre ses deux passagers, la main sur leur holster respectif. Charlie n’osa pas entrouvrir sa vitre pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et n’entendit donc pas ce que dirent les deux policiers, mais ils eurent gain de cause, puisque la voiture démarra et reprit sa route presque aussitôt. Baxie laissa la voiture de police la dépasser, puis rebrancha le GPS et se remit à la poursuite du point rouge.

OoOoOoOoO

Le réveil dût sonner trois fois avant que Charlie ne réussisse à émerger du coma. La nuit avait été courte pour elle, en ayant occupé une bonne partie à suivre la Saturn. Cet enfoiré avait tourné dans Charming pendant un quart d’heure avant que Charlie ne craigne d’avoir été repérée et décide de se replier devant chez Tara pour guetter un éventuel retour de la berline de location. Elle avait vu juste. Une heure après en avoir été chassé, sa proie reprenait son poste, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin Tara éteigne ses lumières et aille se coucher : il était deux heures et demi. Pendant l’heure suivante, elle l’avait suivi jusqu’à son hôtel, le _Cottage_ , et attendu que le réceptionniste de nuit prenne une pause pipi pour trouver le numéro de chambre et le nom d’emprunt de sa proie. _John Kells_. Pas très recherché, mais passe-partout. Chambre 25. Quand enfin elle avait pu se coucher, il était quatre heures et le sommeil l’emporta sans détour.

Aussi, une bonne douche était plus que nécessaire. Un peu plus réveillée, elle attrapa les premières fringues qui passaient sous ses mains : un t-shirt noir sur une vieille paire de jeans délavés. Avant de se rappeler que c’était aujourd’hui la kermesse organisée par Gemma avec toutes les familles et les petits vieux du comté. Si Charlie ne faisait pas un effort vestimentaire, Gemma lui arracherait surement les yeux : d’autant plus qu’elle avait accepté de tenir un stand. Enfin accepté, n’était pas vraiment le terme quand il s’agissait d’une demande de Gemma qu’il ne valait mieux pas refuser si l’on voulait préserver son intégrité physique. Aussi, elle opta pour un corsage fluide de voile bleu, qu’elle passa par-dessus un débardeur, et enfila un pantalon _skinny_ noir. Elle se sourit à elle-même en pensant que la manière dont le pantalon moulait ses fesses allait offrir à sa belle-mère une nouvelle occasion de la taquiner, et au fond, Charlie devait bien s’avouer qu’elle appréciait ces joutes verbales avec la quinqua. Ces moments lui rappelaient une époque heureuse et insouciante sept ans auparavant.

— « Baxter, notifia-t-elle en décrochant son téléphone qui vibrait.

— _Charlie ?_

— Non, soupira-t-elle. Pff, Clay, t’en connais beaucoup des Baxter ? Pis c’est toi qui m’appelles, alors évidemment que c’est moi.

— _Putain, Char’ me gonfle pas,_ grinça le vieux biker passablement agacé.

— Ok, ok désolée ! s’excusa la jeune femme, navrée que son père n’ait aucun sens de l’humour – du moins pas le même que le sien. J’t’écoute.

— _Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre au Club ?_ lui demanda-t-il avec un sérieux que sa fille ne perçut pas immédiatement.

— Ben, je n’pense pas que ça va être possible, se désola Baxie. Oh, crois-moi je préférais mille fois être au Club. En fait, être n’importe où ailleurs. Mais j’ai promis à Gemma… soupira-t-elle.

— _Ah merde, la kermesse !_ grogna le Près’.

— Et je serais toi, je m’y montrerais, lui conseilla sa fille, parce que sinon la vieille va surement nous faire une crise de nerfs : j’crois que c’est la ménopause ! plaisanta-t-elle.

— _Charlie, tu parles de ma femme j’te rappelle,_ l’avertit Clay sans conviction.

— Ose dire que tu ne viens pas de penser la même chose et de sourire à ma réflexion !

— _Ouais, c’n'est pas la question,_ éluda-t-il d’un ton amusé. _T’inquiète pas, tu pourras rejoindre la petite fête à temps et sauver ton joli p’tit cul de la colère ménopausée de Gemma : j’en ai pas pour longtemps,_ assura son père. _Jerry m’a appelé._

— Je suis là dans cinq minutes, affirma Charlie avec le plus grand sérieux, piquée au vif.  »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En à peine une minute, elle avait attaché son holster de cheville, attrapé son sac et ses clés de voiture, fermé la porte du motel et démarré l’Impala. Quatre minutes, deux feux rouges grillés, et trois doigts d’honneur plus tard, elle se garait dans la cour du garage en faisant crisser les pneus.

— « Nom de Dieu, Bax ! Qu’est-ce que t’a fait cette pauvre voiture pour que tu la malmènes autant, la héla Jax. T’as le diable aux trousses ?

— Nan pire, rétorqua la jeune femme. Ta mère et une kermesse !

— Tu peux commencer à prier tout de suite, ta fin est proche jeune Padawan ! lui conseilla-t-il hilare. Clay est au bar, il t’attend, l’informa le Vice Près’. »

Charlie ne traîna pas plus longtemps et se précipita dans le Club pour y retrouver son père, assis à une table, une bière à la main. Baxie était toute excitée à l’idée que Jerry ait fourni les informations tant attendues au sujet du meurtrier de Chris.

— « Salut Clay ! lança-t-elle gaiement. Il n’est pas un peu tôt pour la bière ?

— Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour une bonne bière, répondit-il avec un sourire. T’es d’humeur joyeuse ce matin ? C’est le petit pic-nic de Gemma qui te met dans cet état ? se moqua-t-il. Café ? lui proposa-t-il en lui montrant d’un geste large la thermos et le mug posé sur la tasse : malgré toutes ces années, Clay n’avait pas oublié la quantité astronomique de café qu’ingurgitait quotidiennement sa progéniture.

— Merci, dit-elle en se servant une grande tasse du liquide noir fumant et odorant. T’es fou ! rigola-t-elle en réponse à la plaisanterie de Clay. Nan, c’est quand tu m’apportes des bonnes nouvelles comme ça du matin, que ça me rend heureuse. Vas-y raconte, le pressa la jeune femme, trépignant d’impatience. Faut pas que je traine, sinon au fameux pic-nic, c’est ma tête qu’on grillera sur le barbecue !

— Jerry s’est renseigné, l’informa-t-il sans plus tarder, guettant la réaction de sa fille. Les Mayans protègent bien ton type. Jerry n’sait pas où ils le cachent, mais il dit que c’est surement un très gros poisson, termina-t-il, piquant au vif la curiosité de Charlie

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Il semblerait qu’ils le trimballent de planque en planque, et que le nombre de gars attachés à sa protection est bien trop élevé pour un simple ami, laissa entendre Clay. »

Le biker avait été à la fois surpris et inquiet que les Mayans déploient un tel attirail de sécurité pour un étranger à leur Club. Inquiet parce qu’il n’aimait pas trop l’idée que sa fille unique se lance à la poursuite d’un type sans doute plus puissant et mieux protégé que ce qu’ils avaient imaginé. Charlie était tellement téméraire, que Clay ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, adolescente, il avait fallu la tirer d’un mauvais pas ; ou demander à Unser d’intervenir pour la faire sortir du poste. Après tout, si le fameux Chris avait fini en méchoui après s’être attaqué à un trop gros poisson, rien ne lui garantissait que sa gosse ne connaisse pas le même sort. Pourtant, plutôt que d’attaquer sa fille de front à ce sujet – vu le trait de caractère buté qu’ils partageaient tous les deux – il préféra continuer d’agir comme il le faisait : retarder l’échéance jusqu’à être sûr du merdier dans lequel elle se lançait, lui et ses hommes sur les talons.

— « Quelqu’un paye sa protection ? s’interrogea Charlie après un long silence songeur. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l’avoir simplement fait passer la frontière ?

— Ben, p’tête parce que sa tête est mise à prix en Californie, dit-il en lui tendant un avis de recherche, promettant une récompense de plusieurs milliers de dollars.

— Merde ! jura la gosse, en abattant brutalement son poing sur la table, renversant la moitié de son café et faisant mousser la bière de Clay, qui grogna mécontent. Fait chier !

— Quoi, j’pensais que c’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle qu’il ne puisse pas quitter le pays, s’étonna Clay devant la réaction contrariée de sa fille, essuyant en même temps la table des liquides dont elle avait été arrosée.

— C’en est une, confirma Charlie : traquer un type au Mexique, c’est vraiment trop chiant. Ce qui l’est moins en revanche, c’est que tous les connards de chasseurs de primes de l’état vont se lancer à sa poursuite. Quelle merde ! râla-t-elle en frappant à nouveau la table, alors que Clay eût le réflexe de sauver sa bière du nouvel éclat de colère de sa fille. C’est pour ça que les Mayans le changent de planque souvent et qu’ils sont si nombreux pour le protéger. Comment il a pu passer à côté de ça ce merdeux ?! Quel connard ! tempêta-t-elle contre l’informateur que le cabinet payait grassement pour surveiller tous les mandats de justice émis n’importe où sur les têtes de leurs proies.

— T’avais mis quelqu’un sur le coup ?

— Ouais, maugréa-t-elle tout en se jurant que, même si c’était contraire à ses règles de n’utiliser qu’un seul informateur, la prochaine fois elle demanderait à Sabi. Et son seul taf c’était d’éplucher tout ce qui passait sur le réseau avec… s’interrompit subitement la jeune femme. Mais quelle conne ! Juice ! cria-t-elle à travers le bar, pour que le hacker du Club reclus dans son antre l’entende. Amène ton PC ! »

Quand le biker portoricain lui eut amené l’ordinateur, Charlie tapota sur le clavier pour être redirigée vers une interface créée par Sabi, voyageant automatiquement par une série de serveurs aléatoires, lui permettant d’avoir un accès sécurisé à sa boite mail protégée. Sabi lui avait assuré que c’était quasiment impossible à pirater.

— « Et voilà, ça m’apprendra tiens ! gronda Charlie tapant violemment le bois de la table pour la troisième fois, faisant lâcher un soupir exaspéré à son père.

— Tu n’veux pas foutre la paix à cette fichue table ? réclama-t-il. T’avais pas consulté tes mails hein ? ajouta-t-il en voyant l’air consterné et fâché de Charlie.

— Pas cette messagerie là… soupira sa fille, furieuse contre elle-même : elle avait deux jours de retard, et les chasseurs de primes deux d’avance donc. Bon, se reprit-elle en refermant le clapet de l’ordinateur pour le tendre à Juice. Une bonne chose est que ce n’est pas à cause de moi qu’il se planque et que donc, il ne sait probablement pas que je le cherche, ce qui me donne donc un coup d’avance, s’encouragea-t-elle, tandis que Clay hochait la tête en suivant les réflexions de sa fille. Faut juste que je règle ce problème de prime.

— Ah bah, ça va être plus compliqué, je pense, à moins que tu… s’exclama Juice, avant d’être interrompu par les regards glacials des deux Morrow qui avaient complètement omis sa présence. Je vais aller… je dois… enfin j’ai… du travail… bafouilla Juice en reculant hagard, alors que le père et la fille le dévisageaient d’un air signifiant « qu’est-ce que tu fous encore là, attardé ? »

— Ouais fais ça, siffla Clay entre ses dents, alors que le jeune biker à crête retournait s’enfermer dans son coin sans demander son reste. Alors, tu fais quoi maintenant ? continua-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

— Je me débrouille pour que la horde de chasseurs de primes dégage du chemin, annonça-t-elle, et une fois qu’il se sentira tranquille, les Mayans cesseront de jouer à cache-cache et relâcheront leur garde, prédit la jeune femme d’un ton très professionnel qui rappela soudain à Clay qu’elle n’était plus sa petite ado turbulente, bien loin de là.

— Et il passera la frontière, conjectura le Près’.

— Pas s’il est toujours recherché, contra Baxie. Le seul hic, c’est la prime. Ici il n'a pas l’moindre mandat au cul. Il faut que Jerry continue de surveiller ça, ok ? Quand il sera mûr, on aura plus qu’à aller le cueillir, commença à planifier Charlie animée. A ce moment là, j’aurais sans doute besoin que vous fassiez…, se stoppa-t-elle soudain les traits fermés, en plantant son regard droit dans les yeux bleus de son père. Attends un peu Clay. T’as toujours pas soumis ma requête au vote…

— On n'a pas eu le temps Charlie, avec tout ce qui… se justifia le biker.

— N’te fous pas de ma gueule, Clay ! vitupéra Baxie. T’as le temps de faire voter la protection d’un minable blindé aux as ; de décider si un connard de première à le droit de revenir ; et t’as pas deux foutues minutes pour aider ta fille ? le rabroua-t-elle furieuse.

— Ne me parles pas comme ça Charlie ! la somma Clay d’un ton péremptoire.

— Putain Clay, bien sur, que je te parle comme ça. J’en ai plein le cul de tes conneries ! le défia Charlie avec insolence. Dis-moi une bonne fois pour toutes si tu comptes m’aider ou pas, que je n'perde pas mon temps, merde ! On dirait que ça te plait de faire trainer les choses, insinua-t-elle fielleuse. C’n'est pas comme si j’avais un boulot, ou même que j’en avais marre de dormir dans un rade miteux !

— T’as qu’à venir t’installer à la maison alors, laissa tomber Clay comme une évidence.

— Ben oui, comme ça… reprit Charlie en colère avant de réaliser le véritable sens des paroles de son géniteur. Jésus Christ ! Elle est forte, elle est très forte, s’ahurit-elle, incrédule. Comment elle a fait, dis-moi ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Gemma, articula-t-elle froidement. Pour t’embarquer dans son plan merdique, précisa sa fille. Qu’elle soit vraiment prête à tout pour m’obliger à rester, c’était prévisible. Qu’elle manipule tout et tout le monde pour faire avancer ses manigances, c’était couru d’avance. Mais qu’elle ait réussi à t’avoir toi… dit Charlie stupéfaite. Bon sang, pourtant tu la connais, Clay, mieux que personne.

— C’est si horrible que ça, l’idée de rester ? se formalisa Clay, profondément déçu par la résistance de sa fille à son égard. De revenir vivre parmi nous ? Qu’on redevienne une famille ?

— Putain pas toi Clay ? se hérissa la jeune femme, ayant l’impression d’entendre Gemma parler par la bouche de son père, mot pour mot. Tu n'vas pas me faire ce plan là ? Clay, tenta-t-elle de le secouer, c’n’est pas ma place. Et t’as plus envie que moi que je reste.

— J’dis juste que c’est toi qu’est partie. Et qui est revenue, Charlie, lui remémora son père. Nous, on a jamais bougé. On a toujours été là, dit-il comme une évidence en désignant le Club d’un geste large. Alors, c’est normal qu’on veuille que tu reprennes la place que tu as quittée en partant, acheva-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Charlie.

— Je… bafouilla Charlie le souffle coupé. Nan tu sais quoi ? se ressaisit-elle dans un élan de fierté. J’ai ni l’envie, ni le cœur de parler de ça aujourd’hui. J’veux du temps. J’veux de l’espace. Alors, on oublie ce … truc… bizarre, grimaça-t-elle, n’ayant toujours pas compris le sens réel de ce qui venait de se jouer entre eux. Et on se reconcentre, s’il te plait.

— J’ai déjà dit à Jerry de continuer à surveiller l’affaire, déclara son père d’un ton mesuré, comme si rien ne c’était passé. On passera ta requête au vote à la prochaine réunion.

— Ok. Merci, ânonna Charlie.

— On va récupérer le copain d’Otto à Stockton, tu viens avec nous ? lui proposa nonchalamment Clay en se levant.

— Pour de vrai ? demanda Charlie, les yeux écarquillés, médusée.

— Ouais, répondit son père le plus naturellement du monde. On te déposera à la kermesse au passage.

— Waouh. Ben si je m’y attendais…, murmura Charlie, stupéfaite par le revirement soudain du comportement de Clay : était-il sincère et voulait-il vraiment qu’elle fasse de nouveau partie de sa vie et de celle du Club, ou était-il en train de la manipuler à des fins mystérieuses ? C’est cool Clay, mais vraiment… refusa-t-elle, encore méfiante. Gemma… son cœur… ses nerfs… ma vie… enfin tu vois, énuméra-t-elle avec humour. Vaut mieux que je n’abuse pas trop de sa patience.

— T’as raison.

— Bon, ben … euh à plus.

— Ouais. »

Charlie quitta le club tellement troublée par l’épisode qui venait de se jouer, beaucoup trop paternant pour elle, qu’elle avait l’impression d’être saoule. Etait-ce bien le même Clay Morrow dans ce bar que celui qui l’avait accueillie, si glacial, quand elle était arrivée deux semaines plutôt ? Cet homme là ressemblait tellement peu à l’image froide, dure et inaccessible que le Près’ avait laissée dans sa mémoire, qu’elle pourrait presque douter qu’il s’agissait de la même personne. D’un coup, le Président des Sons s’était effacé pour laisser totalement place au père qu’il aurait dû être toutes ces années.

Même Clay s’était surpris lui-même de cet élan affectif envers sa fille : leurs rapports n’avaient été basés que sur l’opposition et le conflit permanent les dernières années de sa vie à Charming. Mais l’espace d’un instant, il avait retrouvé la même tendresse éprouvée pour la fillette de quatre ans qu’il avait retrouvée un matin, grimpée sur sa moto, un casque trop grand sur la tête et exigeant sans en démordre qu’il la garde avec lui. Il était tout ce qu’elle avait alors, Ryanne en Irlande, et pour la première fois depuis la naissance de la petite, il avait joué son rôle et aimé ça. Et puis, la fillette avait grandi, et l’adolescente s’était révélée moins docile, plus provocatrice, constamment en colère, et Clay n’avait plus jamais réussi à l’approcher. En six années de vie commune, Clay pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une seule main le nombre d’étreintes de son initiative que sa fille avait consenti à accepter.

Quant à la jeune femme, totalement inattentive à la route, elle s’interrogeait sur l’implication de Gemma dans ce soudain revirement de situation. Comment s’y était-elle prise ? Elle était décidément imbattable. Charlie fit le trajet jusqu’à la kermesse en aveugle, perdue dans ses pensées, et s’étonna elle-même d’être parvenue à bon port en un seul morceau.

— « Mais où est Charlie ? râla Gemma en s’activant sur le stand de « Sam Crow ». Ah te voilà enfin ! soupira-t-elle, en la voyant arriver.

— La ramène pas trop toi ! l’avertit Charlie abrupte. J’viens de voir Clay. Je n'sais pas comment tu t’y es prise pour le manœuvrer comme ça, mais ça m’impressionne ! cracha-t-elle.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Du fait qu’il m’ait proposé de revenir vivre à la maison.

— Vraiment ? Oh Charlie c’est formidable. ! s’émerveilla sa belle-mère.

— C’est hors de question Gemma, trancha Charlie avec humeur. Et le sujet est clos. »

Sur cette parole, Charlie tourna les talons et s’affaira à éviter Gemma autant que faire se pouvait.

* * *

1Inspiré de Sabu, célèbre hacker du groupe Anonymous, maintenant au service du FBI.

 

2La Dyna est une moto puissante et rapide. Une Harley Davidson.

 

3◘ Extrait de _Eliott le petit nuage_ de Valérie Bonenfant sur le site <http://www.contes.biz/>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'en est fini de cette première partie de l'épisode 5! La seconde partie, très prochainement, si le coeur vous en dit!
> 
> En attendant, n'oubliez pas l'importance de vos reviews pour me permettre d'avancer dans cette fiction: n'hésitez pas à me parler des personnages qui vous déplaisent, ou au contraire de ceux que vous souhaiteriez voir plus en avant. Tout comme je vous incite vraiment à émettre dans les reviews toute critique qui me permettra de mieux cerner tel ou tel défaut de ma fiction: n'ayez pas peur d'être francs et directs, je suis plus qu'ouverte à la critique!
> 
> Enfin, n'oubliez pas que les reviews servent d'avis au public et permettent à de futurs lecteurs de se faire une idée avant de lire la fiction: donc fic conseillée ou déconseillée, c'est à vous de jouer!
> 
> A suivre le épisode 3: Giving Back part 2 / La justice de SAMCRO


	5. La Justice de SAMCRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre: Bullets and Blood's Family
> 
> Chapitre 3 : Giving Back part 2 / La Justice de SAMCRO
> 
> Auteur: Edeinn
> 
> Rating : T (Attention aux plus jeunes: Langage vulgaire/Évocation d'une scène de torture /non explicite\ …. )
> 
> Spoilers: Saison1 pour le moment/ Episode 5 Giving Back (Retour de flammes en français)
> 
> Résumé: Sept ans qu'elle avait fait le chemin inverse pour fuir à l'Est. Fuir toute cette merde, toute cette haine et cette douleur qui l'avaient bouffée, presque détruite. Jamais Charlie n'aurait pensé revenir. Et pourtant, elle revenait.
> 
> Disclaimer: Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.
> 
> Bonne Lecture...

Ce fut le bruit de pétarade des Dynas qui détourna l’attention de Charlie des gamins sautant dans la structure gonflable qu’elle s’était proposé de surveiller. Son estomac se noua, jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise qu’Opie n’était pas avec eux. Elle s’autorisa de nouveau à respirer, mais elle savait bien qu’aujourd’hui elle ne pourrait pas éviter son biker barbu ; qu’elle devrait s’y confronter, et elle s’angoissait déjà à l’idée de l’accueil qu’il lui réserverait.

— «  Salut princesse, lui lança Bobby, miteux sosie d’Elvis Presley, en venant l’embrasser.

— Salut bébé, ajouta Tig en la serrant contre lui.

— Salut les gars ! Vous êtes déjà morts les mecs : elle est furax, leur dit-elle en désignant d’un mouvement de tête la matriarche qui leur jetait des regards noirs.

— Merde, soupira Bobby en se dirigeant peu fier vers la régulière de Clay, entrainant Tig dans son sillage. »

Puis, Charlie vit Kyle Hobart et une pétasse blonde qui devait à peine avoir la moitié de son âge, descendre de leur camionnette. Quel culot il avait celui là ! Il fanfaronnait au bras de sa cheerleader, insouciant et visiblement heureux ; et Baxie bouillait de lui faire entendre sa façon de penser. Mais elle n’eût pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution : son attention fut détournée du paria par une camionnette beige bien familière qui venait d’arriver sur le parking. Donna, Opie et les enfants en descendirent et l’estomac de Charlie se tordit violement.

— « Courage Charlie, courage, s’admonesta-t-elle.

— Il t’aime, chérie, lui chuchota à l’oreille Gemma, qu’elle n’avait pas vu approcher dans son dos.

— On va vite le savoir, répondit-elle. »

Opie l’avait aperçue et s’était figé sur place. Son biker préféré murmura quelques mots à l’oreille de sa femme et, après que Donna eut jeté un coup d’œil en direction de Charlie, elle emmena ses enfants, adressant un sourire d’encouragement à son mari. Opie ne bougeait pas, se contentant de fixer Baxie, les bras croisés sur son torse massif. Il fallait qu’elle se décide, que ce soit elle qui fasse un pas vers lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea d’une foulée décidée à sa rencontre.

— «  Salut Op’ ! lança-t-elle timidement en se tordant les mains, les yeux rivés au sol. »

Opie ne répondait pas, et le silence devint si pesant que Charlie daigna enfin lever les yeux pour sonder le visage de son ancien ami. L’air grave, le regard pénétrant, il la fixait sans ciller, et Charlie se sentit tout à fait minuscule et craqua sous la pression :

— « J’suis désolée Op’ ! J’voulais v’nir te voir, j’te jure ! revendiqua-t-elle précipitamment. Mais je n’y arrive pas. J’ai tellement peur que tu m’en veuilles et … balbutia la jeune femme au bord des larmes, n’osant plus le regarder en face. Tu sais, je comprends, j’ai été odieuse et c’est normal que tu me détestes et …

— Deux semaines… T’as toujours été lente à la détente, princesse, lâcha Opie sans ciller.

— Pardon ? dit-elle hébétée en levant les yeux. Oh Op’ ! s’exclama-t-elle dans un sanglot soulagé quand elle vit les traits fermés de son ami se transformer en un large sourire rayonnant. »

Opie la souleva littéralement de terre et la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la serrer fort contre lui, tandis qu’elle se laissait joyeusement aller à l’étreinte. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son vieil ami lui fit oublier toutes ses craintes. Il l’aimait encore. Opie, lui était si heureux de la retrouver : c’était comme s’il pouvait effacer ces cinq dernières années le temps d’une étreinte. Parce que si elle était là, c’est qu’elle n’était pas partie. Et si elle n’était pas partie, il n’était pas allé en taule. C’était faux, il le savait, mais retrouver Charlie lui faisait un peu oublier Chino, Kyle et toute cette merde. Le timing était vraiment parfait.

— « Jésus Christ, c’est bon d’te revoir ! brailla-t-il en plaquant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

— Et comment ! renchérit Charlie le cœur léger. Putain, tu m’as manqué mec ! murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d’Opie. Mais ça serait bien que tu me reposes Op’, lui suggéra-t-elle avec sourire contrit. Nan, vraiment mec : les gens nous regardent bizarre…

— Tu m’as manqué aussi, Bax’, répondit-il en riant, tandis que la jeune femme sentait de nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Putain, tu te s’rais vue, tu tremblais de partout : j’ai cru que t’aller tomber dans les vapes, chochotte ! se marra-t-il sans retenue. J’te fais si peur que ça ?

— N’rêve pas ! nia-t-elle en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans l’épaule qui lui fit plus de mal à elle qu’à celui à qui il était destiné. Aïe ! J’suis juste en hypoglycémie là, c’est tout ! mentit-elle éhontément en massant ses phalanges douloureuses.

— Mon cul ! railla le grand barbu. Tu sais, j’t’en veux pas Bax, reprit-il sérieusement après un silence, fixant sa jeune amie d’un regard pénétrant.

— Tu devrais pourtant. J’ai été la pire des amies, déplora-t-elle.

— J’n’ai pas été au top non plus. Jax aussi. Mais c’est du passé tout ça, balaya Opie en caressant la joue de la jeune femme avec tendresse. Et pis, on aura tout le temps d’en parler, hein ? s’assura-t-il, espérant de tout cœur qu’elle ne repartirait pas trop tôt.

— Ouais c’est sur ! confirma-t-elle dans un sourire. Je n’veux pas te retenir, tu es surement venu passer du temps avec tes gosses, dit-elle en désignant d’un geste Donna et les enfants qui discutaient avec Gemma.

— Ouais, affirma-t-il d’un air attristé. C’n'est pas facile tu sais. Ils ne m'connaissent pas en fait, déplora-t-il en regardant ses enfants. Cinq ans… Ellie avait trois ans, Kenny un. Comment tu veux qu’ils se souviennent de moi… s’assombrit Opie, l’air si triste qu’il brisa le cœur de Charlie. »

Après cinq longues années de prison, Opie peinait vraiment à rétablir une relation avec ses gosses. Il fallait reconnaitre qu’en plus d’avoir grandi sans ce père qui subitement revenait, Opie - du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt treize, avec sa barbe fournie, son regard noir et le sourire rare – n’inspirait pas vraiment d’élans d’affection spontanée. En d’autres termes : il faisait peur. Opie souffrait presqu’en silence de ce rejet que lui opposait ses enfants. S’il ne voulait pas les brusquer, il commençait à désespérer que la situation s’améliore.

— Hé, Op’ ! C’est des gosses, il leur faut juste un peu de temps, tenta de le rassurer Charlie, tout en l’enlaçant par la taille. Mais crois-moi, les gamins, ça s’adapte à tout ! J’en suis l’exemple vivant, appuya-t-elle, tandis que son ami la regardait des pieds à la tête, esquissant un sourire.

— Adapté, c’n'est pas vraiment le mot qui me viendrait à l’esprit te concernant… plaisanta-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Baxie

— La ferme, espèce de troll !

— Viens, dit-il toujours en la tenant contre lui, je vais te les présenter.

— Euh Op’… commença Charlie en freinant des quatre fers. Enfin, j’ai des trucs à faire et ... Mais après…bredouilla-t-elle en jetant des regards anxieux vers la femme et les deux enfants d’Opie.

— Holy shit ! Après toutes ces années, t’as encore la trouille de Donna ! comprit le biker, en explosant de rire.

— Ben quoi, j’ai toujours une putain de cicatrice ! bougonna Baxie en pointant un doigt à la base de son cuir chevelu, où s’étirait une fine zébrure blanche et brillante. Elle n'a pas l’air comme ça, mais c’est une guerrière sous ses airs de gentille mère au foyer, protesta la jeune femme.

— Mais Baxie, c’est loin tout ça ! Et puis elle s’est excusée non ? s’impatienta Opie.

— Ouais, ouais, mais cinq points de suture quand même ! Pis là, j’ai pas le temps, refusa Charlie tout net en tournant les talons.

— Charlie Baxter ! la gronda-t-il en l’attrapant par le bras, pour la ramener près de lui. Arrête de faire l’enfant, tu veux. C’est ridicule, soupira-t-il effaré d’entendre encore parler de cette histoire. »

Opie traina Charlie jusqu’au banc où sa femme s’était assise pour regarder jouer les enfants. Charlie n’avait pas assez de force pour résister à l’étau puissant des bras du barbu, et s’était contentée de se laisser tirer en geignant, s’attirant le regard noir d’Opie et celui amusé de Donna qui n’avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle qu’avaient joué les deux amis. Donna avait l’impression que rien n’avait changé. Ils étaient juste un peu plus vieux, un peu plus mûrs, mais la complicité et l’affection qui liaient ces deux là à l’époque n’avaient pas mis plus de deux minutes à reprendre leurs droits.

— « Salut Baxie ! lança Donna enjouée quand enfin son mari eut réussi à amener la jeune femme jusqu’à elle.

— Oh, salut Donna… bégaya Charlie en se détachant avec humeur de l’emprise d’Opie, lui accordant son regard le plus noir. Bonjour les enfants, ajouta-t-elle à l’attention des deux blondinets qui les regardaient – elle et leur père – d’un œil suspicieux.

— Bonjour… répondirent-t-ils sans enthousiasme : méfiants, mais polis, nota mentalement Charlie.

— Les enfants, ça vous dirait d’aller chercher une glace ? intervint Opie parvenant enfin à faire naitre un franc sourire sur le visage de Kenny. Vous voulez quelque chose les filles ? leur proposa-t-il, refroidi par le visage désespérément fermé d’Ellie.

— Vanille-pécan, s’il te plait bébé, répondit volontiers son épouse.

— Heu Op’… murmura Charlie, tout à fait contre l’idée qu’il les laisse seules toutes les deux. Non, merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre devant l’air autoritaire d’Opie. »

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de te cogner dessus encore une fois, Charlie, soupira Donna une fois que son mari eût emmené les enfants.

— Je sais, répondit Charlie en évitant le regard de la régulière d’Opie.

— Donc tu peux mettre moins de deux mètres cinquante entre nous, tu sais, ajouta Donna avec indulgence. »

Charlie accepta enfin de regarder Donna et put constater que si un différend les avait opposées quelques années plus tôt, il semblait être aujourd’hui apaisé. La jeune femme s’admonesta mentalement d’adopter une attitude si puérile, et vint rejoindre la brunette de bonne grâce.

— « J’suis désolée Donna, s’excusa Baxie en s’asseyant près d’elle. C’est juste…

— …Que tu es persuadée que je te déteste, acheva Donna à sa place.

— Ben ouais. C’est plus le cas ? s’étonna sincèrement Charlie.

— Je n't’ai jamais détestée, asséna Donna en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t’en voulais parce que vous étiez complices, avoua-t-elle après un silence. Parce qu’Opie te disait des choses qu’il ne me disait pas. J’ai compris plus tard qu’il voulait juste me protéger. Toi, t’étais déjà dans ce merdier jusqu’au cou, moi il voulait juste…

— … te préserver, termina Baxie. Je n’ai jamais couché avec Opie, certifia-t-elle. »

Opie et Charlie étaient revenus à Charming presqu’au même moment treize ans plus tôt. L’une parce qu’on l’y avait contrainte; l’autre parce qu’on l’avait forcé à partir. Mary, la mère d’Opie, avait un jour quitté Charming, son fils unique sous le bras, dans l’espoir de l’éloigner de son père, Piney, et de l’influence du Club qu’elle jugeait néfaste. Cela n’avait pas pris longtemps avant qu’Opie ne fugue pour revenir à Charming. Jax avait pris Charlie sous son aile. Opie était son meilleur ami. Alors tout naturellement – à l’instar de Gemma qui était devenue une mère de substitution pour ces deux là – l’adolescent avait adopté la fillette comme sa propre sœur. Elle avait d’abord été une fillette téméraire constamment fourrées dans les pattes de Jax et son ami, puis elle avait grandi, et les garçons avaient endossé leurs costumes de protecteurs et de confidents. Plus elle grandissait, moins elle les quittait : toujours fourrés ensemble. Trop même. Charlie avait seize ans depuis peu, quand Donna avait débarqué en furie à la sortie du lycée. Baxie n’avait pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu’elle lui reprochait, que la régulière d’Opie avait envoyée l’adolescente à l’hôpital : sonnée, le cuir chevelu méchamment entaillé et une peur bleue de Donna pour le restant de ses jours.

— « J’n’ai pas dit ça… se défendit Donna. D’accord, peut-être que si mais… Vraiment ? Vous n’avez jamais…?

— Donna, j’ai vingt-quatre ans. Opie en a trente, argumenta Charlie. Depuis combien de temps toi et lui vous êtes ensemble ?

— Dix ans, pourquoi ?

— Ben le calcul n’est pas trop difficile à faire…, répliqua-t-elle. Soit ton mari est un grand malade…

— Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur ! se récria Donna. Bien sûr que je n'pensais pas à ça !

— Soit on n'a pas couché ensemble, conclut Baxie plutôt fière de son argumentaire.

— Je pensais plutôt à pendant notre relation, contra Donna, visiblement prête à solder les divergences passées.

— Opie est un mec droit, rappela Charlie.

— Je sais. Mais, la nuit juste avant que… hésita la régulière, d’un coup mal à l’aise. Enfin, tu vois.

— Avant la mort de Gia, déduisit Charlie d’un ton volontairement neutre, ne voulant pas laisser penser qu’elle souffrait encore de cette tragédie. Tu m’avais cassé la gueule bien avant, pourtant, se souvint-t-elle.

— Ouais : préventif, plaisanta à moitié Donna. Ope n’est pas rentré de la nuit ce soir là. Vous étiez à la cabane tous les deux n’est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, admit Baxie. Opie et moi. Et Jax, ajouta-t-elle comme une évidence. Alors à moins que Ope, comme moi, n’ayons eu des tendances inavouées – et plus que douteuses dans mon cas – tu n'crois pas qu’il serait largement temps que tu vois les choses en face ? Opie t’aime ! Il est littéralement dingue de toi et ça fait dix ans que ça dure ! tonna Baxie insupportée par l’aveuglement jaloux de Donna. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas te prendre la tête avec des trucs qui n’existent pas, ni dans la réalité, ni même dans l’esprit de ton mari ? lui reprocha-t-elle. Tu vois Donna, c’est en partie pour ça que je ne m'suis pas arrêtée, raconta-t-elle avant de préciser pour la régulière : je sais que tu m’as vu passer devant chez toi ces dernières semaines. Je ne pouvais pas Donna. J’avais aussi peur de ta réaction que de la sienne ! avoua-t-elle. Merde, Donna, Opie a été comme un frère pour moi. Et du jour où il t’a aimé, je t’ai aimé aussi, parce que tu le rendais vraiment heureux, se confia Charlie. Même si toi tu m’aimais pas.

— T’étais une fille, tenta de se justifier Donna, émue par la déclaration de sa compagne.

— J’te rassure, j’en suis toujours une.

— Opie baisait les filles, lâcha Donna. Il était pote avec les mecs et il baisait les filles.

— Ben pas moi, résista sa compagne. Et s’il te plait, ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toutes ces putes ! Bien sûr que c’était différent. J’n'étais pas juste une fille : j’étais la fille de Clay, de Gemma ; la sœur de Jax, souligna Charlie pour justifier de sa place théoriquement intouchable au sein du Club. Une sale gosse de onze ans qui l’avait suivi partout, empêchant l’ado qu’il était de chopper tout ce qui bougeait. La gamine sur qui il avait toujours fallu veiller. Constamment dans leurs pattes, se dénigra-t-elle volontiers. J’ai toujours été une petite sœur, Donna. Pas une fille qu’on baise, protesta finalement Baxie.

— Alors les filles, ça va ? les interrompit Opie en approchant.

— T’avais pas des gosses, toi ? lui demanda Charlie en haussant les sourcils, remarquant qu’il était seul.

— Ils jouent.

— T’as vu, on s’est même pas tapées dessus ! fanfaronna Baxie en adressant une œillade complice à Donna. Bon, la p’tite famille, j’adorerais rester avec vous, dit-elle en se levant, mais j’vais aller voir si Gemma n’a pas besoin de moi.

— Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? l’enjoignit Opie, déçu qu’elle le quitte si tôt.

— Oh non, c’est bon, souffla-t-elle exagérément. Les Winston, j’en ai eu ma dose pour aujourd’hui ! D’ailleurs, je compte bien m’employer à éviter Piney pour le reste de la journée tiens, ironisa la jeune femme, déclenchant les rires de ses comparses, tandis qu’elle s’éloignait.

— Eh, Charlie, l’alpagua Donna en la rejoignant. Amies ? voulut-elle s’assurer.

— Amies, chuchota Baxie en serrant la frêle brunette contre elle, avant de reprendre son chemin.

— Eh Bax ! J’suis heureux qu’tu sois là, cria Opie.

— Moi aussi Opie, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle plus bas pour elle, avec une bonne foi qui la surprit elle-même.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Baxter, annonça Charlie en décrochant son téléphone.

— _Baxie, c’est Tara_ , lui répondit la voix anxieuse dans le combiné.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— _Il est là. J’veux dire, il était là,_ fit précipitamment Tara en chuchotant pour n’être pas entendue de l’interne qui passait dans le couloir. _Il est venu ici, à l’hôpital._

— Merde ! soupira Charlie. Ne bouge pas de l’hôpital, et ne reste pas seule, ordonna la chasseuse, j’arrive.

— _Il est reparti,_ tenta de la rassurer la Doc.

— Ouais, ou il traine encore dans le coin, envisagea la jeune femme. De toute façon, il faut que j’te parle. T’as pas eu mon message hier soir ?

— _Si, bien sur, mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de te rappeler et je pensais te voir à la kermesse,_ expliqua Tara.

— J’arrive, termina Charlie avant de couper la communication et de ranger son téléphone tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? l’apostropha Jax en la voyant partir, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

— Merde, soupira la jeune femme le cœur tambourinant trop fort dans sa poitrine, tu m’as fait peur. J’dois faire une course. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle à son frère et Opie négligemment assis sur des boîtes des feux d’artifice, une cigarette au bec. Vous savez qu’vos jolis p’tits culs sont posés sur des articles ultra-inflammables ? dit-elle en désignant du doigt leurs cigarettes.

— J’aime le risque, répondit Opie en souriant. C’est moi qui tire le feu d’artifice de ce soir, précisa-t-il en tapotant sur son carton.

— Toi, jouer avec le feu ? Comme c’est étonnant, ironisa Charlie. Et toi, donc, tu glandes ! critiqua-t-elle en regardant son frère. Ben tiens, rends-toi utile : dis à Gemma que je suis partie et que je reviens au plus vite, ok ? lui lança-t-elle avant de détaler précipitamment pour que son frère ne puisse pas refuser.

— Trouillarde ! les entendit-elle beugler à l’unisson derrière elle »

Elle s’accorda un quart de seconde pour se retourner et tirer la langue à Opie et Jax, et fila jusqu’à sa voiture pour foncer à l’hôpital. Sur le parking, elle essaya de repérer la Saturn de sa proie, mais sans résultat. Elle grimpa jusqu’à l’étage de pédiatrie et s’arrêta à la réception :

— « Où est le Docteur Knowles, je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle à la réceptionniste tout en jetant un regard circulaire au lieu, guettant _sa_ présence.

— Je l’appelle tout de suite. Vous êtes ? questionna la femme, le téléphone à l’oreille.

— Baxter, répondit-elle de manière automatique, avant de préciser pour justifier sa présence : la tante d’Abel Teller.

— Docteur Knowles ? Une Mlle Baxter pour vous ; la tante du petit Teller, annonça la réceptionniste à Tara au bout du fil. Bien, docteur, je lui dis, fit-elle en raccrochant. Elle est dans la chambre d’Abel, elle vous attend. C’est…

— Par là, oui, je sais, termina Charlie. Merci. »

Baxie parcouru exactement le même chemin que la veille et une fois encore pour les mêmes raisons : à cause du même individu. Cette fois-ci en revanche, elle ne se perdit pas, et trouva du premier coup la couveuse d’Abel.

— « Essaierais-tu de séduire un autre Teller, par hasard, Doc ? plaisanta Charlie en entrant dans la chambre d’Abel, pour trouver Tara assise près de la couveuse.

— Peut-être. Tu vas me dénoncer ? la nargua Tara.

— J’sais pas encore, hésita Charlie, mais fais gaffe : je connais sa grand-mère ! Oh, et ce n’est pas ce que j’entendais par « ne reste pas seule ». Ce p’tit est sans doute un guerrier dans l’âme, mais je crois qu’il va falloir attendre qu’il grandisse un peu avant d’en faire un chevalier servant. Bonjour petit prince, susurra-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de la couveuse. Alors, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle avec sérieux à la doctoresse.

— Bon sang ! J’ai eu la trouille, avoua Tara encore fébrile.

— Il t’a menacé ?

— Il m’a… non, reconnut-elle. En fait non, il voulait juste… Il voulait me prévenir qu’il était en ville pour le travail, lui raconta la Doc.

— Quel travail ? s’alarma Baxie, se rappelant que Jax lui avait parlé d’un agent de l’ATF qui les surveillait.

— Pour démanteler un trafic d’armes, répondit-elle. Une piste qu’il a suivi depuis Chicago. Jusqu’aux Sons…

— Holy shit ! jura Charlie voyant se réaliser ses craintes.

— Je crois qu’il est là pour moi, prédit Tara.

— J’en ai l’impression aussi. Peut-être qu’il a saisi l’occasion de faire d’une pierre, deux coups : te récupérer et faire un bond dans sa carrière, réfléchit la chasseuse à voix haute.

— Il croit que je suis avec Jax, ajouta la chirurgienne avec angoisse.

— Alors ça devient une lutte personnelle, en déduisit Charlie. Merde, ce n’est pas bon ça.

— Il a dit que son statut d’agent fédéral prenait le pas sur une injonction délivrée par un état, se rappela Tara. C’est vrai ? voulut-elle savoir, des accents de terreur dans la voix.

— Oui, confirma Charlie, quitte à entretenir encore les angoisses de la jeune femme : il fallait qu’elle s’y prépare. C’est bien ce que je craignais. S’il est missionné pour le boulot, l’injonction ne peut pas le restreindre.

— Jésus Christ… souffla Tara en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

— Ecoute Tara, dit Charlie en s’asseyant sur l’accoudoir, passant une main compatissante dans le dos de son amie. J’ai fait des recherches : je reste persuadée qu’il est revenu ici pour toi. Je l’ai suivi hier et … commença Baxie avant de se rétracter, jugeant préférable de ne pas trop en dire, pour ne pas effrayer plus encore l’amie de Jax. Bref, je vais rester vigilante d’accord, conclut-elle, se promettant de surveiller étroitement les agissements de l’agent. Néanmoins, je pense qu’il faudrait vraiment que tu préviennes Jax, qu’il en informe le Club et … lui conseilla-t-elle.

— Non ! se récria la Doc, affolée. Jax ne doit rien savoir : ça va l’rendre fou, trancha-t-elle avec fermeté. S’il te plait Baxie.

— Si tu penses que c’est mieux ainsi… regretta sa compagne, persuadée pourtant que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Bon, de toute façon, ils savent que l’ATF les surveille, donc de ce côté-là ils se tiendront tranquilles. Mais réfléchis-y, tu veux ? l’enjoignit-elle. Tu n’peux pas affronter ça toute seule, Doc.

— Je n’suis pas toute seule, tu es là, corrigea-t-elle.

— Oui, lui réaffirma Charlie, mais je vais surement être occupée et si Jax… insista-t-elle à nouveau.

— Non, s’opposa Tara d’une voix décidée.

— Ok. Comme tu veux, après tout, c’est toi que ça regarde, répondit Baxie, pensant en son for intérieur que quoiqu’il arrive, Jax le saurait forcément, tôt ou tard. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne après ton service ? lui proposa-t-elle.

— En fait, j’ai bientôt fini. Je pensais aller faire un tour à la kermesse, expliqua Tara.

— C’est une bonne idée. Les gars sont là-bas : tu y s’ras en sécurité.

— Alors je suis en danger… soupira la chirurgienne, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

— Pas en danger, mais tu dois être prudente, rectifia Charlie en lui tendant un téléphone. Tiens. C’est un prépayé : j’ai enregistré mon numéro. Tu m’appelles à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Même pour un détail, lui ordonna-t-elle. Pour l’instant, j’ai que ça à faire alors je serais vraiment disponible n’importe quand. Et surtout, tu le gardes avec toi. Tout le temps. Même ici, laisse-le allumé, exigea la jeune femme. Oh et si jamais… ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour partir, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Y’a le numéro de Jax dedans, lui dit-elle d’un air entendu.

— Ok.

— Bon, j’y vais. N’oublie pas : pour n’importe quoi ! lui rappela-t-elle en quittant la chambre d’Abel. Bye, Doc. »

Charlie aurait dû repasser à la kermesse, pour éviter que Gemma ne soit furieuse contre elle, mais elle était prête à se mettre la matriarche à dos : il fallait qu’elle soit fixée. Charlie retourna au motel ; enfila un jean et un sweat à zip passe-partout ; fourra dans une besace noire sa clé USB contenant un logiciel de craquage que lui avait programmé Sabi, un disque dur externe, sa trousse d’outils, des gants de cuir, son cran d’arrêt, une lampe torche et son prépayé ; glissa son Beretta dans son holster et remonta dans l’Impala pour rejoindre le centre-ville de Charming. Cette kermesse était une aubaine finalement : la moitié de la ville devait y être et les routes étaient désertes. Parfait. Baxie se gara devant le _Cottage_ et chercha des yeux la Saturn, sans la trouver. Elle sortit son téléphone et remit en route le GPS.

— « Et merde ! pesta-t-elle en voyant le point rouge de la Saturn de location s’afficher sur l’écran. Ouais Doc, répondit-elle dans son prépayé qui vibrait.

— _Baxie, je suis allée à la kermesse et …_ , commença la doctoresse.

— Ouais je sais, il y est, la coupa Charlie en fixant d’un œil mauvais le GPS qui localisait leur homme à la kermesse. Je viens de voir ça.

— _Comment ?_ s’exclama Tara.

— T’as pas envie d’le savoir, lui assura Baxie. Ecoute, rentre chez toi Tara et ferme la porte, lui conseilla-t-elle, voulant à tout prix profiter de cette occasion. Je passerai te voir après pour m’assurer que tout va bien. Oh et vire-moi cette clé du pot de fleurs à l’entrée ! Ou alors mets carrément un panneau : entrée libre, la réprimanda-t-elle atterrée qu’il y’ait encore des gens suffisamment naïfs pour dissimuler une clé à cet endroit. Tout le monde planque une clé là : ce n’est pas une cachette.

— _Comment tu… Non laisse,_ se ravisa la Doc, sachant bien que de toute façon Baxie ne lui répondrait pas. _Je t’attends à la maison._

— Ok Doc, dit Charlie en raccrochant. »

Charlie, enfila ses lunettes de soleil ; coupa le son de son téléphone puis le fourra dans sa besace, et enclencha le mode vibreur du prépayé qu’elle glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle sortit de la voiture et passa deux fois devant l’hôtel. La première, elle constata qu’une seule réceptionniste était restée. Une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années qui avait l’air de se faire chier royalement et faisait tournoyer sa clé de voiture au bout de son index. Dodge, nota mentalement Charlie. La seconde, elle repéra que seules quatre clés de chambre manquaient sur le tableau. Elle ne serait probablement pas dérangée. Charlie fit le tour des rares voitures sur le parking et repéra une Dodge Néon prune. Une trousse à maquillage, un magazine people et un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque du campus d’Oakland. C’était sans doute la bonne. Charlie s’accroupit derrière la voiture en prenant garde de ne pas être vue et sortit son cran d’arrêt.

— « J’suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle quand le sifflement caractéristique de l’air s’échappant du pneu éventré se fit entendre. Excusez-moi, dit Charlie en franchissant la porte de l’hôtel, tandis que la jeune femme derrière le comptoir – qu’elle obligea à lever les yeux de son journal à potins – lui lançait un regard blasé en mâchonnant son chewing-gum. Je passais sur le parking en rentrant et je viens de voir qu’une des voitures avait un pneu crevé, et j’me disais que c’était peut-être celle de l’un de vos clients. Du coup, j’voulais juste prévenir.

— Ok, marmonna la jeune fille, en replongeant dans son magazine. C’est quoi comme voiture ? demanda-t-elle l’air de s’en foutre royalement.

— Heu, je n’sais pas trop. Une voiture prune, mais la marque, j’m’y connais pas trop… mentit Charlie qui avait passé les deux tiers de sa vie dans un garage, et pouvait reconnaitre la marque et le modèle d’une voiture en deux secondes.

— Prune ? Putain de merde ! s’exclama la jeune fille soudain affolée, et Charlie sut alors qu’elle avait visé juste. Une Dodge ?

— Oui, peut-être, répondit-elle, juste là sur le parking…

— Oh la merde ! Mon père va me tuer, se lamenta-t-elle en se ruant à l’extérieur. »

Charlie attendit de l’entendre hurler un autre « putain de merde » avant de s’engouffrer rapidement dans la cage d’escalier. Deuxième étage. Couloir de gauche. Chambre 25. Elle y’était. Prestement, elle ouvrit sa besace ; vérifia une nouvelle fois le GPS pour être sûre que la Saturn n’avait pas bougé ; enfila ses gants et sortit sa trousse d’outils. Elle remercia en silence Jax de lui avoir appris à crocheter une serrure et entra sans bruit dans la chambre. L’homme était méticuleux. Très méthodique, tout était rangé au carré, rien ne trainait et le lit était refait. Charlie se figea horrifiée devant le mur face au lit : des dizaines de photos étaient fixées au mur avec du BlueTagⓒ. Trois ou quatre photos souvenirs de Tara et lui, et puis des photos de surveillance, prises au téléobjectif. Tara, chez elle, à l’hôpital, dans la rue, au garage, avec Jax… Et des photos des Sons, du garage, du club. Et puis…

— « Beurk, grimaça Charlie en découvrant enfin la photo que ce malade avait envoyée à Tara. »

Jax et une pétasse blonde à Indian Hill’s, entièrement nus, dans une position plus que suggestive. Elle secoua la tête dégoûtée pour chasser l’image de ses yeux : elle n’avait vraiment pas besoin de voir ça. Charlie sortit son téléphone et photographia le mur couvert de clichés, puis posa son portable sur la table de nuit pour jeter de fréquents coups d’œil à la position de la Saturne, et reprit son inspection. Le placard était méticuleusement ordonné et ne recelait rien de très intéressant. Les tiroirs de la table de nuit contenaient une bible et un dépliant touristique vantant l’attrait de la région comme dans tous les hôtels et motels du pays ; un flacon d’anxiolytiques ; une boite de capotes ; un Glock – probablement son arme personnelle – et une liste de numéros que Charlie photographia aussi. Rien de bien alléchant. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’attaque enfin au Saint Graal moderne : l’ordinateur portable rangé dans le tiroir de la seconde table de chevet. Charlie alluma la machine, puis brancha sa clé et son disque dur externe, et tapa le code de démarrage du logiciel de craquage contenu dans sa clé. Le software pirata la session et commença automatiquement à compiler le contenu du PC sur son disque dur externe. Elle profita du temps de la copie pour survoler les dossiers et s’intéressa tout particulièrement à celui nommé « SAMCRO ».

— « Holy shit ! pesta la jeune femme en ouvrant le dossier. »

D’une rapide manipulation sur le clavier, elle fit s’ouvrir simultanément tous les fichiers, et son agitation s’accentua. Cet enfoiré avait tout. Les casiers judiciaires et histoires de chacun des membres du MC. La liste des membres des chapitres associés. L’historique du Club, de la totalité des relations qui se jouaient au sein de SAMCRO. Même sa mère n’avait pas échappé à la recherche minutieuse de ce psychopathe. Charlie ne put s’empêcher de s’attarder sur ce qui la concernait, cherchant quelles informations capitales qu’il aurait pu mettre à jour sur elle. Mais force était de constater que Sabi avait fait un excellent boulot de nettoyage. Elle n’était fichée dans aucune base de données fédérale, sauf de part sa filiation : merci Clay. Casier vierge depuis sa majorité. Un permis de conduire et une licence d’exercice pour la chasse des primes. Une apparition dans les fichiers de la Défense comme ancien Marines, mais pas de dossier : Charlie savait qu’il était classé confidentiel. Sans ça, il n’avait rien sur elle. Absolument rien hormis ce que tout le monde pouvait savoir.

— « Oh putain ! s’exclama Charlie en jetant à nouveau un œil sur son téléphone. »

Le point rouge qui localisait la Saturn de location était en train de se déplacer et approchait dangereusement de l’hôtel. Charlie lança le second programme de la clé, visant à effacer ses traces ; débrancha son disque dur et le fourra dans sa besace ; empocha sa clé USB et remit l’ordinateur à sa place. Vérifiant d’un dernier coup d’œil qu’elle ne laissait rien sur place, elle sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. Se dirigeant vers l’escalier de service, elle décrocha son prépayé et s’engouffra dans la cage d’escalier, juste à temps pour voir le point rouge s’arrêter devant l’hôtel.

— «  _Hôtel Cottage_ , annonça une voix nonchalante dans le téléphone.

— Bonjour, Tessa Smith, coordinatrice des agents de nettoyage chez « Clean&Go », répondit-elle la voix contrefaite, en lisant la fiche d’entretien accrochée à l’entrée de l’escalier de service. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il est possible qu’un de nos agents d’entretien ait perdu son portefeuille chez vous aujourd’hui.

— _Fait chier,_ grommela la jeune femme au bout du fil.  _Où ça ?_

— Latoya s’occupait du premier étage, lut-elle à nouveau sur la fiche.

— _Ouais, bougez pas, j’vais voir_ , finit par dire la fille, laissant échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. »

Charlie entendit la musique d’attente se mettre en marche et attendit que lui parviennent les bruits de pas dans l’escalier, puis celui de la porte donnant sur le premier étage, avant de dévaler les marches. Tranquillement, elle sortit de l’hôtel en remettant ses lunettes de soleil, bien que la nuit commençât à tomber. Elle aperçut la Saturn garée sur le parking, et rejoignit sa propre voiture ; retira ses lunettes puis s’installa en attendant que la réceptionniste la reprenne en ligne.

— «  _Allo,_ ronchonna la voix dans le téléphone.

— Vous l’avez ? demanda Charlie d’une voix niaise.

— _Nan rien du tout,_ grincha son interlocutrice, sérieusement agacée. _Si elle l’a perdu, ce n’est pas ici._

— D’accord. Je vous remercie, répondit Charlie obséquieuse. Bonne journée mademoiselle.

— _Ouais, c’est ça, bonne soirée, pfff…_ soupira-t-elle en raccrochant.

— Bonne soirée… Oh merde ! jura Charlie en réalisant qu’elle n’était pas retournée à la kermesse de tout l’après midi, et que Gemma devait probablement être furieuse contre elle. »

Sans plus attendre, elle démarra et partit en trombe pour apparaître avant le concert. Se débarrassant de son holster, elle glissa sa besace sous son siège, empocha ses clés et ses téléphones, et rejoignit la fête.

— « Gemma, je suis infiniment désolée ! se repentit-elle en fondant sur la First Old Lady. Nan vraiment, je suis impardonnable : je devais juste faire une petite course, et finalement… Tu vois, je me suis tâchée, et donc j’ai dû rentrer me changer et puis… inventa la jeune femme.

— C’est bon, soupira Gemma. Laisse tomber bébé. De toute façon, personne n’est resté en fait. Clay m’a piqué ma main d’œuvre, râla-t-elle l’œil noir, faisant imaginer à Charlie que Clay allait passer un sale moment une fois de retour à la maison.

— Oh Gem’ je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement compatissante. Mais maintenant que je suis là, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle complaisante, très gênée par la déception qu’elle lisait dans les yeux de sa belle-mère : il faudrait qu’elle et les gars se fassent pardonner.

— Oui, s’il te plait, accepta Gemma. Emmène ces sacs poubelles aux containers et puis apporte une assiette de Chili à Opie, là-bas, lui indiqua-t-elle en désignant l’endroit où le biker barbu se tenait, en pleine préparation de son feu d’artifice. D’ailleurs si tu en veux, il en reste : on en a fait beaucoup trop, lui proposa-t-elle en l’embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de quitter le stand. »

Gemma se dirigea vers le centre du parc pour regarder les jeunes musiciens qui se mettaient en place pour le concert, souriant en voyant le jeune Charly Hobart se préparer fébrilement. Gemma était heureuse que Clay ait accepté que Kyle puisse prendre part à la fête. Elle, plus que personne, savait l’importance de la famille, et ce genre d’attention d’un père était indispensable pour un adolescent de l’âge de Charly. La régulière chercha Kyle Hobart des yeux, en vain. Mais où cet abruti pouvait-il bien être passé ? Dans son coin, Charlie exécutait consciencieusement les tâches commandées par la quinqua. Après s’être débarrassée des sacs poubelles – c'est-à-dire avoir payé un gosse pour les emmener, plutôt que de se déplacer elle-même – elle remplit deux assiettes de chili con carne et rejoignit Opie.

— « Et un « spécial chili Teller » pour le gros barbu aux pétards ! fanfaronna-t-elle. T’as faim ?

— Je n’suis pas gros, rétorqua Opie en la toisant de toute sa hauteur, faisant imperceptiblement reculer son amie. Ouais, j’ai la dalle, grogna-t-il en attrapant une assiette.

— Tu vois qu’t’es gros ! insista Charlie en le voyant enfourner une énorme cuillère de chili dans sa bouche.

— Le gros va te péter les dents si tu n’le laisses pas manger tranquille, la menaça Opie avec humour déclenchant les éclats de rire de sa comparse.

— Bon alors, cette petite journée en famille ? osa tout de même demander Baxie après un court silence. Content ?

— Pas vraiment c’que j’espérais, regretta-t-il la bouche pleine, mais t’as raison, j’suppose que ça va prendre du temps. Et toi, ce petit retour aux sources ? lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

— Pas vraiment c’que j’espérais, mais j’suppose que ça va prendre du temps, parodia-t-elle à moitié. Bof, rien d’étonnant quoi. Clay est toujours Clay, et Gemma égale à elle-même, énonça-t-elle comme si cela suffisait à résumer les deux semaines écoulées depuis son retour à Charming. En fait rien ni personne ne semble avoir changé. Sauf moi.

— Ça m’plait pas quand les choses changent, renchérit Opie avec sérieux.

— Le retour est dur ? s’enquit-elle en faisant allusion à son séjour à la prison de Chino.

— Donna veut qu’j’arrête de travailler pour le Club, expliqua-t-il.

— Ouais, la scierie, je sais.

— Elle veut que les choses changent. Pas moi, refusa-t-il. J’aimais bien ma vie avant.

— Tu sais, j’comprends que Donna ne veuille pas de cette vie, voulut lui faire entendre Charlie. Ce n’est pas une vie pour une femme, ni pour des gosses, Op’.

— Arrête tes conneries tu veux, grinça Opie, alors que Baxie venait de déclencher le seul point de discorde entre eux : le Club et la vie de famille. T’essaies de te convaincre toi là, cracha-t-il. Regarde Jax, toi et moi, on est des enfants de SAMCRO et on n’en est pas malheureux.

— T’es sérieux là ? se scandalisa Baxie. Putain Opie, faut qu’t’enlève tes foutues œillères ! le rabroua-t-elle hors d’elle. J’me suis tirée à la première occasion pour ne plus revenir. Jax s’est marié à une foutue junkie qui a failli tuer leur enfant avant même qu’il ne naisse. Et toi tu sors de cinq ans de taule, énuméra-t-elle avec rage. Et tu veux me faire croire qu’on n’est pas malheureux ? Me dis pas que Chino ça t’as pas rendu malheureux ! Regarde-toi Ope, t’es plus que l’ombre de toi-même.

— Nan Bax ! gronda le biker en se dressant devant elle de toute sa hauteur, presque menaçant. C’qui m’rend triste c’est de plus être à cent pourcents dans le Club. C’qui m’fout la rage c’est de trimer comme un esclave toute la journée pour n’pas réussir à payer mes factures à la fin du mois. C’est ça qui m’bouffe. SAMCRO c’est ma vie, ma famille, lâcha-t-il tel un cri venu du plus profond de ses entrailles. La tienne aussi Bax.

— Que dalle, c’est pas ma vie, nia-t-elle.

— De qui tu t’fous là ? Tu peux bien tenir ton putain de discours à Clay, à Gemma, à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi ! répliqua Opie. J’te connais trop bien Charlie. J’te vois là, au milieu de SAMCRO, avec Gemma, avec Jax et les autres : t’es chez toi là, tu transpires le bonheur. Nan Bax, pas avec moi, s’il te plait. T’as trouvé une excuse pour revenir : tant mieux pour toi, si ça te met en paix avec toi-même, lui accorda-t-il. Tant mieux pour nous, parce que putain, tu nous as manqué ! La vie sans toi ce n’est pas pareil, lui confessa-t-il. Une famille qui n’est pas au complet, ce n’est pas une famille. Mais n’te cherche pas d’excuse pour repartir, juste parce que tu n’arrives pas à gérer toute cette merde qui te bouffe. Comme tu l’as fait y’a sept ans en te servant de Gia comme d’un prétexte, ajouta-t-il d’un ton accusateur, qui fit l’effet d’une gifle à la jeune femme.

— Vas pas trop loin Ope ! le prévint-elle venimeuse, prête à en venir aux mains.

— Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore te barrer ? rétorqua le biker, fatigué de l’éternelle fuite de Baxie. Mais tu reviendras ! T’as ça dans la peau, bébé. Bien sûr que Gia n’était qu’une excuse ! répéta-t-il conscient qu’il poussait Charlie dans ses derniers retranchements. T’étais en colère, révoltée contre le monde ; contre Clay. Du coup, tu t’es tirée pour lui faire payer. Tu peux être contente : ça a marché. Mais nous aussi on a payé, lui reprocha-t-il, tandis que la jeune femme accusait le coup, une douleur trop familière lui étreignant le cœur. T’es pas partie à cause de Gia et tu le sais. Nan, laisse-moi finir, lui intima-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Faut que quelqu’un t’le dise, faut qu’tu l’entendes, et puisque Jax ne le fera pas… Ta mère est morte et tu en as tenu Clay responsable, parce qu’il te fallait un coupable, énonça-t-il, remuant encore le couteau dans une plaie jamais refermée. Mais Opie ne pouvait pas s’arrêter, pas avant que Charlie n’entende ces vérités qu’elle avait trop longtemps fuies, alors il continua, toujours plus véhément : Clay, le Club, tous dans le même sac. Tu t’es accrochée à ça ; t’as jamais fait le deuil. Mais tant que tu pouvais haïr Clay et le Club pour la mort de ta mère, tu tenais bon. Mais quand ça a commencé à aller bien, trop bien. Que tu as réalisé que SAMCRO était ta famille, une partie de toi. Que t’as plus réussi à les haïr, c’est là qu’t’as foutu l’camp, l’accusa-t-il, ne se laissant pas troubler par les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son amie, certain qu’il devait le faire pour l’empêcher de fuir à nouveau ; pour qu’enfin elle commence à vivre. Souviens-toi que j’étais là, dans la cabane avec toi. La veille de ce qui vous est arrivé à Gia et à toi. Jax et moi, on a passé la nuit à essayer de te persuader de n’pas partir. T’étais décidée avant Gia, lui rappela-t-il. Putain, on dirait que tu n’supportes pas d’aller bien, d’être heureuse. Mais t’y as le droit Charlie, scanda-t-il en attrapant le visage de la jeune femme. T’as le droit d’être heureuse, même ici, à Charming. Avec SAMCRO, appuya-t-il encore, alors que Charlie tentait d’échapper en vain à l’étau des mains du barbu, qui l’empêchait de faire ce qu’elle faisait toujours quand elle perdait le contrôle : fuir à toutes jambes. Ce n’est pas parce que tu aimes le Club que tu trahis la mémoire de ta mère.

— La ferme Ope…souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot. Nan, ferme là ! cria-t-elle la voix cassée par des émotions trop douloureuses, en voyant son ami prêt à relancer sa diatribe. Ça suffit, j’ai ma dose. Je … je … SAMCRO a tué ma mère… s’effondra-t-elle en s’accrochant désespérément à Opie qui dût presque la porter pour l’empêcher de tomber.

— Nan, Charlie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Ça c’est ce que toi tu veux entendre. Mais tu sais que c’n’est pas la vérité.

— C’était ma mère Ope… souffla-t-elle à peine audible, alors qu’affluaient en boucle dans sa tête les images sanglantes et terrifiantes du meurtre de Ryanne.

— Je sais bébé, je sais, la câlina-t-elle en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Chut, ça va aller.

— Ça va tous les deux ? s’inquiéta Gemma, en arrivant derrière eux. »

Gênée, Charlie se détacha d’Opie et attendit d’avoir essuyé ses larmes et de s’être recomposé un visage un peu plus serein avant de se retourner vers sa belle-mère et de lui répondre d’une voix éraillée par les pleurs :

— « Ouais, c’est cool mam’.

— Bon, répondit Gemma acceptant sans condition le mensonge de sa belle-fille et le mutisme du biker, sachant que si Charlie en ressentait le besoin, elle lui en parlerait. Opie, tu as vu Kyle ? »

Opie garda le silence, le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées, et Charlie eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

— « Opie, où est Kyle ? Réponds ! lui intima-t-elle angoissée.

— Il a gardé l’tatouage qu’il devait s’faire enlever, répondit-il sans émotion en prenant un carton.

— Oh mon Dieu... laissa échapper Baxie. »

Opie tourna les talons, un carton de feux d’artifices dans les bras, et Charlie et Gemma se regardèrent les yeux brillants d’horreur.

Aucun des gars n’était là. Toutes les deux savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait. Personne, en dehors des membres reconnus des Sons of Anarchy, n’était autorisé à porter les couleurs du Club. C’était le cas des Prospects, mais aussi des membres qui quittaient le Club, qu’importaient les circonstances et les raisons. Pour ces derniers : plus de blouson, plus de peinture aux couleurs du Club sur la moto, et surtout – le plus douloureux – plus de faucheuse sur la peau. Ceux qui comme Jax ou Opie portaient le blason des Sons sur l’ensemble du dos devaient souffrir une fois de plus en enlevant ou en recouvrant leur tatouage. Mais c’était la règle.

Et Kyle Hobart n’avait pas respecté cette règle. Le tatouage s’étalait encore intact dans son dos. Kyle Hobart était un traître et un lâche. Kyle Hobart n’était plus digne de porter la faucheuse.

Gemma lança un regard douloureux à sa belle-fille, puis sans un mot rejoignit April Hobart qui cherchait son ex-mari des yeux. Il aurait dû être là. Il n’était venu que pour ça : voir son fils Charly jouer. Et Charly commençait à jouer et son père n’était pas là. Baxie savait ce que Gemma allait dire à April. Des larmes de rage lui brûlant les yeux, Charlie parcouru la distance qui la séparait de sa voiture à grandes foulées, n’accordant qu’un regard plein de jugement à Opie quand elle le dépassa.

Charly Hobart entamait un rythme puissant sur les peaux tendues de sa batterie en cherchant son père des yeux. Mais Kyle ne viendrait pas. Kyle était au Club avec les Sons. Kyle allait devoir expliquer pourquoi il portait encore son tatouage à une bande de bikers rancuniers.

Gemma conseilla à April d’aller à l’hôpital. Au plus vite. Quand on était ou qu’on avait été une régulière, on s’attendait toujours à ce genre d’annonce. Alors April avait compris et des larmes plein les yeux, elle était partie. Charlie roulait sans rien voir, les yeux voilés. Elle connaissait les deux uniques méthodes des Sons pour retirer le tatouage de l’un des leurs. Le feu ou la lame.

Le jeune Charly était déçu. Sa mère aussi venait de partir : ses parents ne s’intéressaient-ils donc pas à ce qu’il faisait ? En colère, il frappa plus fort encore sur la caisse claire.

Kyle Hobart bût une autre gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille, espérant que l’alcool lui donnerait le courage qui lui faisait défaut pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

Gemma avait besoin de s’isoler. Elle savait ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. Son époux, son fils, et ses garçons qu’elle aimait tant allaient se transformer en tortionnaires, en monstres insensibles. Putain, elle détestait ça.

April Hobart monta dans sa voiture, paniquée et attacha sa ceinture. Piney et Bobby lièrent les poignets de Kyle avec les chaînes du garage.

Gemma, cachée derrière un coin de mur, versa ses premières larmes et alluma une cigarette. Dans le garage, Tig alluma le chalumeau et inspira un grand coup.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Charlie : ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Jax fit couler le reste du whisky sur le dos de Kyle.

La première fusée de la kermesse explosa haut dans le ciel de Charming. Kyle hurla. Sans ciller, Tig commençait son œuvre et l’odeur de chair brûlée envahit le garage.

Puis Kyle cessa d’hurler.

Charlie, arrêtée sur le bas côté de la route, poussa un hurlement de rage.

April Hobart hurla le nom de son ex-mari quand un van noir le jeta devant St Thomas.

— « Et la justice de SAMCRO est rendue, souffla Charlie dans un sanglot, l’Impala garée sur le parking de l’hôpital pour assister impuissante à l’expression hideuse de la face la plus sombre et la plus terrifiante de _sa famille_ … »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ça y'est le chapitre 3 est clos! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Des questions vous turlupinent? Des trucs qui vous ont plût? Déplût? Envie de taper l'auteur ou de lui faire subir d'autres tortures quelles qu'elles soient? Vous connaissez la marche à suivre!


	6. Question sans Réponse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre: Bullets and Blood's Family
> 
> Chapitre 4 : AK-51 part 1 / Question sans Réponse
> 
> Auteur: Edeinn
> 
> Rating: T (Attention aux plus jeunes: Langage vulgaire/Mots de sexe …. )
> 
> Spoilers: Saison1 pour le moment/ Episode 6 AK-51.
> 
> Résumé: Sept ans qu'elle avait fait le chemin inverse pour fuir à l'Est. Fuir toute cette merde, toute cette haine et cette douleur qui l'avaient bouffée, presque détruite. Jamais Charlie n'aurait pensé revenir. Et pourtant, elle revenait.
> 
> Disclaimer: Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.
> 
> Bonne Lecture...

— « Mais avance abruti, souffla Charlie exaspérée par la voiture devant elle, qui roulait à allure très réduite. Mais c’est incroyable ! T’as eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise, gros tas ? beugla-t-elle par la vitre ouverte en doublant le véhicule comme une furie. »

Baxie avait hâte d’être de retour à Charming : sa visite à Indian’s Hill, pour obtenir de nouvelles informations auprès de Jerry, n’avait pas été très concluante. Les Mayans n’avaient pas encore desserré leur protection autour d’Hector Suarez, le second meurtrier de Chris, et Charlie commençait à s’impatienter. Mais elle avait promis à Clay de ne rien faire de stupide, et l’envie qui la démangeait depuis plusieurs jours d’aller faire un tour directement chez les Mayans, lui apparaissait comme un parfait exemple de ce que son père considérait comme quelque chose de stupide. Aussi, en bonne fille, elle n’avait rien fait. Elle était déjà consciente de l’effort concédé par Clay en la laissant accompagner Juice dans le Nevada, jusqu’au tout nouveau chapitre des Sons of Anarchy, à Indian’s Hill ; mieux valait qu’elle se montrât digne de cette confiance.

Malgré l’absence d’informations utiles, Charlie avait apprécié ce petit voyage. Le plaisir de revoir le bien-nommé Oncle Jerry, cumulé à la soirée très arrosée et à la nuit mouvementée qui avait suivi, l’avait mise de très bonne humeur. Et puis, la compagnie de Juice n’y était pas pour rien, loin de là. L’Impala avait été chargée sur le camion pour l’aller, et elle avait pu profiter du trajet pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le membre le plus récent de SAMCRO.

Le biker à crête lui avait plu à l’instant où il était monté dans le camion – ou plutôt avait essayé – ratant une marche pour s’étaler misérablement sur le sol. Il lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret puis, avec beaucoup d’humour et d’autodérision, il avait animé tout le voyage. Baxie était conquise. Ils avaient discuté sans interruption, se trouvant de nombreux points communs, tant leurs goûts musicaux, que leur intérêt pour l’informatique, ou encore leurs films préférés ; ils n’avaient pas vu les heures défiler.

Après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, Baxie se demandait encore ce que Juice pouvait bien faire au milieu des Sons : il était d’une nature généreuse et légère, pas violent pour deux sous. Un gars gentil, comme on dit. Il n’avait pas le profil, et pourtant il ne semblait vraiment heureux qu’au milieu du Club.

Juice avait bien tenté d’expliquer à Baxie que les Sons étaient devenus sa famille, mais la jeune femme restait dubitative sur les raisons de son engagement. Alors Juice avait changé de sujet, estimant préférable que sa nouvelle amie ne se mette pas trop à creuser. Elle l’avait compris, et le jeune biker avait apprécié qu’elle n’insiste pas. Ça lui avait vraiment plu de faire ce voyage avec la fille de Clay : c’était quand même plus sympa à deux, et puis, il l’aimait bien.

Parfois, il se disait qu’il était impossible qu’elle soit la fille du Près’, tant elle ne lui ressemblait pas : plus drôle, plus ouverte, moins autoritaire. Puis d’autrefois, elle laissait voir un air sérieux, le regard dur, et il percevait l’aura inquiétante qui se dégageait d’elle, quand les sujets qu’ils abordaient étaient moins légers : dans ces moments là, c’était le portrait craché de son père. Ce voyage lui avait au moins enseigné à ne pas trop titiller la jeune femme sur les raisons de son départ de Charming, quelques années plutôt.

Mais il ne regrettait pas que Clay ait autorisé sa fille à l’accompagner : ils s’étaient bien marrés. Elle n’avait même pas eu l’air choqué quand les filles de Jerry s’étaient mises à se crêper violemment le chignon. Au contraire, elle avait éclaté de rire et avait même encouragé sa favorite. Le portoricain avait plus eu l’impression de passer la soirée en compagnie d’un vieux pote, que de la fille de son Près’. Une seule chose lui avait déplu et l’avait mis mal à l’aise. La soirée se terminait et il devait reconnaître qu’ils avaient tous deux beaucoup bu. Trop sans doute, à en juger par le retour de ses potes kangourous qui avaient dansé la tarentelle dans son crâne le lendemain matin. Alors oui, ils étaient un peu désinhibés, mais quand même… Baxie était partie s’enfermer dans une chambre, avec un grand type à l’air peu aimable, et Juice n’avait pas aimé ça.

Toutes les filles ici, étaient des putes ou des régulières. Et elle n’était ni l’une, ni l’autre : le comportement de Bax ne convenait pas au rang qu’elle aurait dû tenir. L’abus d’alcool ne justifiait pas tout. Le jeune biker avait hésité à l’intercepter pour la garder sous les yeux, sûr que Clay n’aurait pas apprécié que sa propre fille s’envoyât en l’air avec le premier venu dans un chapitre du Club, où de surcroît elle semblait être connue. Mais Juice avait vu Jerry adresser un sourire complice à la jeune femme, tandis qu’elle entraînait son partenaire d’une nuit par le bras : s’il approuvait sa conduite, que pouvait-il y faire ? Juice avait cessé de se poser des questions, quand une blonde très à son goût avait coincé entre ses seins, sa pauvre tête tourmentée : c’était une excellente façon de se changer les idées.

Et puis, le lendemain matin, l’Impala descendue du camion, et les barils pleins d’armes chargés, chacun était reparti de son côté : Juice directement à Charming, tandis que Charlie allait jusqu’à Stockton pour voir Otto. Baxie avait bien perçu le malaise du jeune hispanique quand elle était sortie de la chambre en compagnie d’un mec, et elle avait essayé de rassurer son nouvel ami : Clay ne s’énerverait pas, et ne ferait aucun reproche à Juice, s’il n’en apprenait jamais rien. Avec un large sourire, elle lui avait proposé un pacte : elle gardait le silence sur sa lamentable chute du camion – qui lui vaudrait les moqueries acharnées de ses frères pendant des mois – et lui tenait secrète sa petite incartade de cette nuit, qui ne revêtait finalement pas la moindre importance. Juice avait accepté, trop inquiet d’affronter Clay si celui-ci désapprouvait l’attitude de son rejeton. Et puis, il avait autre chose à penser. Cherry était montée dans le camion au dernier moment, le suppliant de l’emmener jusqu’à Bakersfield. Il avait bien senti le coup fourré, mais n’avait pas pu résister devant la moue attendrissante de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, elle n’avait jamais daigné descendre à Bakersfield.

OoOoOoOoO

Charlie quant à elle était allée à Stockton pour rien. Le parloir avec Otto lui avait été refusé : ce dernier était en isolement, suite à une énième bagarre. Et comme si son humeur n’avait pas été assez contrariée comme ça, il avait fallu qu’elle se tape ce boulet motorisé pendant dix kilomètres. Aussi, une fois n’était pas coutume, elle avait hâte de rentrer à Charming.

— « Eh, fais gaffe connard ! gronda-t-elle alors que le Hummer en face faisait une embardée, en filant à toute trombe. Qu’est-ce que c’est qu’ce merdier ? soupira-t-elle au détour du virage suivant en voyant des voitures arrêtées en plein milieu de la route. Holy shit ! jura-t-elle en écrasant le frein. »

Ce fût d’abord la moto couchée sur le flanc qui l’alarma, puis les trois corps étendus sur le bitume, dont celui d’un shérif, et enfin les impacts de balles sur les carrosseries. Elle bondit de sa voiture, Beretta à la main, pour se précipiter près des deux motards gisant sur le sol. Morts, constata-t-elle avec tristesse.

— « Vous n’avez rien ? demanda-t-elle à un type apeuré accroupi derrière la portière de sa voiture.

— Non, répondit-il tremblant de peur. Les shérifs, là-bas, lui indiqua l’homme en pointant la voiture de police juste derrière un van noir.

— Par ici ! cria une voix venant de derrière un fourgon noir.

— Jésus-Christ ! Est-ce que ça va ? s’inquiéta-t-elle en se précipitant auprès de l’homme qui l’avait interpellée, et qui portait les couleurs des shérifs du comté de San Joaquin. Ça vous arrive souvent ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter en désignant les menottes qui le maintenaient attaché à sa portière. Désolée, réaction stupide et nerveuse : je fais des blagues pourries quand j’angoisse, s’excusa-t-elle devant le regard éberlué du shérif. Vraiment désolée…pardon.

— Mon coéquipier, supplia-t-il en portant son regard de l’autre côté de la voiture, vers l’homme étendu sur l’asphalte, que Charlie rejoignit immédiatement.

— Je suis désolée, regretta Baxie après avoir cherché en vain un pouls dans le cou de l’officier à terre.

— Oh, Jésus-Christ, souffla le shérif le regard perdu. La radio ! Il faut…des renforts et… non, des secours… commença-t-il à débiter, perdant tout ses moyens.

— J’vais vous détacher, intervint la jeune femme d’une voix posée en le fixant dans les yeux pour qu’il se reprenne, vous les préviendrez vous-même, shérif….

— Trammel, répondit-il alors que son nom faisait écho dans l’esprit de Charlie sans qu’elle ne puisse clairement en identifier l’origine. Les clés sont dans ma poche, près du badge, l’informa-t-il, tandis que la jeune femme se saisissait des clés des menottes pour libérer l’officier.

— Je vais voir comment vont les conducteurs, lui dit-elle en désignant le van noir d’un geste de la tête, alors que Trammel appelait du secours dans sa radio. »

Elle l’entendit par bribes parler d’une attaque, d’un convoi de prisonniers, d’un certain Sisal en cavale, et des morts. De son partenaire abattu sous ses yeux. Elle l’informa que les deux gars dans la camionnette étaient simplement assommés, puis le rejoignit pour lui proposer son aide.

— « Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre coéquipier, Sheriff, fit-elle avec sincérité : elle avait vu trop d’hommes tomber sous ses yeux en Irak pour ne pas savoir combien la perte d’un partenaire était douloureuse.

— Sanders et moi, on est rentré dans la police en même temps, raconta l’officier, les yeux dans le vague. Ça fait quinze ans qu’on se connaissait… Les deux motards ? demanda-t-il en fixant son regard sur eux.

— Morts. Le type dans sa voiture n’a rien, il est juste un peu secoué, précisa-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

— Il faudrait… Éviter un carambolage... En attendant les secours…

— Bien sûr. Je vais déplacer ma voiture un peu plus loin. »

Charlie dût rouler dans le bas côté pour contourner les véhicules accidentés et poster l’Impala, warnings allumés, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en amont.

— « Le premier connard qui l’emboutit, j’le crève, marmonna-t-elle peu rassurée pour la sécurité de sa voiture adorée, alors qu’elle revenait en trottinant jusqu’au Sheriff Trammel.

Les secours mirent encore quinze minutes à arriver, et le shérif la libéra, lui demandant juste de rester disponible : il la contacterait sans doute pour faire une déposition. Baxie acquiesça puis reprit sa route, réalisant que pour la première fois de sa vie, Charming représentait un havre de paix délicieusement attendu. Alors pourquoi donc fallait-il que cette petite pute vienne lui gâcher son plaisir d’être rentrée à la maison, ragea Charlie en se garant sur le parking du garage. Elle sentait la crise pointer le bout de son nez vicieux: Clay n’avait pas l’air ravi de voir Cherry débarquer au garage, c’était le moins que l’on pût dire. Même Jax semblait furieux contre Juice, qui avait ramené la brunette jusqu’ici.

— « Putain, ce n’est vraiment pas ma journée… C’est qui elle au juste, pour nous mettre Clay de si bonne humeur dès le matin ? demanda Baxie au Prospect qui regardait Cherry se faire sortir manu-militari par Juice.

— Personne, bafouilla Mi-couille, l’air trop troublé pour que l’invitée surprise ne lui soit si inconnue que ça.

— Eh bien « personne » n’a pas l’air d’être la bienvenue, murmura-t-elle songeuse alors que Kip avait déjà tourné les talons pour entrer dans le bureau. M’est avis qu’elle va remuer une belle merde celle-là, prédit-elle. Eh salut Près’, lança-t-elle enjouée à Clay, qui passa devant elle sans décrocher un mot, ni même un regard. …Ou pas salut, soupira la jeune femme, blasée. Pour une journée de merde, c’est une journée merde !

— T’inquiètes, ce n’est pas contre toi, la consola Jax, en la rejoignant pour l’embrasser sur le front. C’est juste…

— Ouais, Cherry, termina Baxie pour lui, n’ayant pas besoin de plus pour cerner l’origine des bougonnements de son vieux.

— Tu la connais ? s’étonna Jax.

— Allô ! s’exaspéra Charlie. Je reviens d’Indian’s Hills j’te rappelle ! Y’a-t-il donc quelqu’un qui fasse attention à moi dans cette baraque ?

— Oh bébé, bien sûr, lui certifia son frère en la cajolant tandis qu’elle faisait la moue comme une enfant. C’était bien ?

— Super ! C’était cool de revoir Jerry. Et puis, on a ramené un petit paquet surprise… J’avais bien dit à Juice que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, expliqua-t-elle, mais il s’est laissé embobiner par le sourire enjôleur de Miss Planche-à-pain !

— Quel idiot ! s’indigna Jax en secouant la tête, anticipant déjà la crise familiale à venir. J’ai peur que ça fiche un beau bordel. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait Juice !

— Ben si tu veux mon avis, la question ce n’est pas _à quoi_ il pensait, mais _avec_ _quoi_ il pensait, souligna Baxie avec un regard entendu.

— Putain les mecs, tous les mêmes, hein ? répondit Jax en souriant, prenant sa demi-sœur par les épaules. Hey, ça n’va pas ! s’écria Jax alors que Charlie venait de lui donner un coup dans les parties, sans raison apparente. Ça fait mal, merde !

— Ah nan, mais je vérifiais, se justifia-t-elle avec un air satisfait. Tu viens de dire un truc tellement censé, que l’espace d’un instant, j’ai cru que j’avais une sœur ! Mais nan, visiblement, toujours un mâle, fanfaronna la jeune femme.

— Ne recommence jamais ça, ou je te le ferai payer ! la menaça son frère.

— Ah oui ? Et ben, j’aimerais bien voir ça tiens ! le défia-t-elle, le regrettant à l’instant où il l’attrapa par le cou pour lui frictionner les cheveux avec énergie. Eh lâche-moi ! On avait dit que le shampoing ce n’était pas réglementaire, tête de gland ! protesta-t-elle en se dégageant.

— Les coups dans les couilles non plus, j’te rappelle ! Bon au fait : journée de merde ? lui demanda-t-il en se rappelant des soupirs de sa jeune sœur quand il l’avait rejointe.

— Une attaque de …

— Eglise ! beugla Bobby de la porte du Club.

— Bon, je dois y aller, s’excusa-t-il. Chibs est revenu du nord. Mais tu me racontes ça après, ok ?

— Chibs est rentré ? Cool ! Dis lui de venir me voir quand vous aurez fini : il m’a manqué ce foutu écossais. Lui au moins il m’écoute quand je lui parle ! fit Baxie d’un ton plein de reproches.

— Pauvre chérie, se moqua-t-il en l’embrassant, avant de rejoindre les autres dans la Chapelle.

OoOoOoOoO

— Bon, se remit à parler Charlie toute seule, Gemma ou pas Gemma ? Avec l’arrivée de la petite pute qui n’a pas dû lui échapper, c’est p’tête pas le bon moment. Eh Kip ! cria-t-elle en entrant dans le Club pour s’approcher des toilettes qu’il finissait de nettoyer. J’peux rester un peu avec toi ? demanda-t-elle au Prospect en train de briquer la cuvette, tout en s’appuyant contre le montant de la porte. Genre, juste faire un brin de causette, se justifia-t-elle en voyant la tête suspicieuse que le rouquin tourna vers elle. Ouais, ou si tu veux, c’est moi qui parle, continua-t-elle, alors que le jeune homme se remettait au travail sans un mot, le visage fermé. Nan mais c’est vrai ! D’où vient donc cette stupide croyance qui veut qu’il faille absolument être deux pour tenir une conversation ? J’te l’dis, on peut se faire la conversation tout seul ! Regarde-moi, c’est ce que je fais depuis ce matin et je m’en porte pas plus mal ! babilla-t-elle, espérant que Kip réagirait. Nan parce qu’après tout, si les autres ont rien d’intéressant à te dire, autant te raconter à toi-même, des trucs qui te plaisent, et même des blagues ! Par exemple, j’ai celle du pingouin qui…

— Ok ! l’interrompit le Prospect, à bout de patience, en abandonnant sa balayette. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? soupira-t-il en lui faisant face, l’allure comique avec ses gants en caoutchouc bleus.

— Ce que je veux… Ben rien ! Oh tu crois que c’est à cause de Cherry… réalisa-t-elle en prenant l’essuie-mains. Ben nan, je n’suis pas venue te soutirer des infos, se défendit-elle en saisissant le menton du Prospect pour essuyer une tâche douteuse sur son visage. Crois-moi, j’ai grandi dans cet endroit, et j’ai appris à rester à distance des affaires de chattes légitimes ou illégitimes des gars ! Mais c’est tout de suite plus problématique s’il s’agit d’affaires de cœur… ajouta-t-elle après un silence, en fixant le Prospect dans les yeux. Beurk, vaut mieux nettoyer cette merde, tu pues ! dit-elle en jetant le chiffon. Il faut du savon, viens, lui intima-t-elle en l’entraînant par la main jusqu’au bar.

— J’peux le faire, tu sais, protesta Kip gêné, alors que Charlie humectait déjà une serviette avec du savon.

— Je sais, répondit-elle simplement, sans pour autant lui laisser les rênes des opérations. J’te l’ai dit Kip, je n’ai pas l’intention de te cuisiner : j’m’en carre de vos histoires ! Moins j’en sais, mieux j’me porte, assura-t-elle en finissant de sécher le visage du jeune homme. J’ai juste l’impression que là, ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de te laisser seul pour ruminer tes malheurs, sweet heart, supputa-t-elle avec justesse, tandis que Kip la sondait du regard, cherchant à deviner les raisons de la soudaine attention que lui portait la jeune femme. Tu sais, Kippy… Ouais, Kippy, rigola-t-elle en voyant les yeux du rouquin s’écarquiller, j’ai trouvé ça mignon. Donc, Kippy, insista-t-elle, si tu veux devenir un jour un grand et fort Son of Anarchy, faut boire plein de bière, brouter plein de minous et attendre d’être seul chez soi pour craquer, ok ? plaisanta-t-elle à demi seulement. T’as passé combien de ces trois niveaux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

— J’passerai le dernier ce soir… hésita-t-il en fixant la jeune femme, espérant d’elle un geste, un mot qui le ferait se sentir moins con d’être apparu si faible.

— Bon garçon ! le félicita-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la joue.

— Ouaip, m’dame ! Bière ? lui proposa le Prospect derrière le bar alors que Charlie posait ses fesses sur un tabouret.

— Trop tôt ! Café, plutôt.

— Enfin ça dépend : quand tu dis plein, tu veux dire plus niveau Tig, ou niveau Piney ? reprit-il en leur servant deux grandes tasses de café brulant.

— Dans le cas de la bière, répondit Baxie, Piney est médaillé d’or ! Laisse, personne n’a le niveau pour rivaliser avec lui, ricana-t-elle. Dans le cas des minous… Rivaliser avec Tiggy, signifierait te taper tout un cimetière, expliqua-t-elle avec la même grimace dégoûtée que celle qu’affichait le Prospect. Quant à Piney, il n’est pas en reste : Papy fait d’la résistance, mon garçon !

— J’ai encore du chemin à faire alors, pour leur ressembler ! se marra-t-il.

— Et si tu commençais déjà par savoir qui tu es et qui tu veux devenir, avant d’essayer de ressembler à qui que ce soit, Prospect… rétorqua-t-elle avec sérieux en accrochant le regard vert de Kip au sien.

— Y’a un message caché là, j’imagine, supposa le rouquin mal à l’aise.

— Le problème avec vous les Prospects, c’est que vous croyez tous que l’objectif à atteindre c’est devenir l’un d’eux.

— C’est ce qu’on souhaite tous, protesta-t-il avec conviction.

— Non. Tu es amené à devenir l’un des leurs, pas l’un d’eux, appuya Charlie. La nuance est minime mais la différence est énorme. Ce n’est pas « Tig bis » ou « Piney n°2 » qui doit un jour prendre un siège à cette table : c’est Kip. C’est ça qu’on attend vraiment de toi. C’est à ça que leur sert ta période d’essai : à voir ce que tu as dans l’bide ; à savoir qui tu es, explicita la jeune femme.

— Donc, t’es en train de me dire que j’ai faux sur toute la ligne.

— Non, pas du tout, réfuta Baxie. Je suis en train de te dire que tu dois trouver qui tu es, avec tes forces et tes défauts. En assumant tes faiblesses, tu prouveras vraiment que tu sais où tu vas, et ce que tu veux ; qu’on peut te faire confiance. Alors cette fille te plait ? Et retourne ton p’tit cœur d’artichaut ? énuméra-t-elle. C’est bien, ça te rend vivant de morfler un peu ! Tu n’dois pas avoir peur de ça, affirma-t-elle. Mais si tu n’veux pas passer pour une fillette, ne te répands pas misérablement à ses pieds. Et surtout, par pitié, ne commence pas à te lamenter sur ton triste sort. Sois un mec bordel ! lança-t-elle en frappant le bar du plat de la main pour donner plus de poids à ses propos.

— Mais t’es quoi toi au juste : une nana ou un mutant ? rigola Kip éberlué par la propagande pro-SAMCRO qu’elle venait de lui servir. Ou une terrible réincarnation de Clay ?

— Ah, ah ! Mystère et boules de gommes, mon cher Watson ! plaisanta-t-elle. Mais si tu me compares encore une fois à Clay, la nana-mutante te décapite, sweet heart, le menaça Charlie.

— Reçu cinq sur cinq, Major ! rigola-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

— J’préfère ça, soldat ! Bon j’ai une question à te poser, mais qui en amènera forcément une autre, plus déplaisante, avoua-t-elle. Donc…

— … Tu vas me poser la question déplaisante toute suite, finit Kip pour elle, anticipant déjà ce que la jeune femme allait lui demander.

— T’es un malin ! reconnut Baxie. Bon, vaut mieux que j’y aille cash. Ce genre de merde, c’est un peu comme retirer un pansement : vaut mieux faire ça vite et d’un coup sec, c’est douloureux sur le coup, mais ça n’traine pas.

— Vas-y, accouche, soupira le Prospect, déjà fatigué par les précautions que la jeune femme prenait.

— Clay s’est tapé cette fille ?

— Ouais… marmonna le rouquin en fixant le verre qu’il était en train d’essuyer.

— Mais elle n’est pas là pour lui…

— Je n’sais pas pourquoi elle est là, bougonna-t-il en retour, sans la regarder.

— Ce n’était pas une question, Kip. Elle n’est pas là pour lui, affirma-t-elle en lui prenant le verre des mains, obligeant du même coup le jeune homme à la regarder. Il est sec ton verre, alors lâche ce torchon ! Bref, j’ai dis que je n’voulais pas me mêler de cette merde. Du coup j’en viens à ma vraie question, reprit-elle quand elle eût enfin l’attention de Kip. Je voulais aller voir Gemma, mais avant, je voulais savoir…

— Elle a vu Cherry, répondit-il, n’ayant pas besoin qu’elle termine sa question pour comprendre où elle venait en venir. Elle a compris que…

— Evidemment qu’elle a compris : Gemma n’est pas née de la dernière pluie, s’insurgea Charlie, les yeux au plafond. Toute femme de biker sait ce qui se passe dans les runs ! Exit les neurones, vous ne pensez plus qu’avec vos queues ! cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

— Je sais ce que tu penses, tu…

— Nan tu n’sais pas, le contredit Baxie. Ni ce que je pense. Ni ce que Gemma pense. Tu ne peux pas te mettre à la place d’une régulière.

— Toi si ? s’étonna Kip. J’veux dire, t’en es pas une. Une régulière, ajouta-t-il.

— Ouais, bougonna Charlie, alors que le jeune homme venait de mettre le doigt sur un sujet délicat : son identité floue et incertaine au sein de SAMCRO. Ce n’est pas faux. Mais j’ai baigné là-dedans, alors j’ai deux ou trois notions, tu vois, lui rappela-t-elle, un peu trop acerbe pour que le jeune homme ne perçoive pas le trouble qu’il avait causé par cette simple réflexion. Alors, je sais ce que je dis, quand j’affirme que tu ignores ce qu’on pense. Et d’ailleurs peu importe ce qu’on peut bien penser de tout ça, on n’a pas notre mot à dire. On fait avec c’est tout, regretta-t-elle en songeant que c’était sans doute ce qui avait en partie détruit sa mère. Mais il y’a des règles : ce qui ce passe dans les runs, reste dans les runs, édicta-t-elle avec gravité. Cherry n’aurait jamais dû pointer le bout de son petit nez ici. Gemma est tout à fait en droit de lui refaire le portrait, dit-elle alors que Kip soupirait, conscient de la véracité de ces propos, et profondément inquiet de la tournure que risquait de prendre les événements. Et à sa place, je n’me gênerais pas !

— Je n’sais pas ce que Cherry avait en tête en débarquant ici… souffla Kip, encore très troublé et songeur quant aux véritables raisons de l’arrivée de Cherry.

— T’es sérieux mec ? s’offusqua Charlie. Tu n’en as pas une petite idée ? ajouta-t-elle, en se demandant si Kip la prenait vraiment pour une idiote – complètement aveugle de surcroît, si elle n’avait pas vu le trouble que Cherry avait causé chez lui – ou s’il ne rendait vraiment pas compte que la fille n’était revenue que pour sa jolie petite gueule.

— Je n’vois pas pourquoi… commença Mi-couille, l’air morose.

— Oh shit ! jura Charlie en jetant un coup d’œil aux caméras de surveillance. Appelle Clay !

— Qu’est-ce que…commença Kip avant de constater par lui-même l’urgence de la situation sur l’écran. Oh merde ! fit-il en se levant précipitamment.

— On a de la visite, grinça Baxie en se précipitant à l’extérieur.

— Clay, tu devrais venir voir ça, conseilla le Prospect à son Près’, en interrompant la réunion. »

Les gars ne se firent pas prier et sortirent tous à la suite du Président, pour rejoindre Charlie déjà sur la terrasse. Une berline noire et le 4x4 du Sheriff adjoint de Charming, David Hale, venaient de s’arrêter dans la cour du garage. Une blonde en tailleur gris et un black en costume émergèrent de la voiture.

— « Vous êtes soit des agents fédéraux, soit des chauffeurs de limousines, lança Clay aux deux agents.

— Agent Stahl, ATF, répondit la blonde en sortant son badge. Je cherche le propriétaire de Teller-Morrow Automobiles, les informa-t-elle avec un petit air suffisant qui n’échappa à personne.

— C’est moi, répondit Clay sans se démonter.

— Allez, venez, dit Hale en passant les menottes aux vieux biker. J’vous embarque Clay.

— Et si vous m’disiez quelles sont les charges ? demanda Clay imperturbable malgré les bracelets d’acier qui l’entravaient.

— Aucune pour l’instant. Je voudrais juste savoir quels sont vos rapports avec Nate Mineke, rétorqua l’agent Stahl cachée derrière ses lunettes noires.

— Qui ? fit innocemment Clay.

— Nate Mineke, répéta Stahl. Il fait partie du groupe qui a intercepté un convoi de prisonniers ce matin. Ils ont tué trois personnes avec des AK-47, expliqua la blonde tandis que l’on emmenait le biker vers la voiture. On a trouvé le portable de M. Mineke sur les lieux. Le dernier appel qu’il a reçu venait de votre garage, acheva-t-elle, alors que Charlie intercepta un regard suspect entre Piney et Jax. Vous avez une préférence ? lui demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion aux places dans la voiture : cette bonne femme puait l’arrogance et la soif de domination.

— Honneur aux dames, répondit le Près’ avec un sourire, grand seigneur.

— Oh, tatoué et chevaleresque. Quelle délicieuse combinaison ! ironisa-t-elle avant de monter dans la voiture qui emmena Clay au poste de police de Charming. »

Piney soupira en secouant la tête et Charlie laissa les connections se faire dans son esprit. L’attaque d’un convoi de prisonniers. Trois morts. Merde, elle y était ce matin même ! Si seulement Jax ou Clay avaient accepté de lui parler ce matin, elle aurait pu les prévenir ; leur donner le temps d’anticiper. Mais voilà, personne, hormis Kip, n’avait accepté de l’écouter. Et là encore, quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Jax de ce qu’elle avait vu ce matin, celui-ci la rembarra. Charlie soupira : que ces hommes pouvaient être suffisants ! Blasée, elle s’enferma dans le bureau pour faire de la paperasse, attendant que ces messieurs daignent enfin lui accorder un peu d’attention.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Hé, bébé ! beugla son écossais préféré en la rejoignant presqu’immédiatement dans le bureau. C’était comment Indian’s Hills ? demanda-t-il en l’embrassant. Ah la chance que tu as ! l’envia-t-il en posant une fesse sur le bureau, empêchant la jeune femme de se mettre au travail. Toutes ces jolies poupées de Jerry !

— Oh oui, Chibs ! Je n’y suis même allée que pour ça, railla-t-elle. Parfois, j’ai l’impression que vous oubliez qu’on n’est pas du même bord, vous et moi, Chiby !

— Ouais, j’imagine que ce n’était pas aussi excitant pour toi que pour nous tous ces minous si… s’emballa-t-il le regard vicieux.

— Stop, Chibs ! lui ordonna-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée. Beurk, je n’veux pas en entendre plus !

— Ce n’est pas ma faute, bébé, se défendit-il l’air innocent. Tu fais tellement partie du paysage ici, que des fois j’en oublie que t’es pas un frère.

— Ouais, littéralement fondue dans le décor… grommela Charlie en plongeant son nez dans une facture.

— Oh, sweet heart! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? s’inquiéta-t-il en relevant la tête de la jeune femme d’un doigt sous le menton, pour l’obliger à le regarder.

— Je n’sais pas Chiby… soupira-t-elle. Je crois qu’au fond, c’est normal : je crie sur tous les toits que je n’veux pas être « des vôtres » ! Alors au bout d’un moment… on fait plus attention à…

— Jésus Christ bébé, tu me refais ta crise d’ado ou quoi ?

— Ça doit être ça! s’exclama-t-elle dans un sourire forcé. Excuse-moi, c’est juste que ces derniers jours… Jax, Clay… hésita-t-elle. Putain tu m’as manqué daddy! »

En entendant la jeune femme l’appeler à nouveau « daddy », le visage de l’écossais se peignit d’un large sourire ému – ne rendant que plus impressionnantes les terribles cicatrices du _Glasgow Smile_ 1 sur ses joues. Charlie avait réutilisé ce surnom qui n’était destiné qu’à lui, sans même sans rendre compte. Comme si les années écoulées n’avaient rien changé à la relation si étroite et particulière qui les avait toujours liés.

Quand Chibs était arrivé à Charming en 1991, il ne lui restait plus rien : Jimmy O lui avait pris sa femme et son bébé, l’avait excommunié de l’IRA, et chassé de l’Irlande, lui prenant du même coup SAMBELT, le Club des Sons de Belfast. Chibs n’avait plus rien. Rien que SAMCRO, où John Teller l’avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Et cette petite peste de Baxie en mal d’attention. Pendant deux années, elle lui avait permis de faire taire la douleur en le laissant la choyer ; l’entourer alors que Clay accordait à sa fille à peine un regard. Il l’avait aimée. Il avait souffert de voir Ryanne l’emmener loin d’eux, en Irlande. Et puis, elle était revenue deux ans plus tard, sans mère et sans certitudes. La fillette de onze ans avait immédiatement rendu à Chibs sa place de père de substitution, « son daddy ». Chibs avait toujours craint que Clay ne voit cette proximité ; cette place confisquée d’un mauvais œil, mais le Près savait qu’il ne pourrait rien y changer. Qu’il avait manqué trop de choses avec cette enfant, quand Chibs lui avait été présent. Alors le père biologique avait laissé faire, s’arrangeant plutôt bien de l’affaire au final. Chibs aimait cette gosse et Charlie aimait l’écossais. Et tout deux étaient heureux que les années n’aient pas même égratigné ce lien.

— « Eh, chérie ! Viens là, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Toi aussi tu m’as manqué, Bax, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Faut pas leur en vouloir, Baxie. Avec l’ATF, les Irlandais, et toute cette merde, ils ont un peu la tête ailleurs, bébé, reprit-il quand enfin ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre.

— Ce n’est pas juste ça, Chibs, refusa Baxie. J’suis quoi au juste ? J’veux dire, si tu devais désigner ma place ici ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdue, sûre que le biker pourrait trouver la réponse ; lui rendre confiance en elle.

— T’es… ben… Baxie, quoi, bafouilla l’écossais sans vraiment comprendre où Charlie voulait en venir.

— Ouais. Baxie… répéta-t-elle en soupirant, déçue qu’il n’ait pas répondu à ses espoirs.

— C’est quoi le problème, Bax ? l’interrogea Chibs en percevant le trouble et la tristesse de la jeune femme.

— C’est moi le problème, Chibs, regretta Charlie. Quand je suis revenue, j’me suis pas posé la question de ma place ici, parce que j’en voulais pas, commença-t-elle à se livrer sans pudeur : jamais elle n’était pudique face à Chibs, il la connaissait trop bien pour qu’elle puisse se cacher de lui. Mais les semaines passent et … J’vais sûrement rester plus longtemps que prévu dans ce trou à rats. Et j’ai l’impression de plus savoir qui je suis, ni où est ma place, se désola-t-elle.

— Ta place est ici avec nous bébé, j’me tue à te l’dire, bordel ! s’emporta le biker, maladroit.

— Holy shit Chibs, je… protesta-t-elle. Tu n’comprends pas. »

Charlie elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui avait déclenché ce malaise en elle. Elle avait l’impression de faire une crise identitaire, comme une vulgaire adolescente. Elle se sentait déplacée, décalée dans cet univers qui avait pourtant toujours été le sien, avant qu’elle n’en claque la porte. Avant, elle ne se posait pas la question. Elle était Baxie. Elle était là. Elle se tenait dans l’ombre de SAMCRO, c’était une évidence que jamais elle n’avait remise en cause, parce que jamais elle n’en avait été consciente. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ce questionnement : était-ce la douloureuse discussion avec Opie, ou la volonté farouche de Gemma de la retenir ? Etait-ce l’étrange attitude de Clay à son égard ou leur amour à tous qui l’entourait de nouveau ; l’insistance des Sons à la garder près d’eux ? C’était sans doute tout ça, qui avait fait naitre en elle le besoin insidieux et inavoué de retrouver sa place auprès d’eux. Et Kip, sans s’en rendre compte, un peu plus tôt, avait réveillé cette douleur sournoise : elle n’était pas une régulière. Alors qui était-elle au juste ?

— « Alors éclaire-moi, insista Chibs en prenant le visage de Baxie entre ses mains. J’veux comprendre. J’veux t’écouter. Tu le sais, sweet heart, quand tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Toujours, certifia-t-il pour que jamais elle ne doute de son fidèle soutien ; qu’elle n’ait pas peur de se mettre à nu devant lui. J’t’aime bébé.

— Moi aussi je t’aime, daddy, avoua-t-elle émue par la déclaration du biker, heureuse de savoir sa confiance si bien placée. C’est juste que… Tu vois, Gemma, c’est une régulière. Comme Donna, ou Tara – enfin presque en ce qui la concerne. Elles ont une raison d’être là. Une place à occuper, s’expliqua-t-elle tandis que Chibs la regardait d’un air perplexe. Mais moi… J’ai parlé avec Kip, tout à l’heure et … débuta-t-elle.

— Mi-couille ? s’étonna l’écossais. Eh dis donc toi, tu n’le laisses pas te toucher ou j’lui pète les dents ! prévint-il, comme si Charlie était encore une enfant à protéger des vilaines idées des garçons malintentionnés.

— Mais oui, daddy, mais oui rigola la jeune femme devant l’espèce de pudibonderie ridicule et injustifiée de son presque-père. C’que j’veux dire, reprit-elle, c’est que je parle et j’agis comme si j’étais une régulière. Mais je n’en suis pas une, Chiby. Je n’suis personne en fin de compte, laissa tomber Baxie tel un coup de massue sur la tête de l’écossais, tant ces mots étaient durs à sa propre encontre.

— T’es bien plus qu’une Old Lady, chérie ! protesta le biker avec véhémence. Tu es la fille de Clay. La fille du Près’, bordel ! Un peu la fille du Club tout entier, ajouta-t-il alors que Charlie éclatait de rire. Ben quoi, c’est vrai, se renfrogna-t-il.

— Oh merde ! Tu m’étonnes que je n’sois pas équilibrée pour deux sous : avec toutes les tares génétiques que je me coltine ! railla-t-elle. J’imagine que ça doit être terrifiant pour les autres : un mélange entre la perversité malsaine de Tig et la « peace-and-love attitude » de Bobby ; le tout saupoudré d’un horrible accent écossais ! Pauvre de moi ! ironisa la jeune femme hilare.

— Sale gosse ! la gronda Chibs amusé, en lui frictionnant les cheveux. Mais j’suis sérieux Bax, reprit-il l’air grave, n’aimant pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de sa brunette. Ta place est ici. Depuis que tu es venue au monde.

— Mais c’est pas comme Gem ou… contra encore Charlie, butée dans son idée.

— Non ! cria-t-il pour l’empêcher de partir encore trop loin, là où il ne pourrait pas la suivre ; là d’où il ne pourrait plus la ramener. C’est une place aussi unique que tu l’es, bébé, lui assura-t-il. Une place créée rien que pour toi, et que toi seule peux occuper. Tu auras toujours ton mot à dire ici, parce que tu es née dans ce Club. Au sens propre, comme au figuré d’ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Ta mère s’est vidée juste là, devant le bar, avant qu’on la trimbale dans une chambre. T’aurais vu…

— Merci Chibs, pas besoin de détails, tu veux, l’interrompit-elle, peu enthousiaste à l’idée que l’écossais lui raconte l’accouchement de sa mère avec trop de précisions.

— Eh, j’suis fier moi ! s’indigna-t-il, malicieux. C’est moi qui t’ai faite venir au monde !

— Eh oui, y’en a qui ont un sale karma ! s’exclama-t-elle, s’attirant le regard plein de menaces du biker. Y’a fallu que ma vieille décide de pondre pile pendant ton voyage ici ! Si je n’suis pas maudite.

— Vilaine fille !

— J’t’aime daddy, minauda-t-elle la bouche en cœur.

— C’est ça, rattrape toi ! grogna Chibs avec le sourire. Mais c’est pour ça que toi et moi on est aussi liés, sweet heart, affirma-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J’ai toujours dit que t’étais ma première gosse.

— C’est bon là, arrête Chibs, tu vas me faire chialer, le stoppa-t-elle maladroite, mise à mal par ce déballage nostalgique et sentimental.

— Pour ça, tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d’eau à ton vieux : ne jamais, au grand jamais, se montrer vulnérable ! ricana-t-il, laissant tout de même pointer la critique dans sa voix.

— Que veux-tu, entre Gemma et Clay, j’ai été à bonne école en matière de dissimulation, au sens le plus large du terme.

— Exactement. Tu as été à l’école de Gemma, tu l’as dit, persista Chibs. C’est elle en partie qui t’as fait ta place, et qui t’as donné le droit de faire partie intégrante de ce Club, au-delà de ta naissance.

— Sauf que je suis une fille, Chibs, lui rappela-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Juste une fille. Et même pas une régulière. Je n’sais pas où est ma place. Je n’arrive pas à me situer et ça m’gonfle ! soupira-t-elle agacée par sa propre instabilité. J’ai toujours su quelle était ma place avant : dans mon équipe de Marines, dans mon boulot. Mais là…

— Tu as la partie la plus dure, sweet heart, reconnut l’écossais. Quand quelque chose est nouveau ; n’existe pas, on a tout à inventer. A construire.

— Et ben je n’suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ça. Ni même de le vouloir, en fait, avoua Charlie.

— Tu le peux chérie, ça j’en suis sur. J’ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Quant à le vouloir… J’veux qu’tu l’veuilles, s’exclama le biker avec trop de foi. Parce que j’veux que tu restes avec nous.

— Foutu écossais ! Tu fais la paire avec Gemma, toi ! le nargua-t-elle, pourtant inquiète de voir quelle émotion l’idée d’un autre départ déclenchait chez Chibs.

— Sur ce coup là, je suis son meilleur allié, j’plaide coupable, avoua le biker sans se démonter devant le regard réprobateur de Charlie.

— Oh ça je l’sais, et elle aussi, énonça Baxie d’un ton plein de sous-entendus. Je sais aussi qu’elle va se servir de toi pour me garder sous sa coupe. Gemma déteste qu’on lui échappe.

— Gemma aime ses enfants et veut les garder près d’elle : je n’vois pas ce qu’il y’a de mal à ça, rétorqua Chibs d’un ton sec.

— C’est bien le problème avec toi, daddy : tu ne vois le mal nulle part.

— Oh si ! J’le vois en ce moment même. Ce truc qui te fait du mal, balança-t-il à la tête de Baxie. Cette lutte que tu mènes depuis trop longtemps, contre Clay, le Club et contre toi-même. Ça c’est mal, parce que ça te rend triste, déplora-t-il.

— Tu sais ce qui me rend vraiment triste ? C’est toi, quand tu me fais ces yeux de chien battu.

— Merde Bax, quand j’te regarde, j’imagine Keryanne et tout ce que j’ai raté avec elle, à cause de cet enfoiré de Jimmy O ! s’enflamma-t-il subitement, sans que Baxie ne l’ait vu venir, frappant d’un coup sec le bureau à l’évocation de son plus vieil ennemi. Putain, elle me manque ma gosse, Bax, elle me manque… murmura-t-il la voix éraillée par le chagrin.

— Je sais Chibs, je sais, le consola Charlie en se levant pour le prendre contre elle. Et si j’avais le pouvoir de te la rendre, … Attends un peu ! réalisa-t-elle d’un coup. Jimmy O, c’est …

— O’Phelan, ouais ! cracha Chibs avec une telle haine dans la voix, qu’il en fit frémir la jeune femme. Ce pourri d’irlandais qui m’a volé mes femmes et … s’interrompit-il en voyant les yeux grands ouverts de Bax et son air horrifié. Baxie ?

— Nom de Dieu… souffla-t-elle presqu’inaudible, tandis que son esprit faisait des connections qu’elle n’aimait pas du tout.

— Bébé ? Quelque chose qui n’va pas ? s’alarma franchement Chibs devant l’absence de réaction de sa petite.

— Euh, je… rien, laissa enfin échapper Baxie, jugeant préférable de ne pas aborder – du moins pour le moment – le sujet O’Phelan avec Chibs. J’aimerais juste pouvoir de te rendre Fiona et Keryanne, daddy, se reprit-elle en évoquant l’ex-femme et la fille de son biker écossais. Que ta vraie fille grandisse avec toi.

— Ouais, moi aussi, mais ce n’est pas possible, regretta-t-il en la câlinant un peu, bien plus parce qu’il en avait besoin lui, que pour consoler sa gamine. Pis j’ai eu de la chance, tu sais. O’Phelan m’a pris ma gosse, mais Clay m’en a donné une autre, en quelque sorte, avoua-t-il en la faisant assoir près de lui sur le bureau, pour la garder contre lui, le bras sur son épaule. J’ai eu l’occasion d’te voir grandir toi. Ça a un peu apaisé la douleur, se rappela Chibs tandis que Charlie l’admirait émue. »

Malgré ses traits défigurés par les cicatrices, sa voix rauque et son apparence inquiétante, Charlie le trouvait beau. Comme toutes les petites filles pensent que leur papa est le plus beau du monde, songea-t-elle amusée de sa propre candeur. Beau parce que profondément humain. Chibs avait dans le cœur cette passion et cette loyauté, sans condition et sans limite, que Charlie lui enviait. Après toutes les épreuves qu’il avait traversées, il se tenait encore debout, fort et fier. Et pourtant sensible, capable de se mettre à nu pour peu qu’il soit en confiance. Il était si différent de Clay. Et pourtant, c’était Chibs le père qu’elle s’était choisi, et qui se livrait ainsi après tant de temps, sans craindre une seconde d’être jugé ou d’apparaître faible. Et il n’y avait bien qu’avec lui qu’elle pouvait ainsi s’ouvrir et confier ce qui se terrait au plus profond d’elle, suffisamment en sécurité quand il l’écoutait.

— « Euh, Baxie, y’a un type qui veut te voir, les interrompit le Prospect en passant la tête par la porte.

— Quel type ? grincha Charlie, mécontente qu’il mette ainsi un terme à ce moment privilégié.

— Je n’sais pas. Un certain Dan, il m’a dit que tu saurais de qui il s’agissait.

— Dan ? Connais pas, répondit Charlie en se demandant quel genre de casse-pied pouvait bien venir l’emmerder jusqu’ici.

— Dégage-le, ordonna Chibs.

— Attends Chiby, c’est p’tête important, dit Charlie à contrecœur.

— Ben, c’est un client du garage, ajouta Kip. Lowell s’est occupé de sa voiture le mois dernier : une berline grise.

— Oh merde… souffla Baxie, remettant parfaitement le nom dudit client sur un visage, ou plutôt sur un joli petit cul.

— Il te fait des problèmes, bébé ? s’alarma Chibs les sourcils froncés. Parce que sinon, je vais le…

— Non Chibs ! Reste là ! lui ordonna Baxie en le rattrapant par le bras, alors que le biker se dirigeait déjà vers le parking, le Prospect sur ses talons. Sois cool, daddy, y’a pas de problème, le rassura-t-elle. C’est juste que j’avais oublié ce petit… détail.

— Alors je fais quoi, Baxie ? lui demanda Kip avec un sourire : lui, il se rappelait bien du petit détail qu’évoquait Charlie et se marrait bien à la voir se dépatouiller avec ça, mal à l’aise.

— Tu … euh… bafouilla-t-elle en s’apercevant que Kip n’était pas dupe, et surtout avait bonne mémoire. T’as qu’à lui dire que je n’suis pas là. C’est tout.

— Ok, obéit-il, non sans lui adresser un dernier coup d’œil entendu.

— T’es sûre chérie ? Si ce type t’ennuie… reprit Chibs, inquiet de voir la jeune femme aussi ennuyée.

— Nan, nan. Faut juste que je prenne mes responsabilités, confessa Charlie exaspérée. Mais, là maintenant, j’ai pas envie de … Chibs où tu vas ? s’écria-t-elle en voyant le biker se lever d’un bond pour rejoindre la porte.

— Alors c’est c’mec ? demanda-t-il un air perplexe sur le visage.

— Quoi ?

— Le mec que tu t’es envoyé sur le bureau de Gemma, précisa Chibs comme si l’événement était parfaitement anodin.

— Holy shit, Chibs, comment t’es au courant de … demanda Baxie, livide.

— Tig. Ça l’a rendu complètement marteau et Clay a failli lui arracher les yeux quand il l’a entendu en parler, expliqua-t-il tout à fait naturellement en continuant de détailler Dan dehors, en pleine négociation avec Mi-couille qui essayait de le persuader que Charlie n’était pas là.

— Oh quelle merde ! Qui est au courant de ça ?

— Ce serait plus simple de demander qui n’est pas au courant, contra Chibs en revenant s’assoir sur le bureau.

— Génial… se lamenta Baxie, en enfouissant la tête dans ses bras.

— Maintenant que j’le vois, tu me déçois, Bax : j’pensais que t’avais meilleur goût, lui reprocha Chibs en éclatant de rire, ne pouvant plus contenir son hilarité devant la mine horrifiée de la jeune femme.

— Trois mois Chibs, c’est plus une question de goûts, marmonna Charlie d’une voix étouffée.

— Trois mois ? fit Chibs dubitatif, avant que la compréhension ne lui fasse écarquiller les yeux, incrédule. Oh merde ! T’as pas baisé depuis trois mois ? beugla-t-il, presqu’horrifié.

— Tu n’veux pas le hurler plus fort ? l’engueula Charlie en relevant la tête, le regard noir. Je n’suis pas sûre que Clay, au poste de police, t’aie bien entendu ! persifla-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing sur la cuisse de l’écossais.

— Excuse bébé, mais quand même…

— Si ça sort de cette pièce, Telford, j’te ruine ta bécane ! le menaça-t-elle presque sérieuse.

— Ne touche pas à ma bécane, sale morveuse ! la brava Chibs

— Parle pas de ma libido alors, vieux biker à la manque ! renchérit Charlie.

— Qui n’a pas baisé depuis trois mois ? demanda Bobby en entrant dans la pièce. Nan parce que s’il faut…

— Bobby ! grondèrent Chibs et Charlie à l’unisson.

— Ok, ok, se rendit-il en levant les mains devant le regard choqué de son ami et celui noir de la jeune femme. J’voulais juste rendre service, moi, se défendit-il en riant.

— Merci Bob, siffla Baxie avec une moue dépitée.

— Pff trois mois…soupira-t-il en se retournant. Quel gâchis !

— Eh mon frère, ferme la porte, lui lança Chibs avant qu’il ne quitte le bureau. Il n’a pas tort Bax : c’est du gâchis, confirma-t-il après que Bobby se soit exécuté.

— Pas le temps, balaya Charlie en fixant son attention sur l’ordinateur pourtant éteint.

— Comment tu peux n’pas avoir le temps ? s’indigna Chibs, scandalisé que tout être humain normalement constitué puisse supporter plusieurs mois d’abstinence.

— Y’en a qui ont un vrai job, Chiby !

— Ce n’est pas une excuse ! Pis le sexe, c’est une question de santé merde : c’est vital !

— Tu vas vivre au moins cent ans alors comme t’es parti ! lui renvoya Charlie en secouant la tête.

— Je veux, ouais ! s’écria le biker hilare. Deux cents même ! Mais, tu n’as laissé personne à Boston ? s’étonna-t-il.

— J’ai laissé personne nulle part, Chibs. Je n’suis pas vraiment douée pour les relations… durables, se justifia-t-elle en butant sur le dernier mot, comme s’il s’agissait d’une horrible grossièreté.

— C’est un Sons qu’il te faut, affirma-t-il. Attends un peu qu’on te trouve un frère qui fera l’affaire, chérie ! D’ailleurs, Tacoma doit…

— Non ! cria Baxie, un peu trop brusquement pour que ce soit innocent. Merci, pas Tacoma.

— C’est d’bons gars, garantit Chibs, surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme : qu’avait-elle donc contre le Club de Tacoma ? Y sont pas tous comme Happy, tu sais.

— Dieu merci ! soupira la jeune femme, Un psychopathe par chapitre, c’est plus que suffisant : Tacoma a Happy et SAMCRO a Tig. Pis de toute façon, faudrait encore trouver lequel de vos frères prendrait ce risque. Parce que y’a une sérieuse condition je te le rappelle. A moins que Clay ait changé d’avis, ledit frère se fera – dixit mon adorable géniteur, je cite – « couper les couilles pour en faire des boules de noël qui décoreront le sapin », récita-t-elle avec amusement en se rappelant l’expression favorite de son père depuis qu’elle avait eu quinze ans.

— C’est vrai que ton père a toujours été un peu… hésita Chibs, se remémorant la prohibition catégorique qu’avait posée le Près’, interdisant aux Sons de s’approcher de son adolescente de fille.

— Barbare, c’est le mot qu’tu cherches, lui proposa Charlie. Non franchement Chibs, quitte à faire ça, autant que je jette mon dévolu sur ton Prospect : il en a plus qu’une, ça ne sera qu’une demi-perte, le provoqua-t-elle avec humour.

— Ne touche pas à mon Prospect ! lui interdit l’écossais. Sinon, je vais être obligé de le descendre, et moi j’l’aime bien ce gosse.

— Ouais, il est chouette, reconnut Baxie en souriant, appréciant véritablement le jeune homme. Relax Chiby ! De toute façon, je crois qu’il a déjà le cœur en cage ton rouquin ! se garda-t-elle, en voyant l’air suspicieux de son daddy.

— Ah oui ? s’enquit-il.

— La p’tite que Juice a ramené d’Indian’s Hills ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. Cherry. Le pauvre garçon avait la tête à l’envers.

— Merde ! jura Chibs en sentant venir le problème. La fille que Clay s’est envoyé…

— … Lors de la fête d’unification, le mois dernier ? termina Baxie. J’imagine, oui.

— Pauvre Mi-Couille. Il va avoir le cœur brisé, regretta-t-il sincèrement, ayant une affection toute particulière pour le rouquin dont il était le mentor.

— Ouais, confirma Charlie, sûre que le garçon était sérieusement entiché de sa poule. Quand Gemma va arracher la tête de cette petite conne, ajouta-t-elle, consciente que la régulière de Clay allait sortir de ses gonds en voyant débarquer sur son territoire, une pute que son mari s’était envoyé en run. 

— Tu crois qu’il faut que j’lui parle ? lui demanda Chibs.

— A Cherry ou Gemma ?

— Mais non, à Mi-Couille.

— Je n’sais pas. J’lui ai parlé tout à l’heure : j’crois qu’il faut le laisser gérer ça, conseilla-t-elle. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse alors que Chibs la regardait avec un sourire fier et attendri. Pourquoi tu m’regardes comme ça ?

— T’es une bonne fille, chérie, la félicita-t-il, content qu’elle prenne soin de son Prospect, endossant son rôle au sein du Club : prendre soin de sa famille.

— Ouais… lâcha Charlie du bout des lèvres, circonspecte. Bon, si tu voulais bien lever ton royal postérieur écossais de ce bureau, j’pourrais commencer à bosser. Merci, ajouta-t-elle tandis que Chibs s’exécutait, puis reposait ses fesses presque aussitôt. Chibs ! le gronda-t-elle. Nan mais sérieux, lève ton cul !

— Laisse tomber la paperasse, sweet heart, viens, décréta-t-il en la tirant par le bras.

— Hé, mais où on va ? tenta de résister en vain la jeune femme. Attends, je prends mon sac ! protesta-t-elle avant que Chibs ne lui fîsse franchir la porte.

— T’en as pas besoin ! rétorqua-t-il en trainant Charlie à bout de bras.

— Mais Chibs, qu’est-ce qu’il y’a ? cria-t-elle, ahurie.

— Viens, j’t’emmène faire un tour ! Prospect ! beugla-t-il pour que celui-ci l’entende de l’autre côté de la cour. Amène-toi !

— Mais je dois finir de… contra le rouquin.

— Maintenant ! ordonna l’écossais. Tu finiras plus tard !

— Mais ! Bloody hell ! jura Charlie en freinant des quatre fers alors que Chibs était parvenu à l’emmener jusque devant sa Harley. Filip Telford, tu veux bien me dire où on va ?

— Depuis quand t’as pas chevauché une bécane ? répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

— Ben…

— Alors mets un casque, lui intima-t-il en en attrapant un sur sa Dyna. Prospect, on part en ballade ! Tous les deux, vous avez besoin d’un bon bol d’air ! annonça-t-il alors que les deux jeunes gens se regardaient complètement hagards et perdus.

— Chibs, Clay est chez les flics, ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de… argumenta encore Baxie, pas vraiment rassurée par le soudain coup de folie du biker écossais.

— On n’a qu’une vie, sweet heart ! soutint-il en enfourchant sa moto. »

Charlie et Kip échangèrent un regard, toujours aussi incrédules, puis le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un sourire contrit et imita son ainé. Vaincue, Baxie obtempéra.

1 Le Glasgow Smile est une mutilation faciale. (Définition en anglais sur le web : Urban Dictionnary / Glasgow Smile.) L’acteur écossais interprétant Chibs TELFORD, Tommy FLANAGAN, porte réellement ces cicatrices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop, hop! On ne se sauve pas! J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis sur ce chapitre, parce que moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, mais peut-être qu'à lire, il est un peu lourdingue non? Review!
> 
> On se retrouve très vite. A suivre: Chapitre 4 : AK-51 part 2 / La Confiance, une affaire de temps.


	7. La Confiance, une affaire de temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous!
> 
> Je tenais rapidement à m'excuser, pour ceux qui suivraient cette fiction, d'avoir autant délaissé la publication ces derniers temps. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas d'excuse : tous les chapitres sont écrits et corrigés, donc je n'aurais pas dû tant fauter dans la publication.  
> Alors, promis, je vais me rattraper!  
> Vous aurez donc un chapitre tous les dimanches (sauf imprévu de dernière minute, et si je n'ignore pas les rappels bruyants de mon ordi.) Cependant, si vous me prenez encore en défaut de publication, n'hésitez pas à venir me taper sur les doigts par MP: je le mérite.
> 
> Sur ce, voici un chapitre pour palier à ma longue absence. Et deux demain ! 
> 
> Amitiés,  
> Edeinn.

— « Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Chibs, le sermonna Baxie en descendant de la Dyna. »

Ils n’étaient pas allés bien loin tous les trois, juste une petite ballade, pour rien. Mais Charlie s’était sentie revivre. L’air qui fouettait son visage. Les vibrations de la moto sous elle. Le bruit sourd et apaisant de la Dyna. L’impression de liberté. Blottie contre Chibs, elle avait profité de chaque instant et elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante de cette initiative : il avait raison, elle en avait besoin.

— « Ranger mon casque ? répondit innocemment l’écossais.

— Cette ballade, corrigea-t-elle. Tout ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure. Chibs, je n’crois pas que je réussirai à rester.

— Peut-être, admit le biker en se renfrognant. Mais y’a rien qui m’empêche d’essayer, fit-il avant de repartir vers le Club.

— Nan Chibs, attends, dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Daddy, je n’veux pas que tu te fasses des illusions : je n’ai pas envie que tu sois malheureux, avoua-t-elle, consciente que s’il se persuadait qu’elle allait rester, il en souffrirait quand inévitablement elle repartirait.

— Alors ne pars pas, répondit-il simplement, prenant le regard de la jeune fille en otage.

— Tu sais que ce n’est pas si simple.

— Jimmy O m’a déjà volé ma famille. Je n’laisserai pas filer celle là, trancha-t-il avec une dureté que Baxie ne lui connaissait pas.

— Mais y’a pas de Jimmy O, là ! s’opposa Baxie. C’est moi. Juste moi. Opie a raison…

— Sur quoi ?

— Sur moi. Ce qu’il m’a dit m’a fait du mal, se rappela-t-elle. Mais il n’a pas tort, c’était un mal nécessaire, admit-elle en repensant à la conversation qu’ils avaient eu lors de la kermesse – ou plutôt le procès que Opie lui avait fait. Ça m’a fait réfléchir sur beaucoup de choses : je crois que c’était le but d’ailleurs. Dans le genre allié de Gemma, il assure aussi celui-là ! s’insurgea-t-elle à demi.

— Et ? l’obligea à continuer Chibs.

— Je fuis. C’est ce que j’ai toujours fait, Chibs, avoua-t-elle, les mots d’Opie ayant donné un tout nouvel éclairage à son passé. Ma vie n’est qu’une fuite sans avenir.

— Ton avenir il est là, bébé, juste devant tes yeux.

— Je n’suis pas prête. Pas prête à revenir. Pas prête à rester. Pas prête à pardonner.

— Mais on t’aime, protesta le biker, persuadé qu’avec un peu de temps, cela suffirait à lui redonner le goût de vivre parmi eux.

— Et j’vous aime, dit-elle en retour. Mais … Ope, il a raison. Y’a un deuil que je n’ai pas encore fait et qui continue de m’empêcher d’avancer.

— Gia ?

— Celui de mon enfance, Chibs. Ça fait psychothérapie à deux balles ce que je te raconte là, mais Opie a mis le doigt dessus, reconnut Charlie. Il me connait trop bien, peut-être même mieux que toi. Et il sait ce que je refuse de voir et ce pourquoi je fuis. C’est ce que je suis, ma raison d’être, laissa tomber Baxie avec fatalité.

— Alors je vais trouver ce que tu fuis, bébé, j’te l’jure, promis Chibs en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Et je vais régler le problème. Et ça n’arrivera plus.

— Ce n’est pas à toi de le régler, Chibs, refusa Baxie, attristée de savoir la peine que ressentirait Chibs face à son impuissance pour l’aider. Cette fois, daddy, tu n’peux pas m’aider : c’est mon combat.

— Hum, hum… se fit entendre Kip, coincé entre les deux Dynas, en se raclant la gorge mal à l’aise.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous encore là, Mi-Couille ? se fâcha l’écossais en jetant un regard noir au Prospect.

— Ben c’est que,… vous bloquez le passage, s’excusa le rouquin. Je n’peux pas…

— Oh, désolée Kip, dit Charlie en apaisant Chibs d’une main. Vas-y. Parait que la merde n’attend que toi ! plaisanta-t-elle en se rappelant que la fosse septique du Club avait débordé en inondant les toilettes, et qu’évidement le travail de nettoyage avait été assigné au jeune homme.

— Oh merde ! se lamenta-t-il déjà vaincu par l’ampleur de la tâche.

— Ah bah, c’est l’cas de l’dire, renchérit Chibs avec humour en donnant une tape franche dans le dos de son apprenti.

— Eh Chibs ! le héla Bobby en brandissant un portable. Trammel !

— J’arrive ! répondit Chibs.

— Trammel… répéta Charlie se rappelant de l’officier rencontré quelques heures plus tôt.

— Un ami. Un…

— Sheriff Trammel, finit Baxie sous le regard étonné de l’écossais. J’viens avec vous, décréta-t-elle en emboitant le pas aux deux bikers.

— On vient d’avoir Trammel, annonça Bobby une fois qu’ils furent tous les trois entrés dans le Club. Les fédéraux ont un mandat pour fouiller le Club, annonça-t-il, déclenchant du même coup les soupirs de ses frères.

— Oh et merde ! Dans la cabane et tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il à Piney d’un ton qui choqua sa sœur : qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait de parler ainsi au vieux biker.

— A qui tu crois qu’tu es en train de parler ? s’énerva Piney en arrachant de son nez les tuyaux de le bouteille d’oxygène qu’il trimballait constamment.

— Oh ça va, ça va ! s’interposa Opie pour calmer son père, alors que lui et Jax semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains, et que Juice s’emportait aussi, prenant la défense de son Vice-président.

— On s’calme, on s’calme, on s’calme ! scanda Jax crescendo pour apaiser l’agitation ambiante, alors qu’Opie emmenait son père, pour l’accompagner à la cabane qui servait de repli et de planque aux Sons.

— On n’arrivera jamais à faire sortir ces armes d’ici, se désespéra Juice quand ils furent tous sortis pour constater qu’une voiture de fédéraux se tenait toujours devant le garage, interdisant toute tentative d’évacuation des AK.

— Ouais, renchérit Bobby. Si les fédéraux ouvrent ces barils, on aura plus qu’à déménager à la prison d’état de Stockton.

— Ouais. Vas voir Leroy, et récupère not’ fric, ordonna Jax à Bobby. Dis-lui qu’il aura ses armes avant la fin de la journée.

— Tu vas jouer les Houdini pour les faire disparaitre ? ironisa Chibs, perplexe.

— J’trouverais un moyen, lui assura-t-il. Et ouais !

— Eh, Jackie boy, lui murmura Chibs à l’oreille avant de rejoindre Bobby. Parle à ta sœur.

— Un problème ? s’inquiéta le jeune homme en regardant Charlie rentrer dans le Club avec Juice.

— Baxie est un problème, rétorqua l’écossais. Elle est un peu perdue. J’veux qu’elle reste, Jackie boy, insista-t-il.

— On l’veut tous. »

Jax regarda ses frères partir sur leurs Dyna, puis monta sur le toit, cherchant à prendre de la hauteur sur les événements ; à s’isoler un peu pour trouver une solution à cet épineux problème. Il alluma une cigarette, puis s’installa avec le manuscrit de John Teller, priant que celui-ci le mette sur la voie.

_Plus je vieillis, et plus je me rends compte que l’âge n’apporte pas la sagesse, mais seulement la lassitude,_ lût Jax. _Je ne suis pas plus intelligent qu’il y’a trente ans. Je suis simplement trop fatigué pour continuer à jongler avec les mensonges et à cacher mes peurs. Le fait d’être conscient ne permet pas de révéler ses faiblesses, c’est l’épuisement qui les révèle._

— « Encore les histoires de papa Teller ? l’apostropha Charlie en le tirant de sa lecture.

— Ouais, soupira-t-il en souriant. J’espère… je n’sais pas, que ça m’aide à y voir clair, souhaita-t-il en s’appuyant contre le parapet pour observer la cour.

— A trouver une solution pour cette merde là par exemple ? énonça Charlie en s’asseyant derrière lui.

— Ouais par exemple. Attends, qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s’exclama-t-il en se redressant d’un bond, tournant toujours le dos à sa sœur, tandis qu’il fixait quelque chose dans la cour du garage.

— Que tu cherchais une solution pour éviter que l’ATF, qui va débarquer dans un peu moins d’une heure, ne trouvent tes flingues… répondit Charlie, perplexe.

— Non, non, tu as dis : cette merde, corrigea Jax l’air songeur.

— Oh c’est bon Jax ! protesta la jeune femme en allumant une cigarette. J’ai plus douze ans, j’ai bien le droit d’être vulgaire si j’veux !

— Autant qu’tu veux ! T’es un génie, frangine ! se réjouit-il en l’embrassant sur le front avant de filer à toute vitesse par l’échelle.

— Euh, si tu l’dis…, marmonna Baxie en le regardant disparaitre.

— Eh ! la héla Jax en faisant réapparaitre sa tête par-dessus le parapet.

— Ouaip ? Tu veux qu’on parle de pipi, maintenant ? plaisanta-t-elle.

— Est-ce que ça va, toi ?

— Ben … commença-t-elle avant de comprendre d’où pouvait venir l’air crispé de son frère. Oh ! Chibs…

— Ouais, admit Jax.

— Ça va Jax, le rassura-t-elle. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Avec Clay qui prend le thé chez l’ATF, c’est à toi de régler cette merde.

— Oh oui je vais l’faire ! s’exclama-t-il l’air toujours aussi joyeux, sans que Charlie ne sache pourquoi. Mais après, toi et moi, on parle ok ? Je n’t’ai pas beaucoup vue ces derniers temps, regretta-t-il.

— Et c’est le temps qui court… Vas bosser un peu feignasse ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

— Je t’aime.

— Aussi.

— Dis, c’était quoi déjà ton jouet préféré quand t’étais gosse ? lui demanda-t-il soudain, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à descendre les barreaux de l’échelle.

— Le AK-51 ! scanda-t-elle avec un large sourire. Je savais les remonter plus vite que Tig ! J’adorais voir sa tête à chaque fois que je le battais.

— Ben y’a pas Tig ; et c’est des 47, mais si tu veux jouer avec nous… proposa Jax.

— Qu’est ce qu’on attend ? répliqua Charlie en jetant sa clope pour suivre son frère.

Une fois au sol, Jax lui ordonna de fermer les portes du garage et de virer les mécanos. Tandis que sa sœur s’exécutait, Jax embarqua Juice et Mi-couille et ils rejoignirent le garage tous les trois. Le VP avait une solution pour sortir les AK, et leur demanda de sortir les armes des barils et de les emballer dans des sacs poubelles, un par un, puis de bien les fermer. Sans poser de questions, les trois jeunes gens se mirent au travail. Ils n’avaient pas encore terminé quand Bobby et Chibs revinrent.

— Alors, les Niners, ils veulent plus acheter nos AK, les informa-t-il, se plaçant directement numéro deux – après Stahl – sur la liste des messagers à abattre du jour.

— Quoi ? répliqua Jax, atterré.

— Plus personne n’en voudra. Pas après le bordel de c’matin, argumenta Chibs.

— Holy shit ! jura Jax. Bon, on cherchera un autre acheteur plus tard. Pour l’instant, tout ce qui compte, c’est la merde, dit-il en ouvrant l’une des portes du garage, juste devant laquelle se tenait le camion citerne qui vidait la fosse septique.

— Mais t’as raison, frangin : je suis un génie ! s’exclama Charlie en comprenant la première l’idée brillante de son frère pour faire sortir les armes.

— T’es mon génie ! répondit-il gaiement en l’embrassant sur la joue.

— Faut frotter la lampe ? demanda Bobby avec un air pervers, en s’approchant de Charlie pour lui adresser une œillade entendue.

— Tig, sors du corps de ce gros tas barbu ! ordonna Baxie, amusée par l’humour décalé du gros biker. Bon, on s’amuse ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les mains, prête à s’attaquer à cette dégoutante besogne avec eux.

— Les princesses ne mettent pas les mains dans la merde, contra Jax, en la prenant par les épaules. Toi, tu vas aller t’amuser. Plus loin… précisa-t-il en désignant du menton l’employé qui vidait la fosse.

— Ben, elle n’peut pas nous aider ? s’étonna Juice.

— Mhh, mhh… Diversion, comprit Charlie. A moi le gentil monsieur des fosses septiques ! répondit joyeusement la jeune femme en se frottant les mains à nouveau.

— C’est pour ça qu’je t’aime !

— Mon propre frère me prostituerait pour un AK : mais où va le monde ? demanda-t-elle faussement outrée, en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais, j’te préviens, tu me revaudras ça l’ancien, parce que ce n’est pas vraiment Clooney, ton bonhomme là, murmura-t-elle en s’éloignant. Monsieur ! lança Charlie en accourant vers l’homme en plein travail. Excusez-moi, mais à propos de la fosse, j’ai un énorme doute, minauda-t-elle, cherchant à captiver l’attention de l’homme. Nan parce que je n’voudrais pas qu’on ait encore ce genre d’ennuis… ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras du type, accrochant son regard : le poisson était ferré. Les toilettes sont de l’autre côté : dans le bar, indiqua-t-elle en répondant à son sourire avant de l’entrainer vers le Club, loin du garage et de sa citerne, levant un pouce dans son dos pour donner le feu vert à Jax et les autres. »

OoOoOoOoO

— «  Et c’est parti pour le show ! grincha Baxie en voyant débarquer les voitures des fédéraux, sirènes hurlantes. »

Les cowboys étaient de sortie et en faisaient beaucoup trop. Braquant leurs armes sur les Sons et Charlie, tranquillement assis une bière à la main sur la terrasse, ils se mirent à lancer des ordres pêle-mêle :

— « Levez doucement les mains, obéissez ! lança l’un.

— A plat ventre ! cria l’autre en tenant les gars en joue.

— Jambes écartées ! ordonna un autre en écartant avec ses pieds les jambes de Charlie allongée sur le bitume.

— Allons, allons, on peut prendre un café avant messieurs, non ? plaisanta la jeune femme sereine : après tout ils repartiraient bredouilles et frustrés, alors ils pouvaient bien faire leur show s’ils le souhaitaient.

— Voyez-vous ça, une pute qui a de l’humour, cracha Stahl en passant devant elle.

— Eh ! gronda Bobby furieux de l’insulte que proférait l’agent à l’encontre de sa jeune amie.

— C’est bon Bob, c’est bon, le calma Baxie, préférant ne pas donner une occasion à cette pétasse blonde et à ses hommes de distribuer des coups. Moi aussi je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, lança-t-elle à Stahl, narquoise. Enfin celle de vos chaussures. Et pour la prostitution, je n’suis pas encore dedans, mais je vais y penser : parait que ça rapporte, railla la brune. Des tuyaux ?

— Les seins, chérie. De gros nibards, ça double le tarif, répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

— Oh ! Va falloir songer à la mammoplastie alors, répliqua Charlie en levant les yeux sans pouvoir accrocher le regard de l’agent de l’ATF vu sa position. Votre chirurgien, il a pris combien pour la votre ? Pas trop cher j’espère : y’en a un qui dit merde à l’autre.

— Marre toi encore tant que tu le peux, chérie, siffla la femme venimeuse, avant d’être appelée ailleurs par l’un de ses subordonnés. »

OoOoOoOoO

— « Qu’est ce que tu fous encore là, Kip ? gronda Charlie en voyant le Prospect qui sortait deux poubelles de la cabane. »

L’ATF était reparti bredouille du garage, les armes plongées dans la merde du camion citerne. Chibs n’avait eu qu’à emmener Juice et Kip au dépôt de camions à la nuit tombée : ils avaient récupéré les AK et les avaient ramenés à la cabane, où tout le monde s’était mis à l’œuvre pour les nettoyer et les réassembler pour la vente du lendemain. Charlie venait seulement de les rejoindre, et s’étonnait que Kip soit encore là.

— « Quoi ? Ben les armes, elles… bredouilla-t-il sans comprendre le reproche de Baxie.

— … s’en sortiront très bien sans tes sales pattes de rouquin.

— Qu’est ce que t’as contre les roux ?

— Contre les roux rien. C’est les idiots qui me rendent dingue. Bon sang Kip, dégage ! ordonna-t-elle devant son air atterré. Vas la voir.

— Non, j’ai… marmonna le Prospect en faisant demi-tour.

— Oublie ça ! protesta Charlie en le retenant par le bras. Tu parles à la reine de l’esquive et des excuses : ça n’marchera pas avec moi tes prétextes à deux balles. T’as la tête à l’envers depuis ce matin. Et y’a deux AK qui sont dans le même état tellement t’es pas concentré, lui reprocha-t-elle. T’inquiète, ils ont rien vu : je suis passée derrière toi.

— Merci.

— Ouais. Tu sais Kippy…

— Nan pas Kippy, soupira le jeune homme.

— Moi j’aime bien, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait. Pis tant que tu n’seras pas dans la chambre de ta poule du Nevada, tu vas en bouffer du Kippy, mon gars, l’avertit-elle. Ecoute, je peux réparer tes conneries avec les AK. Je peux persuader Jax, Chibs et les autres que tu peux gérer ça tout seul. Je peux même gérer la crise de Gemma s’il le faut, énuméra-t-elle. La seule chose que je n’peux pas gérer, c’est ce qui est en train de se passer dans ta p’tite tête. Quant à ton foutu cœur... même la Doc et ses doigts magiques n’y pourront rien après ça.

Ouais, ouais je sais, c’est super guimauve, ajouta Baxie en voyant la moue consternée de Kip, mais… Tu sais, je n’vais pas te raconter mon histoire, ce n’est pas le moment, mais en revanche j’vais te dire ce que j’ai vu toutes ces années ; et j’te conseille de le garder pour toi, ou ils m’arracheront la tête. Opie, c’était un mec perdu, sans envie, sans avenir, expliqua-t-elle. Jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve Donna : cette nana lui a remis la tête sur les épaules ; redonné le goût de vivre et de faire des projets. Sans Donna, Opie ne serait pas grand-chose aujourd’hui, ça j’en suis sûre. T’as qu’à voir, aujourd’hui, malgré toutes les merdes qu’il traverse, la prison et tout le reste, il tient debout. Il est heureux parce qu’il a sa régulière et ses gosses, argumenta-t-elle. Quant à Jax…

Tu vois, Jax a laissé filé le seul amour de sa vie il y’a douze ans : il l’a sacrifié à cause de Gemma et du Club, comme toi tu t’apprêtes à le faire avec Miss Planche à Pain ! Alors même s’il fait semblant que tout va bien, j’le connais, sans doute mieux que moi-même. Et c’putain de trou béant dans sa poitrine, je vois que ça ! Mais c’qui importe vraiment, ce n’est pas leurs histoires, c’est plutôt tout ce que ça raconte au fond. Je cherche juste à te dire que tous ces types ; mes frères ; ma famille, je les ai jamais vu heureux que quand ils ont ouvert leur putain de cœur de biker, conclut Baxie en fixant Kip. Cette nana, tu l’as dans la peau !

— Mais avec Gemma, Clay… c’est compliqué, regretta le Prospect à raison : oui, Gemma et Clay n’étaient pas ravis de l’arrivée de Cherry, mais ils savaient aussi tous deux que ce qui importait vraiment, c’était le bonheur de chacun des leurs.

— Ils feront avec. Eh merde quoi ! Elle n’a tué personne ! tempêta-t-elle. Ok, elle a merdé : mais ce n’est pas irréparable. La laisse pas filer à cause du Club. A cause de Clay. Et surtout à cause de ta putain de peur, l’accusa Baxie tandis que Kip se redressait en protestant.

— Je n’ai pas…

— Tu t’chies dessus, mec ! claqua Charlie. T’as la trouille qu’elle ne soit pas revenue pour toi, hein ?

— Rien ne me dit que…

— Moi j’te l’dis, sweet heart, et t’as plutôt intérêt à me croire ! Alors soit tu montes sur ta foutue bécane tout seul comme un grand, lui ordonna-t-elle, menaçante, soit j’entre dans cette cabane et demande à Chibs et Opie de t’y emmener par la peau de ton joli p’tit cul !

— T’as plutôt intérêt à faire ce qu’elle te dit, Mi-couille, intervint Jax en sortant de l’ombre derrière Charlie, ayant écouté, sans se faire repérer, une bonne partie de leur conversation. Elle n’est pas du genre à plaisanter : j’ai failli perdre une couille ce matin ! se marra-t-il.

— Et j’te rappelle que t’en as plus qu’une, mec ! renchérit Charlie en essayant de ne pas trop penser à tout ce que son frère avait bien pu entendre de la discussion, et qui lui vaudrait sans doute un sérieux remontage de bretelles.

— Mais c’est sûr que ça va pas poser… tenta une dernière fois le Prospect.

— Dégage ! ordonnèrent les deux frangins à l’unisson, faisant reculer Kip d’un bond. »

Le rouquin abdiqua et rejoignit sa Harley, non sans adresser un regard reconnaissant à Charlie, conscient que cet avatar de sermon ne visait qu’un seul et unique but : l’encourager à saisir sa chance avant qu’elle ne passe. Kip ignorait toujours pourquoi la fille de Clay se souciait soudain de son sort, mais il appréciait le geste, autant qu’il commençait à véritablement estimer la jeune femme.

Un soupir exaspéré de Charlie et un regard autoritaire de Jax lui rappelèrent qu’il valait mieux, pour sa propre intégrité physique, qu’il filât au plus vite. Le cœur plus léger, chargé d’un espoir fou, il enfourcha sa Dyna et fila vers St Thomas.

Baxie regarda la moto du Prospect s’éloigner, un peu attendrie et très envieuse, sans vouloir se l’avouer. Attendrie parce qu’elle le voyait se dépêtrer, mal à l’aise avec ses sentiments confus, gauche comme un adolescent, et qu’elle commençait vraiment à apprécier ce garçon un peu rêveur et maladroit. Envieuse parce qu’inconsciemment, elle jalousait la chance qu’avait Kip : tomber amoureux ; sentir son cœur battre pour quelqu’un ; voir sa vie, son avenir suspendu au simple mot d’un autre. Charlie ne se souvenait même plus d’avoir ressenti une telle tornade en elle. Peut-être même jamais, songea-t-elle morose.

— « C’est bien ce que tu viens de faire pour lui, p’tite sœur, dit Jax en sortant brutalement la jeune femme de ses pensées. »

Jax était content que Charlie se soit investie auprès de Kip, c’était ce qu’elle faisait de mieux ; ce qui la ramenait un peu plus à la vie : prendre soin des autres. A défaut de s’occuper d’elle-même…

— « C’est tout moi ça : SOS cœur en détresse, j’écoute, ironisa-t-elle en s’asseyant sur les marches de bois de la cabane, provoquant un grincement lugubre quand les vielles planches craquèrent. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, M. Teller ?

— Nan de c’côté-là… disons que le trou béant à l’air de se résorber doucement, lui répondit-il avec un sourire entendu, avant de s’assoir près de sa sœur, faisant craquer le bois plus encore.

— Shit ! pesta Baxie en grimaçant. T’as tout entendu, hein ?

— Ouaip ! confirma le biker. Mais t’as eu raison de lui raconter ça : il en avait besoin, la rassura-t-il. Pis, on n’peut pas vraiment dire que tu ais tort : c’était même plutôt pertinent. Pour Opie. Pour moi. Pour nous tous en fait. Sans régulière, on est moins…

— …vivants, termina-t-elle à sa place. Les régulières, elles vous gardent un pied du bon côté, celui de la lumière, ajouta-t-elle, c’était une observation qu’elle avait fait depuis toute petite. Quand je regarde Tig… j’me demande depuis quand il n’a pas vue cette putain de lumière. Je crois qu’il a presque atteint le point de non-retour, regretta-t-elle, l’air morose, le regard vide.

— Eh princesse ! Ça va ? s’inquiéta franchement Jax devant l’air perdu et douloureux de sa petite sœur.

— Ouais, répondit-elle sans convaincre son frère.

— Secouée par cette perquisition tout à l’heure ? demanda-t-il, se rappelant qu’il y avait une conversation qu’ils devaient avoir tous les deux, et cherchant à identifier l’origine du problème, que semblait avoir soulevé Chibs un peu plus tôt.

— Nan, j’ai trouvé ça plutôt fun en fait !

— Bad girl ! railla-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

— J’t’interdis de le répéter : j’ai une réputation à préserver VP !

— Motus et bouche cousue ! promit-il en mimant le glissement d’une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres. »

Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne renchérirent, et le silence, seulement troublé par les bruits nocturnes de la forêt qui les entourait, se fit pesant d’un coup. Jax était mal à l’aise, sa sœur continuait de fixer des yeux un point plus loin dans l’obscurité, les lèvres closes, le visage fermé et songeur. Même s’il connaissait parfaitement les tendances paternelles hyper-protectrices de l’Écossais à l’égard de Baxie, le VP réalisa que peut-être Chibs avait des raisons de s’inquiéter. Sa frangine lui semblait distante, effacée, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il se doutait bien que sept ans passés avaient dû changer pas mal de choses, mais pas son caractère, ça il en était sûr. Et là, elle n’était pas Baxie ; pas sa « princesse ». Elle semblait éteinte et grave, partie loin, trop loin peut-être, craignit-il, pour qu’il puisse la ramener parmi les siens. Cette gravité, ce flegme, il ne les lui connaissait pas. Que se passait-il ? N’avait-il pas été assez présent pour la rassurer sur sa place auprès de lui, au sein de sa famille ? Etait-il fautif ? Avec douceur, il saisit la main de la jeune femme et la serra fort dans la sienne, avant de passer la seconde autour de sa taille, pour l’amener à lui. Instinctivement, Charlie se laissa aller à l’étreinte, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de son frère, non sans apercevoir avant son air soucieux.

— « C’est ok, Jax, voulut-elle le rassurer, se doutant bien que c’était son propre mutisme qui inquiétait son frère. N’te prends pas la tête.

— Chibs avait l’air inquiet, rétorqua Jax, pas du tout convaincu.

— Chibs en fait toujours mille fois trop, _Jackie-boy_ , ricana Baxie en adoptant un mauvais accent écossais.

— Surtout s’il s’agit de toi, admit le biker en souriant. Mais tu sais, il est comme moi : il a besoin de toi. De sa famille.

— Arrête Jax, le stoppa-t-elle en soupirant. Pas le couplet sur la famille et tout le toutim, tu veux. Je commence à en avoir assez, protesta Charlie en se détachant de son frère.

— De nous ?

— Que tout le monde fasse comme si rien n’avait changé ; comme si je pouvais reprendre une certaine place juste en claquant des doigts ! Sauf que c’est du vent ; des conneries ! Je n’sais pas qui je suis, ni où est ma place. J’crois qu’je n’étais pas prête à revenir.

— Encore une excuse ? intervint la voix d’Opie qui venait d’arriver dans leur dos, sans faire de bruit. »

Charlie s’en étonna en regardant le biker barbu : Opie devait faire plus de quatre-vingt dix kilos, au moins, et pourtant il avait pu se déplacer jusqu’à eux, sans faire grincer une seule planche. Il était là, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, le regard grave, l’air sérieux, attendant la réponse de Charlie avant de réagir. Et Baxie savait bien qu’il hésitait entre lui mettre une raclée pour lui faire cesser ce qu’il jugeait être des caprices ; ou l’écouter, comme l’ami qu’il était avant, et qu’elle espérait qu’il soit encore. Tout ne dépendait que de sa réponse. Elle sourit à Opie avant de se retourner à nouveau pour scruter l’obscurité inquiétante des bois, aussi sombres que pouvaient l’être ses pensées de ces derniers jours.

— « Non Ope, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Pas cette fois. Ce que tu m’as dit m’a fait réfléchir, avoua-t-elle, tandis que le grand biker se détendait et prenait place à côté d’elle ; et cette fois-ci les planches de bois poussèrent une plainte déchirante. Ça me troue le cul de l’avouer, mais t’as sans doute raison : j’en ai pas fini avec Gia, avec ma mère… reconnut-elle en allumant la cigarette que Jax venait de lui donner.

— Et ça signifie quoi pour nous ? l’interrogea Jax, sans chercher à en savoir plus sur ce qu’Opie avait bien pu dire à Charlie. »

Jax n’en demanda pas plus, il savait qu’Opie ruminait depuis longtemps au sujet de Baxie et de son départ, et qu’il n’avait sans doute pas raté la première occasion qui s’était présentée pour confronter la jeune femme. Curieusement, des deux, ce fut lui le premier qui avait pardonné à la brunette son départ. Il n’avait mis que deux jours avant d’avouer à Jax qu’il comprenait les raisons du départ de la jeune fille ; qu’à sa place peut-être qu’il en aurait fait autant ; qu’elle avait besoin de faire et de dire tout ça, avant d’en crever de douleur.

Opie savait depuis longtemps que Charlie flottait en équilibre instable entre deux mondes ; entre deux parts de son cœur et de son esprit. Une lutte interne qui aurait sans doute fini par la flinguer. Elle avait déjà commencé à se détruire à l’époque. Des conduites à risque de plus en plus fréquentes et qui montaient en puissance : elle roulait comme une folle ; buvait à la limite du coma éthylique ; cherchait constamment les embrouilles… Baxie cumulait jusqu’à des conduites sexuelles inconsidérées, qui avaient obligé Jax et Opie à la récupérer plus d’une fois, in-extremis, aux bras de types malintentionnés. Bax appelait ça : la liberté. Opie lui donnait un tout autre nom : l’autodestruction. Il n’y avait que les drogues dures qu’elle leur avait épargnées alors. Mais Opie ne se faisait pas d’illusions : c’aurait été l’étape suivante.

Mais tout avait dérapé et elle était partie ; leur reprochant à tous d’avoir été la cause de tous ses malheurs, d’avoir été « la pire chose dans son existence », d’avoir « foutu sa vie en l’air ». C’avait été un sacré bordel. Mais Opie l’avait laissée partir. Opie avait compris. Pas Jax. Son ami avait passé des mois à détester Charlie pour – Opie se souvenait de ses mots exacts comme si c’était hier – « son comportement égoïste, ses caprices d’adolescente, sa putain de haine dont elle ne savait pas quoi foutre ! »

Opie avait essayé de lui parler ; de lui expliquer. Mais Jax était resté buté et le barbu avait estimé plus judicieux de ne plus en reparler pour quelques temps, que la colère retombe ; que la douleur s’atténue, et que le sujet devienne moins sensible. Le temps avait fait son œuvre, Jax avait écouté. Il avait compris.

Opie savait que son VP avait écrit à Charlie pendant qu’elle était en Irak. Il n’ignorait pas non plus qu’elle lui avait répondu, parfois. Pourtant Jax n’avait jamais parlé de ce que contenaient ces lettres, alors son meilleur ami n’avait pas insisté ; alors même que l’envie d’avoir des nouvelles de sa « petite sœur » catapultée au beau milieu d’un champ de bataille lui vrillait les entrailles. Mais Jax s’était tu et Opie avait respecté son silence.

— « J’en sais foutre rien ! lâcha Charlie après un long silence songeur. Pour l’instant… je laisse couler les choses ; j’attends de voir venir.

— Et si ça se complique… marmonna Opie sans finir sa phrase.

— Oui Ope. Je fuirai à nouveau, confirma-t-elle comme si elle pouvait lire distinctement les pensées du biker. Sans doute. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi, c’est déjà une bonne chose non ?

— Tu n’vas pas faire ça toute ta vie ? s’insurgea Jax, pas certain de supporter un autre départ.

— T’es pas l’mieux placé pour parler, Jax, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton plein de sous-entendus.

— Pardon ? s’étonna le blond, ne voyant pas du tout quel pouvait être le rapport entre la fuite permanente de Charlie et lui-même.

— Dangereux, Baxie, grommela Opie, sachant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

— Non Ope, j’ai ouvert les yeux, contra-t-elle, refusant qu’encore des non-dits ne gâchassent leur relation. La seule chose qui soit vraiment dangereuse, c’est de n’pas savoir. De rester dans l’ignorance de ce qui nous blesse.

— Et donc, super-psy, qu’est-ce qui me blesse ? railla Jax, n’aimant pas du tout être en dehors de la confidence. Parce que moi, je n’fuis pas, Bax.

— Ah non ? ironisa Charlie. Il y’a mille et unes manières de fuir Jax, argumenta-t-elle. Moi j’ai choisi celle au sens propre : quand ça se complique, je prends mes cliques et mes claques et je me barre à toutes jambes. D’autres se lancent à corps perdu dans le Club. Epousent des femmes qu’ils n’aiment pas, adeptes de l’autodestruction. Grimpent sur leur moto pour ne pas affronter la maladie d’un enfant… énuméra Baxie, consciente que, même si elle appuyait là où ça faisait si mal, l’honnêteté était primordiale.

— Waouh… soupira Jax éberlué par tant de franchise qui se révélait douloureuse pour lui.

— Excuse Jax, mais je n’suis pas la seule à ne pas avoir réglé mes différends avec le passé, appuya encore Baxie, ne souhaitant pourtant pas lui faire de mal. C’est juste que toi, tu fais mieux illusion.

— T’es d’accord avec ça Ope ? demanda Jax en cherchant des yeux le soutien de son ami. Ah ok…, soupira-t-il, quand un seul regard d’Opie lui fit réaliser qu’en effet son meilleur ami soutenait cette assertion, vous en avez déjà parlé.

— Ouais, y’a longtemps, confirma Charlie.

— Ici même, ajouta Opie. C’est comme ça que je l’ai convaincue de n’pas partir.

— T’es restée à cause de moi ? s’étonna Jackson en se tournant vers sa sœur.

— J’allais rester, corrigea la jeune femme. Et pas à cause, mais pour toi. Pour moi. Parce qu’à deux, on était plus forts.

— Ouais, on avait réussi, se souvint le barbu. Mais t’es partie.

— Le lendemain c’était… se rappela Jax.

— Le jour où ma vie a basculé ! s’exclama Bax avec une désinvolture feinte qui ne trompa pas les deux hommes. »

Charlie avait ruminé longtemps son départ, sept ans plutôt, et avait fini par le programmer. Mais ç’avait été sans compté sur la perspicacité et la pugnacité de ses deux meilleurs amis ; de ses frères. Gia, la seule véritable amie hors SAMCRO de Charlie, avait éventé le secret : elle n’avait pas résisté deux minutes face à l’interrogatoire auquel Jax – celui pour qui son cœur soupirait en secret depuis deux ans déjà – l’avait soumise.

Les deux bikers avaient retrouvé Bax à la cabane un soir de juin, préparant minutieusement son départ. Ils ne l’avaient pas laissé faire. Ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, faisant vaciller les maigres certitudes de la jeune fille. Et puis, une fois seul avec elle – sur ce même perron qu’ils occupaient maintenant – partageant une cigarette, Opie avait porté le coup de grâce : elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Jax, parce que tôt ou tard, lui aussi affronterait les mêmes démons, même s’il s’en cachait aujourd’hui, et il aurait besoin d’elle.

Alors Charlie avait décidé de rester. Elle était prête à reprendre le cours de sa vie et à se débrouiller avec le reste. Comme si de rien était, elle avait accepté de suivre Gia à cette fête. Pourquoi donc n’avait-elle pas écouté son instinct ce jour là ; cette alarme qui avait pourtant hurlé dans sa tête de faire machine arrière ; de ne pas s’arrêter sur cette route si peu fréquentée. Elle n’aurait jamais dû aider cette voiture en warning sur le bas-côté. Mais Gia et elle avaient bu. Pas assez pour être ivres, mais trop pour réagir à temps. Et le cauchemar, qui allait la persuader de quitter Charming et SAMCRO à jamais, avait commencé…

— «  Eh, Mi-Couille ! beugla Chibs de l’intérieur de la cabane, faisant sursauter les trois jeunes gens.

— Il est parti, Chibs, lui répondit Baxie en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, qui n’aimait pas du tout être surpris.

— Comment ça ? gronda l’écossais, mécontent que son Prospect se soit fait la malle sans le prévenir.

— C’est moi qui lui ai dit de dégager, Chibs, s’expliqua Jax, pour que Kip ne subisse pas les foudres de son mentor.

— Faites place : le VP prend les commandes, Chiby ! plaisanta Charlie en le rejoignant à l’intérieur. Bon, moi j’trouve ça nettement moins drôle quand je n’peux pas défier Tig ! bougonna-t-elle en s’affalant sur le divan.

— Oh, bienvenue à la maison ! beugla Chibs en voyant arriver Clay, qu’enfin l’ATF avait laissé repartir.

— Content qu’tu sois rentré, dit Jax en serrant le Près contre lui.

— Content d’te revoir, renchérit Chibs.

— Enfin t’es là, souffla Bobby visiblement soulagé, en prenant son vieil ami sans ses bras.

— C’était bien le tea-time avec Stahl ? demanda Charlie, toujours vautrée sur le canapé

— Du pur bonheur, rétorqua Clay avec un sourire narquois en s’asseyant près des autres.

— Bon les fédéraux ont retourné tout le Club, lui rapporta Jax, et ils n’ont rien trouvé du tout. On a fait sortir les armes.

— Oh attends une minute : c’est Jackie boy qui a fait sortir les armes, intervint Chibs avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

— Bien, répondit simplement Clay, mais tous perçurent bien à quel point il était fier de son beau-fils. L’ATF n’a rien : c’est qu’du vent, soupira-t-il après un silence, visiblement épuisé par sa journée en compagnie de la charmante agent Stahl.

— Ils ont découvert les barils de pétrole, l’informa Bobby.

— Bon, faudra juste trouver un meilleur moyen de faire passer les armes, relativisa le Près’, pas trop inquiété par la situation. Quand l’entrepôt sera reconstruit, on ne sera plus qu’un lointain souvenir pour l’ATF.

— M’man est rentrée ? s’enquit Jax en distribuant des bières.

— Elle n’a pas voulu qu’je paie la caution, grimaça Clay avant de se tourner vers sa fille. T’étais dans le vrai Charlie au sujet de …

— Ouaip, j’te l’avais dit ! s’esclaffa Charlie, comprenant l’allusion de Clay : Gemma entrait en ménopause.

— Merde ! Elle doit vraiment être furieuse, ricana Jax, alors que tous se marraient.

— Oh oui. Oui, elle l’est, soupira Clay, sachant qu’il subirait tôt ou tard le courroux de sa femme.

— T’inquiète Clay, le canapé du salon est vachement confortable, ironisa Charlie.

— Et elle sait de quoi elle parle : elle l’a testé sous toutes les coutures, renchérit Jax, avec un sourire en coin.

— Ta gueule VP ! cracha Charlie.

— Putain, j’veux rien savoir les enfants ! supplia presque son père, jamais ravi d’aborder le sujet « ma fille a une vie sexuelle ». J’en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

— Pauvre bureau… se lamenta Piney en faisant éclater de rire ses commensaux.

— Piney ! tonna Bax, honteuse et atterrée que même le doyen des Sons s’y mît. Mais merde, vous allez me lâcher avec ça !

— Bon, on va se charger de Mineke et ses gars, reprit Jax quand le calme fut revenu.

— Attends, je sors, l’interrompit Baxie en se levant, peu désireuse d’en savoir plus. Désolée VP, mais je préfère rester en dehors de cette histoire, tu veux. »

Bien sûr que Charlie savait que la tuerie qu’avaient provoqué Mineke et ses hommes le matin même, avec les AK que Jax et Piney leur avaient vendus, n’allait pas rester sans conséquence. Ils devaient se protéger ; éviter que les flics et l’ATF ne remontent jusqu’à eux. Mais elle préférait ne pas trop en savoir, aussi elle avait adopté cette attitude fuyante toute la journée, dès qu’ils prononçaient le nom de Mineke.

En vérité, elle devait bien se l’avouer, c’était d’être arrivée sur les lieux juste après la tuerie qui l’avait à ce point mise mal à l’aise. Elle ne cessait de revoir le regard triste et abattu du Sheriff Trammel quand elle lui avait annoncé que son coéquipier et ami était mort ; les deux cadavres des motards innocents qui avaient eu la malchance d’être simplement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Au fond d’elle, elle en voulait aux Sons d’avoir vendu ces armes.

Pourquoi celles-là, alors que chacune des armes qu’ils vendaient était tout autant destinée à tuer ? Sans doute parce que cette fois, elle avait vu les dégâts causés. Tant qu’elle ne les voyait pas, elle pouvait aisément composer avec. Mais pas là… Alors, elle se sentait un peu coupable, sans véritable raison d’ailleurs. Mais elle préférait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette histoire, et ne plus en entendre parler. Assise sur les marches, elle alluma une cigarette avant d’entendre le plancher grincer derrière elle. A son grand étonnement, ce fut son père qui la rejoignit.

— « On fait ce qui doit être fait Charlie, tu sais, dit Clay en s’installant à ses côtés.

— Je sais, Clay. Du feu ? lui proposa-t-elle en le voyant tâtonner ses poches, un de ses gros cubains à la bouche. C’est juste que…, reprit-elle après avoir allumé le cigare de son père. J’y étais ce matin.

— Quoi ? s’exclama Clay stupéfait. Mais pourquoi… ?

— Je n’vous l’ai pas dit plutôt ? termina Baxie. Parce que vous n’avez pas voulu m’écouter ni Jax, ni toi, se justifia-t-elle sur un ton de reproche qui n’échappa pas au biker. Et puis je n’savais pas que ça avait un lien avec nous… enfin vous, se rattrapa-t-elle.

— Nous, c’est bon aussi. Donc si je t’avais écoutée.... commença Clay sur un ton d’excuses. »

— T’aurais raté ton super rencart avec Blondie ! s’exclama Charlie.

— Pour rien au monde, répondit le vieux biker en souriant. Tu veux qu’on en parle ? lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux, l’air vraiment concerné par le trouble que ressentait sa fille après les événements de la matinée.

L’attitude de son père rendait Charlie perplexe. Depuis l’épisode de la kermesse, où Clay avait nonchalamment proposé à sa fille de revenir vivre avec lui et Gemma, les rares contacts qu’ils entretenaient avaient perdu de leur froideur et de leur distance. Clay se montrait plus concerné, plus attentif, presque plus paternel. Trop, avait songé Bax. Elle aurait aimé y croire, vraiment ; se dire qu’après tout, le temps avait passé et que Clay voulait véritablement tenir sa place de père sur le tard. Oui, Baxie aurait aimé. Mais elle le connaissait trop bien. Ce revirement était louche, trop suspect pour être crédible.

La seule chose que Charlie ne comprenait pas, c’était pourquoi Clay cherchait à la manipuler. Qu’attendait-il d’elle ? Bax n’avait absolument rien à apporter à Clay ou au Club. Rien qu’il ne soit obligé d’avoir par la ruse ; qu’elle refuserait de leur donner. Après tout, c’était elle qui leur était redevable. Comme promis, Clay avait soumis la requête de la jeune femme au vote, le vendredi précédent. Et bien que Jax ait réellement hésité, dubitatif quant aux motivations de sa sœur, le oui avait été unanime : le Club acceptait de se lancer avec elle dans l’aventure.

Alors pourquoi diable, Clay cherchait-il à la mettre dans sa poche ? Et puis, ce fut comme un déclic venu de nulle part : et si Clay ne cherchait pas à obtenir quelque chose en particulier, mais plutôt à faire passer la pilule ; à enterrer une info. Ou à tenir ma curiosité en laisse, songea Charlie. La coïncidence était trop douteuse : deux semaines plutôt elle découvrait les secrets de sa mère, cachés au fond d’un vieux carton, et maintenant – mais quand elle y repensait, depuis qu’il était revenu d’Indian’s Hills – il jouait au parfait papa. Impossible que cela n’ait eu aucun rapport. Cette fois, Baxie en était sûre, Clay ne voulait pas qu’elle pose trop de questions : il lui cachait quelque chose. Comme toujours.

— « Non, répondit-elle à la soudaine attention de son père. Bonne nuit Clay. Oh, juste… relança-t-elle avant de repartir vers l’Impala. Si je reste, va falloir me laisser entrer un peu, Clay.

— De quoi tu parles ? réagit son père, perplexe.

— Je n’suis pas une régulière. Je n’suis pas un membre. Même pas un mec. Mais j’en suis Clay, lui rappela-t-elle. Je suis dans le même bateau, que ça me plaise ou non. J’ai besoin d’être sûre que je peux vous faire confiance, dit-elle d’un ton chargé de sous-entendus qui déclencha une alarme dans l’esprit du Près’. »

La gosse n’était pas idiote, loin de là, et Clay le savait. Il était sûr que cette remarque était loin d’être anodine. Elle se méfiait de lui. Il hésita un moment avant de savoir comment répondre, pour ne pas trop entretenir les soupçons de sa fille. Et puis, puisqu’elle parlait de confiance, il était temps qu’elle comprenne que c’était valable dans les deux sens, et que si elle voulait un jour retrouver sa place au sein de SAMCRO, il devait pouvoir lui faire confiance, entièrement confiance. Il avait besoin qu’elle prouve sa loyauté la plus totale, celle que l’on devait à un père.

— « La confiance, c’est une affaire de temps, Charlie, rétorqua-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Ça se gagne.

— Exactement Clay, renchérit-elle sans le quitter du regard, nullement intimidée. Tâche de t’en rappeler, laissa-t-elle tomber telle une menace à peine voilée, avant de tourner les talons pour monter dans sa voiture. »

Clay regarda la jeune femme s’en aller : il fallait lui reconnaitre ça, elle ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement. Elle lui avait tenu tête, et dans son air fier, Clay s’était reconnu. La partie ne serait peut-être pas aussi aisée qu’il l’avait imaginé : jamais encore il n’avait eu à lutter contre son double.

OoOoO

— « Gemma Teller, posez votre skate-board au sol immédiatement ! ordonna Baxie en mimant un pistolet avec ses mains, qu’elle pointa sur Gemma. Si vous coopérez, aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! »

Baxie avait appris le dernier fait d’armes de sa belle-mère de la bouche du Prospect, hier. La First Old Lady, cette belle femme si fière et distinguée, avait éclaté le nez de la pauvre Cherry avec un skateboard piqué à un gamin. La jeune femme n’avait absolument pas compris ce qu’il lui arrivait, elle ne connaissait même pas Gemma ; elle marchait simplement dans la rue quand la planche à roulettes avait brusquement surgit de nulle part, et entamé un combat avec son nez. La planche avait évidemment été déclarée vainqueur par K.O. sans la moindre difficulté. Et Gemma avait passé la nuit au poste, refusant catégoriquement que Clay payât sa caution, trop fâchée et perdue par le fait que son mari se soit envoyé une gamine de vingt ans, alors qu’elle-même se voyait vieillir irrémédiablement. Et Bax, en arrivant le lendemain matin dans la cour du garage, avait vu Gemma, et n’avait pas pu résister à la taquiner un peu sur le sujet. Evidemment, la réplique de sa belle mère ne se fit pas attendre :

— « Petite conne !

— Nom de dieu ! Un skate-board volé à un gamin ! en rajouta Charlie, ne pouvant s’en empêcher, admirative de l’ingéniosité et de l’originalité de la régulière. T’es mon idole, mam !

— T’as encore tout à apprendre, bébé, railla Gemma en entrant dans le jeu de sa belle-fille. Comment il gère ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant Kip du menton.

— Kip ? Il gère, répondit Bax. Il va prendre les décisions qui s’imposent, Gem, insista-t-elle en voyant le regard peu convaincu de Gemma. Et puis s’il n’le fait pas… La vieille planche à roulettes de Jax doit être quelque part dans le garage, non ? plaisanta-t-elle cette fois hilare.

— J’ai promis à Clay : plus de skate-board, rétorqua la matriarche avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

— Décidément, il n’a vraiment aucun sens de l’humour ! Mais moi, j’ai rien promis… Compte sur moi !

— Elle va rester ? reprit la quinqua, fixant de nouveau son regard sur le Prospect.

— Oui. Elle est là pour lui, confirma Charlie en remarquant que Kip arborait un large sourire, visiblement heureux. Et tu sais Gem, j’pense que c’est une bonne chose. Ces garçons ont besoin d’équilibre. Et toi et moi, on sait que seule une régulière peut le leur donner. Regarde Tig.

— Tig est un mauvais exemple, avec ou sans régulière… protesta Gemma en soupirant : même si elle l’aimait profondément, elle ne pouvait pas nier que le biker aux yeux d’azur était le plus déséquilibré de tous. Mais Chibs ? Il n’a pas de régulière lui, et pourtant…

— Il en a toujours une dans le cœur, corrigea Charlie.

— Fichue Fiona ! siffla Gemma, mauvaise comme la gale : s’il y avait bien une femme qu’elle détestait plus que Tara, c’était Fiona Larkin, l’ex-femme de Chibs. Ces irlandais sont vraiment…

— O’ Phelan, lâcha simplement Charlie se rappelant une bribe de conversation qu’elle avait eu la veille avec Chibs, et qui avait déclenché un torrent de questions dans sa tête.

— Quoi ?

— Jimmy O, précisa Baxie en faisant face à sa belle-mère. Un rapport avec William O’Phelan. Celui à qui ma mère était fiancée ?

— Je n’crois pas, hésita Gemma en se retournant pour rejoindre son bureau.

— Tu mens Gem, l’accusa Bax en l’attrapant par le bras, pour l’obliger à faire volte face.

— Oui, avoua la régulière.

— J’trouverai toute seule. Alors fais-moi gagner du temps.

— Tu as parlé de ça à Chibs ? lui demanda Gemma avec inquiétude, songeant qu’en plus de foutre un beau bordel, cela risquait de faire souffrir l’écossais.

— Non, ce n’était pas le bon moment.

— Ne le fais pas ! la supplia Gemma. Déjà qu’il veut la tête de Jimmy sur une pique. Alors si en plus on lui donne une occasion de … s’interrompit-elle subitement, avec l’air de celle qui en avait trop dit.

— De quoi Gem ? grinça Charlie à bout de patience, fatiguée des mensonges et des secrets.

— William était le frère ainé de Jimmy, souffla la matriarche après un long silence hésitant : elle jugeait préférable de donner des petites infos, dont elle espérait que sa belle-fille se contenterait, plutôt que se de taire ,et risquer de la voir creuser et déterrer des choses qu’il valait mieux garder secrètes, pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que ça concernerait Chibs ? Qu’est ce qui… Jésus Christ ! s’étrangla Baxie, en réalisant soudain. Oh Mam, Jimmy O…

— Charlie écoute… commença Gemma sentant le drame venir : comment avait-elle pu croire que Bax se contenterait d’une telle info.

— Est-ce que ce fils de pute irlandais, avec qui vous faites vos affaires, a quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de ma mère ? demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

— Non Charlie, c’est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, se défendit Gemma.

— Ça n’a rien de compliqué Gemma : est-ce que Jimmy O’Phelan a tué ma mère, oui ou merde ? tempêta Charlie.

— Non, grogna Clay dans son dos, et sa fille se retourna pour lui jeter son regard le plus noir. Ce n’est pas Jimmy qui a tué Ryanne, c’est même presque le contraire. Jimmy a toujours été un ami de la famille, affirma Clay, créant le doute dans l’esprit de sa fille. Et je te prierai de parler à ta belle-mère sur un autre ton, Charlie.

— Tu te souviens de notre conversation d’hier, Clay ? lui demanda-t-elle acerbe. Cette histoire de confiance ? C’est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

— Ne m’emmerde pas avec…

— Oh, mais je ne vais pas t’emmerder, Clay, l’interrompit-elle sèchement. Je vais te dire les choses telles qu’elles sont : si j’apprends que Jimmy O a un quelconque rapport avec la mort de ma mère. Que vous avez vraiment fini par la vendre, elle et sa mémoire, pour votre putain de trafic d’armes ; je te jure devant Dieu, Clay, que je descendrai ce batârd d’irlandais : armes ou pas armes, IRA ou pas IRA, cracha-t-elle venimeuse et menaçante. Penses-y, Clay. Avant que je ne découvre la vérité toute seule. Réfléchis bien, lui conseilla-t-elle. »

Charlie leur tourna le dos sans plus un mot, l’esprit dans le flou le plus complet. Clay avait le don pour l’embrouiller : «  _Ce n’est pas Jimmy qui a tué Ryanne, c’est même presque le contraire. Jimmy a toujours été un ami de la famille_. » Où voulait-il en venir ? Baxie savait bien qu’elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, mais ce qu’il venait de dire la mettait peut-être sur une piste. Ou sur un énième mensonge, songea-t-elle. Elle claqua la portière de l’Impala et démarra en faisant crisser les pneus, sous les regards nerveux et courroucés de son père et sa belle-mère.

— « Si elle parle de cette merde avec O’Phelan à Chibs, Clay… lâcha Gemma les lèvres pincées, le regard dur.

— Elle n’en parlera pas, Gemma, lui certifia Clay, les sourcils froncés. Fais-moi confiance, elle n’en parlera pas. »


	8. Boulot, Boulot, Charlie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vu la tournure de ce chapitre, il me parait nécessaire de vous présenter tout de suite des excuses. En effet, au vu du peu d’informations que je parviens à récolter au sujet du métier de Bounty Hunter (chasseur de primes) aux USA, la manipulation de mon OC dans ce domaine est sans doute très incorrecte (notamment une grossière erreur au chapitre trois : visiblement pas de primes pour les fugitifs au Mexique… J’vais corriger ça.) Si quelqu’un s’y connaît plus que moi, ou se trouve plus capable de traduire les informations légales en anglais sur le sujet, je serais ravie d’obtenir ces informations, histoire de rendre plus crédibles les actions de Charlie. Pour le moment donc, je me contenterai de faire plus ou moins « au feeling » tâchant juste de ne pas partir trop loin dans le délire.

— « On n’peut vraiment pas dormir tranquille dans ce bled, grogna Charlie blottie contre le torse ferme du corps nu à ses côtés. »

Elle grimpa à demi sur l’homme encore à moitié endormi dans son lit, qui laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, pour atteindre la table de nuit de l’autre côté, et attraper son téléphone qui vibrait.

— « Baxter, marmonna-t-elle la voix ensommeillée, en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le dos, tandis qu’une main masculine s’égarait sur son ventre, jouant avec son nombril.

—  _Bonjour Charlie,_ répondit la voix de Bailey, son associé détective à Boston. _Beau temps en Californie ?_ demanda-t-il enjoué.

— Il est surtout … Oh putain, sept heures du mat’, B ! soupira la jeune femme avec humeur, en jetant un œil au cadran digital du réveil. Tu t’fous de moi ou quoi ? T’as jamais entendu parler de décalage horaire ? ronchonna-t-elle, tout en dégageant la main trop entreprenante qui descendait beaucoup plus bas que son abdomen.

—  _Eh bien ! La nuit a été dure, Charlie ?_ se marra le détective à l’autre bout du fil.

— Merde, c’est qui ? marmotta Dan, en attirant Baxie contre lui, mécontent que quelqu’un les dérange.

— T’occupe ! rétorqua sèchement Charlie en se détachant de lui, pour se redresser en position assise. Bon qu’est-ce que tu veux B ?

—  _Oh, je vois, tu n’es pas toute seule… Je dérange peut-être ?_ insinua son interlocuteur d’un ton satisfait.

— B ! gronda-t-elle. T’appelles juste pour savoir avec qui je passe la nuit, ou t’as des trucs intéressants à me raconter, bordel ?

—  _L’humeur du matin : j’adore ! Boulot, boulot, Charlie !_ chantonna joyeusement Bailey.

— Oh shit ! Je t’ai dit que je prenais des « vacances » ! râla Charlie : il avait raison, le matin, elle n’était pas d’humeur très joviale. Tu sais, ces trucs que prennent tous les citoyens de ce pays, comme la loi les y autorise, et qui consiste à arrêter de travailler pour une période déterminée, plus ou moins longue. Et que je n’ai pas pris depuis deux ans, soi-dit en passant, ajouta-t-elle, en songeant que depuis son retour d’Irak, elle n’avait pas passé plus de deux jours sans courir après un fugitif.

—  _Depuis quand t’as besoin de vacances, toi ?_

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, B ? lâcha-t-elle agacée.

—  _Mickael est hors course. Il s’est fait mettre au tapis sur sa dernière chasse,_ lui expliqua-t-il avec un soudain professionnalisme dans la voix. »

Mickael Denison était le chasseur de primes que le cabinet avait engagé, quelques mois plus tôt, pour palier à l’absence de Chris. À son décès maintenant, songea Charlie, alors qu’une subite douleur lui vrillait les entrailles : il était encore trop dur de penser à son ancien partenaire et ami décédé.

Charlie appréciait Mike, comme collègue, mais elle n’arrivait pas à aller plus loin avec lui ; à établir cette relation amicale qu’elle entretenait avec Bailey et Wyatt, l’avocat du cabinet. Encore moins cette relation presque fusionnelle qu’elle avait avec Chris, et qui était la raison de l’efficacité de leur équipe. Elle n’y arrivait pas. Dans son esprit, Mike était juste le remplaçant de Chris. Mike partirait puisque Chris reviendrait. Sauf que Chris ne reviendrait pas, et Charlie n’arrivait pas à s’y faire

Mickael était un bon gars, un mec solide et réglo. Baxie et lui faisait une bonne équipe. Pas excellente, juste bonne. Très technique, très professionnel, et volontaire, Mike avait accepté sans broncher d’assumer le travail du cabinet seul, pendant les « vacances » de sa collègue. Bien sûr, le boulot avait été allégé, et il ne s’attaquait pas seul à du gros gibier. Surtout pas après ce qui était arrivé à Chris. Plus jamais ça, s’était promis Charlie. Alors comment donc avait-il pu se faire mettre au tapis ? Mike était prudent et rationnel, pas le genre à se mettre en danger.

— « Merde, s’exclama Charlie en se levant d’un bond, déclenchant les grognements mécontents de Dan, pour s’enfermer dans la salle de bain, ne souhaitant pas que son amant n’en entendît trop. Il va bien ? Pas trop de dégâts ?

— _Rien qui ne soit pas réparable : une arcade, l’épaule, trois côtes…_ énuméra calmement Bailey. _Mais sans gravité, faut juste le temps que ça se remette._

— Ok. Il est à quel hôpital ?

— _Tu veux lui envoyer des fleurs ?_

— Je n’suis pas sûre qu’il apprécie. J’pensais plutôt à lui faire parvenir sa foutue intégrale de « Le Rebelle » ! ricana la jeune femme. Nan mais sans dec’, tu l’crois toi : il regarde encore cette merde !

— _Chacun son passe-temps, Char’ ! Tu devrais essayer d’ailleurs !_

— « Le Rebelle » ? Non merci !

— _D’avoir des passe-temps, Charlie ! Sans rire, tu n’vas peut-être pas me croire, mais y’a autre chose que le boulot dans la vie,_ lui reprocha le détective à mots couverts. »

Depuis deux ans qu’il la connaissait, et qu’ils étaient devenus amis plus que collègues, Bailey n’avait toujours vu Charlie que plongée jusqu’au cou dans le travail. Sans cesse en mouvement, elle ne restait pas assez longtemps au même endroit pour se faire des amis. Ses seules relations stables étaient ses collègues et les informateurs qu’elle utilisait. Bailey ne lui connaissait aucune relation amoureuse réelle, bien qu’il ait longtemps soupçonné quelque chose entre Charlie et Chris.

Et puis sa jeune associée ne parlait jamais de sa famille, avec qui elle semblait avoir coupé tout contact jusque maintenant. Avant de s’associer, même si Chris s’était porté garant d’elle, Bailey s’était renseigné sur elle – avant qu’elle ne fasse effacer toute trace de son passé par Sabi – et connaissait ses liens du côté paternel avec un obscur gang de motards californiens en marge de la loi.

— « Vas-y, n’fais pas l’malin ! Quand j’prends des vacances en famille, t’arrive à venir me faire chier, alors un loisir…

— _Sinon, t’arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, ou bien ?_ s’emporta le détective, blessé qu’elle le croit aussi idiot. _On sait parfaitement que ce n’sont pas des vacances…_

— Chacun occupe son temps libre comme il le souhaite, B.

— _« Traque » et « Vengeance » n’entrent pas dans les cases « Loisirs », Charlie,_ protesta la voix lointaine de l’avocat du cabinet, Wyatt, dans le haut parleur. _Quant à être « en famille », laisse-moi rire !_

— Salut Wyatt ! Moi aussi, je suis contente de t’entendre, railla-t-telle en soupirant. Bon, vous appelez pour me sermonner, ou pour causer boulot ?

— _J’espère juste que le prochain appel ne sera pas justement pour le boulot,_ renchérit à nouveau Wyatt, cassant. _Genre pour préparer ton procès !_

— Ne t’inquiète pas : je trouverais un bon avocat ! cracha-t-elle à deux doigts de l’injurier : Wyatt avait toujours eu le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mêle-toi de ton cul !

— _Ok, les enfants,_ chercha à les apaiser Bailey. _Charlie, je suis vraiment navré d’écourter tes vacances, mais…_

— Je n’peux pas revenir maintenant, B, trancha-t-elle sans plus attendre.

— _Alléluia !_ ironisa l’avocat, maintenant rassuré sur le fait qu’elle n’avait encore rien commis de trop répréhensible aux yeux de la loi.

— _Wyatt, s’il te plaît,_ supplia presque le détective, lassé de leurs enfantillages, _ne nous la mets pas de mauvaise humeur. Enfin plus qu’elle ne l’est déjà,_ ajouta-t-il.

— Je t’entends B, grinça Bax.

— _Ouais, heu… Bon, je n’te demande pas de revenir. Juste de faire une pause dans tes « vacances »,_ reprit Bailey en tentant de revenir au sujet qui les intéressait.

— _Des vacances, ouais,_ grommela à nouveau la voix lointaine de Wyatt. _Mon cul !_

— Wyatt ! tonna Charlie. Merde, dégage-le B.

— _Bon, il est sorti,_ annonça Bailey quand les protestations de l’avocat se furent tues et que le bruit d’une porte que l’on refermait violemment, témoigna de la mauvaise humeur de son associé. _Bref, faudrait que tu reprennes la chasse de Mike. Attends, attends !_ s’exclama-t-il précipitamment en entendant Charlie ronchonner. _Le gars est en Californie. Oakland. Ce n’est pas très loin de là où tu es, non ?_

— Ouais, mais B…

— _Cent-cinquante mille_ , lâcha-il simplement.

— Pardon ? s’étrangla Charlie au montant de la prime annoncée : ce devait être du gros gibier.

— _Tu sais, les contrats paient plus trop en ce moment,_ argumenta encore le détective, rappelant à Charlie que les dernières merdes domestiques qu’ils avaient essuyées au bureau les avaient mis sur la paille. _Et nos salaires… On en aurait bien besoin, Charlie,_ insista-t-il. »

Mais la jeune femme était déjà convaincue : avec les tarifs bas – pour rester accessibles aux plus modestes – que pratiquait Wyatt pour ses frais ; les factures à payer, et un seul chasseur de primes pour faire rentrer de l’argent, Charlie n’ignorait pas que les temps étaient durs. Entre la plomberie obsolète qui avait fait un dégât des eaux et qu’il avait fallu remettre aux normes ; les primes peu rentables qu’ils avaient fait rentrer, couvrant tout juste le paiement des informateurs ; leurs quatre salaires à payer à la fin du mois et maintenant l’incapacité de Mike, le cabinet avait besoin d’argent.

— « Et comment ! Cet enfoiré de hacker me coûte un bras !

— _Et de notre côté, y’a deux informateurs qui attendent d’être payés… Ce n’est pas bon pour les affaires, ça._

— Merde, jura Bax : si les informateurs n’étaient pas payés, la jeune femme savait bien qu’ils les perdraient. Écoute, dis à Wyatt de piocher sur ma réserve perso pour les informateurs.

— _Charlie…_

— Nan écoute, l’interrompit-elle, sachant déjà qu’il allait protester. Si on perd notre réseau, on n’fera plus rentrer de fric. Et les informateurs n’aiment pas vraiment les retards de paiement. Faut qu’on garde leur confiance.

— _Mais Charlie, on avait dit…_

— Pas de billes perso, je sais. Mais là on n’a pas le choix. Pis t’inquiète, pas de traces, pas de preuves, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Wyatt sait comment ça marche.

— _Mais pour toi, ça va être ok ?_

— Ouais, ouais, j’ai largement le temps de voir venir. À part Sabi, je n’ai pas de grosses dépenses. Pas de femme, d’ex-femmes, et de gosses à la fac : j’ai la belle vie B, plaisanta-t-elle. »

Bailey comptabilisait à son actif, deux ex-femmes, une épouse – mais qui ne tarderait pas à prendre la tangente elle aussi – et quatre enfants. Entre les pensions alimentaires, les frais d’université de médecine de son aînée, et l’entretien de sa dépensière nouvelle épouse, Bailey avait bien besoin de son salaire tous les mois.

Baxie, elle, avait réussi à mettre de côté une grosse partie de son salaire de militaire durant l’Irak, et à son retour, la chasse des primes payait plutôt bien. Suffisamment pour voir venir un bon moment ; qu’elle se permette un long congé sans solde, et de payer grassement ses informateurs. Après tout en bonne célibataire, sans famille, elle n’avait pour ainsi dire aucun frais.

— « Charlie ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens te coucher ! cria Dan d’une voix impatiente de l’autre côté de la porte.

— Putain, Ben !

— Dan… la corrigea-t-il à nouveau en soupirant.

— Ouais, Dan, j’peux passer un coup de fil tranquille ? grogna-t-elle. Oh c’est bon B, arrête de t’marrer ! admonesta-t-elle son interlocuteur hilare. Donne-moi plutôt les infos sur ton type.

— _Alors, tu vas le faire ?_

— On n’a pas trop le choix. Mais pour les prochaines, si ce n’est pas des états limitrophes de la Californie, va falloir trouver quelqu’un d’autre, le prévint Charlie, refusant d’abandonner sa traque pour quelque raison que ce soit.

— _Ouais, je comprends. Mais je n’aime pas ça, Charlie,_ répondit Bailey d’une voix soucieuse : la mort de Chris avait sérieusement ébranlé sa jeune amie et elle semblait ne pas sortir la tête de l’eau. _Tu sais, ça nous a tous secoué, mais tu n’devrais pas t’embarquer dans…_

— Je m’en carre de c’que tu penses, B, trancha-t-elle mal-aimable. Contente-toi de me parler boulot, tu veux.

— _On s’inquiète Charlie, c’est tout,_ soupira le détective avant d’abdiquer : ce n’était sans doute pas le bon moment pour remettre son désir de vengeance que le tapis. _Bon, je t’ai envoyé les infos sur ta boîte mail. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver, mais bien plus à serrer._

— Accusation ?

— _Homicide. Cambriolage avec violence. Multirécidiviste. Ça a mal tourné : le père de famille a voulu se défendre ; le mec a sorti un couteau. Il s’est évaporé dans la nature avant que les flics ne puissent lui mettre la main dessus,_ raconta le quinqua sur un ton professionnel, sans émotion, rodé par l’habitude. _La veuve veut le voir sous les verrous, avant qu’il ne recommence._

— Et qu’est-ce qui a mal tourné pour Mickael ?

— _C’est pour ça que je te disais qu’il ne serait pas facile à attraper. Tu dois être très prudente,_ lui conseilla-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. _Tu peux ouvrir le mail ? J’veux dire, sans que « Dan » ne te saute dessus…_ se moqua Bailey.

— Mais, ta gueule B !

— Ah quand même ! lança Dan avec un large sourire quand il vit sa maîtresse sortir de la salle de bain et s’asseoir sur le lit, ce dont il profita pour l’attraper par la taille et l’amener contre lui.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, Dan, lui ordonna-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. Donne-moi le PC, tu veux.

— _Regarde sa fiche signalétique,_ reprit Bailey. _Taille, poids, tu vas comprendre_.

— Jésus-Christ ! jura Bax en parcourant le fichier des yeux. Cent-dix kilos ! Merde B, ce type fait le double de mon poids ! s’horrifia-t-elle, comprenant mieux maintenant que Mike ait fini à l’hôpital.

— _Ouaip ! Il a littéralement écrasé Mickael !_

— Quand même, Mike n’est pas vraiment un poids plume, et il est plutôt bien entrainé…

— _L’autre aussi : champion de boxe junior au lycée. Ancien Marines, renvoyé à la vie civile pour insubordination et comportement agressif,_ renchérit Bailey sur un ton qui signifiait « problème sérieux à l’horizon ». _Il a évité la cour martiale parce que son officier supérieur l’avait à la bonne._

— J’vais prendre une douche, intervint Dan, la moue boudeuse, contrarié que Charlie ne lui accorde aucune attention. Tu m’rejoins ?

— Ouaip, répondit-elle machinalement sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux, alors que son amant soupirait en rejoignant la salle de bain. Bon, ça risque d’être tendu.

— _Tu comptes faire quoi ?_

— On devrait être deux sur ce coup, mais avec Mike à l’hosto…

— _Pis on a vraiment besoin d’ce fric, on n’peut pas se permettre de filer une part à un autre chasseur, Charlie,_ s’excusa presque Bailey : il détestait mettre sa collègue dans une position si délicate, mais cette fois, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

— Ouais je sais. Au fait, Mickael, il a une couverture santé ?

— _Nope._

— Merde, mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout ! Je lui avais dit de se magner d’le faire : dans not’ job, c’est aussi vital qu’un flingue ! Il est débile ma parole ! tempêta la jeune femme à l’encontre de son collègue blessé, père de famille depuis peu, et qui n’avait pas jugé utile de se munir d’une bonne couverture santé. Gros frais médicaux ?

— _Wyatt regarde ce qu’on peut faire avec ce qu’il nous reste pour l’aider un peu,_ répondit le détective, confirmant le prix élevé des soins qu’allait devoir payer Mike. _Mais il va falloir qu’il mette un sacré paquet de sa poche, ouais._

— Bon, n’hésite pas à m’appeler s’il est dans la merde. On trouvera une solution : on n’peut pas le laisser s’endetter pour dix ans parce qu’il a morflé pour un job, proposa Charlie sans hésiter : elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour l’épauler dans sa traque, persuadée qu’à deux, cela ne serait sans doute pas arrivé. Bon, j’me mets dessus. S’il est toujours chez sa tante, à Oakland, ça n’devrait pas être trop compliqué de le chopper, expliqua-t-elle à son associé. Ce sera fait ce soir. Demain matin au plus tard.

— _Ok. Sois prudente quand même, Charlie. Ce type est dangereux,_ l’avertit Bailey une dernière fois, vraiment inquiet.

— J’te rappelle dès que c’est fait. Oh, et embrasse quand même ce connard d’avocat pour moi. Même si c’est un sale con, ajouta Bax en soupirant. Salut B. »

Charlie raccrocha et jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux infos sur son ordinateur. La traque n’était pas compliquée, Mickael lui avait déjà bien mâché le travail : ce serait un petit boulot tranquille pour se remettre gentiment en selle. Dan la tira de ses réflexions, en lui criant depuis la salle de bain de venir le rejoindre. Baxie sourit. Après le petit moment qu’ils avaient partagé dans le bureau de Gemma – et qui lui valait maintenant les railleries acharnées des bikers – elle n’avait pas eu la moindre intention de le revoir. C’avait été une erreur ; un simple coup de folie déclenché par ses hormones frustrées, rien de plus.

Mais ça avait été sans compter sur la pugnacité de Dan. Après s’être fait éjecter du garage trois jours plus tôt par Kip, il était revenu. Chaque jour. Il avait attendu dans la cour du garage, jusqu’à ce que Clay obligeât Charlie à régler ce problème, avant que l’un des gars ne s’en charge de manière plus virile. Dan avait négocié la fin de son harcèlement avec une unique invitation à dîner, et Bax avait cédé. Après tout, cela n’engageait à rien, et si elle pouvait se débarrasser de lui en douceur, mais définitivement…

Mais Charlie s’était laissée piéger par le sourire enjôleur de Dan ; ses grands yeux bleus et son humour charmant. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée avec lui ; l’avait laissé lui faire la cour, réalisant alors qu’elle avait complètement oublié comme il était plaisant d’être courtisée. Le fonctionnaire, employé par le service du zonage de Charming, l’avait sagement raccompagnée jusqu’à son motel, ne lui extorquant qu’un chaste baiser, et la promesse d’un autre rendez-vous, avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Bax avait été sciée qu’il n’ait rien tenté de plus, et faillit le laisser filer, ne sachant quoi penser. Elle l’avait rattrapé in-extremis alors qu’il montait dans sa voiture, et avait pris en main la suite des opérations. Elle ne le regrettait pas : la nuit dernière avait été torride. L’homme avait fait démonstration de ses prouesses sexuelles et la jeune femme avait enfin pu mettre un terme à son ennuyeuse abstinence.

Mais il fallait qu’elle mette les points sur les « i » ; que tout soit parfaitement clair entre eux, et tout de suite. Elle n’avait pas aimé sa tendresse enamourée, après, et l’avait repoussé – peut-être un peu trop sèchement. Elle n’avait pas l’intention de lui donner plus que ça. Charlie ne voulait pas être en couple : non seulement elle ignorait comment on faisait, mais en plus, ça avait l’air chiant comme la mort !

Alors, pas de sentiments. C’était proscrit et elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre : ils s’étaient bien amusé tous les deux, inutile de tout gâcher. Dan s’était renfrogné et avait grommelé en se rhabillant. Son envie pas encore complètement assouvie, Baxie avait su se montrer très convaincante pour le garder encore avec elle, pour le reste de la nuit. Et cette petite douche en duo était du pur bonus, un petit cadeau qui n’avait pas été pour déplaire à son amant.

— « Est-ce que j’ai le droit de te demander en quoi consiste ton boulot, ou ça aussi c’est proscrit ? demanda Dan d’un ton ironique en se séchant les cheveux, sa taille simplement ceinte d’une serviette.

— Ça aussi, trancha Charlie sans émotion. Quoi, ce n’était pas bien cette nuit ? minauda-t-elle en se collant à lui, voyant qu’il faisait encore la moue. Dieu qu’il était pénible celui-là, songea la jeune femme.

— Si carrément ! répondit Dan enjoué en l’attrapant par la taille, les yeux pleins de désir. J’veux dire, j’ai jamais vu une…

— Donc pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? renchérit-elle en se détachant de lui pour attraper ses sous-vêtements et les enfiler. Restons simples. Tu n’poses pas de questions, et on pourra continuer comme ça, lui promit-elle en enfilant son jean.

— J’trouve qu’il y’a beaucoup de règles pour moi, mais pas pour toi, se renfrogna l’homme en s’asseyant sur le lit pour contempler sa jeune maitresse. »

Cette fille n’était que paradoxe. Elle l’avait d’abord charmé ; envoûté, par son assurance et son envie assumée : "ses yeux puaient le sexe", aurait dit Nate, son frère. Elle était sexy, disponible et visiblement prête à franchir les limites. Alors il avait sauté sur l’occasion, et sur la jeune femme. Qu’ils aient été interrompus et qu’elle l’ait envoyé paître, complètement indifférente, avait mis Dan en colère. Très en colère. Son ego et sa virilité meurtris, il avait décidé de ne pas en rester là.

Il avait persévéré et ça avait payé : elle avait accepté son rendez-vous, et la jeune femme assurée et entreprenante, s’était effacée durant quelques minutes, pour laisser place à une gamine perdue, sans certitudes. C’avait été fugace, avant qu’elle ne se reprenne et redevienne l’arrogante garce qu’elle voulait bien laisser voir ; mais cela avait suffi pour fasciner et intriguer Dan. Il la voulait ; il voulait savoir ce qu’elle cachait sous ce masque. C’était un challenge qu’il voulait relever.

Et puis, elle était sexy et délurée ; tellement différente des jeunes femmes qu’il avait l’habitude de côtoyer. Il avait l’impression de s’encanailler, juste pour le fun : c’était la fille d’un Sons, d’un biker hors la loi, et il trouvait ça diablement excitant. Mais cette garce le menait par le bout du nez, autoritaire, dictant les règles du jeu. Il n’aimait pas ça : chez lui, les femmes ne décidaient pas pour les hommes. Mais il savait qu’elle était sérieuse, que s’il ne rentrait pas dans le rang, elle l’éjecterait, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

— « Ce ne sont pas des règles, Dan, ce sont des conditions, corrigea Charlie. Si tu n’les acceptes pas, tu dégages. Et y’en a pas beaucoup : pas de démonstrations d’affection ; pas de relation exclusive ; pas de questions, édicta-t-elle en se maquillant. Ça en fait trois, et elles n’sont pas compliquées.

— Non, mais très restrictives. Donc je n’ai pas le choix ?

— Si, admit Charlie en pointant la sortie du doigt. La porte.

— En fait, je n’suis rien du tout pour toi, à peine un godemiché sur pattes ! soupira Dan en s’affalant sur lit, sa serviette glissant dangereusement.

— Écoute Dan, soupira la jeune femme en posant son mascara pour grimper à califourchon sur son amant. T’es sympa, t’es charmant, t’es intelligent et t’es une putain de bête de sexe, énuméra-t-elle en déposant de petits baiser le long du torse de Dan à chaque mot, pour parvenir jusqu’à son visage. C’est un tout, mais ce qui m’intéresse vraiment, c’est le dernier point, avoua-t-elle en l’embrassant. Si tu cherches une petite femme pour te caser et lui faire pondre des chiards, t’as frappé à la mauvaise porte : les autres filles font ça beaucoup mieux que moi. Mais si tu veux juste passer du bon temps, comme deux adultes libres et responsables, reprit-elle en dessinant une ligne imaginaire sur le torse musclé du jeune homme, jusqu’à ce que le tissu qui cachait son anatomie ne fisse obstacle, t’es l’homme qu’il me faut, bébé. Maintenant, c’est toi qui vois, lâcha-t-elle en se relevant d’un bond, entraînant Dan avec elle. Pour le moment, cache-moi ce joli p’tit cul : remets ton pantalon, lui intima-t-elle en assénant une claque sur les fesses désormais dénudées de l’homme. Faut que j’me tire. Allez, dehors. »

Dan soupira en souriant : elle avait le don de le rendre dingue et son anatomie réagissait au quart de tour. Mais à son grand malheur, il savait qu’il valait mieux obéir à sa maitresse, sous peine d’être mis dehors manu-militari. Tandis qu’il se rhabillait, Bax remplissait une besace et attrapait ses clés de voiture. Elle poussa Dan jusque la sortie, puis verrouilla la porte et monta dans l’Impala : direction le Club.

dbqpdb

— «  Salut Clay ! lança-t-elle sans joie, en arrivant sur la terrasse du Club, interrompant visiblement une discussion entre le Près’, Bobby, Tig, Chibs et Jax. »

Clay marmonna un vague salut en retour : l’ambiance était toujours électrique entre eux, après la houleuse conversation de l’autre jour au sujet d O’Phelan, et Baxie avait remarqué qu’il s’arrangeait toujours pour ne plus la laisser seule avec Chibs. Comme si ça allait l’arrêter ! Elle embrassa les trois autres bikers et son frère, et salua au loin Cherry, puis Kip qui tapait avec hargne dans un sac de frappe.

— « Qu’est-ce tu veux ? maugréa Clay.

— J’avais juste un truc à demander à Tig. T’inquiète, je ne fais que passer en coup de vent, le rassura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Sur ce, elle prit Tig par la main pour l’entraîner à l’écart du groupe, jusque dans l’entrée du Club, hors de vue. Une fois seuls, elle lui murmura quelques mots à l’oreille qui étonnèrent Tig. Le biker aux yeux d’azur se redressa, suspicieux.

— « Mais qu’est ce que tu veux en faire ? Y’a quelque chose qui va pas, bébé ? commença-t-il à s’inquiéter. Tu sais, tu peux m’en parler hein si…

— Mais non Tiggy, sois cool, ce n’est pas pour… mon usage personnel, le tranquillisa-t-elle en l’enlaçant par la taille. »

Tig soupira quand la jeune femme se colla contre lui. Cette gamine le connaissait trop bien pour que son attitude envers lui soit innocente : elle savait parfaitement comment le faire craquer. Un résidu de conscience encore saine l’aida à résister presque deux secondes entières. C’était la fille de Clay, leur petite fille à tous : c’était malsain, interdit. Même si c’était une jeune femme maintenant. Une femme désirable… Son corps chaud et tendre tout contre lui. La vue plongeante que lui offrait son décolleté sur ses petits seins. Ses mains qui agrippaient fermement la taille du biker. Tig sentait son corps réagir de manière parfaitement visible et très inappropriée. Ils étaient seuls, personne pour les voir. Elle était là, offerte, attendant quelque chose, et Tig se sentait tout à fait disposé à se montrer généreux. Était-ce mal s’il touchait juste un peu… Merde ! Sale gosse ! se secoua-t-il mentalement. Lui faire ça, à lui. Si près de Clay. Alors qu’il aimait tant les femmes et leur peau si douce.

— « T’es un monstre, bébé, souffla-t-il en se détachant d’elle. Ce n’est pas bien ce que tu fais là à Tonton Tiggy, tu sais, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l’armoire de sûreté, fâché contre elle et contre lui-même.

— Mais de quoi tu parles, Tig ? répondit-elle angélique tandis qu’il se retournait pour lui donner ce qu’il venait d’extraire de l’armoire. Tu sais bien que je t’adore, tonton Tiggy, minauda-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sonore et chaste sur la joue du Sergent d’Armes. Merci Tig ! dit-t-elle joyeusement en s’élançant vers la sortie.

— Petite peste ! grogna-t-il en la regardant quitter le bar. Faut que j’aille me branler, maintenant.

— Eh mon frère, tu viens ? demanda Jax en entrant dans le Club faisant sursauter Tig. 

— Ouais, j’arrive. Faut que j’aille pisser, se justifia-t-il quand Jax lança un regard suspicieux aux jambes que Tig tenait croisées, la main sur son entrejambe.

— Ok, on t’attend, répondit-il intrigué par l’air fautif du Sergent d’Armes. Eh, au fait, qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait Baxie ?

— Elle… Pour sa voiture, mentit le biker aux yeux d’azur en s’enfermant dans les toilettes. »

Tig secoua la tête en songeant que Bax avait été à bonne école en matière de manipulation : c’était du Gemma tout craché d’user ainsi de ses charmes pour se garantir sa complicité et son silence. Et maintenant, c’était à lui de se débrouiller avec son petit « problème anatomique ». Mais où étaient donc ces fichues crow-eater quand on en avait besoin ?

Charlie se sentait un peu coupable. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu’elle avait provoqué chez Tig : il était si faible avec le beau sexe, que s’en était presque trop facile. C’était tout à fait malsain comme attitude, elle le savait. Le biker aux yeux d’azur n’avait pas encore assimilé que la jeune femme qu’elle était devenue était pourtant cette petite fille, que jamais il n’aurait osé regarder ainsi avant : plutôt se couper la main, que de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! Mais elle avait choisi de s’assurer le coup et de se garantir le silence du biker. Elle préférait que Clay ou Jax n’en sache rien, juste au cas où. Et mettre le Sergent d’Armes dans une position aussi délicate – qui lui vaudrait le courroux de Clay si ça s’éventait – en était encore le plus sûr moyen. Tant pis pour son ego et sa propre estime !

— « Hé Bax ! la héla Jax avant qu’elle remonte dans l’Impala. T’as une minute ?

— Oui, bien sûr, lui accorda sa sœur en refermant sa portière pour s’appuyer contre la voiture.

— C’est au sujet de Tara, s’expliqua-t-il en imitant sa sœur. J’aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

— La Doc ? s’étonna Baxie, se demandant si cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec Kohn.

— Ce flic de l’ATF, reprit Jax, répondant ainsi à l’interrogation informulée de la jeune femme.

— Kohn.

— Ouais. Il n’est pas là pour nous : il est là…

— Pour Tara, ouais je sais, acheva-t-elle pour lui. Je garde un œil sur lui depuis mon arrivée, se justifia Charlie devant l’air étonné du biker. Qu’est-ce que t’a raconté Tara ?

— Qu’elle sortait avec lui à Chicago et qu’il a commencé à être violent. Elle l’a quitté et demandé une injonction, raconta son frère. Comment t’es au courant ?

— On peut rien me cacher à moi, pas même la Doc, plaisanta-t-elle. Et pis, je crois qu’elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu’un : je n’ai pas eu à la forcer beaucoup.

— Pourquoi vous ne m’avez rien dit ? s’emporta Jax, toujours aussi prompt aux débordements dès qu’il s’agissait de l’objet de son premier amour. J’aurais pu…

— Quoi ? Le menacer ? Péter la gueule d’un agent de l’ATF, alors qu’ils collent tellement au cul du Club, que plus aucun de vous n’arrive à s’asseoir ? répliqua Bax, le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que son frère serait sorti de ses gonds s’il l’avait appris. Sois sérieux Jax : t’aurais pété un câble et ça aurait… Oh merde ! jura-t-elle en voyant un air fautif se peindre sur le visage du blond. Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?

— Sa caisse n’a plus de radiateur, répondit-il sans émotion. Et je lui ai fait comprendre qu’il valait mieux pour lui qu’il se tienne loin de Tara.

— Génial… Avec ta subtilité légendaire, j’imagine qu’il doit être sur les nerfs.

— Sûrement. C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de toi. Hale m’a promis qu’il prenait les choses en main, et que ce connard aurait quitté la ville avant ce soir, mais je préférais…

— David n’a pas le pouvoir d’empiéter sur une enquête fédérale, Jax, le détrompa Charlie. Le Sheriff adjoint Hale n’a aucun droit sur Kohn. La police locale n’est qu’un club de fantoches dès que les féd’ entrent en jeu.

— Kohn n’est pas missionné par son boulot. Son boss ne sait même pas qu’il est là, l’informa-t-il. Il est foutu.

— Quoi ? Merde, comment j’ai pu rater ça ? Quelle conne ! s’injuria-t-elle furieuse contre elle-même d’être passée à côté d’une information si capitale.

— T’as pas à t’en vouloir : personne ne peut savoir ce qu’il se passe dans la tête d’un psychopathe dans son genre. En attendant que Hale le foute hors de Charming, je veux que tu veilles sur Tara, lui demanda-t-il.

— Merde… Écoute Jax, je n’peux pas, s’excusa-t-elle, vraiment ennuyée de ne pas pouvoir faire ça pour son frère : pour une fois qu’elle aurait eu l’occasion de lui être utile. Crois-moi, je t’aurais bien rendu ce service, mais j’ai un boulot à faire aujourd’hui.

— T’es pas censée être en vacances ? s’étonna Jax.

— Si, mais… Une merde au cabinet. Il faut vraiment que je fasse ce job.

— T’as des problèmes de fric, bébé ? l’interrogea-t-il en fixant son regard dans les yeux noisette de la brunette. Parce que si…

— Non, non. Je n’ai pas de souci de ce côté-là, j’ai de la ressource, le détrompa Charlie avec un sourire amusé, en songeant qu’elle serait sans doute bien plus à même de venir en aide financièrement à ses bikers-trafiquants d’armes, que l’inverse. Mais le cabinet a eu de gros frais : des merdes avec la plomberie, et un gars sans couverture santé à l’hosto… On a vraiment besoin de faire rentrer du fric dans la caisse.

— T’es sûre ? Tu sais, si t’es à sec, t’es pas obligée de me le cacher, insista-t-il avec sincérité. J’veux dire, c’est ridicule que tu paies une chambre au motel, alors que…

— Je n’irai pas chez Clay et Gem ! protesta Baxie avec véhémence. Ça risquerait de tourner au carnage, surtout en ce moment.

— Ouais, on dirait que la trêve est finie… soupira-t-il en lançant un regard vers son beau-père. Mais je voulais dire : Abel n’est pas là et la maison est vide. Y’a d’la place, tu sais. Et même si tu n’es pas en galère de fric, lui proposa-t-il.

— Oh. Merci. C’est gentil, je … j’vais y réfléchir, bafouilla Bax, prise au dépourvu par le regard sincère et tendre de son grand frère. Bon, je dois y aller : au plus vite ce sera fait, au plus vite j’irai faire la nounou pour sexy-Doc ! plaisanta-t-elle pour masquer son trouble en grimpant dans l’Impala.

— Ouais. Sois prudente, hein ! lui ordonna-t-il en l’embrassant sur le front, avant qu’elle ne referme sa portière. Eh, au fait : qu’est-ce que t’as fait à Tig ? Je l’ai retrouvé complètement à l’ouest tout à l’heure.

— Moi ? Rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Je t’appelle dès que je suis chez Tara, lui cria-t-elle par la vitre baissée en démarrant. Bye frangin ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas d'éteindre la lumière et de laisser une review en sortant !
> 
> Un commentaire, aussi futile soit-il, est toujours utile!


	9. Mauvaise Chasse et Crise d'Ado

Sur la route, Baxie sentait son excitation monter, à mesure qu’elle approchait d’Oakland. Cette tension qui électrisait tout son corps avant la chasse, c’est ce qui la faisait vibrer et vivre. Si elle avait commencé ce boulot pour « la bonne cause » – vraiment dans l’optique de venir en aide aux victimes – aujourd’hui, elle était comme droguée. Accro à cette montée d’adrénaline que procurait la chasse. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, elle se disait qu’elle devrait arrêter, tant qu’il en était encore temps ; tant qu’elle n’avait pas encore franchi les limites. Mais c’était si bon, que c’en était devenu vital. Et puis elle se rassurait comme elle pouvait : elle était encore du bon côté.

Arrivée à Oakland, à l’adresse que lui avait donnée Bailey, elle gara l’Impala une cinquantaine de mètres plus haut. Des gamins jouaient un peu plus loin dans la rue ; un groupe de jeunes désœuvrés, tatoués aux couleurs d’un gang local, trainait sur un perron. Charlie savait que la meilleure manière de ne pas attirer l’attention, c’était encore de se comporter naturellement. Elle entra dans le petit jardin, comme si elle y avait été invitée ; donnant l’impression de connaître la maison.

Le bruit d’une émission de variété lui parvenait de l’intérieur, le volume monté à fond. D’après les informations qu’elle possédait sur le fugitif, sa tante maternelle, qui le cachait actuellement, avait soixante-huit ans, et visiblement, devait être sourde comme un pot. Elle longea le mur et passa sur le côté pour jeter un œil par les fenêtres. La tante ronflait allègrement dans un fauteuil du salon. Les autres pièces étaient vides. Elle allait devoir attendre. Bax remonta dans sa voiture et alluma une cigarette : il n’était même pas midi, l’attente risquait d’être longue.

En temps normal, elle aurait joué un rôle. Elle aurait sonné à la porte ; aurait sympathisé avec la tante, puis une fois la vieille mise en confiance, elle aurait retiré sa veste pour laisser voir ses bras nus, tatoués de la devise « Semper Fidelis ». Elle aurait avoué qu’elle était Marines, une ancienne amie de son neveu, en Irak. Baxie n’aurait eu qu’à expliquer qu’elle avait entendu parler de l’avis de recherche. En appuyant un peu sur la corde sensible – un Marines n’abandonne jamais un frère – elle n’aurait eu qu’à sortir son arme fatale : une enveloppe contenant cinq-mille dollars en coupures de vingt, soi-disant destinée à aider son neveu, à passer au Mexique par exemple. Ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Et ça aurait pu marcher.

Si Mickael n’avait pas déjà approché le type et fait capoter sa chasse. Maintenant, sa proie se savait traquée : aucune chance qu’il ne tombe dans le piège. Alors tant pis, elle devait se contenter de la bonne vieille méthode : la surveillance.

Après la nuit agitée que Bax avait passée, elle faillit s’endormir à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle tint bon. Sa proie revint à la tombée de la nuit, pour repartir presqu’aussitôt, et Charlie la suivit, jusqu’à un bar miteux quelques rues plus loin : « Le Stetson. » Parfait.

dbqpdb

Juice avait peu dormi : la jolie blonde, qu’il avait draguée la veille et ramenée chez lui, s’étant révélée être un très mauvais plan. Elle avait passé la soirée à s’envoyer des tequilas avec ses copines. Trop apparemment, puisqu’elle s’était mise à vomir partout, avant de s’écrouler ivre morte sur le lit. Le biker à crête avait donc troqué, bien à regret, sa folle nuit de sexe contre un grand ménage de son appartement et un micro-sommeil dans le fauteuil. Mais la fille vautrée sur son lit ronflait comme une damnée, alors il avait quitté l’appart – lui laissant un mot pour lui ordonner de partir dès qu’elle se réveillerait, et de ne surtout toucher à rien – puis il était allé au Club, espérant profiter de l’une des piaules pour dormir un peu. Mais le spectacle qu’il eût sous les yeux en ouvrant la porte acheva de le réveiller totalement.

— « Jésus-Christ ! jura-t-il en se précipitant près du lit.

Charlie était étendue sur le lit, en piteux état, un vilain bleu sur son visage et l’arcade tuméfiée. Ses bras étaient marqués par les coups, et une traînée de sang sec s’étalait sur les draps.

— « Oh merde, merde, merde ! se lamenta Juice en constatant que le débardeur blanc de la jeune femme gisait au sol, tâché de sang. Bax, eh Bax ! la secoua-t-il, craignant qu’elle ne fut inconsciente ou pire. »

Mais elle ne l’était pas. Il put s’en assurer quand la surprise fit faire un brusque sursaut à Charlie, et qu’elle lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans l’abdomen, qui le projeta au sol, plié en deux, le souffle coupé. Ses phalanges déjà meurtries n’ayant pas apprécié la rencontre avec les abdominaux du portoricain, la jeune femme grogna de douleur, avant de s’effondrer à nouveau dans le lit.

— « Merde Juice ! T’es dingue de m’secouer comme ça, lui reprocha-t-elle. T’as de la chance que je n’avais pas mon flingue à portée de main, sinon tu ferais office de passoire à l’heure qu’il est.

— Merci de ton indulgence, souffla le jeune biker, la respiration encore laborieuse, en se traînant jusqu’au lit pour s’y asseoir.

— Désolée, regretta la jeune femme. Ça va ?

— Si ça va ? Merde, c’est à toi qu’il faut d’mander ça : t’as l’air de quelqu’un qui est passé sous un bus ! s’exclama Juice qui, maintenant plus proche, pouvait se rendre compte de l’ampleur des dégâts.

— C’est si moche que ça ? grimaça Charlie en examinant l’un de ses bras.

— Putain ouais ! Qui t’a fait ça ? s’indigna le biker avec sérieux, en suivant doucement avec son doigt la ligne écarlate qui striait le cou de Bax. T’as mal ?

— Mec, j’suis mi-femme, mi-schtroumpf, et toi tu m’demandes si j’ai mal ! répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

— Il faut t’emmener à l’hosto ? renchérit-il toujours aussi grave.

— Nan, c’est ok, c’est superficiel. Des égratignures, c’est tout. Pour de vrai, j’te jure, insista-t-elle en voyant l’air dubitatif du biker, avant de s’affaler sur le lit. »

Charlie s’émut devant la moue véritablement soucieuse de Juice. Le pauvre garçon devait sans doute s’imaginer les pires scénarios, mais Bax ne se sentait pas le courage de le détromper pour le moment. Juice ne cessait de détailler la jeune femme étendue sur le lit, découvrant toujours de nouvelles marques : des éraflures typiques d’un frottement sur le bitume ; une longue estafilade sur le bras ; les reliefs d’une chevalière sur la pommette gauche ; et des bleus, de toutes tailles.

Le moins que l’on pouvait dire, c’était que Charlie marquait vite, et bien. Mais le plus impressionnant ; le plus effrayant, c’était la marque de strangulation, encore écarlate, que Juice ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux : Bax semblait d’un coup, si fragile, si vulnérable, que le biker à crête sentit monter en lui une brusque envie de vengeance. Qui que pouvait être l’enfoiré qui avait fait ça, Juice était sûr que Jax et Clay allaient le réduire en bouillie, et il ne se ferait pas prier si on l’autorisait à participer. Baxie le sortit de ses réflexions en lâchant un ricanement, qui lui tira immédiatement une grimace de douleur.

— «  Je n’dis pas, dans un autre contexte, ce serait vraiment flatteur, Juicy, mais là, c’est plutôt gênant, lui lança-t-elle toujours allongée sur le lit, ne se sentant pas la force du moindre mouvement. »

Juice ne comprit pas toute de suite, mais quand il réalisa, il devint littéralement cramoisi, tirant un rire franc et douloureux à son amie. Cela faisait bien cinq ou six longues minutes qu’il détaillait sans pudeur les stigmates sur le corps à moitié nu de la jeune femme, et seulement maintenant, elle lui faisait réaliser l’indécence de son inspection. Bax ne portait que ses sous-vêtements de la veille, mais captivé par les marques sur sa peau, le biker à crête ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Maintenant qu’elle le lui faisait remarquer, il ne savait plus où se mettre, craignant qu’elle ait interprété son examen minutieux comme du voyeurisme pervers.

— « Ok, cool Juice, l’apaisa-t-elle, inquiète qu’il n’ait toujours pas repris pas sa couleur d’origine : ils faisaient la paire tous les deux, l’une bleue, l’autre rouge. Respire, mec, je sais bien que tu n’étais pas en train de mater.

— Ah parce que, tu sais, je n’avais même pas remarqué que… se défendit-il en bafouillant.

— Maintenant je suis vexée ! rétorqua Baxie amusée de le voir s’enliser, mal à l’aise. 

— Ah non, non, se récria-t-il, je n’dis pas ça parce que tu n’es pas jolie à regarder. Nan, au contraire, franchement t’es trop…

— Juice, l’arrêta-t-elle avant qu’il ne s’embarque trop loin et qu’elle soit obligée de lui mettre un taquet, juste pour le principe.

— Mouais, grogna le jeune homme en comprenant qu’il était en train de s’enfoncer. J’vais aller chercher Clay !

— Nan ! cria Baxie en se redressant d’un coup avant de retomber sur l’oreiller, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés. Holy shit, ma tête… Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, va me chercher l’aspirine. Beaucoup d’aspirine, le supplia-t-elle.

— Sûre hein ? Bon ok, accepta Juice devant l’air souffreteux mais déterminé de Bax.

— Eh Juice ! le héla-t-elle tandis qu’il quittait la chambre. Du café aussi. Une grande tasse, insista la jeune femme, les yeux clos. »

dbqpdb

_A l’intérieur du Club, la vérité devait régner : notre parole, c’était notre honneur. Mais à l’extérieur, tout n’était que tromperie. Le mensonge était notre défense. Notre défaut. Pour survivre, il fallait passer maître en l’art de se parjurer : le mensonge et la vérité devaient sembler identiques. Mais quand on a acquis ce savoir-faire, personne ne sait ce qui est vrai, à l’intérieur du Club ou à l’extérieur, surtout pas toi._

Perché sur son toit, Jax referma le manuscrit de John Teller. Il venait juste de voir son beau-père annoncer à Lowell jr. que l’un des trois cadavres, vieux de quinze ans, retrouvé la veille, était celui de son père, Lowell senior. Depuis quinze ans, Clay et Tig mentaient en prétendant que Lowell senior était tout simplement parti, en abandonnant sa femme et ses gosses derrière lui. Et maintenant… Qu’est-ce qui prouvait à Jax que le Près ne mentait pas encore ? Le VP était fatigué de tous ces mensonges et ces secrets. Tout était faux, rien ne semblait vrai. Puis il remarqua l’Impala déjà garée sur le parking, et se rappela que Charlie ne l’avait pas appelé hier.

— « Eh Lowe ! salua-t-il le mécano, une fois redescendu du toit. Ça va ?

— Salut mec, répondit Lowell, sans joie, l’air abattu. Ouais, ça va…

— J’suis désole pour ton père, Lowell.

— Bah, tu sais, ça n’change pas grand-chose, soupira-t-il sans conviction. Parti ou mort… C’est du pareil au même.

— Dis, Bax est déjà là ? J’ai vu sa voiture.

— Je ne l’ai pas vue. Je suis arrivé le premier ce matin, et l’Impala était déjà là. Elle a laissé un mot sur la porte du garage, l’informa le mécano en lui tendant un vieux reçu d’épicerie, au dos duquel, Bax avait griffonné quelques mots d’une écriture malhabile. »

_Lowe. J’ai tapé une bordure hier soir, j’ai peur que la direction ait pris un sale coup. Tu peux regarder, stp ? Love xxx. Bax._

Jax haussa les sourcils en fourrant le papier dans sa poche. Elle avait tapé une bordure ? Baxie aimait trop sa voiture pour risquer de l’abîmer. Suspicieux, il jeta un coup d’œil à l’Impala, à l’extérieur d’abord, pour constater que l’aile droite avait pris un mauvais coup, puis à l’intérieur.

— « Merde ! jura-t-il en ouvrant la portière. »

Sur le siège conducteur, une traînée de sang sec souillait le cuir beige, et tout l’habitacle sentait l’urine. Jax paniqua : sa sœur s’était mise en chasse hier. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? De plus en plus inquiet, il se précipita dans le Club.

— « Tu vas où avec ce café, Juice ? demandait le Près au biker portoricain, qui se dirigeait vers le couloir des chambres, une tasse de café brûlant et un flacon de pilules dans les mains.

— Ben, je… balbutia Juice visiblement embêté.

— Elle est là ? demanda brusquement Jax, que personne n’avait vu arriver.

— Qui ? répondit Clay.

— De quoi est-ce que… bafouilla le portoricain, ayant pourtant parfaitement saisi à qui son VP faisait allusion.

— Juice ! gronda Jax, péremptoire.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? tonna Clay, ne comprenant rien du tout, son regard naviguant entre son beau-fils passablement agité et le portoricain sérieusement ennuyé.

— Dans la première chambre, abdiqua Juice en soupirant, mais elle… »

Jax ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et se précipita dans le couloir des chambres, tandis que Clay le suivait, accordant au passage un regard d’avertissement au biker à crête.

— « Putain, pourquoi j’me retrouve toujours dans les plans merdiques, moi ? J’suis sûr que ça va encore me retomber dessus, grommela le jeune homme en suivant les deux bikers. »

Quand ils pénétrèrent tous les trois à la suite dans la chambre, Charlie était debout, toujours en sous-vêtements, en train de se contorsionner pour observer sous tous les angles les dégâts occasionnés à son corps. Chaque mouvement, même infime, était accompagné d’une grimace de douleur. Elle avait l’impression que tous ses muscles étaient devenus aussi raides et durs que de la pierre, et chaque geste la faisait souffrir.

— Oh merde, Bax, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? s’alarma Jax en se précipitant vers elle.

— Jésus-Christ, Charlie ! s’exclama Clay, ne s’attendant pas à ce spectacle. T’as roulé une pelle à un semi-remorque ou quoi ?

— Aie ! Ne m’touche pas Jax ! Ah bravo toi ! sermonna-t-elle Juice en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le jeune biker qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol, pour ne pas poser son regard sur le corps dénudé de la fille de son Près’. J’te dis café et aspirine, et tu me ramènes Clay et Jax ! Crétin !

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette merde ? demanda son père.

— Mauvaise chasse. Mauvais plan, grimaça Charlie. »

Charlie avait retrouvé sa proie dans le bar, attablé, une bière à la main. Elle s’était installée, avait commandé la même bière, et retiré sa veste, son débardeur blanc dévoilant largement ses tatouages. Il n’avait pas mis cinq minutes à l’aborder. Pendant qu’ils papotaient, elle avait laissé son regard s’égarer derrière lui, détournant quelques secondes son attention. Subtilement, elle avait échangé leurs verres. Ils avaient continué à parler un petit moment, elle s‘était montrée très ouverte, alors ils étaient repartis ensemble. Tout se passait pourtant comme prévu jusque-là…

— « Ton bras ? l’interrogea Clay, en désignant la longue estafilade qui descendait le long de l’épaule droite de sa fille, jusqu’au-dessus de son coude.

— Rien de grave, le rassura sa fille.

— Va prendre une douche, je t’envoie Chibs dès qu’il arrive, pour qu’il regarde ça, lui intima-t-il en tournant les talons.

— Vraiment, Clay, ce n’est pas… voulut-elle protester.

— Magne-toi ! beugla-t-il en quittant la chambre, Juice dans son sillage.

— Douloureux ? questionna Jax en la voyant esquisser une énième grimace.

— J’ai l’impression d’être passée sous un train ! confirma Charlie. Il est fâché, tu crois ? s’enquit-elle au sujet de Clay.

— Il est surtout inquiet, je pense ! répondit son frère. Mais ne t’en fais pas, il aura passé ses nerfs avant que tu n’sortes, quand il réalisera que Juice t’a vue à moitié à poil ! ricana-t-il.

— Mon cul ! Même à demi-morte, il arriverait encore à me reprocher ça ! rétorqua-t-elle à moitié sérieuse. Pis ça serait injuste pour Juice : il a déjà faillit s’étouffer de gêne quand il a réalisé que j’étais en p’tite tenue ! s’esclaffa-t-elle en repensant au malaise du biker à crête un peu plus tôt. Il a bien dû mater mes bleus pendant cinq minutes, et ça l’avait même pas effleuré qu’je sois à poil ! Je l’ai toujours trouvé un peu gay…

— Ou honnête, contesta Jax. C’est bien de savoir qu’il y’en a un ici à qui je peux te confier, sans risquer qu’il de saute dessus.

— Arrête ton char, Jax. Tu peux bien « me confier » – mais je n’vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais, j’peux me démerder seule…

— C’est flagrant !

— Ta gueule VP ! Bref, j’aurais confiance en n’importe lequel d’entre eux : même à poil et dans les vapes, affirma Bax, en pensant chacun de ses mots. Des fois, pas souvent certes, ils savent se tenir ces pervers !

— Même Tig ? renchérit Jax, en lui adressant le regard de celui qui en savait long.

— Il t’a dit quelque chose ? grigna Baxie, en baissant les yeux.

— Il a passé un quart d’heure dans les chiottes, et a évité mon regard pendant un bon moment après, répondit simplement Jax, n’ayant pas besoin d’en ajouter plus pour être explicite.

— Merde.

— Toujours confiance en lui ?

— Ouais. Je l’ai cherché, le défendit-elle. Ouais, je sais : c’est malsain, reconnut Charlie en voyant le regard atterré et ouvertement désapprobateur de son frangin. C’était vraiment très moche de ma part : j’en ai profité tant qu’il n’est toujours pas conscient que je suis toujours la fillette d’antan, même si je n’ai plus douze ans. J’avais besoin de m’assurer son … silence.

— Pathétique !

— Pire. J’ai honte, j’te jure ! Mais ça lui fera une bonne leçon, tiens ! Mais oui, j’ai toute confiance en Tig, reprit-elle en toute bonne foi.

— Bon, à moins que ce petit essai ne t’ait donné envie de te mettre à l’exhib’, ricana Jax en posant un regard insistant sur la tenue très légère de sa sœur, tu devrais aller te doucher avant que Chibs ne débarque complètement paniqué !

— Dans le genre, « ne s’est toujours pas rendu compte que je n’ai plus douze ans », il est terrible aussi celui-là ! répliqua Bax en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Comme si ça te dérangeait, ironisa le VP.

— Pardon ?

— Daddy, singea-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

— Connard, t’es jaloux, c’est tout !

— Parfois, ouais, reconnut-il avant d’écouter sa sœur lui raconter sa mésaventure. »

dbqpdb

Accroupie dans la douche, laissant le jet brûlant dégouliner sur sa peau, comme pour enlever toute trace de son agression, Baxie se remémorait les événements de la veille. Elle s’était efforcée à rester sereine face aux trois bikers, mais son esprit était encore fébrile. Charlie avait rarement peur : elle était toujours bien préparée, bien informée, et équipée en conséquence. Jamais elle ne faisait d’erreur. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en ses capacités et en celles de son partenaire, alors elle n’avait jamais eu peur. Sauf cette fois-ci.

Hier, elle s’était jeté tête baissée dans une chasse trop ambitieuse pour elle seule. Jamais elle n’aurait dû essayer de l’interpeller sans assistance. Jamais elle n’aurait dû se précipiter comme ça. Ça n’était pas pour le travail, c’était pour le fric, parce qu’ils en avaient besoin. Et ça avait été une monumentale erreur. En temps normal, elle et Mickael se seraient préparés en fonction de la carrure et de l’entraînement qu’avait reçu leur proie. Après des journées entières de surveillance et de préparation ; après l’élaboration d’un véritable plan, ils seraient passés à l’action.

Mais ce n’était pas une chasse ordinaire et Bax avait eu peur. Cette foutue peur intense qui vous fait perdre vos moyens ; quand les battements de votre cœur vont si vite, que l’on craint qu’il n’explose. La terreur qui envahit le corps et l’esprit, comme un poison inébranlable qui s’insinue dans vos veines, dans vos muscles, et vous paralyse.

Quand il l’avait saisie à la gorge et plaquée contre le mur en apercevant son badge, elle avait compris son erreur, mais trop tard. Trop tard pour éviter les coups dont il l’avait rouée, après l’avoir jetée sur le bitume. Trop tard pour attraper le Taser sous le siège avant, quand elle s’était extirpée de sa poigne une fraction de seconde. Trop tard pour saisir son cran d’arrêt, quand il avait fait voler le Beretta jusque sous la voiture. Baxie avait été terrorisée. Elle ne faisait pas le poids au corps à corps : il avait déjà pris l’avantage, c’était trop tard.

Charlie avait été stupide et inconsciente, et elle allait le payer : ce type allait la tuer. Il n’avait plus rien à perdre : il allait prendre perpète. Elle avait maudit Tig, comme une ultime prière, jurant de venir le hanter pour le restant de ses jours, et d’être son bourreau sadique et attitré quand il irait en enfer. Oh oui, elle lui ferait payer ! Ces foutus tranquillisants, qu’il lui avait filé le matin même, n’avaient eu aucun effet. Elle avait pourtant doublé la dose, rapport aux cent-dix kilos de barbaque qu’elle devait maîtriser. Elle les avait mis dans la bière et échangé leurs verres. Alors pourquoi diable ce foutu connard tenait-il encore debout ? Comment avait-il pu avoir encore assez de force, pour serrer une nouvelle fois ses énormes mains autour de son cou, la faisant suffoquer ?

Personne n’était venu la secourir. La ruelle était restée vide, ils étaient au sol, masqués par sa voiture. Et lui, avait juré et craché des « foutue salope ; sale putain » à ne plus en finir, se déchargeant de sa colère et de sa haine. Il n’avait cessé de répéter qu’il allait la crever. Baxie l’avait trouvé sympa de prévenir, elle ne s’en était pas rendue compte. Elle avait même eu le temps de se fustiger pour oser faire de l’humour dans un tel moment, avant que son agresseur ne commette sa seule erreur : celle qui allait sauver la vie de Charlie.

À califourchon sur la jeune femme, il avait desserré l’étau de ses mains autour de la nuque fragile, répétant un ultime « je vais t’crever ». Cela avait duré en tout à peine deux secondes, et Baxie n’avait pas la moindre idée de où avait pu lui venir cet ultime sursaut de volonté. Il avait pivoté le torse pour tirer son couteau des Marines, qui semblait coincé dans son fourreau. Le temps qu’il se fût tourné de nouveau vers elle, le regard cruel et sadique de celui qui allait tuer pour le plaisir, Charlie avait passé la main sous le siège de la voiture ; attrapé son Taser ; et lui avait envoyé cinquante-mille volts dans la cuisse.

L’homme avait hurlé de douleur et lancé de grands gestes brusques, entaillant de sa lame le bras de Charlie. La douleur n’avait rendu la jeune femme que plus furieuse, et elle avait envoyé deux nouvelles décharges sur sa proie. Tant pis pour les dégâts : ce malade avait failli la tuer, elle ne prendrait plus de risque. Elle avait exercé une pression sur un point bien spécifique entre le cou et l’épaule, et son agresseur était tombé dans les pommes. La technique était risquée et ne marchait qu’une fois sur trois, mais tant pis : au pire, il aurait des séquelles neurologiques. Bien fait pour ce connard.

C’était à ce moment, qu’elle avait réalisé que cent-dix kilos de poids mort, c’était énorme. Tant bien que mal, elle avait menotté les pieds et les poignets de l’agresseur ; l’avait traîné sur le siège arrière, en priant qu’il n’abîmât pas sa voiture : elle ignorait alors si elle aurait pu le supporter, sans tuer ce malade de sang froid.

En soulevant les tapis de sol à l’arrière, elle avait mis à jour trois fixations munies de chaînes et de cadenas, dont l’une – celle du centre – terminée par une ceinture de cuir. Elle avait rarement eu à s’en servir. D’abord, parce que les mecs, une fois chopés ne jouaient pas trop aux cons. Ils devenaient même plutôt sympas, espérant sans doute que dans un accès de bonne foi, ils seraient relâchés par les chasseurs. D’autre part, parce qu’elle était rarement seule, sauf sur du petit gibier, et que Mike – et Chris avant lui – était suffisamment impressionnant pour étouffer toute velléité dans l’œuf. 

Mais là, elle n’avait pas eu le choix : elle avait cadenassé les chaînes des extrémités aux menottes des pieds et des mains, et serré la ceinture autour de la taille de sa proie : s’il l’avait fallu, elle aurait géré avec les flics. Elle n’avait eu à rouler que dix minutes jusqu’à la maison d’arrêt sur la 21th. Mais cinq avaient suffi au mastodonte pour émerger et donner un grand coup de tête dans le siège de Charlie, qui avait fait faire une embardée à l’Impala, prenant une bordure de plein fouet. Folle de rage, elle lui avait infligé une autre décharge de Taser et l’avait regretté immédiatement, quand il s’était vidé la vessie sur le cuir beige.

C’était un fiasco total. Elle s’en était littéralement débarrassée dans les bras des policiers de la maison d’arrêt, soulagée. Charlie avait montré sa licence pour que la prise soit enregistrée, et donné l’adresse où la prime devait être envoyée, puis elle était partie à toute vitesse, avant que les policiers ne posent plus de questions sur l’état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouvait.

dbqpdb

— « Bébé ? résonna la voix de Gemma de l’autre côté de la porte, tirant Charlie de ses désagréables souvenirs.

— Ouais, Gem, salle de bain, lui indiqua-t-elle, alors que sa belle-mère entrait.

— Oh merde ! Jax n’a pas exagéré alors, se lamenta-t-elle en voyant sa belle fille.

— Pas très sexy, hein ?

— T’es toujours sexy, chérie, lui affirma la régulière en passant tendrement une main sur sa joue, ne se souciant pas d’être mouillée par le jet de la douche. T’as mal ? Bien sûr, suis-je bête ! s’admonesta-t-elle en s’apercevant que Bax grimaçait quand elle tentait de se savonner. Donne-moi ça ! ordonna-t-elle en prenant d’autorité l’éponge de douche des mains de sa belle-fille.

— C’est pas nécessaire Mam’, lui assura Baxie un peu gênée quand la quinqua l’aida à se redresser et commença à la frictionner avec douceur.

— Bien sûr que si ! protesta-t-elle, alors que Charlie se laissait aller avec délassement. Et puis, les mères sont là pour ça, bébé.

— Mais tu n’es pas une mère comme les autres Gem’, rit-elle doucement. Les autres mères ne…

— Pas maintenant Char’, s’il te plaît, l’arrêta Gemma, sans la regarder, imaginant que sa belle-fille allait encore lui reprocher ses mensonges et ses secrets : elle la connaissait par cœur. Laisse-moi au moins une fois remplir mon rôle, sans que tout ça me pète à la gueule, quémanda la belle-mère. Ce n’est pas compliqué, non, c’est tout ce que je veux : qu’on me laisse remplir mon rôle de mère. Mais ça, toi et Jax…

— Mam’. Mam’ arrête, intervint Bax en enlevant l’éponge de bain des mains de sa belle-mère. Je vais sortir. Merci. Gem’, dit-elle reconnaissante en quittant la cabine de douche avec l’aide Gemma. Je sais que Jax et moi sommes des gosses ingrats, mais tu as été une bonne mère.

— Je n’le suis plus ? demanda tristement la régulière en enveloppant sa belle-fille dans une serviette.

— On est grands maintenant, les choses changent, Mam, argumenta-t-elle, laissant Gemma lui sécher les cheveux avec douceur. »

Charlie ne l’aurait pas avoué, pour ne pas passer pour une enfant encore fragile, mais elle aimait que Gemma la chouchoute ainsi. C’est ce qu’elle avait toujours fait, même quand son adolescente de belle-fille lui avait fait les pires crasses : Gemma avait toujours pris soin du corps et de l’esprit de ses enfants. Et maintenant qu’ils étaient adultes, elle ne rechignait pas à le faire encore, au contraire. Même si Jax et Bax ne lui en laissait plus vraiment l’occasion. Aussi, elle profitait de cet instant de faiblesse de sa fille ; la vulnérabilité de la jeune femme ne lui inspirait aucune pitié, juste un amour tendre et profond. Qu’avait-elle bien pu rater avec elle, pour que ces moments fussent si rares et ne fussent occasionnées que par de terribles événements, comme celui-ci ?

— « Baxie ? beugla une voix à l’accent écossais très prononcé.

— Il a le don pour arriver au bon moment celui-là, tiens, marmonna Gemma, en reposant la serviette, une fois les cheveux de sa belle-fille secs.

— J’suis là Chiby, j’arrive tout… commença Charlie, avant que le biker écossais n’entre sans prévenir dans la salle de bain. Holy shit ! Personne n’a jamais entendu parler d’intimité ? grinça-t-elle, estimant que bien trop de bikers l’avaient vue en petite tenue pour aujourd’hui : là encore, elle se tenait devant Chibs, juste couverte d’une serviette. Si je dois montrer mon cul à tous les foutus motards qui passent ici, ça va commencer à devenir véritablement angoissant !

— Plus que les marques autour de ton cou ? rétorqua Chibs, en venant examiner de près lesdits stigmates, ne tenant pas le moindre compte de la fausse pudeur de Charlie.

— Eh, j’ai plus douze ans : ça devient pénible que personne ne soit choqué de me voir à poil !

— Pourquoi veux-tu que ça nous choque ? s’étonna l’écossais tout en continuant d’examiner les blessures de la jeune femme.

— Sérieusement ? demanda Bax en lisant une totale incompréhension dans les yeux du biker. Ok, laisse tomber. Daddy, est-ce que je peux au moins enfiler quelque chose, s’il te plaît, le pria Baxie, peu désireuse qu’un autre membre des Sons ne se décide à venir se rincer l’œil. Avant que le prochain à franchir cette porte ne soit Tig.

— Bonne idée ! répondirent Gemma et Chibs à l’unisson, après s’être regardés.

— Je savais bien que c’était l’argument ultime, railla Baxie. »

Gemma réussit à pousser Chibs hors de la salle de bain, malgré les protestations de l’écossais qui n’avait pas terminé d’examiner les coups que sa brunette avait reçus. Elle lui apporta des vêtements qui traînaient encore dans l’armoire.

— « Désolée bébé, c’est à Jax : c’est tout ce qu’il y’a, s’excusa-t-elle en lui donnant un jean et t-shirt blanc. Les tiens sont fichus.

— Vraiment ? se désola Charlie. Même mon jean ? C’est mon préféré…

— Laisse-le moi, lui répondit Gemma dans un sourire, je vais voir si je peux le sauver.

— Merci, Mam’. Aie ! s’écria quand elle se pencha pour retrousser le bas du jean, ses côtes la faisant souffrir. »

Gemma pris les choses en main et retroussa le pantalon jusqu’aux trois-quart-mollet. Le baggy de Jax, qui peinait déjà à tenir sur les hanches du blond, menaçait de tomber au moindre mouvement, et tandis que sa belle-mère partait en quête d’une ceinture pour remédier à ce problème, Charlie enfilait le t-shirt – bien trop large lui aussi.

— «  Désolée bébé, regretta Gemma en revenant, une paire de bretelles à la main.

— C’est une blague, Gem ?

— Non, j’ai trouvé que ça. Sans doute laissé là par Piney.

— Hors de question. Va me chercher Juice, j’vais lui chourer sa ceinture.

— Et le petit portoricain va se balader avec le pantalon sur les chevilles toute la journée ? Allez, sois raisonnable.

— Mais Mam’ !

— Ce n’est que le temps que tu rentres te changer. Et puis c’est très à la mode chez les ados.

— J’suis plus une ado.

— Ceci est un autre débat, chérie. »

Baxie ne lutta pas, se contentant de marmonner pendant que Gemma arrangeait sa mise : elle retroussa les manches du t-shirt, le rentra dans le pantalon et attacha les bretelles. Se faisant, la quinqua songea que la dernière fois qu’elle avait habillé Charlie, la petite venait d’avoir douze ans et devait assister aux funérailles de sa grand-mère paternelle.

— « Eh bien voilà ! Et je t’assure que tu n’as même pas l’air ridicule.

— Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? On dirait que j’ai quatorze ans, que je suis anorexique et lesbienne !

— Tu disais quoi la fois dernière sur les lesbiennes et les clichés ?

— Oh c’est bon ! râla-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, pour attraper son sac et se diriger vers la porte.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? bondit Chibs.

— J’devais aller voir Tara hier, s’expliqua-t-elle, ayant vraiment besoin de parler avec un interlocuteur sain d’esprit aujourd’hui. J’vais passer maintenant, j’en profiterai pour la laisser me rafistoler. Ne boude pas, daddy, minauda-t-elle en se pendant au cou de l’écossais qui affichait une moue déçue. Mais entre tes cinq mois comme infirmier dans l’armée, il y’a vingt ans ; et ses dix ans d’études en chirurgie…hésita-t-elle. C’est mon visage quand même.

— Ingrate, dit Gemma amusée.

— Morveuse, marmonna Chibs, se laissant tout de même attendrir.

— J’vous aime ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en les embrassant tous les deux, avant de rejoindre le bar du Club où les gars discutaient. Clay, j’ai besoin d’une voiture, demanda-t-elle, en tirant la langue à Jax qui se moquait de sa tenue.

— Tu n’conduiras pas dans cet état, bougonna son père sans même la regarder.

— Super, grinça Charlie impertinente. Et ta brillante idée, c’est quoi : m’octroyer les services d’un chauffeur ?

— Nan. Tu restes là, décida-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

— Que je … bafouilla Bax. Jax, dis quelque chose !

— C’est moi qui suis en train de te parler ! gronda son père, cette fois en lui faisant face. Et une bonne fois pour toutes, arrête de toujours te cacher derrière ton frère ! »

La voix énervée de Clay créa instantanément le silence parmi ses compagnons. Tous sentaient l’affrontement imminent, mais aucun n’osait s’interposer. Baxie sentait monter en elle un sentiment vieux, mais bien connu. Symptomatique d’une époque houleuse et révolue : celle de son adolescence. Elle avait bien l’intention de ne pas se laisser faire cette fois.

— « Tu parles, tu parles, mais t’écoutes jamais ! cracha Charlie en haussant le ton. Alors faut bien que je demande à Jax de le faire !

— C’est bon, on s’calme là, essaya de temporiser le blond en s’approchant de sa sœur.

— C’est entre moi et ta sœur, Jax ! tempêta le Près’, excédé de voir son beau-fils prendre à nouveau le parti de cette petite peste. Ne t’en mêle pas !

— Peut-être que si tu lui laissais un peu plus de liberté, je n’serais pas obligé de m’en mêler, s’emporta Jax contre son beau-père.

— Mais qu’est ce que c’est que ce bordel ! intervint Gemma ahurie. »

Tig et Bobby poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant la matriarche arriver : ils n’aimaient pas du tout se retrouver au beau milieu de ces disputes familiales, toujours explosives chez les Teller-Morrow, et espéraient que l’arrivée de Gemma calmerait les esprits. Chibs était ahuri : le même scénario que dix ans plutôt se répétait. Non seulement Charlie était vêtue comme une ado de quinze ans, mais elle se comportait comme telle. Et à nouveau, Jax s’avérait être son plus fidèle soutien contre Clay. Étaient-ils tous tombés sur la tête ?

— « Tes gamins ont décidé de me les briser ! grogna son mari, toujours plus irrité.

— C’est toi qui es rigide comme une porte de prison ! lui reprocha Bax en enfonçant le clou, faisant bondir Gemma et soupirer les autres bikers. J’dois aller chez Tara et il n’veut pas me filer de voiture ! se plaignit-elle à sa belle-mère.

— Charlie, ça suffit ! J’ai dit non ! cria Clay menaçant.

— Parle sur un autre ton à ton père ! lui ordonna quant à elle Gemma.

— Et bien sûr, tu prends toujours sa défense, M’man ! s’offusqua Jax. Putain, est-ce qu’un jour vous allez nous lâcher ?

— J’vais plutôt tous les deux vous consigner dans vos… commença Clay avant de se stopper hagard, les yeux écarquillés. »

Le silence tomba et tous se regardèrent en chien de faïence, avec la même expression de surprise et d’incompréhension sur le visage. Ils étaient revenus dix ans en arrière : deux enfants en pleine crise d’ado, affrontant leurs parents excédés. C’était ridicule et gênant. Pour eux. Et pour les quatre bikers qui les regardaient hébétés, tachant de se faire oublier au milieu de la crise familiale.

— « Je te dépose chez Tara, dit précipitamment Gemma en entraînant sa belle fille par le bras pour filer au plus vite, lui tirant au passage un grognement de douleur.

— Merci Mam’, souffla Charlie en quittant le Club sans se faire prier.

— C’était quoi ça ? laissa échapper la matriarche une fois dehors.

— Je n’sais pas, mais c’était flippant, répondit Bax sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. J’avais l’impression d’avoir…

— Encore quinze ans ? Non. A l’époque, c’était bien pire, lui assura Gemma. »

Puis les deux femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir se contenir, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que dans le Club, résonnait aussi l’hilarité générale.

— « Nom de Dieu, jamais, plus jamais, je ne te forcerai à t’habiller comme une ado ! promit la quinqua en grimpant en voiture une fois qu’elle eut retrouvé son calme.

— Tu crois que c’est ça ? J’veux dire, c’est dingue ! s’exclama Bax en s’installant sur le siège passager. Je n’avais même pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Clay. C’est monté d’un coup.

— Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, on dirait, répliqua la matriarche en démarrant.

— Ouaip. Mais quand même… J’irai m’excuser, Gem, promis. J’ai été… trop loin, je crois, s’excusa la jeune femme.

— Ce serait une bonne chose, oui. Que tu fasses preuve de bonne volonté, ferait sans doute avancer les choses, admit l’Old Lady.

— Attention, lève le pied : les flics, la prévint-elle alors qu’elles croisaient une voiture de police. Je n’sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Les hormones peut-être. Hé Gem, fais gaffe ! cria-t-elle tandis que la quinqua écrasait le frein.

— T’es enceinte ? lui demanda-t-elle hébétée, sans se soucier de la voiture de police derrière eux, qui klaxonnait.

— Hein ? Mais n’importe quoi, Mam’ ! Allez, redémarre ou on va se faire rentrer dans le cul, lui conseilla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, consternée.

— Sûre ? insista sa belle-mère en redémarrant doucement. Parce que tu peux me le dire si…

— Gemma, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Comment faut t’le dire ? râla Charlie.

— On n’sait jamais.

— Holy shit, grincha Baxie en voyant la moue suspicieuse de sa belle mère. Pour me faire engrosser, il aurait fallu que je mette la « théorie de la conception » en pratique, dans un laps de temps bien précis, tu vois. Et ce n’est pas le cas, scanda-t-elle. Le sujet est clos.

— Ok.

— Contente-toi donc d’Abel, Mamie ! Mon tour n’est pas prêt d’arriver.

— Mais il arrivera un jour, hein ? voulut s’assurer Gemma.

— Ce n’est pas dans mes plans, non, réfuta sa belle-fille.

— Vraiment, Charlie ? Mais les enfants, c’est…

— Une plaie ! On en a eu un redoutable exemple y’a pas dix minutes. Merci Gem, lança-t-elle sans laisser le temps à sa belle-mère de rebondir, tandis qu’elle garait sa voiture dans l’allée de chez Tara. Je t’aime, Mam, ajouta-t-elle avant de bondir hors de la voiture et de rejoindre le perron de la maison.

— Mais j’veux des p’tits enfants ! cria la régulière par sa vitre ouverte, alors que Tara ouvrait sa porte, ahurie. Salut Doc.

— Ben, demande à Jax, il a l’air d’avoir trouvé la technique ! rétorqua Baxie en s’engouffrant dans la maison. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au pays des lecteurs
> 
> Au pays des auteurs  
> Comme dans tous les pays  
> On écrit, on rêve, on lit  
> Il y a des lecteurs et des reviews
> 
> Et pour donner la pêche à un auteur  
> Avoir des reviews c'est très utile  
> Un peu critique, de fantaisie  
> C'est la vie des auteurs !
> 
> Et pour la prestation, a vot' bon coeur M'sieur dame! Une 'tite review dans le bouton-casquette juste là !


	10. Une Belle Famille

dbqpdb

Tara avait d'abord refusé de soigner Charlie, insistant lourdement pour l'emmener passer des radios à l'hôpital, mais la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé, et détourné habilement la conversation sur Kohn. La Doc avait fini par laisser libre cours à ses automatismes médicaux, et rafistolé Baxie comme elle le pouvait, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Elle lui avait donné de quoi se doper contre la douleur, et autorisée à aller assister au combat de boxe de Kip, lui ordonnant quand même de rester tranquille, et de ne pas solliciter trop ses muscles. La jeune chasseuse lui avait rit au nez, en lui rappelant que c'était le Prospect qui combattait ce soir là, et non elle-même. Ce à quoi, Tara avait répondu sans se démonter, qu'avec leur famille de dingues, elle devait s'attendre à tout.

Chibs était venu la chercher, promettant de veiller sur elle, et la Doc l'avait laissée partir plus rassurée, la sachant entre de bonnes mains. Bax était moins enjouée, elle, puisque la surveillance de Chibs avait consisté à ce qu'il la collât au train constamment, faisant tout à sa place. Heureusement pour elle, les combats avaient commencé, et son garde-malade s'était complètement absorbé dans le coaching d'un Mi-couille survolté, qui terrassait tous ses adversaires.

— « Tig a pris une sacrée remontée de bretelles à cause de toi, chérie, lui dit Bobby avant le dernier combat de Kip.

— Quoi ?

— Il s'est senti fautif, quand Jax a raconté que tu avais morflé dans une chasse qui avait mal tourné, lui raconta le gros biker. Il a avoué. Clay était furieux.

— Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Tig au juste ? demanda Charlie anxieuse à l'idée qu'il ait pu raconter à son vieux, le petit tour malsain qu'elle lui avait joué ce matin.

— Qu'il t'avait filé des tranquillisants, narra le Secrétaire du Club. Enfin ce qu'il croyait être des tranquillisants…

— Pardon ?

— Tu t'souviens, quand tu es arrivée, le premier jour : Juice était assommé par des tranquillisants, qu'il avait pris pour du speed, lui remémora Bobby, tandis que Bax souriait à l'évocation de cet épisode.

— Ouais…

— Il a dû faire un mélange dans le rangement des sachets.

— Tig m'a filé du speed ! réalisa Bax. Ah ben, tout de suite je comprends mieux pourquoi l'autre connard était aussi nerveux ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se rendant compte que finalement, elle s'en était bien sortie dans de telles circonstances.

— Parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'un ? s'étonna le gros biker.

— Comment ça ?

— Ben vu l'état dans lequel tu es, on en a tous déduit que t'étais tombée sur plusieurs mecs… Mais un seul…

— Un ex-Marines de cent-dix kilos, champion de boxe junior, dopé au speed ! se défendit la jeune femme, pas ravie que l'on ait remis ses capacités en doute. Il en valait quatre, mec !

— Dit comme ça, ça s'entend mieux. Comment tu t'sens ? lui demanda-t-il en passant délicatement une main sur sa pommette tuméfiée brûlante.

— Vaseuse. J'crois que les médocs que m'a filés la Doc n'me réussissent pas bien. Le bon côté, c'est que j'ai mal nulle part et que j'ai l'impression de planer, se réjouit-elle : depuis deux heures, elle se sentait complètement stone.

— T'en as pour Tonton Bobby ?

— Vieux loubard !

— On n'se refait pas, ma beauté ! T'es au courant pour la chambre du p'tit ? reprit-il après s'être laissé distraire par le combat en cours sur le ring central.

— Le p'tit ? Abel ? s'alarma-t-elle, ne comprenant pas que l'on ne l'aie pas avertie de quoi que ce fût. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— J'imagine que ni Gemma, ni Jax n'ont voulu t'alarmer avec ça, dans ton état, supposa-t-il pour essayer de la tranquilliser.

— Bobby ! Arrête de parler par énigme, tu veux ! s'énerva Bax : elle ne plaisantait plus quand il s'agissait de ce petit prince si vulnérable.

— Gemma est allée chez Jax ce matin, après t'avoir emmenée chez la Doc, et elle a trouvé la chambre saccagée. Ce connard avait même pissé sur la moquette ! ajouta-t-il encore estomaqué qu'il existe des gens assez timbrés pour uriner dans la chambre d'un nouveau-né. Gemma a passé sa journée à nettoyer.

— Merde ! On sait qui a fait ça ? s'agita Charlie, plus maîtresse d'elle-même, craignant que son neveu ne fût réellement en danger. Est-ce que quelqu'un garde la chambre d'Abel, au cas où…

— Ne t'fais pas d'bile, chérie, l'apaisa Bobby. Jax a mis une bonne raclée à ce connard de frustré de l'ATF !

— Kohn ! C'est Kohn qui a fait ça ? Mais quel tordu celui-là ! J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ?

— Il est parti. Jax l'a trouvé chez Floyd et l'a passé à travers la vitrine ! s'esclaffa le biker comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague de l'année, alors que Charlie ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Ce fils de pute lui a planté un ciseau dans la jambe, continua Bob, mais il a été mis dehors de Charming. Jax s'est assuré qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

— Merde ! La jambe de Jax ?

— C'est ok. Rien de grave à priori. Mais ce n'est pas votre jour on dirait, les Teller-Morrow ! blagua-t-il.

— Tu peux l'dire ! confirma Charlie, en pensant que leur famille façon rustine avait eu son lot d'emmerdes, de disputes et de coups pour la journée. Punaise, un agent de l'ATF quand même : je n'suis pas sûre de ce que ça coute en terme de prison, mais c'était un peu risqué, se désola-t-elle, en regrettant de n'avoir pas été là pour tempérer Jax. »

Abel devait sortir de la couveuse très prochainement, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que son père finisse au trou pour ce genre de connerie. Passer un agent de l'ATF par la fenêtre : son frère avait perdu les pédales, elle aurait pu le prédire. Et après l'avoir menacé la veille : Jax avait un don pour se mettre dans l'embarras.

— « Légitime défense, répliqua Bobby. En plus l'autre est dans son tort : une histoire de violation d'injonction restrictive, je crois.

— Je suis au courant de ça, ouais. Mais, légitime défense ? répéta Baxie avec scepticisme. Mon cul ! Tu connais Jax comme moi, il n'est pas du genre à attendre qu'on l'attaque pour frapper.

— C'qui compte, c'est que ça joue en sa faveur : vérité ou pas, rétorqua le biker, peu scrupuleux quand il s'agissait des fédéraux.

— Ouais, la vérité… marmotta Charlie en laissant son regard se perdre sur le combat qui débutait pour désigner le vainqueur de la finale. J'ai rayé ce mot de ma vie en revenant à Charming. Non, rien, reprit-elle devant le regard interrogateur du Secrétaire. Je divague. Les pilules magiques du Doc, sans doute, plaisanta-t-elle avec une moue comique. Il est doué Kip ! s'exclama la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

— Un peu, ouais ! approuva le biker avec force. C'est un vrai tueur sur le ring, ce p'tit !

— Parti comme ça, il est bon pour rafler le prix haut la main !

— Ouais. Mais il n'le fera pas, ajouta Bobby plus bas pour que seule Baxie puisse l'entendre.

— Combat truqué, en déduisit Charlie sur le même ton, mais plus désapprobateur. Il va vraiment s'coucher ?

— Il nous manque quatre-vingt-mille pour les Irlandais, dans trois jours, se justifia Bob. Faut faire des choix dans la vie. Ça n'me plait pas plus qu'à toi, je te l'avoue.

— Et les quatre-vingt-mille sont dans les poings de Mi-couille, donc. Grosse responsabilité à mettre sur le dos d'un Prospect, renchérit-elle.

— Tu doutes de lui ?

— Nan. Il a l'étoffe, certifia-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais je n'aime pas quand vous faites ça.

— Quand on fait quoi ?

— Obliger quelqu'un à trahir ses convictions pour le profit, expliqua-t-elle les lèvres pincées. Je n'me coucherai pas, moi.

— Oh ça je sais. Tu t'es jamais couchée  **;**  jamais courbé l'échine, même quand t'aurais dû, lui reprocha-t-il avec un sourire.

— Tu fais allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Clay ce matin ?

— Pas seulement. T'as toujours été têtue comme une mule. Même quand tu savais que tu avais tort. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse de reconnaitre ses torts, Bax, assena-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Mais je n'ai jamais tort, Bobby ! plaisanta-t-elle pour ne pas être obligée d'argumenter contre lui, alors qu'elle n'avait justement aucun argument en réserve : il était trop plein de bon sens pour qu'elle puisse le contredire.

— Et modeste avec ça ! ricana le biker. Mais on a tous à faire des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas. Faut savoir se trahir soi-même parfois, regretta-t-il amer.

— Rassure-moi, t'es pas d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire quand même ? s'offusqua-t-elle, avant d'apercevoir le regard étrange que Bobby posait sur Cherry, dans les tribunes. Clay est d'accord pour qu'elle reste ?

— Maintenant oui.

— Bob ? insista Charlie en percevant dans la voix du biker, un non-dit qui ne demandait qu'à être confié.

— Clay m'a demandé de m'la faire.

— Mais c'est la… ! cria-t-elle un peu fort, attirant l'attention des gens autour d'eux. C'est la légitime de Kip ! s'insurgea-t-elle dans un murmure. On n'touche pas à la régulière d'un frère !

— Clay voulait s'assurer que Cherry en pinçait autant pour Mi-couille, que le p'tit pour elle, lui murmura-t-il pour se justifier. Si elle me repoussait, c'était gagné. Elle a relevé le défi haut-la-main.

— Mais c'est… C'est répugnant ! gronda-t-elle dégoûtée qu'ils fassent encore usage de techniques aussi triviales et machistes. Comment t'as pu rentrer dans un truc pareil, Bobby ?

— Ben, elle est pas mal… se défendit le biker, sans la moindre conviction.

— Jésus Christ ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… se désola Charlie, ne reconnaissant plus le Bobby droit et honnête qu'elle avait si bien connu.

— Si elle cédait, je passais du bon temps et on était fixé : tout le monde était gagnant, argumenta-t-il, mais dans sa voix, Bax perçut bien que lui-même n'y croyait pas. Mais entre toi et moi, je suis content qu'elle ait dit non : je n'aurais pas pu regarder le p'tit en face après ça.

— Bob, tu sais, gamine, je t'ai toujours admiré, lui avoua-t-elle, espérant lui redonner un peu de cette estime et de cette confiance en lui, qu'il semblait avoir perdues. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que de tous ces connards, Jax compris, t'es le plus droit, le plus honnête et le plus rationnel aussi. Tu as toujours pris des décisions réfléchies, fais ce qui te semblait juste, en accord avec toi-même. Mais ça… T'es parti où là, mon frère ?

— Je n'sais pas, Bax. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que j'me perds, regretta-t-il. C'est p'tête depuis que Precious est partie.

— Ouaip, je l'ai toujours dit : sans régulière, vous êtes bons à rien.

— Tu sais, quand je vois Jax, je vois l'homme que j'aurais aimé être : il en a dans le pantalon ton frangin, et des grosses !

— P'tête un peu trop d'ailleurs, répondit la jeune femme soucieuse. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Clay.

— C'est toi qui dis ça ? Ta vie est un conflit permanent avec ton vieux !

— Exactement : c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, lui et moi. Mais pas Jax, contra Baxie. Tu l'sais Bobby, mon frère a dans la tête tout un tas d'idées de changement et de révolution. Et il est trop droit dans ses bottes et trop loyal au Club pour les cacher.

— Je sais. Mais peut-être qu'on a besoin de ça, s'autorisa-t-il à rêver.

— Il n'est pas toi, mon frère, s'opposa Charlie, consciente qu'une telle révolution ne se menait pas dans l'urgence et l'éclat comme Jax était prêt à le faire ; mais dans le temps et les compromis, comme elle savait Bobby capable de le réussir. Il ne saura pas amener les choses en douceur, progressivement. Il va rentrer dans le lard de Clay et l'explosion va être terrible. Il va devoir pourvoir compter sur ses frères. Sur toi, Bob.

— Clay est mon Près', Bax. J'lui suis loyal.

— Et pour combien de temps encore ? Quand Clay se retirera – et ça ne tardera plus – Jax prendra le marteau. S'il se met en tête de tout changer du jour au lendemain…

— On n'le laissera pas nous mener dans le mur, assura Bobby, pas inquiet.

— Comme vous avez empêché Clay de vous tirer vers le bas, ces quinze dernières années ? rétorqua-t-elle narquoise. Allez, Bobby, descend de ton nuage.

— Tu n'crois pas en lui ?

— Je n'crois pas en ce Club, le corrigea-t-elle. En ce qu'il est devenu.

— Le Club a changé  **;**  pas nous, chérie.

— Tu crois ? Des fois, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé, que tout comme Charming, tout est resté tel quel ici. Mais d'autres fois, je ne reconnais plus rien : ni ce Club, ni vous, ni moi.

— Ouais, tout l'monde dit que t'as changé. Mais moi je n'trouve pas, dit le biker en l'observant attentivement, n'arrivant pas à voir en elle une autre Baxie, lointaine et distante, comme le disaient certains de ses frères.

— Vraiment ?

— Ça fait quoi, trois semaines que tu es là ? Et combien de temps il t'a fallu avant de remettre ton nez avec nous dans les merdes du Club. Nan réponds pas, lui interdit-t-il avec un sourire en levant une main. J'vais t'le dire : deux heures. Je crois que malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, t'as pas envie d'être loin de nous, de SAMCRO, déclara-t-il, telle une assertion que personne ne pouvait contredire : il avait toujours vu clair en les gens, c'était son don. Même cette merde avec ton vieux, je suis sûr que ça t'a manqué !

— Je n't'aime pas quand t'es aussi lucide, le gros ! le nargua Charlie, faussement boudeuse.

— Y'a deux minutes, t'en faisais l'éloge de ma lucidité, l'anorexique ! répliqua-t-il hilare.

— Eh, je n'suis pas anorexique ! Tu trouves que j'suis maigre ? s'inquiéta-t-elle vraiment, en se regardant : il n'était pas le premier à lui faire la réflexion, et Charlie n'aimait pas les sacs d'os.

— Tu manques un peu de rembourrage, admit Bobby en la matant ouvertement, sans pourtant que la jeune femme en soit gênée. Mais rien que les bons soins de Mam' Gem ne puisse remplir avec…

— Euh Bob ? l'interrompit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule pour attirer son attention sur ce qui ce passait sur le ring. Il n'devait pas se coucher le Prospect ? Parce que là… »

Kip avait manœuvré proprement ses deux premiers rounds, se défendant habilement pour donner le change en tant que favori, mais sans faire trop de dégâts sur son adversaire. Et d'un coup, le rouquin avait redoublé de fureur, et son adversaire ne parvenait plus à parer les attaques.

— « Holy shit ! grinça Bobby, en voyant s'envoler devant ses yeux, les cinquante-mille dollars qu'ils avaient pariés sur la défaite du Prospect.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? se lamenta Tig.

— Il va l'foutre K.O., rétorqua Chibs, en ne comprenant pas le soudain regain d'agressivité de son poulain.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? se demanda Bobby.

— Sa poule du Nevada vient de se jeter au cou de son Près'. Encore… J'crois que ça n'lui a pas échappé, répliqua Charlie en désignant Clay du menton. Tig, fais quelque chose, il va le tuer !

— Mais il va l'tuer, ce con ! s'exclama Tig en grimpant à demi sur le ring.

— Non attends, attends. C'est ma faute, avoua Clay. Sortez-le d'là avant qu'on doive encore enterrer un mexicain.

— C'est un domaine où vous n'vous débrouillez pas trop mal pourtant, plaisanta la jeune femme, s'attirant le regard noir de son biker de géniteur. Pardon.

— Eh calme-toi, intervint l'écossais en attrapant Kip par le bras. Arrête ! Arrête de jouer au con, intima Chibs à son Prospect. »

Tig et lui furent obligés de s'y mettre à deux pour contenir le rouquin et l'empêcher de finir son adversaire au sol. Quand le Prospect eut été déclaré vainqueur et quitté le ring, Charlie suivit son père avec le reste du groupe, en attendant que Kip se rhabille et les rejoigne.

— Clay. Je voulais te dire… commença Charlie en se mettant à la hauteur de son père.

— Non, écoute Charlie, pas ce soir.

— Non Clay, attends, le retint-elle par le bras alors qu'il allait lui tourner le dos. Ce n'est pas pour chercher l'embrouille. C'est au sujet de cet après-midi : j'voulais…

— Quoi ? cracha le Près, sûr que sa gamine allait encore lui chercher des poux.

— Oh Clay, sois cool, se défendit-elle en levant les mains. Ce n'est déjà pas facile. Je te présente mes excuses, lâcha Charlie après avoir inspiré un grand coup, au grand étonnement de Tig et Bobby juste à côté d'elle, et de Clay complètement ébahi.

— Pardon ?

— Ouais, je sais, ça surprend. Mais y'a un biker plutôt lucide qui m'a rappelé que reconnaitre quand on a tort n'est pas forcément une faiblesse, se justifia-t-elle en jetant une œillade complice à Bobby.

— Mon dieu que j'aime entendre ça ! s'écria le Secrétaire, victorieux.

— Tu veux bien nous laisser, deux minutes, Bobby ? lui demanda Clay. Tig.

— Bien sûr, mon frère. Viens Tig, dit-il en attrapant le biker aux yeux d'azur par les épaules, j'ai repéré une ou deux…

— J'ai été trop loin cet après-midi, reconnut Charlie tandis que la voix du gros biker s'évanouissait dans le brouhaha ambiant. Je l'regrette. Je n'sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— Je suis désolé, lâcha Clay en plantant son regard d'acier dans celui de la jeune, alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle voyait les iris de son père s'allumer d'une chaleur sincère qu'elle ne lui connaissait plus.

— Quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas été correct non plus. Je n'aurais pas dû agir avec toi comme si tu avais encore quinze ans.

— Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme si j'avais encore quinze ans, renchérit Bax, consciente de son attitude déplorable et ridicule.

— Je n'ai pas aimé te voir dans cet état, se justifia son vieux. Je ne t'ai pas conçue pour te voir te faire cogner dessus.

— Waouh… souffla Charlie, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration.

— Ecoute, toi et moi, on n'est pas vraiment à l'aise pour les excuses, alors…

— On arrête là. Oui, je comprends. Mais Clay, j'aimerais juste…

— Tu vas revenir sur quoi cette fois, soupira Clay.

— On n'est pas souvent d'accord, reprit-elle sans se démonter. Jamais pour ainsi dire. Et y'a pas mal de choses entre nous qui font que … hésita-t-elle sans trop savoir comment tourner les choses, aussi elle abdiqua. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

— Charlie, j'ai dit… commença-t-il, regrettant que sa gosse trouve toujours le moyen de revenir sur leurs différends explosifs.

— Non, s'il te plait, Clay. J'te jure de ne pas me disputer avec toi. Promis, jura-t-elle sous le regard perplexe de son père. Je n'cherche aucune réponse. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, j'aimerais juste que tu comprennes mon point de vue, qu'on soit d'accord. Non Clay, le stoppa-t-elle, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui expliquer qu'ils ne parviendraient sans doute jamais à tomber d'accord. Ne parle pas. J'le dis et après… ben, tu verras bien. Ok ? Bon. Je suis souvent en colère contre toi.

— Pour ainsi dire tout le temps et depuis toujours.

— Clay…

— J'me tais.

— Merci. Tu me caches des choses. Tu me mens, débita-t-elle sans chercher à atténuer la réalité et la dureté de ses mots. Tu mens à tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir jamais entendu une vérité sortir de ta bouche. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Alors, ça va continuer à être tendu entre nous, parce que j'veux des réponses. Au sujet de maman, précisa-t-elle, alors que Clay sentait la crise venir, comme à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient sa mère. Et tu n'es pas disposé à me les donner, je sais. Néanmoins, si tu me connais, au moins un peu…

— Tu vas les trouver toute seule, intervint-il, sachant bien que cette foutue fouine de gosse était pire qu'un pit-bull et ne lâchait jamais rien.

— Oui. Ça, tu n'pourras pas m'en empêcher. Mais… hésita-t-elle un long moment, laissant se prolonger le silence. Est-ce que c'est vraiment obligé d'être comme ça entre nous ? J'veux dire… J'ai plus envie de ça, Clay, cracha-t-elle enfin sans animosité aucune, juste fatiguée de leur opposition perpétuelle. De m'battre avec toi, de faire semblant que j'te déteste et…

— Tu n'me déteste pas ? s'étonna sincèrement le Près'.

— Je n'crois pas. Je n'sais pas si on peut vraiment détester son père. C'est p'tête contre-nature, supposa-t-elle avec humour.

— C'était bien imité alors, grinça le biker, acerbe.

— Je n'suis pas une mauvaise menteuse : j'ai été à bonne école. Clay, est-ce qu'on pourrait, je n'sais pas moi, essayer de ressembler à ce qu'on devrait vraiment être ? Je n'parle pas d'une ballade au square ou d'une histoire au coucher, j'ai passé l'âge, mais… Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, je n'peux rien y faire. Pour une obscure raison, c'est avec toi que ma mère à choisi de faire un enfant. Et il se trouve que cet enfant, c'est moi.

— Jusque là, tu ne m'apprends rien. Tu veux quoi ?

— Voir c'que ça fait d'avoir un père, balança-t-elle, comme une bouteille à la mer dont elle espérait qu'il se saisirait, laissant Clay sans voix

— J'ai essayé Charlie, il y'a longtemps, mais…

— Je n'étais pas vraiment coopérative, reconnut sa fille. Ouais, j'me souviens, j'étais là. Je n'te demande pas de te forcer, Clay. Ni de faire semblant. J'ai aussi peu envie que toi de jouer au parfait cliché de la fifille à son papa, dit-elle en arrachant un sourire sincère à son géniteur : elle le connaissait par cœur, il devait l'admettre. Mais j'me dis juste, que si déjà on essayait…

— D'arrêter de s'battre, acheva-t-il pour elle. Ce serait un bon début, je crois.

— Alors, t'es d'accord pour qu'on essaye de mettre toute cette merde de côté ? Je n'arrêterais pas de chercher des réponses, et tu ne cesseras pas les mensonges : on est fait du même bois, l'avertit-elle pour être sûr qu'il était bien conscient qu'elle ne courberait pas l'échine parce qu'ils avaient décidé de se redonner une chance. On n'changera pas : je continuerais de ne pas approuver tes décisions et tu critiqueras mes attitudes déplacées. Je ne prendrais pas plus ton parti face à Jax maintenant qu'avant. Je…

— Je pense que j'ai compris l'essentiel, l'arrêta Clay.

— Mais malgré tout, on peut faire comme si ça n'interférait pas dans nos relations filiales, non ?

— Rien ne change mais tout change ? résuma-t-il avec pertinence. Je crois qu'on peut essayer. J'pense même que ça pourrait marcher. Mais à une condition…

— J'le sentais venir : tu ne lâches jamais.

— Une condition, et une requête, précisa-t-il encore. La demande d'un Près à celle que son frère considère comme sa propre enfant.

— Chibs n'a jamais voulu te blesser ou te manquer de respect, protesta Charlie en montant au créneau pour défendre son daddy, voyant où son géniteur voulait en venir : elle savait bien que tôt ou tard, il lui reprocherait ce lien qu'elle entretenait avec Chibs. C'est moi qui lui ai donné cette place. Il…

— Chibs a été, non, est un bon père pour toi, affirma son père sans la moindre rancœur dans la voix, avec même une pointe de reconnaissance que Baxie perçut avec soulagement. Il a fait ce que je n'ai pas su faire, et que tu le crois ou non, je lui en suis reconnaissant : tu avais besoin de lui. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Chibs est fragile. Tu le sais mieux que personne, dit-il avec justesse : Charlie connaissait une part de l'écossais que peu de personnes avaient pu approcher. Tu veux trouver les réponses concernant ta mère et O'Phelan ? Bien. Mais laisse Chibs en dehors de ça. Il a assez souffert comme ça. Laisse-le profiter de ce qu'il lui reste ici.

— Si tu me jures que c'est uniquement pour le protéger et pas parce que tu veux me mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

— Je t'en mettrais, si tu t'attaques à mon…business, hésita-t-il en baissant d'un ton après avoir jeté un regard à la foule qui les entourait : il n'était pas judicieux de parler de trafic d'armes clairement, mais sa fille l'avait parfaitement compris. Mais là, ça concerne un frère qui compte beaucoup pour nous deux.

— J'n'ai pas confiance en toi, Clay, avoua-t-elle sans la moindre crainte, mais pour cette fois, je vais te croire, parce que je ne prendrai pas le risque de faire du mal à Chibs. J'espère juste que je ne me trompe pas lourdement, encore une fois. Et ta condition, alors ?

— Tu dois faire des efforts, Charlie.

— J'en concède déjà un gros d'effort là, tu n'crois pas.

— Cesse de me repousser. Laisse-moi t'approcher.

— Tu tombes dans le sentimentalisme, Clay.

— Toute cette putain de conversation dégouline de sentimentalisme, fillette, corrigea Clay en prenant la jeune femme contre lui, pour une étreinte qu'ils ne souvenaient ni l'un, ni l'autre d'avoir partagé depuis longtemps.

— Ça y'est, le Prospect est… Oh pardon, je n'voulais pas vous interrompre, s'excusa Chibs, mal à l'aise, en les voyant se séparer gauchement.

— T'en fais pas mon frère, le rassura Clay en le prenant par les épaules, enlaçant sa fille par la taille de l'autre bras, tandis que toute la petite troupe sortait à leur suite. J'te confie ma fille, Chibs. Ramène-la à bon port, dit-il en grimpant dans sa voiture.

— Elle est entre de bonnes mains, lui certifia Chibs en ramenant la petite contre lui.

— Je l'sais, mon frère, répondit-il en adressant une œillade entendue à Charlie.

— Clay, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa le Prospect, tout à coup j'ai perdu la tête et …

— Tu dois trente-cinq-mille dollars au Club, mec, lui lança Chibs.

— C'est vrai ? s'inquiéta Kip.

— Eh, tu as la fille : c'est déjà ça, rétorqua Clay au rouquin.

— Allez, cassez-vous, avant qu'je vous viole tous les deux, menaça Tig en vrillant son regard sur Kip et Cherry, sans que personne ne puisse dire s'il était sérieux ou non.

— Tig ! Eh ! intervint Bobby, pas sûr que le biker aux yeux d'azur ne plaisante vraiment.

— Ben quoi ? C'est juste une expression. Un terme affectueux, se défendit Tig devant le regard accusateur de ses deux amis.

— T'inquiète, mec : Kip est consentant, c'est qu'un demi-viol, souffla Bax avec un sourire amusé au Sergent d'Armes.

— Bax ! gronda Chibs, tout aussi choqué que Bobby avant lui.

— Ben quoi ? T'es jaloux parce que c'est  _ton_  Prospect ? le taquina la jeune femme. Faut partager, daddy... »

Charlie s'interrompit brusquement, et jeta un coup d'œil à son géniteur. Clay s'étonna de ressentir une espèce de pincement au cœur en l'entendant appeler Chibs « daddy ». Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas espérer que tout s'efface ainsi. Il n'avait pas su être présent pour sa fille comme l'avait été l'écossais. Et s'il eut pu jalouser Chibs pour cette attention particulière que lui destinait la gosse, il n'en était rien. Les choses étaient ainsi. « Rien ne change mais tout change » avait-il dit lui-même un peu plus tôt, et il se sentait tout à fait prêt à continuer de partager « leur » gamine.

— « Vous êtes aussi timbrés l'un que l'autre, déplora Bobby en jetant des regards dépités à Charlie et Tig.

— Va falloir qu'on trouve les cent-quinze-mille d'ici vendredi, rappela Chibs au Près' tandis que Tig montait dans le 4x4.

— On va avoir une semaine chargée, renchérit Clay.

— Tu l'as dit. Viens sweet heart, j'te ramène, dit Chibs en entrainant Baxie par la taille.

— Bonne nuit, Clay, lui lança la jeune femme avant de partir vers la voiture de Chibs.

— Bonne nuit, Charlie, répondit-il avant de démarrer.

— Clay et toi, ça s'arrange on dirait, remarqua l'écossais, satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses entre le Près et sa fille.

— On a trouvé une sorte d'accord… Un pacte de non-agression, si tu préfères, confirma Baxie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du biker.

— C'est une bonne chose, chérie, affirma-t-il, tandis qu'ils traversaient le parking pour rejoindre la voiture. Tout le monde a besoin d'un père.

— Pas sûre, douta Bax avant de rire joyeusement. Mais de toute façon, moi j'ai déjà deux grands frères stupides, deux oncles pervers, un grand père alcoolique et sénile, et une belle-mère hystérique et plus sexy que moi, énuméra-t-elle en riant … Alors pourquoi pas deux pères !

— On a une chouette famille, sweet heart, soutint Chibs. Une belle famille.


End file.
